Forgotten Past
by pei-chan
Summary: Discontinued: Will be replaced by another fic.
1. Prologue

Hello fellow readers, this is my very first fanfic, so please be nice to me. I will try my best to make this fanfic as interesting and with less grammatical errors as possible (which I am very bad at). I hope you'll like my fanfic and please don't forget to review. Disclaimer: I own nothing in Naruto. I repeat… _nothing_. 

**A/N: ** I re-read this chapter again after my sister told me that this chapter was so painful to read. After finishing, I was so disgusted with what I wrote—I just had to edit it. Keep in mind that I'm not the best editor in the word, so if you spot any grammatical errors, you'll just have to excuse me for that.

**Summary:** Sakura just turned 18, but at this age weird things have been happening to her. Things got even weirder when her parents tell her that they have to leave Konoha, but for what reason? Couples in later chapters First fic Please R & R.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Angst, Romance

**Pairings:** SasuSaku; SakuOC; NaruHina; NejiTen **for the official pairings—see Chapter 18 for details.**

Forgotten Past

**Chapter 1—Prologue (Edited)**

The sunset colors of orange and yellow clashed with each other in the distant sky. The surrounding area was scattered with pink petals that drifted towards the ground. The sound of water falling down a stream was what 18-year-old Haruno Sakura heard as she finished her daily training with none other than the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. The scenery of Konoha always calmed her, taking away her exhaustion and the troubles that were filling her mind; however, the she can't seem to get her mind off of the last conversation she had with a raven-haired and onyx eyed individual named, Uchiha Sasuke before he has left her life over six years ago.

**_

* * *

Flashback_**

Sakura was waiting outside on the route leading outside Konoha when she saw Sasuke walking in her direction with a backpack slung over his shoulder. It was obvious that he was leaving Konoha. Somehow she knew this would happen because of his actions for the past few days. Suddenly the sound of Sasuke's voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Why are you prowling here in the middle of the night," he said without any concern evident in his voice.

She gazed at the ground refusing to look at him, "I knew you would come this way if you were to leave so I waited here."

"Get out of here and go back to sleep," he said looking at her coldly. He continued walking away from her.

Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes. They were running down her cheeks as she turned around with a sad voice saying, "Why won't you say anything to me?" She tried to calm herself down as she continued talking, "Why do you always keep so quiet? You never did say a single word to me?"

"I told you: I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me…"

Sakura let his words sink in, causing her to smile sadly. "No matter what, you would always hate me, won't you…" she paused for a while, "You remember don't you? When we became Genins, the day when our three-man team was first decided. The first time we were here all by ourselves, you were so mad at me…"

_Loneliness_

"_Huh?" said the confused Sakura._

"_It's a bit different having your parents mad at you," said Sasuke coldly._

_Sakura became confused of what he was suddenly saying and became nervous. "What's wrong with you all of the sudden."_

_She saw Sasuke turning around to face her, and when his face was completely visible he said frigidly, "You're annoying."_

The memory of the past just made Sakura smile sadly.

It took a while before Sasuke replied, "I don't remember that."

She couldn't believe that he would say that, which made her depressed. She forced a laugh, "Yeah, I guess you're right … that's all in the past, huh?

He didn't answer her.

She continued after a while, "That's when it all began though. You and me … along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…"

Sasuke just kept silent.

"We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was difficult at times even with that though … I still enjoyed it." She paused and continued, "I know all about your past Sasuke, even if you get revenge though … it won't bring anyone happiness not even you Sasuke … nor me…"

"I already know…" interrupted Sasuke.

Sakura looked up, shocked by his words.

"I'm different from all of you. I can't be following the same path as you guys. Up until now… we've done everything as a group, but there is something else… I must do…deep inside my heart, I've always decided on revenge. For that reason only, do I live…" Sasuke's words sunk in, causing Sakura's emerald orbs to be flooded with tears. "I'll never be like you or Naruto."

Droplets of her tears were now falling to the ground, "Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain! I may have friends and family but…. If you were to leave… to me…" She couldn't control her tears now that it kept coming and coming out of her green orbs, "…to me… I would be as alone as you."

An image of Sakura and Naruto appeared on Sasuke's mind, "From here on out… we all begin new paths."

Sakura couldn't take Sasuke's arrogance anymore, "I…" she knew it was now or never. If she needed him to know her feelings for him, she had to let him know about it **now**. "I love you with all my heart!"

"If you stay with me… there would be no regrets…because, everyday we'd do something fun, we'd be happy…I swear! I would do anything for you! So…" she said, pouring all her emotions out. "Please, stay here with me…"

Sasuke was silent.

"I'll even help you with your revenge… I don't know what I could do… but, I'll do my best to do something…" she paused because she wasn't able to talk from crying. "So please… stay with me… or take me with you if you can't stay here…"

Sasuke turned around and gave her a cold gaze, "You really **are** annoying."

Sakura was stunned as she saw Sasuke walking away from her. "Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!" She said desperately, only to be ignored as he kept on walking.

Suddenly she saw Sasuke vanish before her eyes, and the wind blowing behind her where she heard his voice, "Sakura…"

She then realized who it was. _Sasuke-kun…_

"Thank you."

Thank you? For what reason? How could he make her feel comforted just by saying the simplest things, and yet, he could also break her feelings by the saying hurtful words. Before she knew it, she was knocked unconscious.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

She gave out a long, deep sigh. That memory just couldn't seem to leave her alone. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't forget about him; even when Naruto had failed to bring Sasuke back. She told Naruto that they would do it together, which was why she consulted the Fifth Hokage to train her. However, she still didn't think it was enough to bring Sasuke back. It only became even more difficult when they had to get him back from Orochimaru no less. 'Sasuke-kun… I'm still weak aren't I' 

It was her birthday today; however, no one knew that it was though. She didn't know why, but her parents refused for her to speak of her birthday to anyone. She didn't force the issue on them because she knew that they wouldn't tell her anything than she already knew of.

However, every birthday she'd had was very different from today. Why? Because today she's been doing things that are…uh… let's just say – out of the ordinary. It's like she's a different person. Animals kept on coming to her today, like: birds, foxes, cats, dogs heck even bugs go to her. **That is just freaky.** Now, she even feels like the tree and the stream is trying to tell her something. Like communicating with her. Like how the **hell** can that happen. Mostly Shinobis use nature to train—like in other words, Shinobis manipulate nature, destroying it in the process, so why would nature want to… ehem communicate with her.

A small blue bird landed on her hand, which snapped her from her reverie. That was when she realized that the sun had already set, making the sky pretty dark. However, it wasn't dark enough for her not to see the her surroundings completely.

'On no, I'm late! Okaa-chan is going to kill me. I promised her that I'd go home early today.' 

She laughed nervously, '_I'm afraid to go home. Okaa-chan can be pretty scary when she's angry. Ehehehe, well gotta go faster'._

She concentrated chakra on her feet and she moved at seconds she arrived at her destination.

She took at deep breath and reached for the doorknob. She grasped it tightly and just when she was about to turn it. The doorknob turned itself and the door opened, dragging her inside the house, making her stumble and fall in the process.

'Itai. Why the hell am I so clumsy at home?' 

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura flinched at the loudness of her mother's voice. She became nervous that she closed her eyes, refusing to look at her mother. "I told you to come home before **nightfall**, but no — you came **during** nightfall!" Her mother yelled. After thinking it was safe, Sakura decided to open her eyes to look at her mother, who was glaring at her. Her father held a 'I-knew-this-would-happen' expression on his face.

She stood up and gave a nervous laugh making her mother talk again, "Now… what excuse do you have **this time**." Her mother said sternly, emphasizing the last two words.

"Um… er… how should I say this... um… I forgot," she said nervously.

She heard her father sigh, and gave Sakura a hopeless look, saying. 'Nice'

Her mother gazed at her warily, "Really now, and **why **did you forget."

"Um… er… because… er…" Sakura stammered, unable to think of a convincing excuse.

Her mother just gave a sigh and just said very softly, "You know very well that it's your 18th birthday today. It's a very special day."

"Very special day…" She parroted. Very special! How could this day be special! They just **got** to be kidding. This made her snap. "Then why couldn't I tell my friends when my birthday is, huh? What so **special **about that!" She barked.

"Sakura…"

"How can my birthday be special when nobody even know when I was born… except for the three of us?" She said as tears began to form on her eyes.

"How can today be special when most of the weirdest things happen today, huh?" She trailed off, her voice failing her.

Both her parents crooked an eyebrow at her comment. "What weird things? Did something happen—"

"Forget it. Can just please go to sleep now? Training really dosed me off." She cut her mother off, refusing to tell them the weird incidents that happened earlier that day.

"There is a reason why those things were necessary you know." Her father said softly, who was trying his best to comfort her.

"Like what?"

" I believe—that you want some answers, am I wrong?" Her father was still as calm as ever.

"Like—hell ya!" Inner Sakura was gaining control for the lack of patience.

Mrs. Haruno sighed. "I know how it must feel being kept secrets from, but…" she looked down, hesitant for a moment "…we're just trying to protect you."

Sakura was about to retort back when her mother continued, "That is why today we're leaving Konoha."

A gasp escaped from Sakura's lips. She was shocked, "But—but why, I love Konoha. I have all my friends here! I'm happy here! I—"

She was cut off when her mother suddenly hugged her like it was a matter of life and death. She was baffled. Why the hell is her mother being like this? Her mother would usually hug her every time she'd be sad, but it felt like this hug is full of regret and despair…for her.

"H—huh…" she tried to make out.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry." Sakura felt that something was dripping on her shoulder. Is her mother… crying?

_Mother's … crying…_ Her expression soon softened. _It hurts me when you cry, mother. _She made a deep sigh, "Okay, fine I'll go with you."

Her mother let go of her to look at her face to face. Sakura saw her mother still crying not bothering to wipe the tears off her face. They were still looking at each other for quite a while. Emerald and chestnut orbs looking through each other. Suddenly, Sakura who couldn't take the tension anymore turned away from her parents and walked towards the stairs, but halted when she was on the foot of the stairs. "Maybe, I'll go and pack now." She said as cheerfully as possible, but inside her mind she was debating why she suddenly agreed in going.

_Because I hate it when other people cry for me_, she thought answering her own question with a smile.

After disappearing from her parents view, Mr. Haruno walked towards his wife and put his hand on her shoulder comforting her. "She will always be the same, eh?"

Now that Mrs. Haruno had finished crying, she wiped the tears off her face with a handkerchief that she took from her pocket. "Ya…"

"Today it begins."

**

* * *

A/N:** Hello mina-san, here I present you the first chapter of 'Forgotten Past'. Please review, and please no flames; however, I will accept constructive criticism, suggestion and uh…. just no flames ok. Hope you like my story enough to wait for the next chapter.


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing okay… **_nothing_** – well maybe the plot but that's it.

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Leaving (Edited)**

It was at nightfall when they decided to leave Konoha. Sakura was standing at a cliff looking one last time at her home… Konoha. She doesn't know how long she'll be gone, but she **will **come back – for sure.

"Don't worry, we'll come back again Sakura." Mrs. Haruno smiling at her who seems to have read her mind.

Sakura just continued to observe Konoha one last time, memorizing all its features in the darkness before it was time to leave it behind. She didn't even tell any of her friends that she will be gone, but then again Naruto was gone, training with Jiraiya and Sasuke… well Sasuke was somewhere with Orochimaru still very determined to gain enough power to kill his brother. Kakashi is somewhere out there reading his perverted book, the Icha Icha Paradise. Well, the bottom line was that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone of her sudden disappearance. A sigh escaped from her lips and she walked away from Konoha joining her parents on a journey to… who knows where.

* * *

They were miles away from Konoha; surprisingly, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were running way ahead of with the pink haired kunoichi. _What the hell! My parents even run faster than me and they're just registered as civilians. This is getting weirder and weirder. _She thought suspiciously. 

Feeling weak yet again, she focused chakra and went faster and passed the Haruno couple making them blink in confusion.

Chuckling at Sakura's sudden outburst, the Haruno couple moved faster to catch up to their daughter who was almost out of sight. "She's pissed isn't she?" Said Mr. Haruno with a grin forming from his lips.

Mrs. Haruno just replied by turning to look at him with a sincere smile on her face. "She still needs training."

"Once we get there, she'll get some."

* * *

After traveling for two hours they stopped to rest for the day to be able to continue with their journey tomorrow. Well, they had been traveling at night; therefore, they needed sleep to regain their strength for the next day's journey. 

They were resting on the woods. They had a bonfire to heat themselves up and to lighten up their surroundings. Sakura was already sleeping quite a distance from the bonfire, tired of her sudden outburst because she wasted a too much chakra—and she was just running. What a great thing you would expect from a person with great chakra control.

Mrs. Haruno was sitting near the bonfire looking at her daughter very intently. Mr. Haruno sat beside her, and looked at her noticing how worried she was about the outcome of the future, "You shouldn't worry too much, Sumire. She's a strong girl, you know."

Sumire gazed at him for a while and then averted her gaze back towards the bonfire, staring at it sadly. "I can't help it, Sora."

There was silence until Sumire chose to talk once more, "Was it right that were taking away her happiness from her?"

"Did you think she was happy?" Asked Sora.

Sumire looked at Sora taken aback his question. She thought on how her daughter grew up in Konoha. "Well… ya… when we brought her in Konoha, she started to smile more… more than anywhere else."

"True, but then again, I always pass by her room every night and for the past six years… I can't say that she's happy." He said, informing the lady beside him.

"What are you tal—" Sumire started, only to be cut off by Sora.

"When I usually visit her room for the past six years, I hear her saying 'Sasuke-kun, I promise I'll bring you back no matter what it takes,'" He continued, cutting Sumire off.

"Sasuke… isn't he the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan." Sumire said.

"From what I can tell she's quite fond of him; there say—" Now it was Sumire's turn to cut him off.

"—love him." Sumire continued for him. "But he left, didn't he?"

"I suppose so." Sora trailed off.

"She's that desperate." Sumire said desolately, reverting her gaze back at the bonfire. "But no matter how much she loves him… her heart will always be broken in the end."

Sora stood up, "That's why we need to get back to Mystic Valley as soon as possible. She needs to be trained, or she won't stand a chance against…" He looked at Sumire until she averted her gaze to his direction, he continued, "…her." He closed his eyes, smirking. "Am I right… Yuki."

An 18-year-old guy came out of the shadows, revealing himself. His hair was layered in a color of reddish-brown. He was wearing a red jacket, which goes into a tattered knee-length cape. Large decals covered much of the back of his cape. His cape is in a topless style that shows off most his pecs. He wears a rough leather guard that has a gold trim at the wrist. He wears reddish-brown pants that are tucked in brown, matching, none designed metal-strapped boots. His weapon was a long red rod with golden ends. He looked very much Asian, but he can also be described as a… **_drop dead gorgeous guy_**.

"Yo," he greeted.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Sumire confused of his sudden arrival.

"Passing by." Yuki said coolly.

"You know you just don't pass-by anymore these day, Yuki." Sora said, still smirking.

"Well, let's just say that I wanted to visit my long lost friend." Yuki said, returning the smirk back at Sora, after he turned to gaze at the sleeping kunoichi, still unaware of the sudden visitor.

The Haruno couple just stared at him in an eerie silence.

"Speaking of a long lost friend… you know that she can't get to the Mystic Valley _that _easily—" He stopped, waiting for the Haruno couples reaction. He continued after getting blank looks, sounding very amused. "—let's see how strong our little Sakura is now _with just_ the help of Jutsus."

"Don't tell me _you _will be the one who will test her?" Sumire inquired him obnoxiously. Sora gazed at Yuki suspiciously.

"Let's just say that the _test_ won't be what you seem it will be." Yuki said, taking one more glance at the sleeping Kunoichi carefully. Anyone would realize that he held a deep affection for the woman. He turned around to leave, but stopped. "But I should warn you, you can't help her in any way… she has to do this all by herself." And he disappeared from their sight.

**

* * *

A/N: **Well my fellow readers here is now Chapter 2. Just to let you know that most of my characters here the OCs. I've got them from a favorite game of mine. Well, only their looks and weapons, but their personalities are totally different. Hehe… this will be mostly have action; therefore, there would be lots of battles! I'm sorry if it is kinda boring in the first few chapters, but I promise you it will get better. You might be wondering why there isn't any action yet, but there will be some in the next chapter. I promise! Oh, and you might be wondering who the couples are… hehe you'll find out soon enough. I don't wanna spoil the surprise.

Here are my responses to the reviewers of last chapter.

**krn-kimba:** Yay my first reviewer. Thank you for liking the very first chapter of my fanfic. In this chapter, it is revealed that she is going to Mystic Valley (I don't know why where I heard it before, but I like it). She will definitely see Sasuke again, but I assure you, their meeting won't be a pleasant one. Her friends will be very confused of her actions, very much. Oh, and I already read your fic and it's very cute for a NaruSaku fic. I like how you make them a couple in your fic. I never really approved this couple, but reading your fic, I have no criticism to make. I hope that you will support my fic and review this chapter and the chapters to come.

**egustogustason:** Thank you very much for the compliment. I hope you can support my fic and review for this chapter and the chapters to come.

Zakurrah-chan: Thank you for the compliment and the criticism. Thank you for being able to support my fic… I really appreciate it. 

**Shinobi Darkbeak:** Thank you for the compliment. Hope that you will still beinterested to read and review this fic for this chapter and the chapters to come.

**krista:** I can see why you might think its weird. If I were in your position I would also think the same thing. Thank you for reviewing.


	3. Test

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing okay… **_nothing_** – well maybe the plot but that's it.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Test (Edited)**

Sakura woke up the next morning finding the campsite… empty. She looked around for her folks, but they were also nowhere in sight. _What the hell? Maybe they left to get some water… ya that's it,_ she thought positively. She waited hours looking at a distance just in case she sees her folks coming back. Losing patience, she growled. _They ditched me! Wow, they ask me to leave Konoha just to ditch me afterwards._ She stood up, stomping away from the campsite. _That's it I'm going back to Konoha. _

She kept on walking until she realized that she going in circles. She wasn't quite familiar with the surrounding that she was in. It was definitely obvious that she was lost. _I don't even know how to get back… and they call themselves parents. _She snorted, "TRAITORS!"

Somehow venting out her anger in one breath calmed her down, even a bit. "Ha, its nice to let off some steam sometimes." She continued walking; this time in different directions, but still… she was lost.

But still, she didn't give up. She refused to run because she knew that she'd just waste her chakra and stamina for no particular reason. It was now the afternoon, which made the traveling harder because of the heat rays radiating from the sun. "It's so hot," she said, fanning herself. She kept on walking and walking until she saw a big rock blocking her path. She looked up only to indicate that she was at the foot of a cliff. She growled, "Damn it! Dead end!" She was mumbling curses under her breath until an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"You look like an idiot just standing there, you know," said an unfamiliar voice.

She turned around to look at whom the voice belonged to, and to her disappointment she saw a little boy around the age of 10. He had brown hair and chocolate colored orbs. From the looks of his clothing, red shirt and black trousers, it was definitely clear that this boy wasn't at all dangerous… well—from the looks of it. He looked like a normal boy—but what's **he** doing in a place like this.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, not expecting a little kid to be out here in the middle of nowhere. "And who might **you **be?" She asked, rather annoyed.

The little boy ignoring her question came up to her to examine her features, "From the looks of your clothes, you look like a Shinobi, but then again from what you were doing it looks like you suck. From what I know Shinobis look cool and you don't even count to be in the category of cool." He sneered.

Her hands twitched in annoyance. How dare he… a little kid insult her. He thinks she isn't cool. She happened to be the trained by the famous Tsunade-sama herself. Then again, kids these days don't know anything. All the words these kids' say these days are just full of hot air. "Well, as you might know, I am a Kunoichi, but not just any kind of Kunoichi." Restraining herself from doing smacking the kid at the head, she crouched down so that she could see observe him more closely. "What are you doing at a place like this?"

"What are **you**doing in a place like this?" The kid parroted.

_Damn brat,_ Sakura thought with her eyebrow twitching again in annoyance. "None of your business." She snorted.

"Well, I could say the same thing, but then I do need you to bring me at the top of the cliff." He ordered, pointing above.

"Give me a reason **why **I should do that?" This kid was really getting on her nerves. First, he insults her and now he thinks he can order her around. Who does he think he is? _Curse this; a little kid is getting the better of me!_

"Well, you just said that you are a Kunoichi, and not just **any** Kunoichi, so you can help me, ne? Besides, don't Shinobis do missions that helps others?"

Sakura smiled to herself. _Heh, kids are just kids after all._ "Shinobis don't just help others for free, brat. They do it with something in return."

"Man, I can see how your village looks at you… how weak you are." He mocked.

"Why you lit—"

"Tell you what, just bring me at the top of the cliff, and I'll give you a place to stay. Besides, it'll be dark soon and the woods are a dangerous places to be during night." The kid interrupted her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, getting curious at him. "How did you even get here? Don't tell me you were that clumsy to fall down the cliff. Then again, you would have been dead…" She looked up to see the top of the cliff, "… it's pretty high up, or did you get lost in a place you were suppose to be familiar with."

He tilted his face to the side feeling defeated, "It's none of your business."

Seeing that the tables have turned for once Sakura turned around and bent down, her back facing him. "Come on let's go."

He looked at her in curiosity, probably because of the position she was in. "What?"

"Well, arguing won't get us nowhere, so we have to get going. I don't have anywhere else to stay, so I'll help you." She smirked, "Besides, I could go for a nice comfy bed to sleep on. Come on, and ride on my back."

He climbed on her back relived that he can finally get out of this place. "Okay, let's go."

"Before that, what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Why?" He answered her with his own question.

_I knew he was going to say that_. She thought with a sweat drop, "Well, I can't just call you brat now can I."

"Its Shin." He said simply.

Standing up, she went towards the edge getting ready to climb up. "Okay then let's go."

* * *

She was climbing up for hours now, but she still can't seem to get to the top. _I swear I just saw that it wasn't this high before; we should've gotten to the top already. What the heck is going on?_ She stared at her companion who was riding on her back for the whole time, suspiciously. "Hey brat, aren't we suppose to be there yet? The sun is going to set soon, and from what I recall this cliff isn't suppose to be this tall." She told her relaxed companion with slight irritation evident on her voice. 

"Hey, my name is Shin… not brat—didn't I tell you that already." He hated it when he was called like that.

"Just answer my question will you." Sakura said impatiently.

"Oh, the mountain is higher than what you see 'cause it uses Genjutsu—you know illusions, but then again for a Shinobi such as you not able to notice that, you can only be described in three words…" She was twitching in annoyance yet again. _Why do I get a bad feeling? _She thought in suspicion.

"… man you suck!"

She growled getting really tired of Shin's insults. He was getting on her nerves. Good thing he was a kid. She tried ignoring his last comment and just resumed climbing, mumbling in her breath along the way.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked out of the blue.

"Tell you what?" Shin replied, pretending not to know anything she was talking about.

"Do I have to rephrase it for you?"

"Yes."

She growled, but she didn't stop on climbing. "Why didn't you tell me that this so called cliff is really high that you can't even see the top, huh?"

"You never asked," Shin snorted.

_Smart, very smart._ Sakura snorted. If another insult came out of this kid's mouth she wouldn't know what she would do. Heck, she might even drop the kid and… uh… its sayonara. She needs to restrain herself; she wouldn't want to deal with a dead kid afterwards. _I don't know what's better, him dead or him alive._ She thought of the incomes of the two choices. Then again, she would prefer the second one. She wouldn't want to be responsible for the kid's sudden death. She had already lots of things in her mind as there already is. Having to worry about another thing would too much for her puny mind.

She wasn't paying much attention to her actions that her hands slip without her noticing until it was too late. _Uh-oh… _she hurriedly grabbed the rock that she was grabbing earlier. She turned her head around to check if Shin was still behind her, hanging on… but she was wrong. She looked at the bottom, and she saw a figure getting smaller from her view. She cursed under her breath; she just couldn't let him die. She didn't know why but she was getting rather… comfortable with the kid.

_I'll just have to risk it._ She dived down to catch Shin before he fell to the ground. She knew that she was getting near him, now that she can hear him screaming. She reached her hand out, and grabbed his shirt. Surprisingly, his screaming didn't stop. "Hey, can you stop screeching, you're hurting my ears."

"Can't you do anything right!" He continued yelling.

She was taken aback, "Listen here bud, I am here doing you a favor of bringing you back home, you should be grateful." She said calmly, ignoring the pain in her ears.

"You let me fall! Baka!"

"At least I saved you, so you didn't die _or_ do you really want me to drop you so you can really fall and die." She said threatening him. Seeing him flinch, she stopped and pulled him up so that he could ride again on her back. _Now I know what Sasuke feels when I ask him on dates._ She sighed.

* * *

She kept climbing and climbing up hoping to see the end of the cliff once and for all, but all she sees are dirt, rocks, and the color gray… no trees… nada. Shin became mute since the falling incident, and it was getting uncomfortable for her. Not being able to take the silence she decided to comfort him. "Hey…" Shin turned his attention to her in confusion. Maybe, he thought that she had a problem when he's quiet too. "… um… I … uh… sorry about that." 

"Don't you know the difference of an adult and a child, jezz. I'm still a kid, and kids have big sense of egos, you know." He scoffed, returning to his old self.

"And you're proud of it?" She asked, rising am eyebrow.

"Hell ya! Get use to it."

He reminds me of my inner self, but she doesn't seem to bother me much anymore. Since… Sasuke disappeared. She paused; oh man can't she forget about him for a whole day. Her days don't go by anymore without her brooding about Sasuke. She needs to stop brooding, and do something. Do something like…

"Hey—stop delaying and climb." Yes—climbing, that's the one. "Riding can also be tiring, you know."

"Listen here, shrimp, I've been climbing for like—forever now and all you do is complain. Maybe instead of complaining you could you know—help me." She replied impatiently.

"How?"

"You know this place, don't you? So, tell me when does this end." She was getting too tired of climbing to nowhere.

"Oh, do you mean the cliff? Sorry, but I don't know." He replied calmly.

She turned to face him in disbelief, "WHAT!"

"Well, how should I know?" He was still as calm as ever.

This kid is useless. Should she give up? She can't keep climbing forever. She's only human; therefore, she won't last for very long if she keeps this up. Besides, by the looks of the sky, it was pretty clear that it's going to be nightfall soon. But then again, she is a long way up. If she tries to go down, it also might take a very long time. Either way she'll just get tired. Therefore, the only choice is… up.

Why can't I see the top? She thought, trying to see if she was near the top. Maybe, she's much closer to the top than she think she is. If this cliff uses undetected genjutsu so that people won't see how high up the edge is, then perhaps… There's only one way to test her theory. She glanced at Shin who turned to look at her as well. Hehe, this might scare him quite a bit. She tightened her hold to the rocks, and she grabbed one of his arms that was hanging onto her, making him fall towards the ground, but grabbing his hand in time, so that he wouldn't fall any further.

He blinked in confusion with a mix of fear, "Wha—what are you—"

He only got a smirk in response, which troubled him greatly. Without warning, she threw him up in the air making him fly to the sky, with his screams echoing in the air. She could only hear the word "baka" coming out from his mouth. He was cursing at her again. She gathered chakra to her hands and feet, so that she could push upwards with the help of the rocks, making jump high enough to be at the same level as Shin.

When he saw her, he started cursing her for doing such a crazy thing. She ignored him, and examined the crag, looking if she could see the top… the end of it. Nothing… still rocks. I knew it. She thought, smirking to herself. Only one other way… Grabbing Shin's arm, she gathered chakra on the foot, and kicked the crag only to go through it, landing on the ground, dragging dirt on her clothes.

She released his arm, and collapsed on the ground panting. She carefully looked at her surroundings. Well, there was only one thing she could see… and that was trees—and lots of it; however, she couldn't see a town nor houses near by. She tilted her head towards the sky that changed its color to reddish-orange. She felt relieved; at least she won't be tiring herself anymore, climbing that supposedly never-ending crag.

Sakura decided to look at Shin checking if he was okay from their little trip. His back facing her, so she didn't notice what his reaction was. She didn't know if he was relieved or happy, now that they reached their destination. Knowing him, he was definitely neither happy nor relieved. I can see it now.

She noticed him as he abruptly stood up, gazing at a particular oak tree. What could be so interesting about an oak tree? Before she could say something, a figure came out behind the oak tree. She looked at the figure, and noticed that he was a man. She couldn't see him properly until he came a bit closer to the setting sun's rays. He had a weird clothing, and holding a long red rod with golden ends. Who the hell is this guy?

Shin started to walk towards the 'strange guy' (well for Sakura that is, she thinks that his clothing is a little bit weird), leaving Sakura without any words of gratitude coming out of his mouth. He sure is grateful. Sakura snorted.

Shin was now standing in front of the 'strange guy' when Sakura saw Shin nod to him, making him smirk. Shin turned around when guy started walking towards Sakura. She stood up, not taking her eyes of him. She was quite suspicious of this guy; however, she didn't feel like he was going to harm her. She didn't know why, but she felt like she'd known him before… somewhere, she just can't remember where. Not only that, but it seems that he was pretty close to her.

"What—there's something on my face?" He said rather suddenly, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Who are you?" She said rather seriously.

"Straight to point now are we," the guy replied with great sarcasm evident in his voice.

Sakura kept quiet, waiting for him to answer her question.

"Yuki." He said simply.

She just raised an eyebrow, indicating that she wanted him to elaborate his answer.

He sighed. Straightforward, she still is to the point eh. "I am the one who gave you the test for you to be able to go to Mystic Valley."

She blinked her eyes in confusion. What test? What is he talking about? Mystic Valley? What the hell is going on? It's so confusing.

Yuki noticed this and tried to explain, "Well, this was suppose to be the place where Sora and Sumire are suppose to bring you, and we had to test you first to see if you are capable and worthy of going here." He looked at her again seeing if she understood, but it seems that she didn't even believe a word that he had said. He scratched the back of his head. She doesn't believe any word I've said.

He sighed, still scratching his head, "Um… care to help me out." Sakura noticed a rustle from the bushes from the corner of her eyes, and she saw two figures coming out. When she saw them perfectly, she gasped.

"Mom," glancing at Sumire, bewildered. "Dad," glancing at Sora, confused. But all they did was smile at her in response.

Sumire suddenly turned her attention to Yuki, who in turn stopped scratching his head now had a serious expression on his face. "That was it," Sumire said with a vein popping on her head. "You made us worry and it wasn't even that dangerous. And I thought she would have to face some—monster!" She said exploding, with Sora trying very hard to restrain her.

"Hey—are you trying to insult my ways of doing things," Yuki replied, slightly insulted.

They were throwing insults with one another for quite sometime. Sakura was just looking at them feeling left out. They sound just like Naruto and Sasuke. She became quite irritated. She felt like she had to stop this bickering. I can't believe even my mom is acting like a ten year old. And what is she saying about not dangerous—is she kidding.

Sakura suddenly notice Shin walk towards Yuki who was still bickering with Sumire. She growled getting rather annoyed, also trying to gain their attention. No avail. She tried clearing her throat as loud as she could, "AHEM!"

The two turned their attention towards her. It seems like they forgot that she was even there. "I'm sorry to intrude your silly argument, but you people are confusing me at the moment, and I want to get things clear."

Silence.

"For one…" she turned to Sumire and Sora. "…why did you leave me without saying anything?"

"Because Yuki here told us not to interfere with your test." Sora said glancing at Yuki.

"And who is he?" She pointed her index finger towards Yuki's direction. She didn't believe anything this guy was telling her, and the only way she would was if it came from her parents' mouths.

"Didn't I just told y—" Yuki started.

Sakura glared at him with emotionless eyes, "I'm not talking to you."

She glanced back towards her parents waiting for them to answer her.

"His name is Yuki, and he's one of the people you'll be meeting here at Mystic Valley." Sumire explained.

"One? You mean—there is more?" She said in a disbelieving voice.

"Hey—what's that suppose to mean?" Yuki said. It seems like he wasn't affected at all at Sakura's remark awhile back.

Sakura walked towards him, and stopped when she was three feet away from him, "Get this straight, my first impression of you is that you are an arrogant, lying bastard." She said coldly.

"That—that's mean." Yuki said taken aback.

"Face it, I don't like you." She told him frigidly.

She walked away from him, like she didn't want to be near him longer than a minute. She walked back towards her parents, yet again asking another question. "What's that test you were talking about?"

"It is a test that will make sure you are worthy of coming here, and also if you were ready…" Sumire said giving as little detail as possible.

Sakura knew what her mother was doing, but she still wanted to know more about this so-called test. "This test is to know if you can actually go—here in Mystic Valley." Yuki said, reading her mind.

He continued, seeing that Sakura was now turning all attention to him. By the look at her eyes she still wanted more information, "When people see Mystic Valley, all they can see is mere crag. There is an undetected Genjutsu so that even Shinobis would think it was an ordinary place.

"However, if they try to climb it , all that will happen is that they will be climbing and climbing and climbing until their stamina is depleted, thus forcing them to fall and die. It was like climbing onto a never-ending wall. The only way to break it is if you die or give up."

"Then, how did you guys get here?" Sakura asked.

"We are able to take break the genjutsu… like you." Yuki continued.

"What?" Sakura asked, baffled.

"You broke it out didn't you, that was the only way to get here."

Sakura thought about the incident for a while. It could be possible. After all, she is a **Genjutsu** type.

Yuki noticed Sakura looking at the direction beside him intently. He then turned his attention to the forgotten Shin who was standing beside him the whole time. "Shin, good job, you can turn back now."

Shin nodded silently. Smoke suddenly surrounded him making Sakura turn her full attention towards the kid. After a minute, the smoke subsided, making Sakura gasp at the real form of Shin.

"What—the—hell—a—"

* * *

**A/N:** Hello again, now I am here to present my fellow reviewers Chapter 3. I decided to put some humor in it—well if you can call it humor—because I didn't want to put the fanfic with only angst. This fanfic will be mostly angst/action/adventure/romance and a little bit of humor… that is if I get a chance to squeeze in some. Oh ya and try guessing what Shin really is… hope you guess right. If you guess right then maybe I might be able to update sooner (but my computer has a virus so I am not sure— so sorry for not being able to respond), just guess. If people would be wondering what couples there will be—vote. They are only side couples but hey. 

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Kiba/Hinata**

**Shikamaru/Ino**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Neji/Tenten**

**Lee/Tenten**

The 3 winning couples will be the couples when Sakura get back to Konoha, which is on chapter 5… I think.

If you are wondering if Sasuke will be in this fic well he will be… soon.

**Next Chapter- Meeting Old Acquaintances**

PLZ R&R OF WHAT YOU THINK OF MY FIC PLZ


	4. Meeting Old Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing okay… **_nothing_** – well maybe the plot but that's it.

Chapter 4 – Meeting Old Acquaintances

The real form of Shin really made Sakura gasp. Who would have thought that Shin was actually a—a—

"—a mouse—so I was wasting some of my valuable time for a mouse." She said looking at Yuki with a very unreadable expression on her face. He could see that she was astonished, nervous, angry and confused at the same time.

Shin's real form was a—well, a sky blue-colored, two-foot mouse. It had blue eyes, and a tail as long as its whole body. The end of its tail was bent.

"You've got to be kidding me." She continued.

"You make it sound bad," said Yuki with Shin ridding on his shoulder. "And the _mouse _has a name, which you know already. Right… Shin"

Shin gave a high sounded _Eek_—which would be adorable if anyone would be in a normal situation, which Sakura was not.

Yuki was looking for a sign if she had lightened up, but in this case—that won't be happening anytime soon.

Well, what can he expect, she was climbing that damn big, long, never-ending cliff with a complaining kid (well, she thought was a kid), wasting all her chakra, and now getting up here with a news that still confuses her, while her so called parents are having the time of their lives, DOING NOTHING (well, what she means is that they were not suffering like her).

But the thing that ticks her most is that all her hard work was just to help a damn mouse—a mouse who could have done climbing much easier than her. Still… they said it was a **test**, like who cares. She could have done something else for a test, but no, she just had to do the **test **with an animal no less. That arrogant, no good lying animal, but she can't deny that it looks really cute at this form, even… innocent.

Wait a second… arrogant, lying—damn this guy. "Hey you, don't tell me that he got his attitude from you?" She said glaring at Yuki quite intently—dangerously too.

"Actually no."

She was quite shocked that **that **attitude didn't come from him of all people.

"I just told him to imitate me, but deep down he's a very nice guy… like me" He continued proudly.

On second thought, she was right about her first impression on this guy. He just **cannot **be trusted.

"But he was entertaining to be with isn't he?" He asked, with Shin giving one of his little cute sounds again for encouragement.

Turning her attention to her mother, Sumire, "Mother, please tell me that he is not the only kind of person I'm meeting?" Sakura asked, ignoring Yuki.

"No—not really," Sumire was quite nervous for Sakura. She didn't quite like Yuki very much for their first meeting, then how will she like the others. The good thing is that the rest of them are girls, which Sumire was hoping would be a good environment for her.

Suddenly, a girl just jumped in the middle of the clearing, which made everyone notice her presence. She looked like the female version of Yuki. She had the hair color of reddish-brown, pulled back into a bun and fastened with arcane magick. She had the same chocolate orbs as Yuki. She had emerald earrings with two long dangly bits. She was wearing a sexy black dress with the white of the collar extending down her right side and across her back in an omega fashion. Flowers cover the design, and a large gold outline was across her chest to the full color vine snaking around the hip area of the dress. She carries plain black elbow-length sleeves puffed around the shoulder and ending with a gothic lace trim. She had chunky black wristbands to finish it off. On her legs, she had thigh-high laced stockings, which terminate in familiar anklets. Her shoes were simple black pumps with sporty white ankle straps. On her neck was a silver necklace with the sun dangling on it.

She walked over to Sakura and introduced herself, "Hi my name is Yukino. Its very nice to meet you."

She was very polite introducing herself, but the name sounds very familiar. "Do you happen by any chance—" Said Sakura while pointing at none other than Yuki.

"Oh him, oh yes—we are related with my ever lasting regret." Said Yukino cutting her off.

"What was that?" Yuki started.

"Are you deaf? I can't believe you are much older than me, even though you're my twin." Yukino said, mocking him.

"Why did you come here for anyways?" Yuki asked.

"If you weren't so slow with the task you were suppose to do then I didn't need to come here and you annoying me with your presence." Yukino said bluntly.

Sakura saw Yuki twitch with the remark that his sister gave him. Well, these two siblings sure love each other very much.

"Listen here and listen good. I would've done so if she didn't complain so much."

"And you end up fighting."

Yuki couldn't speak. He certainly didn't want to say yes because with his sister here, he wouldn't look good, and if he said no, she would know that he was lying. He was silent for a couple of minutes until he tried to change the subject. "Let's go then." He started walking away from everyone, but was stopped when Yukino talked again.

"So _you_ did end up fighting."

"No, I didn't say that."

"Well, silence means yes doesn't it?"

"Can you be serious for once?"

"With you around, thing _cannot_ be serious."

Yukino turned her attention towards Sakura again, "Did my brother try to molest you or anything?" She said with a concerned voice.

"What!" Said Sakura and Yuki both at the same time.

"My brother can be quite a pervert and a show-off so you know."

"I didn't know." Sakura said believing every word Yukino had said.

Yuki was getting very pissed at the situation. He was supposed to be one of the good people, but then they were making it sound like he did something wrong.

"Don't worry, while I'm by your side he cannot do any harm towards you." She said with a bright smile, which cause Sakura to sweat drop.

_Is it me, or does she change personality when she's talking to me and when she's talking to him?_ Sakura thought in confusion and suspicion.

"Yukino, I think it would be better if we don't get delayed any longer, don't you?" Said a sweet voice.

Everyone turned their attention to the new stranger, which was another girl. She looked really young, even younger than the two people she had just met before.

"Well, I followed you just in case you fight again with Yuki-kun here." She said glaring at Yuki. It definitely looks like he was the bad guy.

"Who cares about that, now that you're here, let me introduce our missing link, the person we've all been waiting for, Haruno Sakura." Yukino said with a proud smile on her face.

The expression on the new girls face was very astonishing. She looked as though she'd just met the guy of her dreams and flung herself at Sakura giving her a squeezing hug. "Sakura-chan it's so good to see you again." She said happily.

Sakura was just nervous at the sudden greeting, "Uh, do I know you?"

The new girl stopped hugging her realizing that she hasn't yet introduced herself, "Hi, now that you know the twins Yukino and Yuki, I think its good to introduce myself also. I may look younger than my age but I am also 18 years old.

"Tsubasa by the way," She extended her hand, which Sakura gladly took, and gave her a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you," Said Sakura, releasing her hand.

Tsubasa had aquamarine hair, pulled back in two thick ponytails, which are held with similarly thick gold bands. She had hair loose on her face, short enough not to cover her chocolate orbs. Her clothes were somewhat revealing. She had a tiny green tube top that makes up the entirety of her torso coverage, with a red cord hopefully keeping the rather loose fabric up. Half sleeves of white fabric with green trim and a red cross design cover her upper arms, held tight near the elbow with a red band and flared at the shoulder. Green wristbands complete the upper half. She had a dashing pair of white shorts, folded over at the top to create a little red cummerbund effect. She wears tall green and white boots with red tops. Underneath are knee-length green socks, the left of which is pulled over the kneecap. On her neck was a thick gold choker from which hang two long necklaces, and a large tribal sun-and-moon design piece of jewellery. On her wrists were somewhat two golden silver bracelets; each has the moon to complete the style.

_Man this girl knows some style…but the clothing still looks weird. _Was the only thing that Sakura thought gazing at her clothing.

"Now that we're done our introductions, we might as well be off, ne?" Said Yukino.

* * *

The place of their destination shocked Sakura. When they arrived at their destination was an old style well kept castle. It looked old styled but somehow it looks brand new (Japanese styled mansion—like in the movie 2 of InuYasha—what I mean is the castle, also the castle in Fushigi Yuugi). Going inside you could see the marble floors, polished pillar and the nature free surroundings. Just by going inside the gates you could see that the place is very nature friendly. Cherry blossom trees were present at the opposite sides. Going further in was a hall leading further inside the castle with more of nature for scenery. It really was a wonderful place. 

Sakura was behind following Yuki with quite a distance between them with Tsubasa at her right and Yukino at her left and her parents following right behind them closely. She was quite astonished with the place.

"Like it," Said Tsubasa, who noticed her, glancing at every inch of the place.

Sakura blushed because of getting caught looking everywhere like a child. "Well—yes, it's a very beautiful place. I've never seen quite any place like this. You sure are quite rich, ne?"

Both Tsubasa and Yukino blinked at her comment, "If you mean having servants to clean the place, well no were not." Said Yukino joining the conversation.

"Eh?"

"There are only four of us living here."

"ONLY!"

"There were five of us last time… until he left." Yukino said, with her face full of sadness and regret.

Sakura noticed Yuki who turned to glance at them for a few seconds until turning to look again to where he was going.

Seeing Yukino sad made Sakura feel guilty somehow, "I'm sorry."

"No its okay." Said Yukino who didn't quite like the fact that Sakura was apologizing to her. "Its not your fault… I'm just happy your back." She murmured.

Sakura's brows curled in confusion of what she was talking about, but all she received was a smile from both Yukino and Tsubasa. Sakura noticed that even Yuki was smiling. _This is very confusing._

* * *

They continued to walk in silence until they went towards the gardens. There were Sakura Cherry Blossom trees at the far right corner. There was shinning blue reflecting pond that was horizontally placed from where Sakura was standing. A bridge was there above the pond to connect one end of the pond to the other end. It was a very big place—much bigger than her own house. 

There was a girl who was sitting on the railing of the bridge. She was looking at her own reflection on the water. Somehow she seems deep in thought.

"Oi, Keiko-chan we're back." Said Tsubasa trying to get the person's attention.

She turned her attention towards them, and walked towards them. She had neck length blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing sky blue hair band, which didn't separate her blonde bangs that was covering her forehead. She was wearing a blue and sky blue colored dress with the skirt three inches above the knee. The dress was alternate colored with sky blue to blue to sky blue. There was a pink silk cloth hanging down her neck, which was buttoned to the dress. She was wearing a brown-leathered belt, which causes the curves of her body to be featured. She was wearing silver armor on each of her upper arms, which was tied with the same pink silk cloth to her arms. Sky blue colored gloves finished her arms, also tied by the pink silk cloth. Brown colored stockings covered her legs, and finishes off with elegant sky blue boots. On her neck was a silver necklace with the moon dangling on it, and on her left wrist was a bracelet with the sun to complete the design.

"This is Kimiko by the way." Said Yukino extending her hand to introduce the girl.

Kimiko smiled at Sakura brightly, "Nice to see you again… Sakura."

* * *

Naruto was back to Konoha after training with Jiraiya for nearly six years. After failing to get Sasuke back to Konoha six years ago, and promising Sakura that they will get back Sasuke together, Jiraiya asked him if he wanted to train with him—which was an offer that he gladly took. After that they never saw each other until now. 

_I am back, _Naruto thought proudly.

"Gotta go to Tsunade-ba-chan… but first ramen," Naruto said happily and went running towards Ichiraku for ramen leaving Jiraiya by himself.

"That boy sure is something," Jiraiya said chuckling.

Naruto eating ramen for the longest time; he noticed that something was wrong. He wasn't as happy as six years ago. "Sasuke, you bastard," he murmured.

He thought that Sasuke was the one making him feel uneasy, but he would soon realize that another one of his teammates are now _gone_.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door leading to the Hokage's office. He opened the door without permission thinking that Tsunade was sleeping as usual, but again he was wrong. Naruto saw Tsunade sitting on her chair deep in thought. _Something must have happened._

"Ba-chan, I came here to tell you that I am back face-to-face.

Naruto was even more confused on why Tsunade didn't yell at him for calling her that. She was silent for a long time until Naruto became uneasy.

"Okay… now that I've told you that—I'll be leaving now to meet with Sakura-chan." Naruto said still nervous of Tsunade's actions.

At last Tsunade broke the silence, "Naruto… you won't be seeing Sakura any more."

Naruto became even more confused, "What are you talking about ba-chan?"

"Sakura and her family disappeared without a trace three days ago."

Naruto was stunned. Sakura disappeared… without a trace… and with her family gone—it was just not possible. "Then why didn't you get the Anbu to find her!" Yelled Naruto.

"There was no note—nothing."

Silence.

"They were just gone."

"But then—"

"I know you might want to find her… but I won't allow it. I can't have you missing as well now that Akatsuki wants you. She has been declared a Missing Nin. The only hope for us to see her again is for her to come back… to Konoha."

Naruto just stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto walked out of Tsunade's office without a word. He was too stunned to believe it. Sakura disappeared. First Sasuke now her… it was all just not fair. Why are all his friends slipping away… and he can't even do a single thing about it.

"Sakura-chan…"

An image of Sakura flashed on Naruto's view.

"… you promised…"

He was really hurt. It all hurts too much. He should've learned his lesson on Sasuke that he needed to take better care of his friends, but Sakura's disappearance was still a mystery.

"… you promised."

* * *

This was the last straw! These people keep on greeting her like they know her, but she hasn't even seen them her entire life. Are they trying to make fun of her or something? Well, one thing's for sure—it wasn't funny at all. 

"No offense—but I don't even know you people. You come up to me—or even say things to me like we've met before. You bring me here, away from Konoha for some lame joke—and why am I suppose to be here anyway. Explain this to me—and explain it good—because if I'm not content with it—_I'm leaving_!" Sakura said getting irritated.

All of them just looked and stared at her with shocked faces.

"So… you really did do _it_, didn't you Yuki?" Said Kimiko looking at the ground instead of him. It was more like a statement than a question.

"You wanted explanation, right Sakura? That's why we came here…" Sora said catching everyone's attention, mostly Sakura's. "… we came here because now that the spell is broken… they will come after you—to bring you back."

"W—wh—what?"

"I should suggest you sit down because this explanation will be quite long." Sumire suggested, motioning for them to sit down on the stone benches that the garden provided.

Sakura sat down on the middle of the bench with Tsubasa and Yukino beside her. Her parents were sitting on the other bench, which was facing them. Kimiko was just standing there right at the middle of the two benches, and Yuki was just leaning on a pillar.

A sigh escaped Sumire's lips. It was quite hard telling her this. If they tell her this then she might change forever, but if they didn't then _they_ will still come after her. It would be best for her to know everything now than _them_ telling her about her… past.

"You're not a real resident in Konoha, Sakura. Unlike those kids you've met, you weren't born there.

"You were born in Amaterasu not as a shinobi, but as an… assassin. Amaterasu is a place were people who lives there kills innocent people—mostly because they don't want others to know about their existence."

"Wha—what are you talking about, mother?"

Sumire flinched. She didn't expect it to be this hard. She couldn't even say that… that…

The truth hurts.

Sumire grabbed her clothes, clenching her hands to a fist. "Sakura… Sora and I… we're not your real parents."

"What!" Sakura was shocked, how could they not be her real parents. It can't be true. They were the once who raised her. Took care of her. Watched her grow. What are they talking about?

"My younger sister… she was your mother, but she and your real father died—and before she died I promised her to give you a better life… a new life.

"But you couldn't possibly live a better life because of your old one; therefore, Yuki erased everything—all your memories back from where you were born… in Amaterasu."

"How can I not live a good life there anyway?"

Everybody turned to Sakura with pity and sorrow reflecting on their eyes. This made Sakura feel uneasy and embarrassed.

It was now Yukino who spoke, "Everyone in that place had the feeling of how to take someone else life by the age of 5… and you were no exception. So frankly… that place doesn't have love—it can only bring pain, suffering and loneliness… now that—"

"—it is my elder sister who is ruling the place." Said Sumire cutting Yukino off.

"Explaining is pointless. You will just keep asking infinite questions. Which is why, I think it would be better to just restore all your memory back." Said Yuki speaking after the longest time.

"YUKI," yelled Yukino, Tsubasa and Kimiko altogether.

Yuki took out something from his pocket and threw the object to Sora. "You do need to give it to her, right?" He said ignoring the three girls.

Sora stood up and walked towards Sakura still clutching the object in his hand. "Were not making you restore your memories, but we're only going to if you want to."

"Will it erase all the memories I have now—of Konoha?" Sakura asked looking up to Sora.

Sora shook his head, "No."

"But if my memories was so painful… then—why? Why would you give it back to me again?"

Sora was taken aback by her question. "When we took you away from Amaterasu, you were 18 years old."

"Huh? Ho—how did I get to Konoha as a child then?" Sakura said with her brows curling in confusion.

"We have our ways. We will explain it to you…" Sora stopped. "… when you are ready."

Because now that the spell is broken, your powers are unsealed now, so they will be able to detect you. You won't be as safe anymore as when you were living in Konoha for 18 years."

"Who?"

"Sumire's sister… that is why we want to restore your memory. In the past, you already know all about your powers, and it will be easier for you if you weren't kept in the dark any more." Sora held up his hand clutching the object towards Sakura and opened it.

What Sakura saw was a small necklace that has the sun and a crescent moon on top of each other to make an unusual design. The bottom of the design (the sun) was gold, and the top of the design (the crescent moon) was silver.

"What is this?" Sakura said looking at the necklace.

"It was what your mother wanted to us to give to you. It contains your memories of your life in Amaterasu. It will help you—a lot. Will you take it?"

Why does she have a funny feeling that she actually—trusts them? She's stuck in this situation where they kept telling her things she doesn't even understand or know about and she doesn't even doubt them. Also, another funny feeling is that she wants to take it. It might be some kind of trap now that her so called _parents_ told her that they are not actually her _parents._

She didn't notice that her hand was unconsciously moving towards the necklace, taking it. She suddenly noticed what she was doing when she was already clutching the necklace in her hands.

She waited for something to happen. She waited… and waited… nothing exactly happened. She felt the same thing… only incomplete. "Nothings happening."

"Well, you have to wear it." Said Sora.

Sakura was already lifting the necklace to her head, positioning it when a pair of hands held the necklace back, stopping her. She lifted her head to see Yuki.

"You don't have to do this you know," he said.

"I know…" She said taking the necklace gently away from his hands, "… but all of you are here just to do this for me. Sure, I may be confused of what's happening and its like you knew everything that had happened to me. I should be scared and confused, but you know the weird thing is… I just don't feel that I can doubt you. In fact, I actually trust that what you are doing is for my own good, and the best thing that I could do for you is to remember everything… the memories you claim I've lost."

"Sakura…" Yuki said stunned, with everyone looking at them… mostly her.

"Besides… even if it is a painful memory, I have to keep trying to overcome it because if I don't I'll never will. No matter what, my memories will come back to me some day, so I think it would be better if I try to overcome that memory now.

"Memories are very important because it is something that helps us become how we are and what makes it really important is how these memories helps us become closer to someone else… to understand them… and to… love them.

Yuki smiled at her comment. _She really is still the same person after all._ Sakura just returned his smile. "Then if you are ready… put it on."

Sakura again lifted the necklace to her head, putting it on. After the necklace was resting on her neck, she suddenly felt dizzy, her vision blurring. She didn't see Yuki in front of her anymore, or Tsubasa and Yukino beside her, or Kimiko, or her adoptive parents, Sora and Sumire. Instead, she saw a place of a different time, with her past life flashing before her eyes. Regaining her memories took seconds, but for her it took _years_. It was like she lives for another 18 years.

Suddenly she collapsed on the grass, with tears starting to form on her eyes. She felt her body went weak from the shock. When they said that it would be painful for her to regain her memories… they were right—it was indeed painful. She was feeling many different emotions all at once. She thought that she was just a normal kunoichi form Konoha without any special bloodline or any special talent, but she was wrong. She thought she had a wonderful, loving and happy family while other people didn't have any parents (Naruto), or their parents and loves ones died by the hands of the ones they admired and loved.

Tsubasa dropped on the grass, kneeling and putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, trying very hard to comfort her.

"So… it was my fault… I was the one to blame… for my parents… death..." Sakura tried to say while crying. "… it was my fault." She continued, looking at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa felt sorry for Sakura. She knew if Sakura regained her memories back, then this would happen. But she can't deny that Sakura, nor anyone deserved what they did to her in the past. "You know… " Tsubasa started in a comforting voice, gaining Sakura's attention. "… I can imagine how it feels that it was my fault that the one I love died, but people are different, they have their own point of view of things. You may think that it was your fault that they died, but they might have been happy that even before their life was taken away, they had the chance to protect someone they love. They might have been happy to have done something good before they died." She said.

Seeing that Sakura was crying a bit less now, she continued, "Besides, you should be happy—" Sakura swiftly turned towards her with a are-you-crazy-my-parents-died-and-I-should-be-happy look. "—that at least now they won't feel pain anymore… right." Tsubasa continued, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura blinked her eyes, not expecting to feel comforted in such a way, but after a while she resumed crying... but she didn't feel as sad or upset anymore.

* * *

"Did she stop crying now?" Yuki asked his twin sister who just closed the door of Sakura's room. 

"Yeah," Yukino whispered, trying not to disturb Sakura inside her room.

"Okay then," Yuki said walking towards Sakura's door with Yukino watching him.

Yuki opened the door of Sakura's room. It was pretty dark inside, no lights were coming in; therefore, when he opened the door, the moonlight came in the dark room. He came in leaving the door open so that it wouldn't be too dark. He walked to the other end of the room towards the side of a bed horizontally placed so that the person sleeping on it isn't facing the door. On the bed was Sakura sitting, deep in thought with her forehead on her knees and her arms surrounding her legs, putting them together. You couldn't see her much because the light wasn't reaching her or rather she wasn't where the light is.

"What are you going to do now?" Yuki asked.

Sakura turned her head to look at him with a serious expression on her face. "Don't you ever know how to knock?" Sakura retorted back.

Yuki just raised an eyebrow as a response.

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips. "I think," she paused thinking. "I'm going to train here for two years and then… I'm going back to Konoha."

Yuki blinked his eyes and curled it in confusion. Why the hell does she want to go back to Konoha for? What's her reason? "Why?"

Sakura walked towards a window and opened it, letting the moonlight in the room. She turned around and faced him, "To fulfill a promise to a friend." She turned back and looked at the moon again.

_I promise Naruto, we'll bring back Sasuke… together._

_I promise._

* * *

A/N: Well, there is now Chapter 4. The first four chapters might be a bit boring, but from the next chapter will be when Sakura goes back to Konoha, and when she goes back will start the suspense so please reader, **_do not give up on this fic_**. I promise you that it will get better at the next few chapters. All I want is a review from readers… please… give me**_ more reviews_**. Pls vote again on the side pairings. 

Naruto/Hinata

Kiba/Hinata

Shikamaru/Ino

Shikamaru/Temari

Neji/Tenten

Lee/Tenten

P.S. Sasuke will make an appearance next chapter as well as all the people in Konoha… well the important characters that is.

**_Oh ya… about the speeches of the characters in this fic. Don't flame me for that. If you will review this fic… I would accept constructive criticism, suggestion and uh…. just no flames ok. THANK YOU TO THE FELLOW REVIEWERS OF LAST CHAPTER. ARIGATOU_**


	5. Going Back to Konoha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing okay… **_nothing_** – well maybe the plot and the OCs (gosh—I forgot that) but that's it.

**A/N:** For all you NaruHina fans… I present you this chapter. Well, that is if there are NaruHina fans reading this fic. Pairings right now are not definitely the pairings for this fic. It could change… in time. If you bug me enough to declare what pairings you like… I might actually change it. I was just wondering how and where people got the pairings ShikaIno and NejiTen. If you would be kind enough to explain to me where you got this fic 'cause from what my cousin told me is that the anime shows ShikaIno and NejiTen. I just read the manga, so I don't know what really goes on with the pairings in the anime. Good thing Canada will **_finally_** show Naruto this coming September…OMG I can't wait.

Sakura might be a little or you can say too OC from now on. It will be explained in later chapters. Oh, and about Sakura's past… sorry for not explaining it more. You can say I just gave you a glimpse at it. **_Gomen for the grammar mistakes, this is my first fic after all so I am not a _professional _at it. Also, English is not my first language it is actually my second._**

**Chapter 5 – Going Back to Konoha**

Eight years had passed since Sasuke left Konoha. Since then Konoha has been struggling to maintain its position as the top village in the Fire Country now that they had lost the last of the special bloodlines they've had.

Naruto had been recovering for the past years from loneliness. The reason was not because Sasuke was gone because when he couldn't bring him back, there was someone who was there for him… his friends. The reason was… Haruno Sakura. She suddenly disappeared—without a trace. She didn't leave any not behind. There also wasn't any massacre reported about her either. But the weird thing was that her folks were also gone—disappeared.

The baffling part is that Konoha didn't even spread the news that the Haruno family mysteriously disappeared. The only ones who knew about it were the people who were close to the family and knew them well enough to get suspicious of their sudden disappearance. It was said that they did this because they didn't want people from other countries to think that Konoha's residents are suddenly leaving or disappearing. Other countries would think that they were losing power.

When Sakura disappeared, Naruto was devastated. He didn't go to Ichiraku as often. He wasn't as carefree and as cheerful as before. Somehow he was… lonely. Everybody was concerned for him (means Rookie teams and Gai's team), even Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya was concerned about him, but there was nothing much they could do. From the day that he found out that Sakura disappeared he'd changed. The people who didn't know him much would think he was just as normal like last time. But his friends and the people who were close to him knew very well that he was not the same Naruto as he was tow years ago. The only one who could bring him back to his normal self would be—Sakura.

A 20-year-old woman went towards the famous Ichiraku. She didn't go there to eat ramen but she went there to look for a certain blonde spiked haired man. He was also 20 years old. They weren't exactly in the same team in their Genin days, but since his pink haired teammate disappeared, she was the one who tried the best to cheer him up. Two years passed and all her efforts were wasted.

"K-kakashi-sen-sensei," Said the woman to the silver haired Jounin leaning on a near by tree with 'Icha Icha Paradise' book opened on his hands.

The silver haired Jounin noticed that someone was trying to get his attention and looked at the woman. "Ah… Hinata, I see you've come to try to accompany again Naruto have you?"

Hinata flushed, feeling embarrassed that practically everyone knew what she was doing or trying to do. "I—I'm just wo—worried." She stammered.

Hinata's hair has fully grown over the years. Her lilac locks were now shoulder length; she didn't really grow it much. She was wearing the same navy blue pants and navy blue top with the same pale jacket in her Genin days. The only difference about her was that she had fully grown from a 12-year-old girl to a mature 20-year-old woman. Even though the clothing was covering most of her body, her womanly curves were still revealed.

Kakashi closed the porn book he was reading with sudden lack of interest in it. He walked towards Hinata, "Everyone is Hinata… everyone is…" Kakashi paused to look at his former student who seemed too busy eating and slurping of his ramen. "… my students really are peculiar." He mumbled but loud enough to be heard by Hinata who just smiled… a sad smile.

Team 7 was really peculiar… well the people who are in it are. Naruto is a boy who houses the Kyuubi and is desired by the organization called Akatsuki. Within it is the killer of the Uchiha clan—Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan and desired by one of the S-class criminals in Konoha—Orochimaru. Sakura was a normal girl who didn't have any special bloodline or special techniques, but she disappeared.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei w—what are you doing here? A—aren't you done training with N—Naruto-kun already?" Hinata suddenly asked, curious.

"I was… uh… eh… checking up on him." He stuttered feeling embarrassed that he was caught.

"K—Kakashi-sensei w—what do you think we should do f—for N—Naruto-kun?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Before Kakashi could answer her question, a certain someone suddenly interrupted their conversation.

* * *

"Ah… Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan," a rather familiar voice called out to them. 

Both heads turned to see Naruto waving at them and running towards them.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said miraculously without a stutter.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto suddenly asked making Hinata and Kakashi tense.

"Um… N—Naruto-kun do you w—want to walk around wi—with m—me?" Hinata said, trying to make up an excuse.

"Uh… okay—sure it's not like I have anything else to do."

"K—Kakashi-sensei do you want to come with us?" Hinata asked turning to the silver haired Jounin.

Kakashi took out his book 'Icha Icha Paradise' and began reading. "I think I'll pass. I would like to continue my reading, I was just getting to the good part." Kakashi said with his eyes turning perverted again.

"Pervert," Naruto said before Kakashi vanished in a puff o smoke.

"Uh… l—let's go N—Naruto-kun." Hinata said walking away from Ichiraku.

"Okay Hinata-chan." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

* * *

The two had been walking for a long time in silence now. Neither one was nervous and didn't know what to say. 

_I don't know what to say to cheer Naruto-kun up_, Hinata thought.

_Hinata-chan has done so much for me, I should thank her_, Naruto thought.

They continued walking in silence until Hinata got a little awkward and decided to break the silence. "Um… Na—naruto-kun—"

"I know what you're doing Hinata-chan." Naruto interrupted turning to face her.

Hinata looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?" Hinata said without stuttering, confused of what he was saying.

"I'm sorry for making you and everyone worried, but really I'm fine." Naruto said adding foxy grin on his face.

It took a while for Hinata to register everything he'd said, and smiled afterwards. "If you say so…" she said turning her head to look where they were going again.

"Hey, Hinata-chan you didn't stutter anymore." Naruto said in recognition.

"W—what?"

"Aww, why did you have to stutter again Hinata-chan. You look even cuter if you don't stutter." Naruto said innocently.

Hinata merely blushed at this.

Naruto noticed this, but decided not to tease her about it. He grabbed her hand, "Hinata-chan let me take you to my favorite spot in Konoha, okay."

"Okay," She replied nodding.

After getting consent, he ran with Hinata towards his favorite spot.

* * *

They ran towards the gates of Konoha and went outside towards the woods. Naruto wasn't usually allowed to go outside because of Akatsuki in active. They didn't want him to be in danger. 

Hinata getting worried about the safety of her companion, decided to ask where they were going.

But his reply merely was, "We're almost there Hinata-chan."

* * *

They arrived at a clearing, which was high above Konoha. There was nothing different about it. There were trees everywhere with no flowers that make it attractive. The only difference was that there was a cliff. Hinata became confused of why this place was Naruto's favorite spot. 

She saw Naruto walking towards the edge of the cliff. "Come here, I wanna show you something."

She walked towards Naruto's side without arguing. When she was beside him she gasped at what she saw below the cliff. "Oh… my… that… that's amazing."

Below she saw Konoha. She saw the Hokage Tower, Naruto's favorite restaurant Ichiraku, the deserted Uchiha compound, and her so called 'home' the Hyuuga compound. Something was missing though… something that would make Konoha incomplete without it.

Naruto sat down at the edge of the cliff like it was a railing 40 feet or more above the ground with his feet dangling in the air.

"Um… Naruto-kun where's the Hokage monument?" Hinata asked sitting beside him, her feet also dangling in the air.

Naruto just replied with his stupid grin.

Hinata's brows quirked into a frown with his response, "We're sitting on it, Hinata-chan." He said, giving her the answer she wanted.

Hinata turned away from Naruto and stared below her and gasped. "We're sitting on it!" She exclaimed. They weren't just sitting on the Hokage monument. They were sitting more like on the 5th Hokage, the Godaime.

"Yup," Naruto smiled.

* * *

They sat there in silence watching Konoha in the setting sun. Instead of having the color of gray and white, it was in the color of orange yellow and red. They were relaxed, contented and kinda happy at the same time. It was like they didn't care about anything else, it was their time to relax and enjoy. All was forgotten… even their problems. 

"When I come here, it's like all my problems worries and sadness disappears. So when I wake up on a new day, it feels like those two were still here—like old times." Naruto said, breaking the silence.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled facing him.

"It least I can go on…" Naruto added subconsciously.

Silence.

"So whenever you're sad, Hinata-chan, just come here… relax and let all your worries drift away… even for just a moment." He said adding his foxy grin.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun." Hinata said giving him a sincere smile.

"Just don't tell anybody else about this place. It'll be just between you and me okay Hinata-chan." Naruto said looking at her eyes.

"Okay."

Suddenly Naruto stood up, looked around the place with an intense glare on his face.

Hinata who was confused about what Naruto was doing tried to get his attention. "Naruto-ku—"

"Stop hiding and come out," Naruto said before Hinata finished, glaring at the trees.

_Is it Akatsuki? Did they come to take Naruto-kun? Oh no! I knew it was bad going here._ Hinata thought with many different thought popping on her mind all at once.

"Hmm… at last they notice me," mocking a strange and girlish voice.

"How long have you been watching us?" Naruto growled, glaring at a particular maple tree. It was already getting pretty dark; therefore, they couldn't see who the person was because of the lack of light. From the sound of her voice, it was pretty clear that she was a female. They could see her sitting on a branch and leaning on the bark of the tree. They couldn't see her face because it was practically well hidden in the leaves and braches of the tree.

"Five minutes or so. You were too busy flirting with your **_girlfriend_** to notice me, but at least you did, which means you really are a great shinobi." She said teasing Naruto about him and Hinata flirting with each other.

"One, Hinata-chan and I are merely friends—" Hinata looked at Naruto dumbfounded. "—Two, who the hell are you?" Naruto growled, not getting amused at all with this intruder.

* * *

Hinata didn't hear nor id she care what Naruto said afterwards. 

"_Hinata-chan and I are merely friends."_

This kept repeating inside Hinata's head. _So we're merely friends, huh Naruto-kun? What am I saying, off course we're merely friends. Naruto-kun likes Sakura-san. At least… at least…_ Hinata refused to think about it _…we're friends, right?_ Hinata thought, battling against her feelings.

* * *

"Sorry, but I don't think you're worthy of knowing who I am," She said. 

Naruto didn't say anything, but just growled in response. _Is she insulting me!_

"Tell me, did you loose any shinobi in this village? Like they disappeared or something." She asked.

_Maybe she's a spy from another village._ Naruto thought. "And **_why_** should I tell you that."

"Because from what I heard, a shinobi called Uchiha… Sasuke… I believe disappeared from this village 8 years ago. So I was wondering if you've—"

"WHERE IS HE?" Naruto growled, much angrier this time. He was reaching his limits, so he could blow up anytime soon.

"H—huh?" She sounded confused and afraid of his sudden outburst.

"WHERE IS SASUKE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" He repeated. He was losing patience with this girl. If she doesn't stop acting so innocent soon and tell him where they have Sasuke then he will surely… **_kill her._**

Instead of getting what he wanted, she merely scoffed. "You must be mistaken. I merely know who he is, but I assure you I haven't met him in my life."

"STOP LYING TO ME OR I'LL **_KILL YOU!" _**He threatened her making her flinch and Hinata breaking out of her thoughts. He took a step forward, trying to charge on her, but Hinata held him back.

"Naruto-kun don't…" Hinata said, grasping his arm to stop him.

"Let go of me Hinata-chan. I'm gonna—"

"You didn't even let me finish my question. I was asking you if someone else **_other_** than Uchiha Sasuke has disappeared?" She said with a mixture of laughter and mocking tone.

Naruto started to cool down. _So that means… who is this girl?_

"I see you've cooled down a bit. Its bad to accuse people not having some evidence to back it up, you should have seen it with your own eyes first before you doubt someone, ne Naruto."

"How did you—"

"Are you really that stupid?" She said amazed.

"Sakura-chan," he said shocked with Hinata looking at him like he was insane.

"H—h—huh?"

"I get it now, that's why you said _"If someone else **other** than Uchiha Sasuke has disappeared"_, and you also knew my name because—because—you're Sakura-chan?" Naruto said talking to himself out loud. "Sakura-chan stop fooling around and just come back to Konoha."

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because for one you dolt, I AM NOT SAKURA!" She yelled.

Confused silence.

"Jezz, you sure are no fun." She said jumping off the branch of the tree, and landing on the clearing so that she the rays of the setting sun was lighting her face. What Naruto and Hinata saw was definitely NOT Sakura.

"You…" he paused pointing his shaking index finger at her. "… you're not Sakura-chan."

A vein popped on her head, "Of coarse not! Didn't I tell you that?" She said irritated.

"But… but—I thought—"

"Well what you thought is wrong. My name is Tsubasa NOT Sakura. In case you're any stupider—different people have different tones of voice." She informed pointing her index finger at her mouth while she talked.

"But—you were a girl."

"For your information BAKA I am a girl, and just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have the same voice as her." She replied. "Oh, and next time—don't jump to conclusions or you'll just embarrass yourselves." She mocked.

_I thought… I thought you were coming back, Sakura-chan, but you might have been dead for all I know. _Naruto sighed inwardly. _But still, no matter what I will wait for you forever Sakura-chan… That—is my ninja way._ Naruto thought looking at the ground with mix emotions on his face.

Hinata saw Naruto look at the ground. He seemed to be thinking, but his face showed sadness, disappointment and strangely… determination. Hinata knew that Naruto was thinking of Sakura. She knew that no matter what Sakura would always have a place in Naruto's heart. Somehow… for the first time in her life, all the years that she admired Naruto… she felt pity towards him. All this time he's never giving up on his two teammates who left Konoha. He always thinks that one day he could bring them back. It will be the hardest thing he would ever do as a ninja.

"And another thing why I can't be her is because my hair is aquamarine and my eyes are chocolate brown," Tsubasa added pointing towards her hair and eyes.

It took a while for Naruto to understand what Tsubasa was saying because he was busy with his thoughts. _Wait a minute… did she say…_

"_My hair is aquamarine and my eyes are chocolate brown."_

After realization struck him, Naruto started laughing.

Hinata grasped his shoulders firmly, and started comforting him, thinking he had lost his mind. "Uh… Naruto-kun."

"The jig is up **_Tsubasa_**."

"What are you talking about?" Tsubasa said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Stop talking like you don't know Sakura-chan." Naruto demanded

"What are you saying? I don't even know her."

"Then how did you know she didn't have blue hair and chocolate brown eyes?" Naruto informed.

"Uh—it was a hunch you see…" Tsubasa stuttered getting busted.

"That was a pretty lucky hunch, if you ask me." Naruto said triumphantly. "Just admit that you know Sakura-chan, and take her to me, **_right now_**."

"That won't be necessary," Interrupted a strange yet familiar voice.

The trio looked around until they spotted someone else sitting on the same maple tree as the intruder, Tsubasa before. The person was sitting on the branch the same way as Tsubasa before. Leaning on the tree bark, and sitting on a thick branch strong enough to hold her weight and not break in the process.

"So, this is where you went," said a blonde haired woman coming out of the bushes near the maple tree.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tsubasa suddenly asked when two more people came out from different bushes near the maple tree.

"We followed you here," said the brown haired woman.

"Busted!" Teased the only guy in the group with a rat like animal on his shoulder.

Naruto saw Tsubasa turned to glance at him for a second to growl at him and then turned back towards the person sitting on the maple tree.

"I know that you did this for me Tsubasa, but it wasn't really necessary." Said the person from the maple tree as the person became a blur and suddenly appeared in front of the other three.

What Naruto and Hinata saw made them gasp in surprise.

"Masaka…"

"… Sakura-chan"

"Well, nice to see you again Naruto, Hinata." She said smiling.

"Is that really you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, who still couldn't believe that Sakura being here was to good to be true.

Sakura was definitely different. Her features miraculously changed for the past two years. Her hair was waist length. It was much thinner than last time. It was silkier, and more beautiful. She now had bangs covering her not-so-big-anymore forehead. There were two strands of neck-length strands of hair tucked behind her ears. Her face was more matured and beautiful. The only thing that could distinguish he as the Haruno Sakura Konoha has known is her is her Sakura petal colored hair and her shinning emerald eyes. "Who else."

"You don't look like Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked getting annoyed that Naruto doubts her.

"Cause your clothes are weird and you look different." He distinguished pointing at her clothes and features. She was wearing a tiny blue tube top, with a red cord keeping the loose fabric up. She was wearing a blue skirt three inches above the knee with shorts underneath connected with the skirt. A red fabric was tied at waist to add to her style.

She was wearing a red sleeveless jacket, which goes into a tattered knee-length cape and adds to the coverage of her body. Decals of the sun, moon and the star covered the middle of the cape. The sun was at the left corner of the cape. The star was at the right corner, while the moon was at the very middle. There was a circle separating the star and the sun from the middle (moon), and there was another circle closing in on the sun and star. The cape is in a topless style that shows off her features and other clothes.

On her forearms, she wears a half-sleeves red fabric held by a threaded blue cord somewhere above the elbow. The wrist ends are heavily flared. It seems that the cloth seems to be loose enough in the arms to hide something underneath the fabric.

Covering her feet are loose ankle length blue boots. It had a cut of a V kind of shape. The boots were loose enough on the ankles as a different style.

She was very complete in accessories. On one of her ears is a tassel with the moon as a bead on her left ear and the sun as a bead on her right ear. On her wrists were silver bracelets with a moon on the right side and the sun on the right side to complete the style. It was the opposite of her earrings. Lastly, on her neck is small necklace that has the sun and a crescent moon on top of each other to make an unusual design. The bottom of the design (the sun) was gold, and the top of the design (the crescent moon) was silver.

A Yuri (lily) tucked on her hair. The peculiar thing about it is that it didn't have the color yellow that it was suppose to have. It looked real, but it was crystal.

"Weird… in what way?" She asked, testing him. If he says what she think she's going to say then…

"You don't look like a good shinobi wearing that outfit. You look more like a… slut?" He added hesitantly.

Before Naruto knew it, pain went through his face. The blow sent him flying towards the edge of the cliff but luckily he crashed at the grass in time with his body landing at the very edge of the cliff, very close to falling.

"Now, what were you saying about me being a slut?" She tested, cracking her knuckles.

"Nothing…" he said. "… Sakura-chan." He added.

She smiled, hearing her name. "So… now you believe me."

"Yeah, only Sakura-chan does that to me."

She smiled.

Suddenly Sakura felt arms surrounding her, embracing her to a hug. It went as tight as it could go just to surround her body. "Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto…" She said, stunned by his sudden actions.

Naruto released his hold on her. He held her shoulders, just in case she escapes. He looked at her eyes expecting no lies. "Sakura-chan… why did you leave."

Sakura wanted to turn around, but Naruto's hold of her refused her from doing so. Instead, she turned to the side, refusing to look at Naruto in the eyes. "It was family matters, Naruto."

"Then why are you so… afraid." He was reading her like a book.

Her eyes went wide. Somehow she got away from his grasp and walked away towards Konoha. "Will you wait…" was all her mouth said.

Naruto kept staring at her intently. He refused to blink thinking that she would disappear if he would.

She turned around after she walked a great distance from him, "… will you wait…" she repeated. "…until… I'm ready."

Naruto was confused, but refused to ask her about it. He knew that by pushing the issue further wouldn't get him anywhere, so he put that aside.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting on her desk, doing paper work. Ever since, Sakura disappeared two years ago, she decided to take her job as the Hokage more seriously. She didn't sleep on her job anymore. _I can't joke things around anymore… not when Orochimaru and Akatsuki are in active. Now that Sasuke's gone with Orochimaru, he will surely attack Konoha soon. Akatsuki is also after Naruto… I need to protect him. If Akatsuki captures him by any chance… it will be the end of Konoha. I can't take any more chances._ She stopped working and stood up from her seat to look at the window. 

_Sakura… where are you?_ She thought worriedly. Sakura has been really close to her ever since Sakura asked to be her apprentice. For the last six years they had been together, Sakura had been like a daughter to her. She was like a second parent.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _Arrg, more paper work. Can't they let me be anxious in **peace**!_

"This better be good," She mumbled threateningly. "Come in." She said, covering her irritation on the person coming in her office.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said bursting in the room in an urgent voice.

Tsunade rose on her seat, "Did something happen Kakashi?" Tsunade said anxiously.

"I can't find Naruto anywhere. I checked if he's at home like he was suppose to at this time, but he wasn't there." Kakashi said getting more worried than before.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"When he left Ichiraku with Hinata to take a stroll… somewhere."

"Then he should be fine… he's with Hinata, so I'm sure he's fine. Besides, Hinata is a strong girl." Tsunade said trying to calm Kakashi down.

"But, Hokage-sama—"

"If Naruto is not back in a hour I'm going to send off the Anbu to look for him."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakahi said and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Are you staying here Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, hoping very much that she will. 

Sakura glanced at her companions like asking permission. She turned back to face Naruto again. "…Yeah." She said, but it was quite hesitant.

"T—then we've got t—to let T—tsunade-sama know." Hinata said stuttering again.

"Hinata-chan, you can go on ahead home. I'll take Sakura-chan and uh… her friends to Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto insisted.

"We have names you know," stated the only guy.

"Name away," Naruto still not losing his happy face.

"You were right Tsubasa, he **_really_** is stupid." Said the brown haired gal. Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped at this.

"Hey!"

"Yukino-chan," Sakura threatened.

"Okay, okay, my name is Yukino," Introduced the brown haired gal.

"I'm Kimiko," Introduced the blonde haired gal.

"Yuki," the brown haired guy merely said emotionlessly.

"And you already know Tsubasa." Sakura said pointing towards the aquamarine haired gal.

"How could I forget," Naruto said.

"Yukino and Yuki are twins by the way," Sakura added.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." Naruto introduced happily earning another painful punch from Sakura. "Itai!" Naruto yelled in pain.

"They don't need to know your goals Naruto." Sakura stated, cracking her knuckles.

"H—hyuuga H—hinata, v—very nice t—to m—meet you." Bowed Hinata.

"Off to the Hokage tower we go." Naruto cheered, being as happy as he could possibly in years.

* * *

They were walking towards the Hokage tower when Hinata bid them goodbye. It was already midnight; therefore, there wasn't anyone else on the streets except them. 

"O—okay then I—I'll see you guys t—tomorrow." Hinata stuttered. "Bye N—naruto-kun." Hinata said lastly before walking away towards her home.

"Wait, Hinata-chan," Naruto said calling her back.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell anyone else that Sakura-chan's back, okay." Naruto whispered not for anyone else to hear but them.

"Why?" Hinata whispered confused.

"I want it to be a surprise for everyone, tomorrow meet me at Ichiraku, okay." Naruto whispered laughing mischievously.

Hinata merely nodded. She couldn't speak. _Did Naruto-kun just ask me on a date… it can't be. Can it?_

* * *

Sakura didn't hear what they were saying, nor did she want to. It was their business, it wasn't right to snoop into anyone else business. 

She noticed Hinata blush at something Naruto said. _Maybe lots of things changed when I was gone._

* * *

"Damn it, Naruto where are you." Tsunade said worriedly. 

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto greeted happily bursting in Tsunade's office, forgetting to knock on the door.

"Naruto your back," she said with great relief in her voice. Tsunade suddenly became curious about Naruto's sudden change of attitude asked him a question. "What are you so cheerful about?"

Naruto just laughed. "Guess what baa-chan?"

"What, you won a 'free ramen raffle for a year'?" Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Nope, but that would be great too." Naruto thought of having free ramen for a year.

"Then what is it?" Tsunade said getting impatient.

"Sakura-chan's back."

Before Tsunade could speak, someone greeted her. Someone she had missed for a long time. "Hello Shishou." Said a certain pink haired Sakura walking in her office.

"Sakura…"

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you sure about that? After all you **_were_** teammates." 

"Yeah, we **_were_** teammate. If I need to be able to kill Itachi then I need to abduct him first. I want to kill Itachi as soon as possible." Sasuke said coldly and uncaring.

Orochimaru smirked. He already told Sasuke that by giving him power, he'll have to give up his body after he's done his goal. Sasuke agreed without hesitation, but he said that before Orochimaru can get his body as a container, he'd have to kill Itachi first. He wanted to do it himself. It was a fair bargain after all, so Orochimaru is content with that. Besides, if Itachi's dead, no one would be there for him to fear anymore. It was all worth it.

Sasuke lifted his left hand and examined it. "Now that I have power, I can finally—finally kill, Itachi."

"With your help… Naruto" Sasuke added, smirking with his Sharingan activated.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, maybe I lied about the fact that **everyone **in Konoha would be in this chapter. Oh and about Sakura's outfit. I wanted to make her clothing like that so there. I'm not changing it 'cause I like it. I planned it out just to make her look cool, but I admit that her clothes are a bit revealing—and weird. Well, my other OCs also have revealing clothes—and weird, so it wouldn't be good to leave her with clothes that aren't like theirs. 

Why Yuri (lily), heh you'll see. For one reason is cause I love that flower, but there is also a character reason.

It would be greatly if readers would review. It gives me encouragement to go on with this fic. I saw that I got lots of hits with little reviews. I really want to know what readers think of the fic so far. Constructive criticisms and compliments are more than welcome. **_No flames_**. I'll be going to school this upcoming September, so updates might be slower than usual. PLS BE PATIENT WITH ME.

Next chapter there would be well some… I think NejiTen moments. There would also be some action… hopefully I can do a good job at that.


	6. Meeting Konoha Shinobis 2 Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I own… sigh do I have to repeat myself… **_nothing._**

Responses:

**Shinobi Darkbeak** - thax for the compliment.

**neu chi no nai u** – thank you very much

**Krista** – you're the reviewer who just makes my day… in a gud way

**Jazzy Uchiha** – oh thank goodness you like my fic… u rock! Thx 4 reviewing al my chappies so far.

**Nuelle** – here's ur update

San San Boogie Down - if you are reading this then let me tell you that your Flame didn't make sense. First, you tell me you liked my idea and then you tell me that I suck! Insult me that I learned English in Cambodia! Well for your information I happened to have learned English at the Philippines so if you have a problem with it. DEAL WITH IT! THAT'S WHY I'M WRITING BECAUSE I WANT TO GET BETTER AT WRITING! SO INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT, IT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!

**Dagorwer of Ithilien** – here's ur update

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Meeting Konoha Shinobis 2 Years Later**

Sakura's lips twisted into a smile.

Tsunade spent the next couple of minutes gazing at Sakura. She was surprised that Sakura was standing right in front of her. She still couldn't believe that Sakura was back after two years of absence. She looked more mature than she last saw her… and she looked more beautiful with the help of her clothing. Where was she anyways? And what did she do? Sakura's disappearance was still a mystery to her and everyone else.

"Uh… Shishou, is there something on my face?" Sakura suddenly asked in curiosity breaking the silence.

Tsunade coughed, clearing her throat. "Sakura, I must say that you going back so suddenly and unexpected is very astounding."

"…"

"But should be some explanation **why** you went away from Konoha without some notice… with your parents."

Four more people came into Tsunade's office. She didn't recognize them to be a resident from Konoha. Another thing is that because they looked very different from shinobis. They outfits or clothes speaks for themselves. They didn't care to knock or anything, they just went in. Some leaned on the wall and some were just standing there. It seems like they were waiting for something… or someone.

Tsunade sure didn't like anyone barging in her office without knocking first. It was quite a very rude manner… and they were no exception. She wanted to yell at them for their rudeness, but Sakura interrupted her.

"Sorry about them Shishou. They were some friends I've met when I was away, and they decided to come here with me at Konoha." Sakura informed smiling.

"Don't tell me they want to become residents of Konoha. I'm not sure they'll be up to it." Tsunade said unsurely, glancing at each one of Sakura's friends.

Tsunade just received a growl and a glare from the four in return.

"About that…" Sakura said, the smile leaving her face. She suddenly turned very serious. Her hand went into her cape digging up for something. She took something out from her cape. She walked towards the Hokage's desk and laid something on it. When her hand release the object and returned to her side, Tsunade became confused.

_Why… why is she giving me her hitai-ate? _(I think that's how u spell it)

"I don't wish to be part of this village anymore." Sakura said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Tsunade and Naruto said at the same time. Tsunade rose up on her seat while Naruto grabbed Sakura's shoulder roughly making her face him.

"I only came back into this village to do one thing…" She said incompletely. It was like she was trying to make them guess.

"And what is that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. He wanted to know what she was back here for again. He didn't want Sakura gone again. He wanted her to stay here with him, right here in Konoha.

"You should know that by now, Naruto." She smiled at him.

"Sakura you're making things more complicated than it is already. First, you disappeared with your parents and now you come back and ask not to be part of Konoha anymore. We could use an explanation first, you know." Tsunade said getting back down to her seat.

"I want to stay here in Konoha, but I don't being one of its shinobis is a good idea." She said uncertainly.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." Sakura shrugged.

"Well, keep this anyway." Tsunade said handing Sakura's hitai-ate back to her. "You'll always be one of Konoha's shinobis."

"Like what she said, Sakura-chan, you'll always be part of Konoha." Naruto said encouraging her.

Sakura smiled. It wasn't a smile of happiness but or regret. _I hope you could still say that when you find out who I really am._

Naruto, Sakura, Tsubasa, Yuki, Yukino and Kimiko were walking to the Haruno's abandoned house. The Hokage wanted them to spend the night at a hotel but Sakura insisted on sleeping at her family's abandoned house when she found out that her house remained untouched when her family left it. Neither Naruto nor Tsunade could change her mind. It seems that Sakura's stubbornness was still exists in her. They told her that the house maybe very inappropriate for living since no one went in there for two years. Sakura just shrugged, saying, "We'll manage."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were walking side by side while Tsubasa, Yuki, Yukino and Kimiko were walking a great distance behind them. They seem to know that the two would want to talk first before they part for the night. 

"When you told us that you came back here to do only one thing, what's that?" Naruto asked without bothering to look at her.

Sakura remained silent and just glanced at her spiky blonde haired companion. "I expected you of all people should have known that."

"Still… I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto still refused to look at her.

Sakura remained silent for a few minutes. It seems like she was thinking of what to say or she already knew what to say. She just didn't want to say it yet.

They continued to walk in silence. Naruto was still waiting for Sakura to answer him, while Sakura still refuses to answer him… yet.

When did she suddenly turn so serious? Back when we were in our Genin days, she always talks. She wasn't the silent type. What happened to you Sakura-chan? What happened that could have changed you this way? Naruto thought anxiously. 

"Remember the time I came to this hospital to check if you were alright and if Sasuke was back with you." Sakura said, stopping beside a particular hospital looking at him. She usually goes pass the hospital whenever she goes home from training.

Naruto looked at the hospital window. Remembering that his room was once there. "You mean…" Naruto couldn't continue what he was saying because Sakura started walking away. They were quite near her house already, so he might not be able to finish his conversation with her. It seems that she also doesn't want to discuss the matter further, seeing that she just left him there.

But Naruto getting on his stubborn side ran towards her. He wanted answer and he is going to get it. "You don't mean that you only came here for that promise."

Sakura stopped walking, she didn't look at him or anything. She just remained still, "Yes, I only came here to keep my promise to you."

"You love that bastard that much." He said disappointed and hurt.

"Yes, I do."

Naruto became even more disappointed at Sakura's answer. "You know that he doesn't love you like you do, right?"

Sakura turned around and faced him. "I know that it's an unrequited love, but I don't expect that person to love me back. If I love that person in particular then I love him. That will never change and I won't let anyone change it. My feelings are mine and mine alone so no matter what people say, I don't care. I'm just happy to love someone… to have someone special to me.

"Besides, don't you and Hinata have something special?" Sakura added, making Naruto blush.

"NO—H—hinata-chan and I are just—friends." Naruto blurted out, still blushing.

"Oh really…" Sakura teased. "When I came here I saw **you** and** Hinata** together… having a good time."

"I was just showing something to her… that's all." Naruto said defensively.

"Then…" She hesitated for a moment, "… who is the person special to **you**?"

"Um…" He knew who was special to him, but he doesn't want to be heartbroken. "…you… Sakura-chan. No matter what, I'll always protect you." He decided to admit it anyway, even though she doesn't feel the same way.

Sakura's serious expression turned soft and kind. She smiled, "You're also special to me, Naruto… but I know that there will also be someone who you will love, but I don't think that is **me**.

"If you open your eyes, you'll see the person who you'll love with all your heart and will also love you back. You'll see that she has been beside you all along. The person who you'll love and cherish forever more."

_Someone who loves him all along… who could that be?_ Naruto thought. He couldn't think of anyone who could love him all this time. He was a bearer of the Kyuubi. Since, he was little he had been ignored or loathed by people. "If I find her…" Naruto was able to say due to the strong emotions coming out of him.

Sakura remained still. She looked at Naruto, waiting for him to finish. She knew it would be a shock to him. Knowing that someone out there loves him. Well, she wouldn't give any more hints. He should find out who that girl is himself. He might be dense, but the reason may be because not many people have ever shown him the affection called **love**.

"… if I find her… I'll love her very much… more than anyone else… and… and… I'll make her the happiest person in the world." He said, saying the words with great difficulty. "And I'll protect her no matter what… even if I die in the process." Naruto added with sudden determination.

Sakura was smiling at Naruto's last statement. If only Hinata was in her position right now. What would she think? She chuckled inwardly. At least Naruto's done the first step. He'll just have to do the next steps by himself.

* * *

Naruto insisted on helping Sakura on cleaning the Haruno residence since that it was untouched for two years. In the end, he decided to go home because it was already evening. Sakura also told him that there were already five of them so the job wouldn't be too hard.

* * *

Sakura was leaning on the railing of the terrace of her house looking at the only source of light in the evening, the crescent moon. They were already done cleaning the house at midnight, so her companions were already sleeping, regaining energy from their travel. It actually took them a full day with no rest to arrive at Konoha. 

Sakura refused to sleep yet though. She was enjoying this moment. This moment that she may not get a chance to have anymore. _If they find out about me, will they still accept me…_

"Sakura…" A deep voice called.

Sakura turned around to see none other than Yuki staring at her. "Yuki…" she managed to say. It was obvious that he came to check up on her on her bedroom if she was asleep. When he didn't find her there, he came to look for her if she was all right.

"Why don't you rest? We left Mystic Valley at dawn, so you might be tired." Yuki was concerned of her. He walked towards her and also leaned on the railing of the terrace.

She left his gaze and returned to stare at the crescent moon high above the sky again. "I want to look at this place… It looks so peaceful and… beautiful. It makes me calm just looking at it. I wish I could stay here."

Yuki moved his eyes to look at her without turning his head. He saw her gazing at the moon. She might seem calm, but deep down she was hiding the loneliness and pain in her heart.

…_if they find out who and what I really am._ She completed her thought. She suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around her small frame. She became startled and looked up to see Yuki. She wanted him to let go but she didn't say anything. Just feeling his warm arms around her comforts her. It feels really nice.

"Remember that…" he said still hugging her. He lifted some of her pink locks with his hand. "… I'll always protect you." He kissed her forehead.

Sakura blushed at his actions. She wasn't really used to romantic stuff.

Suddenly Yuki unwrapped his arms from her body and Sakura saw him walking out of the porch going inside the house. He waved his hand-bidding goodbye without bothering to look at her. "Goodnight, Sakura."

Sakura became confused. First he becomes all romantic then he just leaves. What is his problem? She took the Yuri from her hair and looked at it. She drew the crystal flower closer to her heart, clutching it tight. She smiled, _You can be very weird sometimes Yuki._

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was in more cheerful than he usually was. He woke up even earlier than most times. It was 6 o'clock in the morning when he went to Sakura's house. He's not only cheerful, but he was also excited. 

He knocked on Sakura's door until the sleepy Sakura opened it. At least she was wearing a nightgown when she sleeps. It was a pink and light blue silk nightgown. "Naruto… its 6 in the morning… what do you want?" Sakura said sleepily.

Naruto laughed and gave her his foxy grin. "I just came to check up on you, Sakura-chan."

"We'll I'm still here… I'm not exactly going anywhere." She said yawning. "Is that all?"

"No, actually I also came here to tell you to meet me at the bridge at 3 o'clock sharp." Naruto said excitedly. "Oh ya… don't go out of the house before it is 3. Go out only when you're suppose to go to the bridge, okay Sakura-chan." Naruto added.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She kinda lost her sleepiness, "Oh really."

Naruto laughed nervously, "That was an order from the Hokage. Okay that's all Sakura-chan, see you later bye!" Naruto babbled before closing the door on Sakura's face with a loud 'BAM'.

Sakura flinched at the sound. Kimiko walked towards the doorway, interested on what was going on. "Who was that?"

"That's different." Sakura snarled still facing the door.

"What?"

Sakura turned to face Kimiko with a hint of distaste on her face. "He just slammed the door on my face."

"And?"

"You only slam the door on the face of those who visit someone's house, when you want them out." She said crossing her arms.

"Then maybe he wants you to stay **in** the house." Kimiko said smirking.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, she groaned. "Not you too."

"Well, why don't we just do what he says?" Kimiko suggested.

"Are suggesting for me to stay for the next nine hours in this house. I don't want to stay here." Sakura groaned.

"But didn't he say it was Hokage's orders."

Sakura grunted, "I doubt it."

* * *

Naruto was running towards his meeting place with Kakashi. Kakashi said to meet him exactly at 7 in the morning. He run towards his usual meeting place, the bridge. That place brings back memories. Good and bad memories but he would rather think of the good once, that way he wouldn't feel remorse and regret. 

When Kakashi arrived at exactly 9 o'clock, he saw a happy humming Naruto. He didn't even bother to scold at him for being late. "Eh, Kakashi-sensei you're here already."

Kakashi sweat dropped. He actually came two hours late and Naruto didn't even notice, nor did he lose his patience. His patience is usually thin; therefore, this can only mean one thing… "Naruto…" Kakashi smirked under his mask. "… don't tell me you and Hinata—"

"Hinata-chan and I are just friends!" Naruto protested. "And that's not why I'm happy."

"Why then?" Kakashi asked curious.

"Kakashi-sensei we came just like you told us." Said a male voice behind them.

Kakashi and Naruto turned towards the source of the voice and saw Team 8 composed of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino with their Jounin instructor Yuuhi Kurenai.

"You're late!" Kakashi said trying to imitate his student whenever they were angry with him being late.

"We're late? You just got here, so you can't say we were late." Kiba protested with his finger pointing at Kakashi.

"Ohayo, N-naruto-kun, K-kakashi-s-sensei." Greeted the timid Hinata.

"…"

"Kiba stop arguing with Kakashi—and Kakashi stop accusing us of being late if you can't even come at the right time." Kurenai reprimanded.

Team 8 had still been the same over the years. Kiba still had the same outfit with his plain gray fur coat and brown baggy pants with a pouch on his left waist. Kunai holster on his right knee, with bandages tied underneath. His best friend, Akamaru was inside his coat. Poking his head out of the opening. His Konoha forehead protector tied on his forehead like years before.

Shino had the same plain gray coat and the same brown baggy pants. Kunai holster on his right knee, also with bandages tied underneath. His Konoha forehead protector tied on his forehead.

(For Hinata, see Chapter 5)

Kurenai wasn't wearing her Jounin outfit, but her usual pale yellow kimono.

Team 8 didn't really change much, but they just didn't look like 12-year-old children anymore.

"Um… why are you guys here?" Naruto asked confused.

"Oh…" Kakashi said looking at him. "I forgot to tell you that because the rookie teams from 6 years ago didn't have any missions today. We Jounins decided for us with Gai's teams to train together."

"Why?"

"You can say that it's like a reunion."

Naruto suddenly chuckled with a mischievous smile crept on his face. He knew that they were doing this just to keep him company. They want to try and take his mind of his two missing teammates, but he didn't quite need to anymore. Besides, he wasn't chuckling or laughing because of that, he was laughing because of something else… or someone else.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto called the timid girl of Team 8.

"N-nani," Replied Hinata.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Naruto asked, still smiling and laughing mischievously.

"I-iye," Hinata replied shyly.

Kakashi and the rest of Team 8 raised their eyebrows in confusion as they saw the blushing Hinata and the laughing Naruto. It could only mean one thing…

"Don't tell me the baka and Hinata-chan are actually an **item**?" Kiba screeched.

"I knew something was up." Kakashi said with his Icha Icha Paradise in his hand.

"…"

"Why didn't you tell us Hinata?" Kurenai asked, dumbfounded. Who would actually know that the loudmouth Naruto and the shy Hinata would actually be an item. Then again… opposites do attract.

Hinata blushed even further at what her own team and Kakashi-sensei thought about her and Naruto. "T-t-the-there must be so-some mi-misunderstanding m-mina. N-naruto-kun and I are **n-not** b-boyfriend a-and g-girlfriend." Hinata struggled to say. She was kinda disappointed that their accusation was not at all true. She was disappointed, but she tried to hide it.

Naruto just nodded stupidly. "Yeah, that's right. Can't you people get your mind out of the gutter!" Naruto yelled.

Before the suspicious Jounins (well, particularly everyone of them are Jounins now except for Neji, Shikamaru and miraculously Naruto. They were actually ANBU level now.) could asked more questions, someone else interrupted them.

"Naruto stop yelling!" Yelled a female voice to Naruto.

"Ino stop yelling it's troublesome." A male voice told the female voice.

Team 10 walked towards them, consists of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and their sensei Sarutobi Asuma.

Shikamaru was now wearing his own Jounin vest. Nothing much has changed about him, but he looked more of a 20-year-old man. His looks have improved that would make girls think he was quite 'handsome'.

Ino didn't change her purple clothing. She was also a Jounin, but she refused to use it. It was something about 'boys won't get to see how sexy she is'. Her hair has grown back over the years, keeping it on her usual ponytail. She was a full-grown 20-year-old woman. She's got curves on the right places, which had also won her some of her own 'fan boys'. This made her team even more uncomfortable with fan boys coming over to disturb their training.

Chouji was the same. He was his same old fat, big boned self. He wore practically the same clothing basically because the Jounin vest doesn't fit him.

Asuma was also wearing his Jounin vest wearing practically the same clothing over the past eight years. He looked at bit older, not much though. Still, he didn't stop from smoking.

"Ah… it's the three bakas." Naruto greeted.

"Who are you calling a baka, baka?" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru backed away from Ino because of her screaming or screeching. "Women **are **troublesome." He muttered under his breath.

Chouji was just being his usual self, eating chips.

"I see that Team 8 is also here already." Asuma said.

"Don't you people realize that you're late? We're supposed to meet here at 7 in the morning." Kakashi said.

"Well, we knew that you were going to be at least two hours late, so we decided to come two hours **after **the meeting time." Asuma replied.

"It was worth it." Kurenai added.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _I gotta stop coming late. People are getting my bad habits._ He thought.

"That's odd though, Gai doesn't usually come late." Kurenai wondered.

Asuma lighted a cigar, "Maybe… Kakashi gave him some of his **bad influence**."

"Fellow young Jounins." Said a cheerful and proud voice.

"He's here." Said Kurenai and Asuma flatly. If someone says **young, youth, adolescence **or any of the** youthful words **it is definitely only one person… Gai.

"Team Gai has finally arrived."

Team Gai just arrived at the edge of the bridge. Consisting of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten and their sensei Maito Gai.

After becoming a Jounin, Neji still wore the same clothing from six years ago. (see chapter 253, volume 28 in the manga) He wore the same white long sleeves top and with matching white pants. He wore an over black cloth that hangs on his waist until his knee. His hair was practically a bit longer than last time. Well, since the time that Sasuke was gone, the person who was getting popular with the girls is Neji. His fan club was half of the girls' popularity in Konoha. It was a little too much for Tenten's liking.

Lee was still wearing the same green outfit he had when he was 13. He was now wearing one of the Jounin vests. He still had the same bowl cut hair and fuzzy eyebrows.

Tenten was wearing a pink Chinese top and navy blue pants. She wore different sandals than the boys; it was the one for the women. A pouch was tied on her waist just like Lee and Neji; however, Neji's wasn't exactly seen. She still tied her hair in two buns that hides the length of her hair.

Gai was like the older… er… much older version of Rock Lee. He wore practically the same green outfit with a similar Jounin vest.

"Now that everyone's here. Let's start." Kakashi said.

"Today my fellow rival Kakashi. I will beat you once and for all." Said the determined Gai.

"Don't you get tired of saying that?" Said the quite bored Kakashi.

"Tenten-chan," Greeted the excited Ino, walking over to the said girl. Ino and Tenten had been closer for the past years. They had told each other secrets and had been quite good friends, along with Hinata.

"Ino, Hinata I want to tell you something later, okay." Tenten whispered to them. "Don't ask me anything, I'll tell you later, okay."

The two girls just nodded. They knew that pushing the fact further wouldn't do them any good. They find about it afterwards anyway

"Oi, what are you girls mumbling about there. Practice is about to start." Naruto waved at them.

* * *

"Practice is over now, so I'll get going and finish my new volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise'." Said Kakashi being perverted again. The look on his face was excitement on what he would be able to see the contents of the new series of Icha Icha Paradise. 

The girls shuddered and the boys grunted.

"Matte Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said stopping him from going with his usual way of going, disappearing.

The others turned to leave to, but Naruto stopped them. They thought it was only Kakashi that Naruto wanted to talk to. They didn't need to be witnesses of their conversation, or then again.

"What now Naruto?" Kiba asked rather annoyed.

"Practice is over and we want to go home." Ino said with the same expression as Kiba. _I also want to know what Tenten wants to talk to us about. Damn it Naruto, even if I do feel sorry for you having both my dear Sasuke-kun and that forehead girl Sakura is gone, this better be good._

"Can you please wait until 3? Its almost 3 o'clock anyways." Naruto said with his hands clasped together. He was utterly begging. It was practically weird.

They looked at him with mixed amused and confused expressions. Naruto **never** ever begs and why start now? He's the type of person that would want for the opposite person to beg. It was a very peculiar acts his pulling. Whatever he wants with them, they can't help but become curious.

"Do this by any chance have anything to do with your attitude earlier this morning?" Kakashi asked amused of his former student.

"Well…" Naruto said mischievously. "… yeah you could say that."

"This better be good," Neji mumbled under his breath but Tenten heard him.

"And what's in it for us?" Tenten asked. She wanted to get out of here and talk about something rather important to Ino and Hinata, but Naruto just had to pull something up. _A trick I believe._

"You might like it." Naruto said, smiling mischievously.

"How can you tell that **everyone** of us will like it?" Ino said impatiently.

"How troublesome. I could be doing something else now, like watch the clouds." Grunted Shikamaru.

"This better not be a trick Naruto." Asuma said with his arms crossed.

"You better not waste our time Naruto." Kurenai warned.

_Could it be? _Hinata thought. She walked towards the rather excited Naruto and asked something to him. "N-naruto-kun…" She said gaining his attention while blushing. "… is it—"

"Yup." Naruto grinned.

"Oi, baka." Someone called out.

Everyone turned their attention towards the newcomer. Naruto's were demolished when he saw a rather familiar face.

"Your Yuki, right. Why are you here?" Naruto asked demanding.

Ino and Tenten blushed. They were thinking things on the same lines. _He's cute._

_But Neji's cuter. _ Tenten added inwardly. She looked at the certain auburn haired individual.

_Sasuke-kun's cuter._ Ino thoughtfully added daydreaming about the certain raven haired Uchiha.

"Well, the person you're waiting is someone I come wherever she goes, I go." Yuki replied with a bored look on his face.

Everyone wondered the same thing. _What? We're waiting for someone? She?_

"If you were suppose to be with her then why isn't she here with you?"

"Because she's kinda busy right now." Yuki said leaning on the railing of the bridge; the other side of the bridge away from them.

"You mean she's not coming." Naruto said with all his hopes and excitement chattered.

"No baka, she's in a kind of trouble right now."

"Then aren't you supposed to help her or something?" Naruto yelled at him perplexed.

"I would, but she doesn't want me to."

* * *

Tenten noticed her blonde haired friend taking of her ponytail. She took some of her blonde locks and spread it on her face, making herself look beautiful that many boys would gape. _Don't tell me._ She noticed Ino making putting her skirt higher, showing of her thighs, and walking towards the newcomer. "Oh gawd no," Tenten groaned. 

Neji smirked, "This could get interesting."

Tenten looked at him like he was perplexed.

Neji noticed Tenten's perplexed gaze at him. He smirked, "I wanted to see your friends face when he rejects her. Like who would fall for that trick."

"Ino is just **too** troublesome." Shikamaru said annoyed with his teammate's behavior.

"Ino…" Asuma said slapping his forehead in shame.

"Is she stupid? She really wants to get rejected that much. With a cool attitude that guy has, there's no doubt that Ino would be embarrassing herself." Kiba said.

Chouji was just eating his chips, watching Ino coming closer to the newcomer. It was actually good for entertainment.

* * *

Naruto was getting pissed, Sakura was in some kind of mess and all he's doing is just standing here doing nothing. "You better get out of here and—" 

"Hey there." Said a rather girlish and flirting voice.

The two immediately stopped arguing with Naruto cut mid sentence and Yuki still having his cool stance, leaning on the railing. They turned towards the source of the voice and found Ino putting a rather innocent look.

"I-ino," Naruto stuttered with her actions.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Yuki said smiling seductively. "A fine young a beautiful woman."

"Oh you think so, why thank you." She flirted back.

* * *

Everyone gaped, well Neji and Shino didn't exactly gape, but they were very much close to. They weren't expecting a flirting contest. They were actually expecting a rejection from the guy and Ino fuming afterwards. 

"I don't believe it." Neji said.

"No way," Tenten said.

"Damn, they're both troublesome." Shikamaru cursed.

Shino looked away, disgusted.

"Ino…" Asuma said slapping his forehead again.

"What are they doing?" Kiba said, twitching.

Hinata looked away. She wasn't quite use to this kind of stuff.

Gai was covering Lee's eyes. "Don't look Lee, it isn't good for your youthful eyes."

"Ah… adolescence," Kakashi said grinning under his mask. He was quite entertained by their actions. It was almost like in Icha Icha Paradise… well, almost.

* * *

"So… want to get some dinner after this." Yuki said with a husky drawling voice and smirking at the same time. 

Before Ino could agree o their little 'date', an old man flew towards Yuki and knocking him 10 feet away to the floor from where he was standing with the thrown man beside him, lying unconscious on the ground.

"You jerk!" yelled and screeched a female voice rather familiar to Ino.

Everyone turned to face the owner of the voice when they saw four girls. One had blonde hair, one had brown hair, and another had aquamarine hair. But the girl that surprised them the most was a girl with pink hair and shinning emerald eyes.

"How dare you ditch me just to flirt with some other woman!" The pink haired girl yelled.

"What? Of coarse I wouldn't ditch you from some other woman," Yuki said trying not to offend the pink haired girl. He stood up rubbing his back.

The pink haired girl took a step back with her cheeks turning pink. She was blushing, "Damn it! That's not what I meant! You're a man! You could have done something useful and save us from slobbering perverted men."

"I am useful."

"No you're not, at least Shin here is more useful than you." She said pointing to a weird looking mouse on her shoulder.

"Oh really…"

"No, you're not useless." Said the brown haired girl who looked very much like Yuki.

The arguing couple turned towards the rather calm looking brown haired girl.

"See." Yuki pointed out triumphantly.

"You're a perverted brother of mine who could only be useful when he needs to molest someone." The brown haired girl finished.

"Yukino, you're so cruel." He said pouting.

"Who's busted now?" The aquamarine haired girl teased.

"Shut up Tsubasa!" Yuki hissed. "Besides," he said lifting his hand. "I'm not perverted… see." He tried to rest his lifted hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder only to feel pain on his right jaw.

BAM.

He flew out of the bridge and into the freezing cold water.

SPLASH.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Me." She threatened with her foot still hanging on the air. Her foot went down to the ground only to notice a certain blonde haired.

"Naruto, you told me to come here, so I came." The pink haired girl said to her blonde haired friend.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called weakly still enabled to think straight on the events that happened.

Ino stared at him wide eyed. "You—I can't be!" She struggled to say.

"Ah… if it isn't Ino-pig. I see you haven't changed seeing that you were just flirting with some… uh… guy I know." Sakura said grinning at Ino. She refused to say that Yuki was indeed handsome even if it was the last thing she has ever done. She just couldn't take to see the look on Yuki's face when he hears most likely from her that she said that he was **handsome**.

"It—it is you." She said with recognition. She suddenly hugged her real tight before Sakura got a chance to protest. She hugged her like she was afraid that she would go away any second.

"Ah… hello Ino." Sakura greeted, sweat dropping with Ino's actions. She rubbed Ino's back, returning the hug that was given to her.

* * *

Tenten suddenly hid behind Neji disgusted. Neji just turned his head away. 

Chouji who suddenly lost appetite towards his chips threw it into the river. Straight people was fun to watch, but lesbians… uh… no.

"What don't tell me she's a lesbian now." Lee said absent-mindedly.

"Lee, please…" Kurenai warned.

Gai became more determined on covering his beloved pupils eyes. "Lee, your youthful eyes will definitely burn and lose their youthfulness if you see what is happening."

Lee who always believed in Gai obeyed him with no struggle. _I don't want to lose my youth yet. I believe in you Gai-sensei._

Even Kakashi was disgusted. He was straight, mind you.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata only sweat dropped at their reactions. They knew what was going on because for one Hinata knew that the girl was Sakura. Kiba had better hearing. Shino had his bugs to tell him what was going on. What a useful and sane team!

* * *

After Ino released Sakura, she suddenly asked a question that Sakura wasn't expecting. 

"What did you do to yourself?" Ino asked her looking at her image.

Sakura sweat dropped. She was expecting questions like, '_Where were you'? 'Why did you leave?' 'Who are these people (meaning Tsubasa, Yuki, Yukino and Kimiko)?'_ She wasn't expecting this question. _Why do people care about the clothes I wear?_

"What do you mean what did I do to myself?" She asked Ino's question back to her.

"You look…" Ino said touch

* * *

ing her hair, and examining her clothing. She circled around her to get a better look. "… different." 

"That exactly what Naruto said." Sakura said, not at all amazed of her response.

Suddenly Shin leapt from her shoulder to the ground. He ran towards the group on the other side of the bridge.

"Shin!" Sakura called out.

Hinata was watching Ino and Sakura chatter away when she saw a sky blue colored mouse coming towards her. Everyone looked at the animal weirdly. That thing was definitely **not** normal.

Hinata kneeled and extended her arms to meet it. "Hey, aren't you the little thing with Sakura-san yesterday." Hinata said petting him and stroking his fur.

_**Mew! Eek!**_

_Wow, Hinata didn't stutter. Maybe, animals can do amazing things._ Kiba thought. For the first time he didn't hear Hinata stutter and that was a good sign.

"Hinata…" Kurenai said eyeing the timid girl. She saw her stand up with the **weird **animal on her arms purring.

"Did you just say Sakura?" Tenten finished for her.

"H-hai," Hinata said stuttering once more. She looked at them and said, "T-the pink haired girl i-is S-sakura-san. **T-the** H-haruno Sakura."

"Shin! Matte!"

The three shinobis on the other side of the bridge eventually went over to their side. They took a look at the new Sakura and had different thoughts about it.

_She looks cool._ Lee thought.

_Why is she dressed like that?_ Tenten and Kurenai thought with a scowl.

_She looks different. _Neji and Shino thought.

_She looks weird. _Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma thought.

Kakashi chuckled inwardly; _She looks sexy on that thing._

"S-sakura-san," Hinata greeted her.

"He seems to like you." She smiled.

Hinata looked at Shin who was now on her shoulder.

"Sakura," someone called the pink haired girl.

Sakura turned her head towards the voice and saw former Team 8, Team 10, and Gai's Team. She gasped, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Ask him," they said pointing towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "Surprise!"

"Is that really you, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura-san you look absolutely stunning." Lee commented.

"What's that thing? Is that a rat?" Kiba asked. He was quite an animal person, so he was quite curious of Shin being a mouse with a long tail and was the color of sky blue no less.

"When did you come back?"

"Who are those people with you?"

Sakura sweat dropped at all the questions they asked her all at once, but she decided to answer them anyway. "Yes its me Tenten." She said feeling uneasy with all the attention she's getting. "Thank you, Lee-san. Yes, Kiba-san he is a rat, and his name is Shin. I came back yesterday. Those people are my friends who decided to come with me." She said rather quickly now out of breathe from answering their questions.

Kakashi came up to her and suddenly patted her on the head, "Welcome back, Sakura."

"Arigatou sensei." She said still feeling uneasy, but appreciating the affection nevertheless.

"What did you do to yourself?" Ino asked with a silly expression.

Sakura turned to her confused, _What is she talking about? _"What?"

"You don't look like the crybaby Sakura and Forehead girl I used to know." Ino said louder this time. Ino just couldn't believe that Sakura changed so much. She seems to have more style in clothes than before. She didn't look like the crybaby Sakura she used to know. Somehow she looked stronger in a way.

"I didn't do anything… really." Sakura said sweat dropping. _Tsubasa, Yukino and Kimiko just persuaded me into changing my appearance. I didn't think they would change my **whole** appearance. _She sighed inwardly. _Why did I even let them?_

"Then what did you do?" Neji asked interrupting their conversation.

Both girls turned towards Neji suddenly forgotten their own conversation.

"What did you do when you disappeared exactly?" Neji repeated.

Sakura just remained silent. She couldn't tell them why she was away, or what she was doing for the past two years. They just wouldn't understand. They might just laugh at her that its all a funny joke. That she was just hallucinating because she wanted to become special like her teammates Naruto and Sasuke. She snorted inwardly. _If only them knew._

She looked down on the ground before answering him, "I can't tell you that." She spoke softly and sadly.

"So you made us all look for you for nothing." Sakura turned her attention to him because of the irritated tone evident in his voice. "Don't tell me that you just ran away because you wanted to be noticed for once. Well, because if you did then that's a very stupid and selfish way to do it." Neji sneered. Everyone was now looking at Sakura. Even though they might be happy that she's back, deep down inside they still wanted to ask her this question. They just didn't because they might not want to upset her in any way like what Neji is doing right now.

_Are you going to cry Sakura? _Ino mentally asked. It wasn't actually a question but a statement.

She looked at the ground again. They didn't know what she was thinking, but they thought that she was crying.

But when she looked at Neji again, there were no tears streaming down her face. It was like she wasn't at all affected by Neji's taunting.

* * *

On the other side of the bridge, Tsubasa, Yukino and Kimiko watched Sakura and Neji closely. They can hear what they were discussing very well, and what they were hearing wasn't making them very pleased. 

Suddenly the wet Yuki emerged beside his sister, "What's happening? They look awfully quiet." He was quite concerned of the pink haired kunoichi, even though she just kicked him towards the cold water.

"I wouldn't tell you because I know what you would be capable of doing, but I should tell you that I don't like it one bit of what's happening." Yukino answered.

Kimiko who looked at the scene suddenly started walking towards the other side of the bridge. Yukino grabbed her arm, preventing her to interfere. "Coming there would just make the matters worse."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything that you would think I would do." Kimiko said smiling.

Yukino let her arm go, but she was still suspicious. Her eyes trailed Kimiko's figure coming towards the other side of the bridge.

"This will be fun to watch." Yuki said smirking.

Yukino looked at him baffled.

"Life can be a little boring, so a little action would be entertaining." He said with excitement evident in his voice.

"Sometimes your way of life can really disturb me." His twin sister said, disgusted.

Yuki chuckled at her comment.

* * *

"I don't deny that I may be selfish at times, but if I were to desire to attract your attention why would I drag my parents into it." She replied, unaffected by Neji's taunting. "Besides, my parents wouldn't just come with me to run away from Konoha merely to **attract** attention, or so you say." She added making a point. 

Parents would usually teach their children to be good. They wouldn't let their child do something drastic just to attract attention.

"Hey," a soft voice called.

Everyone looked around and saw Sakura's associate beside her. She had blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a sky blue dress. (See chapter 4 for full details)

_Kimiko,_ Sakura thought cautiously.

"You," Kimiko said pointing to Lee. Everyone's expression was like, _What those she want with him of all people?_

She smiled. _Don't tell me she likes Lee!_ Everyone thought mostly disgusted. Well, most of them thought that, but some of them just remained confused.

"It seems like you're the best at Taijutsu, am I right?" She informed still smiling.

_How did she know?_ Lee thought. He just nodded, lost in words.

Suddenly Kimiko smirked, "Fight me."

* * *

"Sasuke-sama, we have arrived." Kabuto stated. 

Sasuke smirked in excitement, "Now, I'm one step closer to my revenge."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I couldn't put the action here. This chapter was at least 21 pages, so I just had to cut it off. I won't be able to update much because school starts tomorrow. Oh the joy! 

**Care to leave me a review; it would be most appreciated.**


	7. Rock Lee VS Kimiko

_**Disclaimer:**_ That's it – I disclaim!

_**NOTE:**_ Couples in this first few chapters are not presice.

* * *

_**Chapter 7** _– Konoha's Green Beast Rock Lee VS Kimiko of Amaterasu 

"What!" Lee exclaimed.

"You heard me." Said Kimiko coolly.

Why is she challenging him of all people? She could have challenged Neji or Naruto or Shino or Shikamaru, but instead she chooses him. What was it? What was the reason? Did she think that she was weak? Did he look that weak? But wait… she knew he was the best Taijutsu master in Konoha (next to Gai), then why? If it was a challenge she wants it's a challenge she gets. He won't hold back even if she was a girl. He'll show her the real power and skill of Rock Lee. _Yosh, the flames of youth are burning._ Lee's eyes were burning flames in determination._ Watch me Gai-sensei, I'll show you what my real talent is._

"Okay, I accept your challenge." Said the calm but yet determined Lee.

Kimiko smirked at his determination, "I knew you wouldn't oblige."

* * *

They left the bridge and went towards the battered training grounds. It was damaged a bit but at least there was wide space in which you can have a spar on. Nearby trees were full of scars from kunais used for their training. Everyone came to watch the spar between Lee and Kimiko. The Konoha shinobis were curious on what Sakura's associates could do; therefore, they came to watch. They were still weren't sure if they were a foe or a comrade. 

Even Naruto was curious of what Sakura's friends could do, or what their abilities are. He didn't get a chance to fight them, and he would want to see what kinds of fighting techniques they use. He'll never know if he might have to fight them one day. A good ninja should analyze his or her opponent very carefully.

"I just want to tell you that no matter what happens **never go easy on me**. Give me all you've got, or you'll regret it." Kimiko warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be happy to give you everything I've got." Lee gave his usual pose encouraging his opponent to attack first.

Kimiko ignored him and just stood there waiting for him instead to attack. Lee getting impatient started to run towards her getting ready to do his first attack. When he was about two feet near her he suddenly disappeared. Kimiko loosing her composure became a bit startled of her unsighted opponent. Instead of looking around for him, she crouched down evading the kick that was supposed to hit her head. While crouching, she tried to kick him, but Lee stopped her kick by holding onto her foot. He lifted her up from the ground and swung, throwing her away from him. Before Kimiko's head could hit the ground, she did a somersault and landed in a crouching position sliding on the ground away from Lee getting some dirt and grass on her fingers.

Before Kimiko could stand up Lee disappeared yet again, which startled her. Suddenly, she felt pain on her jaw, which caused her to fly upwards. She wasn't expecting Lee to kick her on the jaw of all places. Blood started to drip from the corner of her mouth. He kicked her quite hard.

_Good thing he isn't taking me easily._ Kimiko thought gladly.

_Was I a bit too hard on her? _Lee thought getting a little concerned of the girl.

Still, even though he got concerned of her, it didn't stop him from taking her seriously. He wanted to do his special Jutsu called 'Lotus' on her, but he wasn't allowed to use it in case of protecting a precious person to him. He didn't need to protect someone right now, so there was no need to use it. Gai-sensei is also watching him right now, so he would definitely NOT be allowed.

Lee tried kicking Kimiko in midair, but she was able to kick him first, making him land on the ground again. _Wow, she's actually good._

Kimiko landed softly on the ground afterwards. She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her wrist, which smudged blood on her clean sky blue colored gloves. She smirked. Suddenly, she disappeared in sight.

Lee looked around, but he couldn't find her anywhere until he felt pain and force on his cheekbone sending him flying towards the side. Still, Lee wasn't an ordinary person. With his shinobi skills he was able to land on the ground safely with his feet getting all the force of the fall. The hit was quite hard seeing that the pain on his cheekbone didn't go away yet. Lee felt himself bleeding when he felt liquid coming out of his lips. It started dripping on the green colored grass staining it with thick red blood.

Lee spit the remaining blood trying that was trying to flow out of his mouth to the side. "We're even now." He heard his opponent say contently.

"Then again, this fight should be a challenge after all."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kimiko asked incredulously.

It seems like Kimiko get an answer because when she asked or rather when she replied with her question, Lee disappeared from her view. It seems like he likes getting things over with huh.

Lee tried punching and kicking her onto the places where she would be most vulnerable, but to his disappointment and disbelief, she managed to block and dodge all of them. He started to pick up his pace and tried punching and kicking her even faster than before, but somehow she still managed to dodge his attacks. How can she match his speed?

After blocking and dodging Lee's attacks, Kimiko managed to get a chance to attack Lee. She started to attack him, but Lee also managed to block all her attacks. _Wow, he's good._

Somehow Lee managed to punch Kimiko on the face when she was too busy attacking him. She slid back a few feet from him from the force of the punch. "Ow," Kimiko groaned in pain, rubbing her cheek. "You really aren't going easy on me anymore, are you."

"You told me not too." He replied this time. Last time he couldn't hear what she was trying to say because he didn't give her a chance to speak. Well, now… he did.

She smirked, but it was near to a smile. "Then you won't be disappointed when you lose, right."

Lee gaped in disbelief. "Remember that you hit me **once**I hit you **twice**." He couldn't believe that this girl still has the guts to taunt him knowing that he, Rock Lee is currently winning.

Her smirk became even more visible, "We'll see."

Instead of listening to Kimiko's bragging, Lee decided to use his kunai. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and threw it at Kimiko. She ducked, dodging the kunai attempted to hit her by inches. _Close._ Lee cursed mentally.

The smirk from Kimiko's face disappeared and turned into a scowl. Seems like she's also becoming serious about their match, which made Lee even delighted. At least he knew that they were both fighting each other with their best abilities.

Throwing more kunais and shurikens at her; she hastily dodged it with ease. He didn't notice that she was gone until he felt a surge of pain running on his lower back. He cursed at his carelessness. He must admit that this girl could really do a hit. When she hits, the pain's extreme. He can't let himself be hit again. Too late.

When he was busy with his thoughts and precautions, Kimiko managed to penetrate through his defenses and was able to hit him more. Sure he was able to dodge at least 7 out of 10 of her hits but that wasn't enough.

He started to wheeze and pant in exhaustion and from the pain he was feeling. If he takes any more hits from this girl then he would surely lose. It wasn't that she was fast; Lee was quite a bit faster than her. It was the force of her punches and kicks that makes him weaker. When you get hit, the pain's only felt for about at least a minute or two, but the pain from all the hits that Kimiko managed to inflict on him still hasn't subsided.

"Give up yet?" Kimiko asked, but it was more like a statement.

"No way." Lee managed to say in-between his panting. He refused to give up, until the very end. **That** was his ninja way.

* * *

"I told you this would be entertaining." Yuki smirked triumphantly while leaning on a nearby tree bark. 

Yuki, Tsubasa and Yukino were quite a distance from the Konoha shinobis. It seems like they weren't quite unto interacting much. With the distance they had, it was clear that the Konoha shinobis didn't hear them because he only received glares and fierce looks from Tsubasa and Yukino.

When none of the two girls decided to answer him, he continued his eyes looking at the wrong direction. "And its fun to watch too." He added.

"You can people hurting each other **fun**!" Tsubasa said, stressing on the word 'fun'. She didn't even bother to look at him; she just continued to watch their friend Kimiko and that Konoha shinobi Rock Lee fight.

Yuki looking at Tsubasa with a blank expression on his face, "Like you don't do it."

This statement rewarded Yuki a cold and piercing glare from Tsubasa who for the very first time looked somewhere else besides the battle.

His twin sister Yukino who watching her twin brother the whole time, "When you say **fun**, you mean watching women with a perverted look on your face, am I right?" She pointed out. She noticed very well that her sadly perverted twin brother was watching the women of Konoha. She didn't want to know more than that because she knew very well** what** he was looking at.

"Che," Yuki sounded, getting annoyed at her comment.

* * *

Lee saw Kimiko running towards him full throat. When she was about a few feet from him, he was expecting her to disappear to attack him from behind. He didn't get enough time to block her attack on his face. He was expecting her to disappear and punch him from behind, but instead she punched him head on. 

Suddenly he felt a tight grip on his neck. She pinned him to the ground, slamming him unto it hard. He closed his eyes on the impact. _This girl could be pretty violent._ When he opened his eyes he saw Kimiko with a blank expression on her face and her other hand ready to punch him.

When Lee was getting ready for the impact he heard her say, "I win." She released her hold on him and started walking away.

Lee perplexed, stood up and stared at his opponents retreating figure. "What are you talking about you** win**! I'm not done with you yet!" He called out to Kimiko's retreating figure.

She swiftly turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. He wanted to break eye contact because of the intense look she was giving him, but his pride was stronger, making him keep his cool. "Fine, we'll call it a draw."

Seeing the bewildered look he was giving her she continued. "It's quite fair, you know. You didn't use all your Jutsus against me and I didn't use all my techniques against you."

She turned around and walked towards Yuki, Tsubasa and Yukino's direction. "Guess we'll be leaving then. We'll meet you at your house, Sakura."

The three just followed her, walking away without a word. Suddenly, Kimiko stopped with the three still walking away. "It's been nice getting to fight you," with that, she walked away in silence.

Sakura noticed that Lee had been quite silent since his fight with Kimiko ended. Sakura feeling guilt struck her heart, walked towards him. She knew something was wrong, "Lee…" she called out to him in a comforting and soothing voice.

She saw Lee changed to his usual enthusiastic self. "Don't worry about me Sakura-san. Next time I would surely beat her. But first, I would have to do some training. Ja, mina." He said enthusiastically, running towards the direction of his team's usual training spot.

_Lee_, she thought mentally, getting worried about the Taijutsu master. She kept looking at the spot were he was once before.

* * *

Silence engulfed the Konoha shinobis for quite some time until the hyper blonde spiky haired called Naruto was again… being his normal self. "That was one cool match! I would definitely want a chance to fight one of your friends, Sakura-chan. I assure you I would definitely win." Naruto grinned. 

Sakura was struck out of her thoughts and sweat dropped at Naruto's statement. _Naruto… you are so carefree._

"Well, that was amusing." Said Kakashi.

Neji started to walk away. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji seeing this, started to follow him.

"Where are you guys going?" Kurenai asked.

The five stopped walking. Kiba turned around with his hands on his pockets. "The training's done right. There's nothing else to do here so we would like to go." With that, they started to walk away like nothing happened.

"Now that that's done. Let's go Ino, Hinata." Tenten hand gestured to make them come with her.

"No way!" Naruto said.

"What now Naruto?" Ino asked, annoyed.

Naruto came up to Hinata and wrapped a hand on her shoulders, which cause the Hyuuga heiress cheeks to turn crimson red. "Me and Hinata-chan have plans."

Tenten and Ino gaped in surprise, thinking the same thing; _Are they a couple!_ Sakura who was watching them in the background just giggled silently at Naruto way of showing affection.

"Ate you seducing Hinata-chan?" Ino asked in a dead cold voice.

"Better speak up Naruto." Tenten threatened him, cracking her knuckles.

"M-mina, N-naruto-kun's only taking me to eat ramen, r-really." Hinata rest assured.

"Naruto, you better not do anything to Hinata-chan." Ino warned.

"Okay then, let's go Hinata-chan." Naruto said letting go of Hinata's shoulders. He replaced it with his hand, holding hers in place. They definitely looked like newly weds, which wasn't even close.

Hinata's cheeks didn't just turn red; her whole body was reddening. _Oh my gosh, is Naruto-kun really holding my hand._ Hinata thought blinking. She was trying to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

The two lovebirds started walking away from them.

_Looks like I'll be getting my real life version of Icha Icha Paradise._ Kakashi thought grinning inwardly.

"Well then, I guess we'll be going too then. Let's go Ino… Sakura." Tenten said.

Sakura who blinked in surprise that she was also invited.

Tenten who saw Sakura just standing there called out to her. "Come on, what are you waiting for."

"Uh… okay." Sakura said, running towards their direction.

When they were nowhere in sight, Asuma spoke. "I can't help it but we can't be too comfortable with those four."

The three other Jounins looked at him. "That girl, Kimiko beat him a little too easily." Gai added.

"From what I recall, she also said that she wasn't even using her techniques yet." Kurenai said.

"We need to be very cautious about those people. We might have to fight them in the near future." Asuma said.

"How about Sakura?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi remained silent. Those people were different. They dress different. Their fighting techniques are different. But the most baffling thing of all is that… she was with them. The Haruno Sakura that has been living with them since forever is with **these **people.

"If she is with them…"

The three Jounins turned towards Kakashi's direction. He hadn't spoken since their conversation started.

"… then we also have to fight her."

When no one talked, Kakashi continued.

"Or maybe by any chance we even have to kill her."

* * *

Silence engulfed Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Chouji. When they were quite a distance from the others they decided to start a little conversation about the match. 

"I don't trust those people." Shikamaru said with hands on his pockets.

"They look pretty suspicious." Kiba added.

"That girl was able to beat Lee with just Taijutsu. She also said that she didn't even use her techniques yet." Chouji said munching his chips.

"No. By the looks of it she seems to hit really hard." Neji said speaking his mind.

Shikamaru turned to face Neji. "So that explains Lee not able to hit her back. He was quite in extreme pain. The pain from all of her hits didn't go away for him to block and hit her properly." He informed.

No one said anything after Shikamaru made his comment. They continued to walk in silence until Shikamaru asked. "Neji, did you feel any chakra from any of those four?"

Neji remained silent for a while. He was hesitant or maybe befuddled to answer. "Their chakra wasn't strong. Not at all. It was very faint."

"Then there must be something about them." Shino said, talking to them for the very first time.

"Or do you mean they might be hiding something." Neji said with hints of suspicion in his voice.

* * *

After going to Ichiraku for some ramen, Naruto decided to take Hinata to the place he showed her yesterday, which Hinata agreed. It didn't take them long to go there because they knew the place quite well even though Hinata just went there yesterday. 

"N-naruto-kun, t-thank you for the ramen today." Hinata stammered, blushing. They just arrived at their destination.

"No problem Hinata-chan. It is nice to have some company sometime you know." Naruto grinned. He just came to sit at his usual spot. "Come and sit beside me Hinata-chan." Naruto said, taping the ground beside him.

When she did so Naruto decided to speak again. "Hinata-chan, do you like anybody?" He asked.

Hinata flustered at his question. Does he know? Does he know that she actually likes him? It can't possibly be true, can it? "W-w-why d-do y-you ask N-naruto-kun?" Oh great, she just had to stammer. Now he'll definitely know she's nervous.

Naruto being as dense as he could be didn't notice Hinata's uneasiness. "Nothing really. I just wanted to know because if you do then I say that person is very lucky to have someone like you to being fond of that person." Naruto said, explaining his question.

Hinata looked at him with admiration. Naruto can be sweet sometimes. She continued to stare at him. Pearl colored orbs stared into cerulean blue orbs. They just continued to stare at each other until someone chuckled behind them.

Both turned to see a long lost missing nin from Konoha. "Well, well we meet again, Naruto." He said.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Okay, let me leave it there. Hope you liked this chapter. A little rushed so forgive me for the mistakes. 

_**Response:**_

**Shinobi Darkbeak** – Truth is, I thought that chappie was kinda crappy. Thank goodness you liked it.

krista – I updated before my two weeks of deadline is up. Here is your update. I'm really glad at the reaction I'm getting from you with this fic.

**Hao'sAnjul** – Thank you so much.

Kayla – Really now, and I thought nobody would like the last chappie. If you wanna know what Sasuke's up to, you'll find out next chappie. Sasuke will definitely see Sakura in this fic, trust me. :cackle:cackle: Now you might think something bad will happen. About Yuki and Sakura, uh it was more like Yuki loves Sakura because of some reasons that I won't tell you because it'll spoil the story. You really like my fic that much to review 2 times in the last chappie. How touching:sniff:sniff:

**Jazzy Uchiha** – Thank you!

**TearsofDagmar** – At least you've reviewed. You love it, I'm so happy! (tears streaming)


	8. Target Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is not mine to begin with. (fairly obvious) :P

Thank you to all my reviewers last chappie. I luv you reviewers **so** much!

**NOTE:** I _dislike_ and _detest_ Yaoi—when it just comes out wrong and disgusting. When it comes out romantic then its okay.

**

* * *

Chapter 8** – Target… Uzumaki Naruto

"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured in a state of shock.

Naruto was shocked of the full grown, 20 year old Sasuke. His boyish demeanor 8 years ago changed into a handsome face that would win him more than his fan girls in Konoha. He looked manlier with his rock hard muscles. His hair was quite the same as last time. He was taller than Naruto about at least 3 inches. His clothes were quite the same as last time, except the fact that it was black. He had the same black shirt. The Uchiha fan was still decaled on the back of it. Bandages wrapped around his arms replaced his armbands. (Like in the chuunin exams when he was fighting Gaara.) Instead of shorts, he was wearing pants. What was missing was the Konoha headband on his forehead. His forehead has just bare without the Konoha or the Sound headband.

When Naruto saw him smirk his temper started to rise up. He just hated it when Sasuke smirks.

"I can't believe that at this age you still haven't gotten yourself a girlfriend." Sasuke said amusingly glancing at Hinata.

Naruto seeing the gaze that Sasuke was giving Hinata put his arm in front of her, trying to protect her. "So you came here to tell me that. The sound not enough women to swoon over you." Naruto countered.

"Like I would care about that." He snorted.

Naruto saw some Sound nins appear behind Sasuke. He even saw the traitor Kabuto standing behind Sasuke. He posed to be one of Konoha's shinobis just to get information for Orochimaru. "Long time no see, Naruto." Kabuto greeted with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled. "So now you're attacking Konoha with the Sound!"

"Yes and no. I only came to Orochimaru for power and nothing else. I don't care what his minions do to Konoha. I'm only here for one and only one reason…" His voice was uncaring.

Naruto had a bad feeling of Sasuke's intentions of coming here in Konoha. What could he possibly want now? From what he recalls, Sasuke didn't want to be part of Konoha anymore.

"_My childish games with you Leafs are over."_

Naruto growled. The last match he had with Sasuke still was a painful memory for him.

_Suddenly an image of a crying Sakura appeared._

"_Naruto I beg you."_

"_Please, please bring Sasuke back."_

Why did he have to remember that? Sakura's words still haunts him until now. Why does it feel like even though Sasuke is now standing right in front of him, it feels very difficult to get him back? It was hard, very hard indeed.

He shook away the thoughts and managed to focus on the Uchiha Sasuke that was **now** the traitor of Konoha. That thought suddenly made him growl. "Why are you here?" Naruto asked while gritting his teeth.

When Naruto saw Sasuke's lips quirked into a smirk he felt uneasy. "You're coming with me dumbass."

* * *

After the commotion on the training grounds earlier that day, Tenten decided to drag Ino and Sakura to the park. Tenten told the two of them that she wanted to talk about something. 

The three of them were sitting on the swings when Tenten decided to talk. "Sakura…"

Getting the pink haired girls attention she turned her head towards Tenten with curiosity on her face.

When Tenten got the pink haired girl's attention she decided to continue. She clasped her hands together begging, "Please don't tell anyone what I have to say."

She stood up, "Do you want me to leave then?" Sakura suggested calmly.

"No, no—" Tenten said quickly grabbing Sakura's arm forcing her to sit on the swing again. "I just—want to make sure that no one finds out…" Tenten said nervously looking at the ground like it was the most important thing to do. "… especially him." Tenten whispered but loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Sakura who was confused of the current situation and who Tenten was talking about just stared at her blankly. Well, she has been gone for about two years and Tenten and her aren't exactly the best of friends. This is only one of the times that she's hanging out with her—mostly in emergency situations. That explains the reason why Tenten doubted her.

Ino who knew exactly what her friend Tenten was talking about gaped and covered her mouth in shock. "Oh… my… god…" Ino said slowly. Before Sakura left, Ino had been hanging out with her most of the time. Maybe the reason was because she didn't like the fact that her best friend is alone considering that the Uchiha heir left and the Kyuubi holder is also gone with Jiraiya. Ino took all her free time to spend with her, in case Sakura's lonely. After Sakura left, Ino has been hanging out with both Hinata and Tenten. Of coarse the three shared each other their own secrets—even their own love lifes… or maybe you can say crushes.

"Don't tell me." Ino said excitedly jumping out of the seat to face Tenten. She caught Sakura's attention that was now looking at her waiting for her to continue. Before Tenten could stop her, Ino spoke. "Its about Neji right."

Sakura turned to look at Tenten who blushing crimson red. Tenten bowed her head lower to hide her face. "Yeah…"

"Don't tell me you told him already." Ino said jumping in excitement.

"Its not that."

"Then what is it?" Ino asked losing all her excitement because she doubted wrong.

Tenten was silent for a while until, "I can't tell him!" Tenten yelled in defeat. It was like all her worries of Sakura telling everyone her secret was forgotten. She gripped the chains of the swing harder. "I can't tell him that I love him."

Ino who understood her friends troubles tried to cheer her up. "Sure you can! Just tell him straight on."

"But I'm scared that he'll reject me." Tenten admitted. "I'm just too scared to do it."

Ino couldn't find the words to cheer her up. Well, who would like to be rejected by the one who totally admire? It would feel like your world suddenly comes to an end.

Ino was shook out of her thoughts when Tenten decided to continue. "Well, sure he has some fangirls who is definitely more beautiful than me. Also, I'm noticing that he doesn't take interest in girls… like Sasuke."

"Hey, don't insult my dear Sasuke-kun." Ino snarled defending her dear Sasuke-kun.

"Don't tell me you still like him after all these years that he's gone from Konoha." Sakura said, talking after a long time.

"Of coarse!" Ino said proudly losing her attention with Tenten and turned to face Sakura. "Many girls think that he would be back soon, that he won't be gone for long. They even have a sort of competition of who would take Sasuke to Konoha back first."

"Don't tell me you're with the competitors." Sakura said astonished.

"Yes she is." Tenten said flatly still not facing them.

"You can't be serious." Sakura said sweat dropping. "Can't you give up on him and try to like some other guy here in Konoha. Sasuke's not the only guy in the world you know."

"Don't tell me you're trying to break my love with Sasuke-kun. I wouldn't like anyone else besides him." Ino said putting her hands on her hips. "We're meant for each other." Ino said dreamily.

Sakura sighed, giving up. Well, Ino certainly haven't changed a bit. It's very hard to change her mind. Arguing with her any further would just waste their time. They came here to help Tenten out, not to argue about something rather silly.

"Don't tell me you still like Sasuke-kun." Ino asked unexpectedly.

"No." Sakura said bluntly.

"You don't!" Both Tenten and Ino said at the same time. They were both dumbfounded that Haruno Sakura a current member of Team 7 would give up on the Uchiha heir so quickly. Well, not really quickly.

* * *

Punches and kicks were heard at Gai's usual training spot. Gai decided to console his favorite pupil. He knew that Lee was devastated when he lost. Most importantly, he lost to a girl. Quite shameful. 

"Lee." Gai called out.

The Taijutsu master stopped punching and kicking the nearby tree and turned towards his sensei. When he saw whom the voice came from the frown on his face suddenly turned into a smile, "Heh, I'm just practicing Gai-sensei."

Gai knew that the smile was quite forced. He had been Lee's sensei for many years. Of coarse he would know whether his own student would be down or happy. He also knew that it was about his fight against that girl Kimiko. "Lee, about today—"

"Don't worry, Gai-sensei, I know I could beat her next time." Lee said determined.

_I know you will._ Gai thought. He had faith with his pupil. After all, Lee was the genius in **hard work**. "Then what are you waiting for, stop wasting time and train." Gai said cheerfully.

"Hai, Gai-sensei." Lee said saluting at his sensei.

* * *

"Uh… no." Sakura repeated flatly. Is her answer that astonishing? She could see the two of them lost in their own thoughts. She couldn't really figure out what was going on through Tenten's head right now, but she definitely knew what Ino was thinking about… Victory! 

"I knew you would give up on Sasuke-kun sooner or later." Ino said triumphantly.

"Uh… no." Sakura answered flatly. She sweat dropped because of Ino's boldness.

"What do you mean, no?" Tenten asked. Seems like her dilemma suddenly slipped out of her mind.

Sakura sighed. She actually wanted to leave them at that, but then that would be rude now, would it. "I don't like Sasuke." She took a deep breath getting all the ounce of her courage to say the rest. She noticed that the two girls were waiting for her to continue silently. "I love him."

Tenten only remained quiet satisfied with Sakura's answer. Ino, however, made a fit. "What are you saying you love him!" She screeched grabbing a hold of the chains of Sakura's swing and gripped it really hard, it almost broke.

"I do. I just love him." Sakura answered. When she realized that her answer was not enough for her blonde friend who was having a tantrum and tapping her foot really fast, she continued. "When he left, I told him my feelings for him. I tried really hard to persuade him to stay, but to no avail. He still left." She said sadly burying her eyes with her bangs so that they wouldn't see her reaction.

Ino who lost all her anger and jealousy towards the pink haired girl suddenly felt sorry for the girl. "Sakura…" her grip on the chains loosened, and her eyes softened. "What about that guy you were with when you came back?"

"You mean Yuki…" Sakura said with her eyes narrowing. "You could say that he's a very special person to me for a very **long** time." She said calmly and with a tint of happiness.

The two only got suspicious at her last statement, but they didn't mention it to her.

"That's why I think you should tell Neji about your feelings for him before its too late. I learned that lesson the hard way." Sakura said smiling weakly. If she just stopped bugging Sasuke for stupid dates and just and just told him that she loves him sooner then maybe… then maybe… he there might have been a chance he wouldn't have left.

"I know it's easier said than done, but no matter what Neji says stick to your feelings no matter what." Sakura said standing up from her seat and faced both of them. She was looking at Tenten though.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked giving her an inquiring look.

"No matter what, be true to yourself." Sakura said calmly. After that, she walked away waving goodbye to them. She didn't say anything, she just waved to them goodbye. Maybe she was thinking of something… or someone.

Tenten however didn't understand Sakura's meaning though. What does she mean 'stick to my feelings no matter what' and 'be true to herself'? What could she possibly mean by that. Tenten looked at Ino thinking that she might have understood what Sakura might have been talking about, but she just received a shrug from the girl.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Naruto snarled. He just asked him the first question that popped in his head. 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out for yourself." Sasuke said coldly. "That is… if you're smart enough." Sasuke added mockingly.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled gritting his teeth. He was losing his temper, and Sasuke's taunting wasn't helping at all.

Sasuke only replied with a smirk.

"I can't believe I promised Sakura-chan to bring back a bastard like you!" Naruto growled.

"Too bad for her." Sasuke replied monotonously.

"But… that promise was a promise of a lifetime. I may have failed to bring you back last time Sasuke, but this time I assure you I will succeed." Naruto said seriously determined.

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by this. He lost the smirk on his face, but he brought his composure back with an even wider smirk. "Then that promise of yours maybe the last promise of **your **lifetime."

* * *

Lee was punching the near by tree with full force. He ran laps around Konoha about 10 times already. He did 100 push-ups. A normal person would give up after these kinds of training, but **not **Lee. He had been training for quite a long time. Gai-sensei insisted on staying with him but he was able to persuade him to go home. He was very determined to beat that girl, no matter what it takes. If they become a threat to Konoha then how would he be able to help? 

After never ending training, he halted when he heard footsteps coming towards his way. He turned around to look at the person who had disturbed his training. The figure stopped walking and stood at a distance from Lee. He was quite amazed of who the figure was. Haruno Sakura.

"Lee…" She said in a soft voice.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing here?" Lee inquired.

"I came to see you."

Lee wanted to know if he was getting deaf or what, but was it true? Did Sakura really come all this way just to see him? Is it because she has feelings for him? His thoughts and suspicions subsided when he saw the look on Sakura's face.

What he saw on her face was combination of guilt, sadness and worry. " Sakura-san, you don't need to worry. I'm fine." Lee said rest assured, trying very hard to hide his emotions not to worry the girl standing in front of him. From all the people he knew, she was the one who he didn't want to see him this way.

"I'm sorry." She said downheartedly. "She was my friend, so she was my responsibility. I'm very sorry for Kimiko's actions earlier." She continued not taking her eyes off him.

"Sakura-san, I'm not mad… really." Lee said in an unconvincing tone.

"Then why did you leave right after your match with her earlier without even saying anything."

"I didn't want anyone to worry." He murmured softly but loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Then…" Sakura said noticing the tone of his voice and the expression on his face. "You were mad."

"I wasn't mad." Lee said close to yelling. "I was just disappointed."

"Is it about the fact that you lost to her? Or is it the fact that you lost to a girl?" She asked.

"Both."

She looked at the ground for a while. Lee thought she was thinking of what to say next, but she just looked at him with that unreadable expression of hers and asked, "Why?"

"Even you, Sakura-san, would feel the same thing I'm feeling now." He chuckled.

"Then what **are** you feeling?" Her question startled him. Before he could answer, well he couldn't exactly answer her question. "I different from you Lee-san. I might feel the same thing as you, I might not…"

Lee turned around, making his back face her so that she wouldn't see his face. "You want to know what I'm feeling, Sakura-san?" He inquired her, but he received no response so he continued. "I don't get it. I train as hard as my body could take every **single** day and someone shows up who beats the crap out of me like I was in nothing. Most importantly, that person's a girl! If I can't even beat that girl then how the in the world am I suppose to beat Neji or Naruto." Lee's tone switched randomly from yelling to his normal one. He was trying to restrain himself from scaring the girl away, but sometimes.

Deep down, Lee couldn't even understand why he was telling her this. I just came out of his mouth. They weren't (but Lee wish) that close, but he was telling her his problems.

Sakura noticed Lee's hand was gripped in a ball. He was gripping his hand so hard that his hand was starting to turn white. "Lee…"

"I think you should go home now Sakura-chan." Lee said not even turning to look at her.

Lee waited and waited until he could hear Sakura's footsteps taping on the ground, but he heard no particular sound. He realized that she only stood there, not moving or taking notice of what he just told her.

He realized that if she's not going to move, then he might as well move first. He started to walk away when Sakura started to speak. "Why would you feel bad about losing? There will always be someone who will be stronger than you no matter what… it wouldn't matter if that person would be a boy or a girl. That's what makes it interesting.

"That's the reason you train, isn't it? You want to be stronger so that your skills increase to be able to beat the person who you want to beat in the future, or you want to stay stronger than the person who would want to beat you.

"You know, even if a person may say that they are the strongest person—let's say—in the whole world there will always be something that person would want…"

Lee turned around to look at Sakura who was smiling at him. "A winner would want to feel—even just once a winner would want to feel how it would be like to lose, and a loser would also want to feel even just once to a winner."

When Sakura saw Lee looking at her in awe, she smiled. "So forget about Kimiko for a while, and do what you do best Lee and train. I assure you that it may be hard, but one day you might achieve your goal as to kicked the butts of the people who kicked **your** butt before."

* * *

Strange marks started to form on the certain Uchiha's body. When Naruto saw the Uchiha changing, he suddenly became worried. "Hinata-chan, its too dangerous to stay here. Go back to Konoha and warn Tsunade-baa-chan about the Sound." He said keeping his eyes on his ex-teammate. 

"D-demo—Naruto-kun," Hinata fidgeted.

"GO Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled out to her. "I told you its too dangerous for you to stay here. I'll take care of him don't worry." Naruto insisted.

Hinata stood still for a while thinking of what to do. After some time she couldn't take it anymore, she ran back towards Konoha at full speed.

"You think that will help you." Sasuke said amused. His curse seal not fully activated yet.

"Go." Sasuke commanded and the shinobis of the Sound disappeared leaving only Sasuke and Kabuto behind. When he saw the look on Naruto's face Sasuke's lips quirked into a smirk. "I won't let anyone ruin my plans, and Konoha is **no **exception."

* * *

Hinata was running towards Konoha. He rushed with the help of her Chakra boosting her speed. _I trust you Naruto-kun. I know you won't die. You'll stay alive no matter what. Maybe you'll be able to bring back Sasuke-san. You can do it Naruto-kun. _Hinata thought clutching her clothes where her heart lays. _I believe in you…_

Suddenly, she saw shinobis from the Sound tailing her. The bad thing was that they were getting closer to her. Hinata panicked, _I have to move faster or else…or else…_ With Hinata's determination, she started to run at an even faster speed losing the tailing Sound shinobis after some time._ … Naruto-kun, please be safe until I get back._

* * *

Sakura was walking towards her house looking at the ground and nothing else. The sun was already setting. It shone and added reddish orange color to Sakura. There weren't many people in the streets anymore at this time so it was quite quiet for her relief. 

She looked at the sun, admiring the view of the reddish orange colored sun. For normal people, this view would be very attractive and pretty, but for Sakura, the sun mostly reminds her of a certain place. _Amaterasu…_Through her emerald orbs you could see pain reflected in it.

After a while, she turned her gaze away from the sun and started walking again to her house where she would meet her friends.

When she was about half of the way, she saw four figures waiting at the similar waiting place… the bridge.

Tsubasa came running towards her, when she became visible to her view. "You look kinda down." She said looking at her face expression.

"Oh, its nothing…" She said looking at the bridge. "I just remembered some fond memories from the past." She continued smiling sadly.

The two walked towards the bridge joining Yuki, Yukino and Kimiko.

Kimiko looked at her and said calmly, "You know I'm not sorry for what I did. They deserved it."

Sakura gave her a small smile, "I know you're not…" She turned away from her and looked at her reflection on the water below the bridge. "… but he didn't do anything like that." She mumbled.

Kimiko merely looked at her.

They were silent for a few minutes, lost in their own worlds, thoughts pr imaginations. Tsubasa was looking at the reddish sky intently; admiring the beautiful color it was in. Yuki had his eyes closed and leaning on the railing of the bridge; he seems like he was thinking of something. Yukino was looking at the forest nearby. It seems like the sight of it was calming her. Kimiko joined Sakura and also looked at their reflections on the waters.

Out of the blue, Sakura's vision of clear green blue or bluish color of the waters below became the color of crimson red. It looked very much like… blood. Sakura startled, started to rub her eyes to see if it were real, but when she opened them again, the color of red blood stayed.

Kimiko heard a gasp from someone beside her. She looked up from the water and towards her left where Sakura was standing. The sight of her friend made her anxious. She saw Sakura looking at the waters wide eyed. She was gripping the railing really tight with trembling hands.

Kimiko gazed at the waters, checking for something peculiar that might have shaken the girl beside her. All she saw was the same bluish, clear and reflective waters. Finding no peculiar, she looked at Sakura with her anxiety escalating.

She thought that she couldn't feel even more anxious than before, but when she heard the girl beside her murmuring 'No,' in a soft but hopeless voice, she became even more anxious that she called out to her trying to get her attention. "Sakura…"

Yuki, Tsubasa and Yukino started to look at them, losing interest in what they were doing before.

She didn't answer her though. All she heard from the girl was the repeated word, "No…"

Suddenly, they heard panting and wheezing coming from a distance. All their attention was now on the figure coming towards them. When the figure got nearer, they noticed that they've seen **her** before this morning. But by the look of panic on her face, there was one question popping in their mind. _What was she running away from?_

Kimiko saw Sakura turn swiftly around with the look of anxiety on her face. "Hinata…"

The girl stopped running and faced them not bothering to rest from the exhaustion she might have been feeling. "Sakura-san!" She cried out in panic. "Naruto-kun—fight—Sasuke-san—here—Konoha!" She wasn't able to talk straight because she was exhausted from running.

"He's here…" Sakura mumbled, shocked. "Where?"

"A-t the—top of the—Hokage monument." Hinata said in-between her panting.

Instead of feeling happiness within her, she felt worried and scared. What could he possibly be doing here? Wasn't he supposed to seek for his older brother's death like he said?

When she heard coughing, she turned her attention back to Hinata who was coughing, panting and wheezing from exhaustion. "H-he said he wanted Naruto-kun from something, but I don't know what! Naruto-kun asked me to get help from Hokage-sama—and when I left the Sound nins chased me—and—and—"

"Hinata," Sakura said for the fifth time shaking the girl making her snap out of it. "Go to Shishou and get help. We'll handle the Sound nins." Sakura said trying to sound comforting that everything will be all right, but she wasn't even very sure herself that everything **will** be all right.

Hinata didn't need telling twice. After being told what to do, she gave her a nod confirming what she said and ran to the direction of the Hokage tower.

When Hinata was a great distance from them, they sensed the presence of a big amount of chakra coming towards their direction. It was fairly strong because of the amount of people coming towards them.

"Sakura," Yuki said gaining the attention of the certain Cherry Blossom. He brought out his staff and positioned himself for combat. "I think you should go where your friend Naruto is. He might need your help."

"But… what about you guys?" She asked anxiously.

"We'll be fine. You don't need to worry about us." Tsubasa said cheerfully.

"Go… and fulfill your promise to your friend." Yuki said looking at her in the corner of his eye smirking.

Sakura cast them one more glance, and she ran away towards the direction of the Sound nins meeting them head on. When she was near them, she ran full speed with the help of chakra on her feet.

The Sound nins didn't even see her when she ran through them. They only saw a blur going through them. They turned around and saw a woman going to the direction of their target. They weren't supposed to let anyone pass and go towards that direction. "Stop her!" A Sound nin yelled towards his teammates.

They turned towards Sakura's direction to stop and delay her when four weird clothed fellows stood in their way. "If you want to stop her, you'll have to get through us first." The man said smirking with excitement.

"That is… if you're able **to** that is." The aquamarine haired woman said.

A blonde woman snorted, "I could use some more of that exercise."

The reddish-brown haired woman started to crack her knuckles, "Same here."

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She couldn't deny the fact that she was worried. What she saw in the reflection from the water was very disturbing. She saw both the most important people to her in Konoha fighting each other—to the death. They didn't hesitate to try and kill each other even for a second. 

If you wants to see them both alive, she's got to hurry—and fast. _Please don't die. I don't want anyone else to die. Onegai, Naruto… Sasuke…_ She pleaded inwardly.

_Don't die on me._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope its getting exciting for you guys. I won't deny that my grammar sucks—bad, but please go easy on me. 

I want to know what you readers think will be the pairings in this fic. I don't care if its not with the main character—just tell me! It would be very nice to know what pairings you think this fic will end with.

Care for you readers to leave me a review. Comments? Constructive criticisms? Rants? Whatever… just review! It would be very much appreciated on what you think of this fic.


	9. Konoha VS Oto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that originally belongs to others.

**Ichikoo (ate)** – sabi mo gusto mo plot ko. Ehehehehehe just to tell you, wala pa ako sa mismong 'Past' ni Sakura. Pairing, heh, you just gotta read more to find out if Yuki and Sakura **will** be together.

**hunter** – I know eh. I just watched episode 3 and I'm starting to see how people got ShikaIno. Shikamaru and Ino talk a lot—and when I mean a lot I mean **a lot**. But I'm still going to stick with ShikaTem, ehehehehe I know.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**—Konoha VS Oto

The Sound nins smirked deviously at their opponents confidence and arrogance. "You Konoha shinobis really are naïve and stupid! You think you can defeat us Sound nins with only the four of you?" The speaker snorted, "Dream on!" They laughed in amazement.

The four only crooked and irked an eyebrow, "Bet this straight, you arrogant fools! We're not from Konoha, and yes we can and we will defeat you." Yukino said confidently with her eyes narrowing.

"From what I've heard you couldn't even defeat Konoha eight years ago. What makes you think you can now!" Kimiko taunted smirking.

They received growls and curses from the Sound nins. Guess their plan's working. With the Sound nins' minds out of Sakura who escaped from them, maybe she might make it to her destination in time without any trouble.

"Attack with full force! Don't go easy with these bastards! We'll bring their heads to Sasuke-sama and Kabuto-sama!" One of the Sound nins growled abruptly.

Then again, they might be the ones in trouble.

"So much for delaying them." Yuki grunted.

Tsubasa started to shake her head. "Oh boy," she sighed.

* * *

Hinata was running towards the Hokage tower after her encounter with Sakura. Even though she was really tired of running, she still kept on going. Something bad might have happened to Naruto, and it will be all her fault. 

She turned to a corner only to bump towards something—or someone. She stumbled down only to stop in midair with a calloused hand gripping her wrist. She looked up only to find her older cousin. "Hinata-sama, what's the rush?"

Anxiety started to well up inside her that tears started to form in her pearl like orbs.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kiba asked his female teammate worriedly.

"Did something happen?" Shikamaru asked with Neji, Shino and Chouji looking at her with concern.

"Sasuke-san's back—" (Their eyes widen with the news.) "—and he's going to fight with Naruto-kun." She said nervously with tears streaming on her eyes.

Eight years ago, Konoha tried to bring the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Uchiha Sasuke, back to Konoha with only four Genins and a Chuunin consisting of Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Neji and the Shikamaru.

Naruto was the one who met up with Sasuke, but in the end, he came back to Konoha very close to death. Why did Sasuke come back? To come back and finish what he started—and kill Naruto for real this time.

"Does the Hokage know about this?" Shikamaru inquired.

Hinata shook her head.

"Go to the Hokage then. We'll take care of Sasuke until the ANBU arrives." Kiba said putting a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"There's already 2 ANBU with you." Neji said offended.

"Excluding you guys, BAKA!" Kiba exclaimed. He turned towards his female teammate. "Go Hinata! Don't waste any more time."

Hinata nodded and left towards the Hokage tower while Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Chouji running towards the direction from which Hinata came.

* * *

The ex-sensei's including Anko and Shizune stood in silence in the Hokage's office having a sudden meeting. 

"Those four with her—they're quite suspicious." Asuma said slowly.

"With who?" Shizune and Anko asked together.

"Haruno Sakura. She's came back two days ago." Kurenai informed.

"She's back…" Shizune gasped.

"I see." Anko murmured.

Shizune and Anko knew Haruno Sakura well enough to figure out that she might be missing from Konoha two years ago—well Anko mostly. Shizune actually trained with Sakura for the past six years; therefore, she would know that something might have happened to the Cherry Blossom simply by not finding her during training.

"Then we all agree..." Tsunade started. "…you all are to keep an eye on the people with Sakura who I believe are Yuki, Yukino, Tsubasa and Kimiko."

"Isn't that a bit **too** cautious, Tsunade-sama. After all, they are with Sakura." Shizune protested.

"We can't **be** cautious anymore Shizune. Not while the Sound village is still ruled by Orochimaru. No matter who it is, if that person is an outsider, they are **not** to be trusted." Tsunade scowled.

"Hokage-sama!"

Everyone in the room turned towards the doorway where the voice was heard and saw the Hyuuga heiress.

Tsunade frowned. She just hates being interrupted while on a meeting—no matter how urgent it is.

An ANBU came in after the Hyuuga heiress and seized her arm, but she started to free herself from the ANBU's grasp. "Gomenasai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU bowed struggling to hold on to the Hyuuga heiress.

The ANBU started to drag the girl towards the doorway when she elbowed him on his stomach making him loose his grip on her arm for her to escape. "Hokage-sama, please hear me out! Its Naruto-kun—let go of me!" Hinata struggled to get away from the ANBU's grasp that was bringing her out.

"Matte," Tsunade called out to the ANBU. The ANBU released Hinata and she distanced herself from him. "What about Naruto?" Tsunade said with great concern evident on her voice.

"Sa-sasuke-san's back…" Hinata struggled to say his name.

They didn't need any more information. The Jounins's eyes went wide. Tsunade abruptly stood up. "Don't tell me…" Her eyes went wide.

"Onegai Hokage-sama, help Naruto-kun." She begged with tears streaming from her eyes yet again.

Tsunade cursed under her breath. "Toya, gather all the ANBU and search for Naruto immediately!" Tsunade commanded the ANBU who tried to bring Hinata out of the Hokage's office earlier. The ANBU bowed in respect and left.

"As for you," Tsunade said pointing to the Jounins. "Some of the Sound nins might be here. I want you to defend the civilians from any harm from them. Understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Blows are being exchanged by each other. When one of them gets a hit, they give another hit back to their opponent. Basically, both Naruto and Sasuke are equal at this time even after 8 years of parting. 

"So, you gone stronger, have you Naruto?" Sasuke teased.

"Uruse, teme!"

"You can't beat me Naruto because I **will** always be above your level." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Naruto growled at Sasuke. "Its already been 8 years since I last saw you, so don't expect that you'll be fighting the Naruto you fought 8 years ago!"

"Doesn't that also mean that you haven't fought the Sasuke you fought 8 years ago?" He did a few hand seals 'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu' and fireballs came out of his mouth, aimed for Naruto.

Because of the amount of the fireballs coming at him and because of the fireballs' speed, he dodged but not without getting some burns in the process. Seeing that he was at the disadvantage, Naruto cursed. "Kuso…"

"You'll never win, Naruto. Why don't you just give up this pathetic resistance of yours and come quietly." Sasuke sneered.

Naruto snorted, "I made a promise to Sakura-chan that I would bring you back to Konoha and will never break that promise!" He said in a higher tone.

Hearing his female teammates name made Sasuke chuckle. "You think you can bring me back Naruto. You and Sakura failed to bring me back one before. What makes you think you can now?" Sasuke asked in a coldly.

He saw Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Watch me…" he murmured with a great amount of determination evident in his voice and he disappeared from Sasuke's view.

Sasuke did what he always does—he smirked.

* * *

Yuki, Yukino, Tsubasa and Kimiko were fighting the Sound nins despite that the Sound nins have 100 times more than them. 

Yuki was cursing under his breath because of the numbers attacking him all at once. "Damn, you guys are annoying!" She swung his rod a 360-degree and hit 10 Sound nins who were attacking him all at once.

"Like you're the one to talk when you have your rod and we have to use our bare hands." Kimiko countered punching the Sound nin coming after her right on the face.

Yukino and Tsubasa just remained silent and kicked and punched the Sound nins coming at them.

"Oh—shut up!" One of the Sound nins yelled at the two who was bickering. The Sound nin made a few hand seals and replicas of him appeared.

Seeing the replicas of the Sound nin, Yuki remembered one of the Jutsus that shinobis use when fighting. "So this is the 'Bushin no Jutsu' I've heard about." His tone didn't have one drop of fear or nervousness.

"Interesting…" Yukino commented.

"But doesn't it have the replicas have a disadvantage of turning into smoke when hit." Tsubasa said.

"Well, that might work in our favor." Kimiko said smirking.

* * *

Clones started to appear in Sasuke's view. A hundred clones surrounded him, but he wasn't at all impressed. He knew that Naruto was capable of doing this and he thought that Naruto was able to surprise him considering that his brother, Itachi is after him. "Is this all you can do Naruto? Making clones of yourself… and I thought you have more skills than that." 

Naruto didn't have the intention to give him a reply, but some of his clones managed to give a kick without Sasuke noticing because his attention was on sneering at Naruto. His shadow clone army started to pummel Sasuke without the Uchiha heir having to block them. Two of Naruto's clones kicked Sasuke back and forth and then pummeled him towards the ground.

"Take that—my technique 'Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan'." Naruto scorned at Sasuke who wobbled a bit when standing up.

Sasuke smirked, but it turned to a chuckle. He ran a hand threw his hair, "I can see why that pathetic technique is yours. It's a weak as you. I didn't even feel a thing." Sasuke sneered at Naruto while wiping the dirt off his face.

Sasuke just stood there watching Naruto shacking violently in anger.

"I'm not the Sasuke you knew that will be hurt when one simple kunai is struck to him. It will take more than that to take me down because I'm much stronger now than you'll ever imagine. So do you think you're strong enough to defeat me, Naruto?"

Naruto snorted, "If I have to beat you to a bloody pulp to bring you back teme I'll do it."

_Fool! You just brought your guard down Naruto. _Sasuke thought triumphantly.

The Sasuke before Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. _What!_

"Sleep tight, Naruto." A voice said behind him.

Naruto turned around to the source of the voice and saw a smirking Sasuke with his Chidori aimed right at his abdomen.

* * *

Kabuto was enjoying the demise of Uzumaki Naruto. Even though he wasn't the one doing it, he still felt good seeing Naruto's pain. Maybe, it was because of the incident when Naruto thrust his Rasengan to his stomach 8 years ago when he was trying to save Tsunade—now known as the 5th Hokage. 

He was supposed to be watching the area for signs of anyone who would come and interrupt Sasuke and Naruto's duel, but he knew that their Sound nins won't let anyone get away from them. Deep inside he knew that this time, they would be victorious! Besides, there wasn't anyone in Konoha strong enough to stop Uchiha Sasuke from accomplishing his goal.

Suddenly, a blur came through the vision of his eyes and then disappeared. Kabuto's enjoyment was cut short and he rubbed his eyes to look around the clearing finding no one. When he turned back to look at the duel of Sasuke and Naruto, he was hoping of seeing a hand through his abdomen, but all he saw is a wide eyes Uchiha with his hand making a deep hole to the ground.

About 5 feet away from the Uchiha heir, Kabuto saw Naruto on the ground with a pink haired girl just above him.

* * *

Somehow, Naruto couldn't move his feet. It wasn't because of the speed of the Chidori coming right at him, but he just couldn't move. He tried with all his energy to move his legs and dodge the attack but he couldn't move. _Stupid legs! Why won't you move!_

When the Chidori aimed for Naruto's abdomen were only inches from it, Naruto felt pressure on the left side of his body and he flew towards the ground and sliding 2 feet more.

Feeling a bit of weight above his body, he looked at the person on top of him—or rather his savior and saw none other than his former pink haired teammate.

She was wrapping her arms around his waist, her left cheek pressed on his stomach. Before he could've said anything, the pink haired girl lifted her head from his stomach and looked at him straight in the eyes. Her facial expression was very unreadable.

Suddenly before he knew it, she lifted her right hand and slapped him across the face. Putting a hand on his reddening and aching cheek, he looked at her with the mixture of confusion and disbelief. He gaped.

"You could've dodged that attack, baka! Why didn't you move? If I wasn't able to come on time then you would've been…" She ranted with tears forming on her eyes. "BAKA!" She spat at him.

Before Naruto could reply, he saw a kunai aimed for his savior's head. He swiftly moved infront of her and caught the kunai effortlessly.

Sasuke turned towards Kabuto with his face showing a tint of anger. "Weren't you supposed to be looking out for anyone who could've interfered with us?" He scowled.

Kabuto remained silent, afraid that his reply to the Uchiha heir would only tick him off more.

Naruto turned towards Sakura forgetting the presence of his enemies. It looks like reprimanding his teammate was more important. "Why did you come here for, Sakura-chan? It would be too dangerous for you! You should've just stayed in the village."

Sasuke who lost interest in Kabuto, looked at the pink haired girl not recognizing a bit who she was, but when he heard Naruto saw the name 'Sakura' his mouth quirked into a smirk. "So… Sakura has come to, eh?"

Sakura looked at him in a pained expression seeing him with marks all over his body. Even though it was already 8 years had passed when Sasuke joined the Sound with Orochimaru to gain power, it pained her to look at him, seeing him like this.

"Coming here, Sakura would just pain your heart seeing that I'm going to take Naruto away and you won't be able to do anything about it even if you try." He said coldly.

"So you came here for Naruto, but why!"

"And why do you think I will tell you what my mission is about? You know, you just don't get answers because you ask them Sakura." He replied coldly.

Sakura looked down on the ground, "Before, I always saw the two of you fight each other a lot but time passed and you suddenly became closer and stronger leaving me behind. You two were like best friends." Sakura got the courage to look at Sasuke in the eye again. "Why would you just suddenly betray him? He's not involved in your revenge?"

"He has everything to do with it." Sasuke answered her bluntly.

"How?" Sakura said not leaving eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted, "You know you really are annoying."

Sakura stiffened at his remark. That was the same thing he said—just like last time before Sasuke left. That time that she couldn't stop him.

"_You really are annoying."_

The last thing he said to her 8 years ago.

Seeing Sakura becoming quiet for a while, Sasuke looked at his hand like searching for something—or rather thinking about something. He looked at Naruto with a faint smirk on his face. "So you won't come with me eh, Naruto?"

Naruto who was feeling queasy about Sasuke's smirk that even though was quite faint, it was still practically visible. "Like hell I would teme!"

"I see." His smirk disappeared and he looked at them with cold eyes, uncaring about anything. "I changed my mind. I won't abduct you **yet** Naruto."

He paused.

"I'll kill Sakura first."

"WHAT?" Naruto looked at him wide eyed.

Sakura gasped in disbelief.

Kabuto just remained stoic, but he was rather amused of the situation.

"Let's see how well you could take it when I kill Sakura in front of your own eyes." Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

He turned towards Sakura, not feeling a slightest bit of pity or second thoughts about his decision. The second level of his curse seal was starting to form with wings sprouting on his back.

The horrified look on Sakura's face intrigued Sasuke on killing her even more. "How would you feel when the person you say you **'love'** kills you, Sakura?" He smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, I have 53 reviews—already! I'm so happy thank you **so **much. I know that my grammar is bad, but I'll… get… better… 

9th chappie done! Sometimes I wonder—its like I update even faster during school days. Weird! As you can see that I update **every** week, so if you're waiting for the next chappie—wait until Friday next week. See you then! Ja!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Tell me how it sounds!


	10. Sasuke VS Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that originally belongs to others.

**Hao'sAnjul** – Hope Sakura was passed from your description of 'strong' in this chappie. Thx 4 d review!

**YingYang-chan** – Did I really make you cry? Bu-but I haven't gotten to the dramatic and angsty parts yet. Hope you like this chappie too.

**Kurenai Chinoumi** – I hope this chappie also met your expectations.

**random reader** – 4 thumbs up! OMG, arigatou! Arigatou!

**Krista** – Here's your update!

**Kayla** – Thank you!

**Chapter 10—Sasuke VS Sakura**

Seeing Sasuke turn into a darker shade of color with wings that sprouted on his back made her shake in fear. She wanted to distance herself from him, but her feet refused to move. The only thing she could do is to stare at Sasuke completing his transformation of the second level of the 'curse seal'. She wasn't afraid of his power or anything, she was more afraid of what he had become for the past 8 years that they saw each other. Even though she hated to say it, the Sasuke she knew was gone only to be replaced by a murderous, blood thirty monster… or is he.

The moist and the coldness of the breeze didn't only made her long pink tresses follow the blow of the winds direction, but she involuntarily shivered feeling even more vulnerable.

Naruto who panicked and felt very uneasy about the situation called to Sakura to move and get out of the way. "Sakura-chan, get out of there! NOW!"

Apparently, the pink haired girl seems to have not heard him at all because she didn't even took notice of him but just continued to look intently at the incomplete transformed Sasuke.

Getting annoyed and even more worried, Naruto disappeared only to appear in front of Sakura and looking at Sasuke who was now at the complete transformation of the Level 2 of the 'curse seal'.

Sakura still didn't notice Naruto in front of her, but she kept on peering at the transformed Sasuke in disbelief. Some time passed and she spoke in a trembling voice, "What does Orochimaru want with Naruto to bring his Sound nins here?"

Sasuke's lips quirked into a smirk, "As Orochimaru's triumph card, everybody respects and everybody grants my wishes even Orochimaru."

"Y-you don't mean…"

"You bastard!"

"… so you want Naruto…" Sakura said weakly. "W-what for!" She tried to make her voice steady and louder.

"That is for me to know and you to find out now." He continued to smirk.

Sakura clenched her hands to a fist real tight making them turn white after quite some time. "What could you possible gain from Naruto when you're too busy caring about your revenge for your older brother, Itachi?"

The smirk on Sasuke's face disappeared. It seems like he was disappointed of what they said. After a while of glaring at them he snorted, "You know… for the smartest kunoichi I've met, you're quite oblivious."

Sakura frowned in response. She still didn't quite figure out **why** Sasuke wants Naruto.

Sasuke who saw the frown form on the Kunoichi's face became amused that she still didn't understand or figure out his reasons behind getting to all the trouble of abducting Naruto. "Think…"

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled at him and threw a punch aimed right at his face, which Sasuke blocked with the palm of his hand with ease.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in the corner of his eyes. "Don't you want to know the reason why I'm getting to all the trouble of abducting a dobe like you?"

"URUSE! From what I recall you didn't even want us to know what your mission is all about!" Sasuke still hasn't let go of Naruto's fist.

"I changed my mind." Sasuke shrugged. "Aren't you even grateful that I'm even letting you know the reasons of abducting a dead last like you?" He sneered at him.

"I don't care about your pathetic reasons!" Naruto screeched at him.

Sasuke snorted, " I just realized that you aren't even my target. So you were trying to stall me eh? Didn't work for long now, did it?" Sasuke chuckled highly amused at Naruto for being able to buy time for Sakura to escape, which she didn't.

With that said, Sasuke fled away from Naruto towards his newest target… Haruno Sakura. Naruto swiftly turned around and after Sasuke, trying to stop him.

* * *

Sakura still didn't get why Sasuke wants Naruto. What could he possibly gain in his revenge by abducting Naruto? Unless… 

Figuring out Sasuke's reasons of going to all the trouble of abducting Naruto—or at least she thought she did. She wasn't sure if she was right. Looking up to hoping to see the calm and amused Sasuke standing at a great distance from her, but what she saw made her alarmed wide eyed that Sasuke was coming right at her. He was about to punch her when she was thrown to the sideways towards the ground with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her neck.

"Na… ru… to…" She mumbled slowly. She tilted her head to get a better look at the Kyuubi holder. She saw him manage a smile while sighing in relief.

"I'm glad you're alright, Sakura-chan." Naruto chuckled softly.

Sakura continued to stare at her savior until someone snapped her out of her trance.

"You didn't even become strong enough to protect yourself, Sakura." Sasuke faked a sigh to tease her. "Just like always. Trying to impress more boys, are you Sakura. Since I was gone, whom did you try to impress huh?" He continued to taunt her.

The two stood up only with Naruto cursing at the Uchiha and with Sakura just looking at him blankly.

"Sakura-chan, get out of here and let me take care of the bastard. I'm his target anyway, I don't want you to get mixed up in this." Naruto said demanding.

Instead of doing what her ex-teammate told he to do, she remained glued at her spot. She lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes and she clenched her fists real tight, making them turn white.

"Are you really that anxious to die?" Sasuke asked, indicating more to the pink haired Kunoichi.

She lifted her head up so that her eyes would be visible once more only to glare at both of her ex-teammates.

"Naruto…" She said not bothering to face him, but she kept her gaze at the Uchiha. "… you don't trust me do you?"

Naruto only quirked his brows in response indicating that he didn't understand anything she'd said.

"You think that I left for two years to take a vacation, Naruto."

Dead silence.

"You think I can't protect myself, Naruto. Everybody thinks I'm weak…" she paused, snorting. "… I'll prove to you that I'm not weak." Sakura stated, so that both the person who was trying very hard to protect her and the person who was trying to kill her would hear her perfectly. "Just trust me…"

She just hates it when others are protecting her and all she does is just watching them risk their lives for her sake. She felt like she's betrayed them somehow. For once in her life in Konoha, she wants to risk her own life for the people who cared about her. _From this point on… I'll protect you, Naruto._

_Maybe you have changed after all Sakura_. Sasuke thought amazed at the new and improved Sakura. He wasn't quite use to her turning from his own opinion a 'weakling' to a strong willed person. But still, just because of her change in attitude over this pass few years doesn't mean that he would just abandon his lifetime mission to leave the Sound and join them back in Konoha. Hell no! His brother Uchiha Itachi would be dead first before that happens, but when that happens…

Regaining his composure, he smirked at his target, "You really don't think you could beat me now do you Sakura?"

…. will he even have a home called Konoha to return to.

All he received was dead silence. Sakura just remained silent looking at him intently. She didn't exactly glare at him or peered at him with piercing gazes. Indicating this as a sign to attack, he became a blur at first and then disappeared from her sight.

Naruto was confused that at a time that Sasuke as in the Uchiha Sasuke she used to adore, admire and follow around, she would be as calm as this. She didn't even flinch nor gasp, but remained as calm as the ocean. Deep inside him, he knew that he wanted to protect her somehow, but if he intrudes Sakura's chance to prove herself then he knew that it would result of Sakura ignoring and holding a grudge against him… for at least to say… as long as he lives.

Sasuke has disappeared for at least a minute now, but there was only silence in the surroundings. The only sounds that were heard were the rustling of the leaves from the blows of the wind, chirping birds flying high above the sky and the howling of the wind.

The wind was blowing from the side of her face making her pink tresses sway and flow towards the winds direction. Suddenly, she felt the wind change the direction of its course. _He's coming…_ She quirked her brows turning it to a slight frown that was barely noticeable.

She swiftly moved backwards evading the attack that was purposely aimed for her. She saw Sasuke looking at her with his cold onyx eyes after his first attack and then he disappeared again, planning for his next strike.

Sakura raised her arms when she detected him coming at her, blocking his punches and kicks that were most likely aimed for her abdomen and face; however, she winced in pain as she blocked each strike. Even though she was blocking them, he still somehow managed to hurt her with the force of his attacks.

She was almost struck by a kunai that Sasuke swung towards her. It was meant to hit her neck, stabbing her and even killing her in the process. She ducked just in time, evading the kunai that missed her in inches with some strands of her pink hair falling down towards the grass. _He really is serious about killing me!_

"I must admit that you're quite amazing to have been able to last this long with me in the second level of the 'curse seal'." He said coldly. He looked at her and sneered at the expression on her face. "But you will never be able to stoop to my level."

Sasuke's words pierced through her like she was being stabbed by a sword through her heart; however, she tried to remain as stoic as she could. He was just like he was 8 years ago. The Uchiha Sasuke that criticizes her whenever she asks him on a date about her being weak, but somehow the Uchiha Sasuke she has got to know and spent time with 8 years ago was more caring and determined yet proud Uchiha. Now… the Uchiha Sasuke that she loves has turned from caring to cold and emotionless, determined to obsessive (in killing Itachi) and proud to arrogant.

Somehow, deep inside her, she felt like it was close to impossible bringing Sasuke back to Konoha. Both Naruto and her tried, but in the process one had a broken heart and one was almost close to death. Could they do this? Practically, the Uchiha Sasuke they failed to bring back was softer, in a way than the Uchiha Sasuke she was standing in front of now.

"Why would you want to make Naruto suffer by killing me? What has he done to you?" She really didn't care about the reason why he wants to kill her besides the reason of making Naruto suffer.

Sasuke just remained silent, looking at her with those piercing cold onyx orbs.

"He was your friend. You were on the same team! Even though you guys fight and argue a lot, you still protected each other when you needed to. You did missions together, and you even eat ramen together—" she abruptly stopped realizing what she'd said. "… well sometimes," She looked down on the ground, looking at it with regret and sorrow. "You'll just throw that away… the friendship you've worked for." She said in a shaky and soft voice.

She waited for him to respond for a minute until she heard a cold and emotionless voice. "What friendship?"

Shocked and wide eyed about his response, she looked at Sasuke finding him coming towards her with immense speed. She released a gasp when he was came at her with punch and kicks that she evaded feeling a gust of wind as he withdrew his arms and legs, trying to get force for the next hits he threw at her.

As low as her guard was when she was too busy with her emotions a moment ago, a sudden force and pain struck her cheek making her slide backwards a couple of feet away from him.

"You shouldn't let your guard down in a battle with an opponent at all times Sakura. It shows how weak you became this past few years." He said coldly acting like he never heard a thing from her. "Stalling me like that won't work, Sakura. You can never change my mind about killing you."

Blood started to ooze from the corner of Sakura's mouth and dripping towards the ground, staining the grass with crimson drops of blood. Lifting her wrist towards the corner of her mouth where the blood way seeping through, she wiped the remaining blood dripping at the corner of her mouth with the back of her wrist making the blood smudge more on her face.

Sakura peered behind her where Naruto was. Their eyes met; both cerulean and emerald orbs met. Emerald orbs were staring at cerulean blankly, and cerulean orbs were staring at emerald with a tint of worry. She was relieved that Naruto gave her a chance to prove herself fighting Sasuke no less. He trusts her, but she knew that if things get out of hand, he would butt in and fight Sasuke instead. He was making a big gamble of letting Sakura fight Sasuke, even though he has doubts that Sakura might not win.

She turned her gaze back towards Sasuke who miraculously didn't think of attacking her. Maybe he wanted her to make a move now to know what she was capable of. Instead of attacking him like he wanted her to, she just stood there. "About Naruto…

"… you'll really abduct Naruto just so that you could lure Itachi to him, and then kill Itachi from there. You're that in a rush to kill your older brother and have revenge." She said with an unreadable expression on her face. Her voice was just normal and her face was blank.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke started chuckling. "What do you know? You weren't that oblivious after all."

* * *

From afar, Naruto was shocked and furious that Sasuke was just trying to use him for his revenge on his older brother who was in fact after him because of the Kyuubi inside him. Gnashing his teeth and clenching his fists, he was trying very hard to restrain himself from jumping in the middle of Sakura and Sasuke's battle.

* * *

Sakura narrowed her eyes, putting a frown on her face. She sighed, "Why do you even want to get revenge to your older brother?" 

Sasuke crooked an eyebrow, "I thought you knew that already."

"But why though?" She inquired in curiosity.

"I don't need you to take care of me." Sasuke was getting annoyed with Sakura again.

"I'm not saying that I want to take care of you, I just want to understand you."

"Well then stop trying because I don't need you to!" Snapped Sasuke.

"Weren't you lonely when you were in the Sound without any friends?"

"I don't need friends. All they do is just get in the way of everything I do."

"So you think that revenge is all the reason you live for."

"It is my **destiny** to kill my brother and avenge my clan's death."

"You're wrong…" She mumbled, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Getting annoyed of the fact that Sakura was again trying to talk him out like 8 years ago, he snorted. "You know, you're really starting to bug me." Swiftly getting a kunai from his pouch, he threw it at her direction. Even though she saw the kunai coming towards her, she remained perfectly still and calm. The kunai flew towards the side of her face and sliced some of her pink strands.

Sasuke smirked when he saw that Sakura didn't move from her spot. "That was only to get your attention. This time I will be serious at killing you." He narrowed his eyes, another kunai at hand. Throwing it towards her direction without any intention of missing, he saw her remained unmoving like before.

Before the kunai struck her, she caught it with her hand swiftly from about two inches gap to her face. Because of the speed and force that the kunai had when thrown, blood started leaking from the part where her skin and the kunai made contact. Blood dripped from her wound falling to her wrist and dripping more towards her elbows.

"What a shame—here I am inflicting two wounds on you already while you haven't even gotten a chance to touch me—not even once." He snorted and smirked.

Despite the wound on her hand, Sakura twirled the kunai at hand so that she could grasp it properly.

* * *

Naruto was getting impatient and annoyed that the fact that Sakura was fighting Sasuke while he was just standing there. They both knew that Sasuke's target was him, all along.   
"Just trust me…" 

That was what Sakura said to him before her fight began with Sasuke. Trust her… he's got to trust her. Trust her? It was easier said than done. He wasn't exactly the type to just watch everything from the sidelines.

He watched as Sasuke and Sakura were fighting yet again with kunais now. The blades of the kunais always seem to clash against each other when each of them was trying to attack each other. No surprise there! After all, Sakura was trained by Tsunade-baa-chan for 6 years, but there was something else. Something looked different about Sakura, but no matter how many times he tried looking at her graceful movements when fighting, he can't seem to find out the difference about her.

* * *

Kunai met kunai; that was all they had been all they're using since. They had been attacking each other like there was no tomorrow. Whenever one was about to struck the other, it was always deflected with the others kunai. However, even though this had been the cycle for a while now, it didn't escape the fact that both of them had hit the each other, inflicting slight cuts and wounds. 

Another clash of the kunais was heard with both Sasuke and Sakura pushing each other's kunai with all the force that their arms could muster. Both of them were trying to push of the other's kunai with neither of them winning. Getting another kunai from his pouch, Sasuke tried stabbing Sakura on the shoulder, but Sakura's other hand stopped the kunai, grasping the blade firmly. This caused another wound on her other hand, resulting both hands being wounded.

* * *

Naruto couldn't think of what to do. Right now, his body wants to move in and interfere from Sasuke hurting Sakura more, but something was holding him back from doing so. Deep inside him, he wanted to trust Sakura and let her fight Sasuke by herself. He didn't know anymore which one he wanted to do; to fight or to trust. 

After seeing Sakura holding the other kunai Sasuke tried to use on stabbing her with blood oozing from where the blade and Sakura's skin made contact, Naruto knew that at this time Sakura was at the disadvantage. Well, maybe he thought that Sakura was at the disadvantage long before, but now he couldn't restrain himself any longer and ran towards the fighting Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

Kabuto who was also watching from the sidelines was annoyed at the fact that the Uchiha survivor was playing with his two ex-teammates. _What is he doing? The plan was to abduct Naruto and get out of here as soon as possible. Why is he wasting his time with her when I could have been the one to kill her instead? Orochimaru-sama would have a fit if we were late._

From the information he had gathered, it shows that the Kunoichi Haruno Sakura was more conscious of her self-image than training. She didn't have any special techniques, nor any special bloodlines; therefore, she was a weak ninja… and he expected her to be like that.

_Why can't he just finish her off already!_ Kabuto thought getting impatient. From the looks of their battle, Sasuke was winning because he remained unscratched while Haruno Sakura had two inflict wounds on both her hands

Suddenly, he saw their target, Uzumaki Naruto running towards Sasuke and Sakura's battle. From the looks of it, he was trying to interfere and save Haruno Sakura. _We can't let that happen now, can we?_ Because of his abilities in stealth, he was able to go towards Naruto at a great speed without being noticed.

* * *

He ran towards his two ex-teammates at full speed. He was stopped by a when he noticed a kunai flew right in front of him. Getting his full attention, Naruto stopped and looked at the direction the kunai came from. 

Turning to his right, he saw the person who threw the kunai was none other than Kabuto. How could he forget that he was also there with them! Kabuto wouldn't just stand and watch the fight when he could do something useful—like now.

"I don't think you should go any farther, Naruto." He said while adjusting his glasses. From the past years that he has been with Sasuke, he knew from experience that if he were interrupted during one of his matches, it would be bad news—very, very bad news!

He smirked when he heard the Kyuubi holder growled. "You have to fight me first before you can go any further. So I suggest that—" a sudden force and pain hit his left cheek making him tilt his face sideways. Because of the force, not only did his face turned but his whole body twisted while he was airborne. He landed on the ground face first. He tried standing up, but wobbling a bit in the process.

He looked up and saw a Naruto from before and a new one located just beside him. _Bushin no Jutsu. _The Naruto from before abruptly disappeared in a puff of smoke, making him curse inwardly.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T TIME FOR AN ANNOYING BASTARD LIKE YOU!" Yelled the real Naruto.

"Really now…" Kabuto swiftly did some hand seals. "The plan was to bring you alive, but it didn't say that we can't bring you half dead."

Positioning his hands fro his Jutsu he scowled at Naruto. "I copied this Jutsu from the Fifth Hokage if you don't remember. I assure you that you'll have a chance of 50 to live from this attack." His scowl suddenly turned into a smirk, "If you're lucky enough that is. _Satsugaite no Jutsu!_"

* * *

Holding the blade of Sasuke's kunai at one hand, and struggling to force back his other kunai, she gripped the blade of Sasuke's kunai tighter giving her leverage to kick Sasuke in the gut. She took hold of the kunai he was aiming for her shoulder before when Sasuke's grip loosened on it right after she kicked him. 

Grunting in pain, Sasuke flew backwards slamming on a nearby tree full force making his back painful for a small amount of time. Before he was sliding back to the ground because of gravity, two kunais struck each sides of his shirt, sticking him to the tree in place. _Damn it! Why did I let her do that to me!_

* * *

Chakra started to become visible from Kabuto's hands. He disappeared from Naruto's sight and abruptly reappeared before him, trying to push his palms towards the skin from where his heart was. 

Naruto turned sideways and did some somersaults when Kabuto's hands that were filled with chakra almost made contact by inches. Disappearing from sight, he reappeared and kicked Kabuto on the back.

Kabuto turned around ready to strike Naruto when big chunks of the earth flew upwards. One big chunk of earth hit him in the chins, making him fly upwards. He fell to the ground with the chakra from his hands dissipated from the lack of concentration.

He was confused. _How could he manage to break the ground so easily like that?_ Suddenly, he started cursing at himself when he realized that he was so close into accomplishing their mission.

He lifted his body up expecting to see Naruto smirking at him, but instead he saw Naruto with the Kunoichi Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto was looking at his teammate with awe while Haruno Sakura was looking right at Kabuto blankly.

Kabuto smirked, "So it was you, wasn't it, Sakura-san."

When he didn't receive any reply or a glare from the Kunoichi, he continued. "So you're trained by the Fifth Hokage I see."

Kabuto received a slight frown from the Kunoichi this time. "And that's a surprise for you."

Kabuto just chuckled.

"I won't let you harm Naruto."

**

* * *

A/N:** Another chappie done! I'm not really sure how people think about this fic considering that I got about 100 hits last chappie with only 9 reviews.

Please review my fic and tell me how it is. All it takes is pressing the 'Go' button there and type your review. Come on people! Just NO flames!


	11. Sasuke VS Sakura Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that originally belongs to others.

**Responses:**

**Shinobi Darkbeak** – Thanks for reviewing!

**Hao'sAnjul** – Really! I was actually having a hard time writing action 'cause its my first time.

**veracytzwolves** – Wow, you actually like Sakura in this fic! Yes!

**sakurasasuke** – I can see what you mean about Sasuke being a little too mean to Sakura in this fic, but from what I read in the manga, Sasuke's attitude was like that to Sakura. Don't worry, Sasuke wouldn't be that mean to Sakura after some time.

**unknown** – Thank you very much for reviewing, but I want to know how you thought of the chapter. Still, thanks for the review. It was very much appreciated.

**hunter** – Yay, the action part was a success. I was actually worried that you readers wouldn't understand 'cause like you said, action is definitely **hard** to write. Hey, I love chocolate cookies (munch, munch)… more please!

**krista** – Here's your update!

**Donutt** – Thank you so much for the praise! I wonder what kinds of corny fics you're talking about. I must admit that the first part of this fic was very corny. I really don't know what got into me, but I wrote those stupid things. (sigh) At least you appreciate it… I think.

It really doesn't look like a Sasusaku fic doesn't it. I'm not going to tell you what Sakura's partner would be in this fic because it would ruin all the fun. Revealing the pairing might also reveal some of the coming scenes in the fic. You'll just have to keep reading to find out who would end up with Sakura. I can tell you that you would get confused of who would really be with Sakura at the ending. Let me tell you though that I am also a Sasusaku fan! Hope to get more reviews from you.

**blisblop** – (dancing in the background) You like this Sakura! Yay! I'm really happy that you do so 'cause this fic would be a Sakura centric!

**kayla** – You might be wondering that (where's Sakura's new techniques?). Well, I would get to that when I go focus my attention on Sakura's past. She didn't reveal her techniques because of particular reasons… that you'll find out soon. I assure you that her past life would be nothing of being rape or so. I find being raped in the past very cliché. I hope you be interested of what had happened to her in the past. Yes, imagine the look on Sasuke's face when he finds out. Ehehehehehe.

**Ichikoo** – Ah, my beta reader! I know you already read this chapter, but I assure you that if you don't review… I won't update! Your ranting earlier… you could also put some of the things that you hadn't ranted on earlier.

**Cyberwolf** – Really, I appreciate your review very much so. I wrote this fic to get better in writing. Thank you for mentioning the things I need to work on, and in a polite way. I really do appreciate it!

**jadedsakuya** – I'm glad you like it!

**

* * *

Chapter 11—Sasuke VS Sakura Part 2**

"What's that?" Yuki said cautiously.

A sudden slight shaking of the ground and a deep explosive sound overheard in a distance interrupted the battle between the shinobis from Konoha and the shinobis from the Sound; however, four unexpected guests were caught in the battle (Yuki, Yukino, Tsubasa and Kimiko).

"It's coming from above the Hokage monument." Kiba pointed.

"Something must have already happened to Naruto. If these Sound nins would just get out of the way." Cursed Shikamaru.

Well, after the Hyuuga heiress met up with her cousin, Neji. Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino rushed towards Naruto's aid only to aid Yuki, Yukino, Tsubasa and Kimiko instead. Because of their slight disadvantage (in numbers), they were forced to help them first instead. From then on, they had been battling with the Sound nins for quite some time now.

_And Sakura's also there with him. _Kimiko thought worriedly.

Yukino cursed. _Sakura…_

Tsubasa looked towards the direction of the Hokage monument. _What's taking you so long?_

_You better be alright, Sakura._ Yuki gazed at the place where they heard the sudden explosion. Turning back towards the Sound nins, he pointed his staff at them. "Come on and attack! The faster you attack the faster I could kick your asses." He blabbered carelessly.

* * *

"We'll go on ahead and find Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi said to his fellow Jounins. 

"Okay, well take care of the Sound nins in the village." Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, Anko and Gai nodded in agreement.

With that said, Kakashi and Hinata dashed towards the clear location of Sasuke and Naruto's whereabouts.

After having a great distance from the other Jounins, Kakashi decided to ask the girl beside him. "Hinata, are you sure you want to come with me?"

The timid girl beside him nodded. "I really want to help, Naruto-kun…" …_somehow._

* * *

"Just because you were trained by the great 5th Hokage doesn't mean that you would be better than me." Sneered Kabuto. 

Sakura just glared at him. "Don't be so full of yourself, Kabuto-san. You know nothing about Shishou—nor me."

"What are you talking about? You know, you should stop trying to save Naruto if you can't even save yourself."

Struggling with all his might, the Uchiha landed gracefully on the ground; however, tearing the part of his clothes that were caught by the kunai in the process.

_Damn you Sakura._ After doing some hand seals, sparks started to light up in his hand. After a few more seconds it evolved into dark lightning sparks. With the help of the curse seal, his Chidori was twice as powerful.

Glaring at the pink haired Kunoichi, Sasuke charged towards his opponent, ready to finish what he'd started.

* * *

Grabbing kunais swiftly from his pouch, he threw them at the pink haired Kunoichi. Dodging all of them with ease, she jumped towards Kabuto. After closing the gap between them, she started punching and kicking him with great speed and force. 

While smirking, Kabuto was able to dodge and block all of Sakura's attacks. After blocking the punch that was aimed for his face, Kabuto grasped it tightly, so that she couldn't pull it back for another attack. "Let me show you what I mean." He released her hand and jumped a great distance from her.

With her eyes trailing his every movement, she didn't get a chance to notice another attack coming right at her from her opposite direction. The only thing that attracted attention towards the attack was a voice of someone screaming, "Sakura-chan!"

She turned around expecting the attack to hit her, but instead, drops of blood spattered on her face. Instead of wiping of the blood decorated on her face, she kept her gaze on the person in front of her, whose back she was facing. She was petrified in shock at the scene before her.

Before her was Naruto who was struggling to keep his legs balanced, with another hand stained by blood through the lower part of his right shoulder. Naruto lightly grasped Sasuke's arm with his left hand, forcing it off of his shoulder blade. Naruto chuckled softly, "Y-you think I would just s-stand in the sidelines w-while you t-try to kill, Sakura-chan." Naruto struggled for the words to come out because blood had started oozing from his mouth. "N-not a chance. Y-you know teme, it's so complicated to make you understand." Naruto slumped when Sasuke removed his hand with great force. His whole hand was stained with Naruto's blood.

Naruto fell instantly towards the ground, but was abruptly kicked a great distance by Sasuke. He fell onto the ground, clutching his open wound while gritting his teeth in pain.

While in a stoic expression, Sasuke watched as Naruto's figure was thrown a distance away. _Stupid dobe! Damn missed!_ Suddenly, a punch made contact to his cheek making his face tilt sideways. He stumbled a bit, but didn't lose his balance to fall to the ground.

* * *

When she saw Naruto on the ground clutching his wound in agony, she returned to her senses. Deep inside, she felt worried towards Naruto. _I need to heal him somehow._

Looking back towards the Sasuke in front of her, she held her hand really tight into a fist in rage for injuring Naruto in such a way. The stoic expression on his face just increased her rage even more. Still, she couldn't believe that Sasuke would inflict a wound like that to Naruto without having any second thoughts.

Lifting her hand, she formed it into a fist. Doing that, she threw a punch at him with all her might, transferring all the rage she felt for him right at that moment.

* * *

Ignoring the pain on his cheek he turned his head back and saw the pink haired Kunoichi running towards the blonde haired loud mouth lying on the ground. _You won't get away that easily._

Disappearing from his spot, he suddenly reappeared before the pink haired Kunoichi. Seeing him abruptly appear in front of her made take a step backward and releasing a gasp from her lips.

Ignoring the expression on her face, Sasuke glared at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura regained her composure and glared at him. "Why did you do that to Naruto! You really didn't care if you've killed him, didn't you?"

"He was in my way." Sasuke snorted, "It's his fault for blocking my attack with his own body."

The glare on her face softened. "Look what revenge is doing to you. It's blinding you of doing things that you won't usually do."

Sasuke sighed. "Didn't we already talk about this? Like I told you before, I was born into this world to avenge my clan and kill my brother."

"You're wrong." Sakura retorted. "You create your own destiny. It was your own choice to avenge your clan; you were never born for it."

Sasuke crooked an eyebrow, "What's your point?"

"Revenge is only a hollow victory. You won't gain anything from it. Sure, you may enjoy your achievement right when you completed your revenge, but then what…" She paused quite lost of words. "… what happens to you next? What would make you keep on living after that?"

Sasuke remained silent for a while. His actions made Sakura think that **maybe**, just maybe she getting through him… somehow. However, he replied with a cold tone. "You will never understand what it's like to lose everything, all the things you cherish in an instant."

"You're still alive aren't you, so you couldn't have lost **everything**. While you're alive, you would still be able to gain and lose something." She replied softly.

A snort came out of the Uchiha's lips. "Gain something?" He spat, "I never did gain **anything**."

"That's because you refused and still refuse to gain anything. You were given a chance to belong to a new family—with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and me here in Konoha. You could have started over."

"And forget what that murderer did to my clan. And just let him walk away from all the crimes he's committed." Sasuke relied with sarcasm evident in his voice while glaring at her rather dangerously.

"I'm not asking you to forget about the past, but I'm asking you to appreciate what you had in Konoha before you left." She shook her head.

Sakura saw Sasuke close his eyes. His eyes remained closed for a while, making her curious of what he was going to do next. After a while, Sasuke opened his eyes revealing his 'Sharingan'. Sakura flinched at the intense look Sasuke was giving her with his 'Sharingan'. Somehow she couldn't take her eyes off his. She kept staring at his blood red eyes like she was hypnotized by it.

She was suddenly brought back to reality when she sensed a great amount of chakra nearby. Taking her eyes off his, she looked and saw that he activated another 'Chidori'. _I don't remember him being able to create at least 3 rounds of Chidori. Don't tell me this is the power of the 'curse seal'._

She looked back up only to meet a cold piercing gaze. This time they both knew that this would be the end. There was no one else to save her from this attack. Naruto was badly wounded nearby. She couldn't heal him because Sasuke was blocking her way.

Remaining on her spot, she gave the Uchiha a sad smile. "You really are serious about killing me aren't you?"

Sasuke remained silent. He lifted his hand, and aimed his 'Chidori' right at her heart.

* * *

Kakashi and Hinata just arrived at the clearing where Team 7 met after 8 years of parting. While panting, Hinata immediately saw Naruto lying on the ground. Wasting no time, she ran towards his side with Kakashi at her tail. 

When she got a better view of him, she noticed that he was slightly shaking in pain. His bloodied hand was clutching a wound on his shoulder blade. Seeing Naruto wincing and gritting his teeth in pain brought tears to her eyes.

She noticed him giving all his energy to sit up. Bringing her hands to behind his back, she helped him sit up. "Naruto-kun, we have to bring you back to Konoha."

Grunting in pain, Naruto lifted his head up and looked towards another direction away from Hinata and Kakashi. "S…saku… ra… chan."

Both Hinata and Kakashi decided to look towards the direction Naruto is looking. The scene of Sasuke aiming the technique that Kakashi taught him towards his own teammate, Sakura made the two's eyes widen in shock.

Deciding to waste no more time, Kakashi decided to run towards the direction of his two ex-students.

* * *

Sakura looked at the ground. She was still glued to her spot. It was like she was asking for a death wish. She looked up again and met Sasuke eye to eye. "Very well, Sasuke. Go ahead and kill me. Kill me if you hate me as much as your brother that much."

* * *

No, he just couldn't reach them in time. He was too far away from them. Even though with the speed he had, he just wouldn't be able to reach them in time. However, that didn't mean that he would just give up and let his two former students kill each other.

* * *

She knew that there would be no one there to save her from Sasuke's attack. This will be the end. The stoic look on Sasuke's face made her realize that he would kill her. He also wouldn't have any second thoughts on killing her. 

Sasuke launched his 'Chidori' towards her heart, but even though the odds are against her, she still remained as stoic as ever. It just showed that even in the end, she wouldn't give up on him.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata watched the scene in shock. They knew that Kakashi-sensei wouldn't make it in time. He wouldn't be able to save Sakura from Sasuke's attack. 

_No, no, Sakura-chan!_ Naruto thought in disbelief.

Sakura-san! Hinata thought screaming in her head. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto managed to yell towards the pink haired Kunoichi making blood ooze from his mouth.

The two were waiting for Sasuke's 'Chidori' to pierce through Sakura's body and through her heart when the attack miraculously stopped inches from Sakura's heart making them both gasp. What really shocked them was the person who stopped the attack. It wasn't Naruto, Hinata. It wasn't even Kakashi sensei. Both were confounded when they saw the person who was none other that Sasuke stopped his own attack.

* * *

**A/N:** I am really hoping to break the mark of 100 reviews, so please review. If you like my fic say so. Your reviews really give me inspiration and make me excited to write the next chapter. 

Review please! NO FLAMES!


	12. Decisions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that originally belongs to others.

**NOTE—MUST READ!**

**I decided to change the summary of my fic seeing that it is no longer appropriate for the fic itself. The summary only covers only the introduction, and more things will happen so I decided that after this chapter, the summary will be changed.**

**You might think that, "Why are you telling this to us?" Well, the readers who actually loved my fic and didn't put it in their alert or their favorites list, I put this notice for you. Ehehehehe, I'm a sucker I know!**

**I was actually thinking to switch the summary with this one:**

_A new force has resurfaced after being thought destroyed many years ago, and now seeking for revenge. Why are they also interested in Sakura?_

**What do you guys think? It actually focuses more on the whole idea of the fic.**

**

* * *

Chapter 12—Decisions**

He couldn't understand. Why? Why did he stop?

_Kill me if you hate me that much—as much as you hate your brother._

After she said that, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He suddenly lost the will to kill her. It was because he just **didn't** hate her. Sure, she could be annoying at times, but during his stay in Konoha, she was always there for him. She hadn't really done anything bad to him.

The 'Chidori' was still activated and was inches before her; however, his arm was shaking madly. The curse seal was encouraging him to kill her right then and there, but somehow something was holding him back.

_I love you with all my heart!_

Maybe… maybe that was one of the reasons why he couldn't bring himself to kill her. Even though he was mean to her back when they were only 12 years old, she still stood by him. Heck, even when he left Konoha eight years ago, she still didn't hold any grudge against him nor did she give up on him. Still, he was curious. Why? What does she see in him anyway? He already told her that he was an avenger, but she was still trying to be there for him.

* * *

He was enjoying the scene before when she was blabbering hopelessly about how Sasuke's making a big mistake, but the smirk on Kabuto's face disappeared when Sasuke abruptly stopped his 'Chidori' from making a hole right through the pink haired Kunoichi and killing her. _Why did he stop? He could have finished her off right then and there!_ Kabuto growled. 

Seems like the environment that the Hidden Sound Village has provided you wasn't enough was it.

* * *

She couldn't believe it herself when Sasuke stopped at the last second in killing her. She had almost given up hope that someone would be able to change his mind coming back to Konoha. Maybe there was still a chance to free him from Orochimaru. 

She saw him deactivate his 'Chidori', but he still kept his hand in its original position. After a while, Sasuke decided to slowly lower his hand to his side. He lowered his head so that his raven locks covered his eyes. "Why…" he repeated. Sakura then noticed that he clenched his fists rather tightly.

"Why…?" He repeated again.

Sakura narrowed her eyes giving him all of her attention.

"Why can't I bring myself to kill you?" He asked finishing his question, while gritting his teeth.

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed her collar and held her up to his level. There she stared at his confused onyx eyes that kept on switching with his Sharingan. "Back at the Sound they trained me so that I would be able to kill anyone with no mercy no matter who that person is, but why can't I kill you?"

"Or maybe the question is 'do you even want to kill me?'" She replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke was speechless. He couldn't—no he didn't know how to answer her question. He didn't know the answer… did he really want to kill her?

"I don't really think you want to kill me. You're just using that excuse to prove that you've forgotten about the family you had in Konoha. You just want to prove to the Sound that you don't care about us anymore. Am I right?" She continued coolly.

Sasuke growled, tightening his hold on her collar. He didn't like how she was getting the better of him.

"Sasuke let Sakura go now." Kakashi demanded. He had just reached the pair when he saw Sasuke grab onto Sakura's collar. He just couldn't let Sasuke do anything to Sakura. Now that he saw Sasuke using the technique he taught him to his own teammates, he couldn't let him get away with it. He would fight Sasuke even if it were against his wishes. He needed to protect both Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke turned all his attention towards his mentor. Doing what he was told he let go of Sakura's collar, making her drop instantly to the ground. Despite that, she was able to land softly.

When Kakashi was face to face with Sasuke, Sakura suddenly appeared before him blocking him from Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei, please let me handle this." She requested.

"Sakura, he almost killed you." Kakashi replied.

"I don't care. Onegai sensei, let me handle this." She pleaded.

* * *

Kakashi sighed in defeat. Besides Naruto, Sakura was also one of the stubborn people in Team 7. As her sensei, he knew that she wanted to prove herself to everyone—mostly to Sasuke. She did deserve to earn some of the spotlight sometimes. Besides, if he tried to interrupt, Sakura would or might hate him for the rest of her life. And that would definitely be a problem.

* * *

"Why bother to go to Orochimaru for power when you could have just trained with us, Sasuke?" She inquired after focusing all her attention to him. 

When she didn't receive any reply from the Uchiha in front of her, she frowned. "Is it because it was a faster way? Are you **that** eager to eliminate your brother?"

"The faster he dies, the faster I'll become happy…" He snarled. "… again." He added hesitantly.

"Are you sure you'll be happier with your brother dead? Are you sure his death won't cause you pain instead?"

"Why are you so eager to bring me back? Why won't you just leave me alone and mind your own business?" He growled. He was getting impatient with her determination to bring him back. Why couldn't she **just** give up on him?

"Because I don't want you to make the biggest mistake that would cause you everything. You still have a chance to turn back now." She said softly. "Come back to us Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled. "That's why I left in the first place. You and Naruto would just get in the way of my revenge because you just won't mind your own business."

A smile crept on Sakura's lips, which made Sasuke feel uneasy. "That's what friends are for. As a friend, I wouldn't want you to make the wrong choice."

Sasuke was taken aback by her words.

That's what friends are for.

Somehow, because of that line, he was having second thoughts. It was like he was starting to change his mind about this whole mission. He was starting to feel like going back… back to Konoha. However, this thought didn't last as the curse seal started to tingle in pain. He clutched the curse seal and looked at Sakura, who was coming near him, with murderous eyes.

However, this didn't stop Sakura from coming yet closer to him. Even though it could be very dangerous to come close to Sasuke when his curse seal was taking control of him, she still went close to him and stopped when they were only a foot away from each other.

Taking notice of this, Sasuke abruptly took a Kunai and positioned it right at the base of her neck. Like before, he was threatening to kill her, and like before, Sakura didn't show any signs of being afraid. She just simply looked at him.

"How many times did you try to kill me today…" she inquired coolly. "…three times?" She raised an eyebrow.

As a reply, Sasuke gripped his kunai tighter and pushed it further onto Sakura's skin. Blood oozed from where the kunai and Sakura's skin made contact. The blood went all the way towards the tip of the kunai and dripped to the ground. "This time… I won't hesitate in killing you."

"Oh stop pretending Sasuke!" Sakura hissed. You're not like Orochimaru. He's an egotistical bastard who only cares about his own personal desires, but you—"

"I am also an egotistical bastard who only cares about my own personal desire," interrupted Sasuke.

"If you're egotistical then why didn't you finish off Naruto eight years ago to acquire the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

Sasuke looked at her wide eyed, but then glared at her afterwards. "How did you know about that?"

"Naruto told me everything that had happened between you and him eight years ago when he couldn't bring you back." She said, tilting her head to the side to avoid his gaze.

Silence engulfed them, and only the sound of the wind blowing throughout the clearing could be heard. Looking at Sakura, Sasuke watched how the wind blew her pink tresses, somewhat covering her face.

After a while, Sakura's head rose up looking at him with her emerald orbs. "Tell me… from all the sacrifices you've made to obtain power from Orochimaru—is it worth it."

Sasuke refused to answer her.

Not receiving any reply from Sasuke, she decided to continue speaking. "There could have been other ways for you to obtain the power you desire. You could've just trained with us in Konoha… like old times."

"Let me tell you what I told Naruto eight years ago when he tried to bring me back, 'My childish games with you Leafs are over.'" He replied coldly.

"There's also another way for you to avenge your brother. You don't need to abduct Naruto…" she took a deep breath and then continued. "… instead you could stay hear with us, and you could protect Naruto from the Akatsuki instead."

"Protect him?" Sasuke snorted. "You must be joking."

"I'm not joking." She answered flatly. "From what you and Naruto told me about your past that you admired your brother even before he massacred your clan."

Sasuke balled his hands to a fist, getting angry at the word 'admire'. True, he did admire his older brother before, but not anymore.

"Maybe that's the reason why his actions are very big deal to you."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke snarled.

"Its the same as Naruto—" (Sasuke frowned) "—don't you remember that Naruto always wanted you to acknowledge him as more than a dead last loser—" (Sakura forced a laugh) "—because he also admired you. Maybe you didn't want revenge… maybe you just wanted to be acknowledged by your brother."

"You think I would want my brother to acknowledge me even though he killed my whole family—my happiness. I don't want a murderer to acknowledge me." Sasuke hissed.

"Maybe there was a reason—"

"There was no reason! He told me that he did it to test his power—the power that he obtained from the Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke said losing his composure.

"So that was the reason you tried to kill Naruto didn't you. You wanted to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan… but you didn't. In the end, you hesitated to kill him." She said relieved.

"If you're thinking that I didn't do it because I couldn't do it then you thought wrong. I didn't do it because I don't want to follow my brother's footsteps. I don't want to be like him." He whispered, gritting his teeth.

"Really?" She said taunting him. "It looks like you do want to follow your brother's footsteps because you are also abandoning all you have for power. You're just like him."

"I'm not like him! Don't you ever tell me that I'm like that murderer!" Snapped Sasuke.

"There could have been other ways for you to get revenge. You don't need to ruin Naruto's life for you to get it."

* * *

"Damn!" Kabuto cursed under his breath. With a Jounin like Kakashi and the Hyuuga heiress here, there could be trouble. Basically, right now they were at a disadvantage. Two against three minus their target—well, their supposedly target. 

If they still wanted to accomplish their mission of abducting Naruto, they would have a slight chance now that Konoha's reinforcements have arrived. Their plan was to have a surprise attack on Konoha and immediately abduct Naruto before many more of Konoha's shinobis noticed anything.

He looked at the Uchiha prodigy's face and he knew right then and there that they had to go. The expression of confusion and doubt on the Uchiha's face disturbed him very much. Kabuto knew that the shinobis of Konoha would try their best to bring Uchiha Sasuke back at any cost, and no matter how much he didn't want it to happen, it looked like they would be able to bring the Uchiha back. He just couldn't let that happen.

For one if he came back to the Sound reporting to Orochimaru that not only did the mission fail but that Sasuke also came back to Konoha, he couldn't imagine what would happen. Kabuto might not only lose his status as 'Orochimaru-sama's most trusted henchmen', but he also might lose his life.

If he still wanted to go back to the Sound, he needed to escape with Sasuke now that there was no chance of them abducting Naruto anymore. The time to escape is **now**!

* * *

"Instead of abducting Naruto as a bait for the Akatsuki to come to you, why don't you stay here and protect Naruto. That way the Akatsuki would come here, and before that happens you could train with us so you could be strong enough to fight them. 

"If you can't make him acknowledge you, protect Naruto from him instead. That way you can prove to him how different of a person you are compared to him. You don't need to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan or the 'curse seal' from Orochimaru to obtain power because power is only a plain force. You might think that protecting someone is only a nuisance, but protecting someone, however, is what would make you really strong." Sakura gave him a small and painful smile.

Sasuke clenched his fists. He didn't know what to do anymore. When he came here he was so sure that by abducting Naruto, he would be able to get revenge on his older brother faster. Now, he was having doubts. He didn't know what would be a better choice. Should he just stay here and guard Naruto and wait until the Akatsuki tried to abduct him or should he just abduct Naruto now and bring him as bait for the Akatsuki to come to him? Either way the Akatsuki would come for Naruto.

Suddenly an explosion erupted from around the clearing. It looked like Kabuto already set off the bomb that was suppose to be the cue for the Sound nins to come back and retreat with their mission supposedly completed. Things didn't exactly turn out so well after all.

"Sasuke-sama! We have to go!" Kabuto's voice hissed. "We can't complete our mission anymore, now that Konoha's reinforcements have arrived."

* * *

Because of the smoke from the explosion, coughs were heard throughout the clearing. Even though they were a great distance from Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Kabuto, Naruto and Hinata were still exposed to the smoke that emitted from the explosion. The disadvantage of this was that Sasuke and Kabuto could escape any minute. And Naruto had actually hoped that they would be able to get Sasuke back. They might fail to bring him back… again. _Damn it!_ Naruto cursed.

* * *

**Responses:**

**BaBy-U-AmaZe-Me**—About her hidden powers… well, you just got to keep reading to find out, which I hope you will. XD

**Shinobi Darkbeak**—I know what you mean about the last chapter being evil. Oh, I'm sorry if I confused you about who stopped the attack. Actually it was Sasuke himself.

**kayla**—Yes, I know what you mean. I am also anxious to write that part of the fic. Oh, I'm really sorry if my chapters these days are short 'cause it was the fault of homework and tests. I made it short cause I thought that was the best place to stop. Eheheheh…

**random reader**—I update every Friday. I do not know why but I just can't keep this fic off my head. I kinda used your suggestion and I hope you liked how I put it. It was greatly appreciated! (tears streaming down) Do you really look if I update everyday? That makes me really happy that someone appreciates what I do!

**Neji x Tenten**—Maybe I haven't made it clear, but the pairings of this fic for now is NaruHina and NejiTen. Other pairings I won't tell until I get to the point of revealing them 'cause I don't want to ruin the surprise. Just remember that from the pairings that my fic portrays—its not definite, so just read and enjoy.

**Princess in blue Salz**—You like the Sakura here. Sorry if she was rather OC at some parts; however, at the part where she fought with Sasuke, that's what I actually think she would do when she saw Sasuke again. Hope you still like this chapter.

**kyoharu-chan**—Really! I'm glad that you liked that!

**krista**—It's okay. I'm actually glad you told me that. I agree with you that the last chapter was a little weak 'cause I actually didn't leave a cliffhanger there. I actually think that there is not much excitement in this chapter 'cause they are mostly talking.

**Ichikoo**—About you ate… umm nakakatawa kang magbeta grabe! Comments mo rin nakakatawa. Naku po tama ka and pairing na NaruSasu is like Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse together! Ehe! Sori po kung magulo yung first two pages. Nakalimutan ko kasi yung papel sa skul eh. XD

**sakurasasuke**—I keep getting everyone confused. I'm very sorry! It was actually Sasuke.

**Kurenai Chinoumi**—I hope your question was answered in this chapter.

**Hao'sAnjul**—I'm glad you found it unpredictable!

**A/N:** Sorry if it was short! I just thought that this was the best place to cut it. Next chapter… I believe that the dilemma of the Sound will end and unto the real idea of the fic! REVIEW PLS!


	13. The Coming Back Of A Long Lost Friend

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim ownership of the anime, Naruto.

**

* * *

A/N: **About your questions, er, if Sasuke will stay in Konoha… heh, you'll find out. People kept on asking me about Sakura's new powers… well, now that I'm going to be focusing more about Sakura's past then you'll see her new powers and I'll also be explaining why she isn't using them.

Oh, **crazyhorse**, from now on, it's going to be all about Sakura's past. So, I hope you stay in tune!

**

* * *

Chapter 13—The Coming Back Of A Long Lost Friend**

Consciousness started to flow back into him. His eyes slowly started to open, but the light blinded him momentarily from the image before him. He blinked his eyes many times before the blur started to get clearer, and it revealed a rather worried looking Hyuuga.

"Hi-hinata-chan…" He called out to her with great difficulty.

He noticed that her pearl like orbs close to tears and that she was giving him a warm smile. "Naruto-kun, you're alright." She said with great relief evident in her voice.

With great difficulty, Naruto tried to sit up from the bed. He staggered a bit, but Hinata helped steady him. She protested that he should lie back down, but he ignored her pleas. "Where am I?" He inquired groggily.

"We brought you to the hospital right after the Sound nins escape so that Tsunade-sama could treat your wounds." Hinata informed him.

Naruto touched his wound that was now covered with bandages. Suddenly, he punched the mattress of the bed and cursed to himself. "Damn it!"

Hinata who was startled by Naruto's sudden actions touched his shoulder lightly. "W-what's wrong?" She asked.

But Naruto didn't hear Hinata's question because he was too busy with his thoughts.

…_the Sound nins escaped…_

"Again…" Naruto murmured, with anger evident in his voice.

Hinata blinked, not understanding what Naruto meant. "What?" She brought her head down to get a good look on his face.

"Sasuke's gone again. We were so close to bringing him back, and in the end we still couldn't do it." Naruto balled his hand into a fist and punched the mattress again. "Damn it! I broke my promise again!"

Hinata's eyes softened. She reached out towards Naruto's fist, and grasped it. "But Naruto-kun—"

"He's so stupid! Even though we did so many things for him, he still chooses to go back with the Sound nins. That egotistical bastard!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata tightened her hold of his fist trying to calm him down. _Oh Naruto-kun…_

"I'm right here dobe."

Naruto blinked in surprise. That voice. There was only one person who called him that. It couldn't be. There was no one else who'd call him 'dobe' none other than…

Naruto looked up and saw a person leaning on the wall near the doorway staring at him with a cold yet annoyed expression on his face.

"Sa-sasuke!"

* * *

In a different room, Tenten decided to visit her teammate. She really didn't encounter many Sound nins during their attack, so she was quite fine. She found out, however, that the Hyuuga was caught in a more brutal battle with the Sound. She just found out lately that the Hyuuga had been inflicted with some minor wounds. Getting rather worried, she decided to pay him a visit. 

She knocked on the door. After receiving a 'Come in,' from the opposite side of the door, she opened it and stepped inside of the room. She saw the Hyuuga prodigy sitting on the mattress, staring at her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Neji beat her into it. "What are you doing here, Tenten?"

"Lee told me that you were injured during the battle between the Sound nins, so I came to check up on you." She said walking towards the bed.

"You didn't have to. I'm fine. It was only a scratch." Neji said raising his arm for her to see the wound, which was already bandaged. Tenten stopped walking and gazed at his bandaged arm.

Neji brought his arm back down. "Well, I don't have any more reasons to remain here." He stood up, walking over to the door. It seemed like he didn't have time to talk to her or anything.

He grasped the metal doorknob, ready to turn it, but he paused when Tenten called out to him.

"Neji…" she started.

He turned around to where she was standing, gazing at her with a blank expression on his face, waiting for her to continue.

_You should tell Neji about your feelings for him before it's too late._

Should she? Sakura said that she should tell Neji her feelings before it was too late. However, the look on Neji's face was making her feel uneasy. She just couldn't do it. She was too afraid… afraid that he might reject her.

Before it's too late. 

"Before its too late…" she mumbled faintly. Taking a deep breath she decided that now was the time. She wouldn't back down from anything. "Neji… I want to tell you something."

Neji didn't reply. He turned his whole body around to face her direction completely. Seeing that his full attention was towards her, she decided to continue with her confession.

She brought her head down, refusing to look at the Hyuuga. "Neji… I-I…" she was hesitant, but she still needed to do it. It was now or never. She wanted to get it over with. "I love you. I've been your teammate for years now, but I didn't have the courage to tell you my feelings. I—"

"Tenten…" Neji interrupted, getting her attention.

Startled, she raised her head up and looked at the Hyuuga straight in the eyes. What? What did he want? Was he also going to confess his great affection for her? Her face lit up, but her heart suddenly ached. She was forgetting the other one, the other thing that he might say to her—which was… his rejection.

Neji closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, refusing to look at her reaction. "I'm sorry Tenten. I don't feel that way towards you. I only think of you as a mere teammate and a close friend; my feelings for you won't go further than that…"

Tenten's heart ached, and her face sank. She knew that this would happen. She just knew it. She has been right all along; her feelings for him would only be an unrequited love, and that was all it would be. Sighing, she walked towards his direction until she was the one who was now holding the doorknob. She noticed that her hand was shaking from the shock of his reply. "All I wanted was to tell you how I felt about you that's all. I didn't expect you to love me back." She said in a blank voice, while keeping her eyes down on the doorknob.

She turned the doorknob and stepped outside, but before she could close the door Neji spoke sending her off guard. "Thank you…"

A painful smile was brought upon her lips. His rejection still pained her heart, but somehow that simple 'thank you' eased the pain. "You're welcome." She whispered, and with that she closed the door. She walked away from the room, refusing to look back. She turned toward an empty corridor, and leaning on the wall, she looked up on the ceiling. Tears started to fall down from her eyes, but she didn't wipe them away. Being rejected really was painful.

"Stick to my feelings… huh." She murmured, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks.

* * *

"Sa-sasuke-it-it can't be. Why are you here?" Naruto blurted out. 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't like the fact that I'm here, dobe? And before you were even having a dramatic moment about failing to bring me back." He mocked.

"Teme!" Naruto growled, a vein popping on his forehead. He tried to get down from the bed to clobber the Uchiha for good, but was held back by Hinata and a person who called his name.

"Naruto," the person called out to him behind the Uchiha.

There at the doorway right behind Sasuke was none other than his other former teammate, Haruno Sakura. She entered the room, while Sasuke was still glued to his spot on the wall. "Naruto, you shouldn't be asking for a fight in a hospital, you might wake up the other patients." Sakura reprimanded.

"Demo, Sakura-chan…" Naruto reasoned.

Ignoring Naruto, Sakura turned around to face the stoic Uchiha leaning on the wall. "Sasuke, the Gondaime's ready for you now. You can go to see her at her office."

Snorting, the Uchiha left the hospital room without a word of farewell to anyone.

Sakura turned her attention back toward Naruto's direction only to be greeted with a question. "That really is Sasuke, right? The Uchiha Sasuke who left us for Orochimaru to gain power, right?" Naruto asked warily.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Then… but I thought—"

"You thought he left us and took us for granted yet again, didn't you?"

"Well, I was sure that he would, right after that traitor Kabuto triggered the bomb to escape."

"That's what I thought too—" (Sakura smiled) "—but miraculously, he stayed behind."

"What happened anyway?" Naruto inquired, wanting to be enlightened with the full details of what had happened.

"Well…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Sakura coughed because of the smoke surrounding her. Not only did the smoke make it much harder for her to breathe, but also everything in front of her was also covered with smoke. Even the Uchiha that was supposed to be in front of her was blocked from her sight. _No—not now! This can't be happening. I was so close._

She heard many voices indicating that the Sound nins had come back to escape. _No! No—Sasuke onegai please don't leave!_ After a few minutes of debating to herself whether Sasuke was going to leave or not, the smoke started subsiding. When the smoke completely disappeared, she noticed that there was no one in the clearing anymore except for Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Naruto (who was injured) and her.

Feeling defeated, Sakura looked around the clearing finding no one else but them. "No, no, no Sasuke!" She yelled hoping for him to hear her somehow.

"Looking for me?"

She gasped. Looking up, she saw the Uchiha leaning on the trunk of a near-by tree. "Sasuke…"

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"… and after that we brought you back here to the Konoha hospital to treat your wounds. Some of the Konoha shinobis were also wounded, making the hospital quite crowded with patients." 

"Demo… is your hand—"

"Oh, my hand? It's fine, see?" She said. Bringing both of her hands up for him to see her the palms of her hands covered with bandages.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked the timid Hyuuga who was still beside him.

She smiled while blushing slightly. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun. I wasn't really that injured."

"But something bugs me," Naruto said with great suspicion evident in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke wouldn't come back just like that, acting like nothing happened." Naruto said, snapping his fingers.

"He told me that he would stay here because it felt like the right thing to do. I think my reasoning with him worked somehow." Sakura said, tapping her chin with her index finger.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "And you believe him?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"Just like that. You believe Sasuke too easily. Can't you even doubt him for a while and think that he might be planning something?"

"It's easier for someone to doubt another person than to believe in him. And I choose to believe." Sakura replied calmly.

"But Sakura-chan you're taking a great risk." Naruto argued.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Sakura said making Naruto drop the topic. Getting annoyed with their conversation, Sakura walked out and slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

Hinata was worried that Naruto and Sakura had already fought before the Uchiha had even lasted a day in Konoha. She didn't want their argument to escalate any more. "Naruto-kun, wait here. I'll go and talk to Sakura-san." With that said, she followed Sakura out the door leaving Naruto all alone.

Naruto just blinked, confused of what had happened.

* * *

Sakura was already outside of the building inhaling the fresh air that was provided for her outside when somebody called out to her. Turning around, she saw that the person was none other than Hyuuga Hinata running towards her. 

"Ah Hinata-chan, what's the matter?"

"Please don't be mad at Naruto-kun. He was just worried about you."

"Don't worry. Naruto and I don't really argue that bad that we won't talk to each other afterwards." Sakura smiled.

"I just didn't want your friendship with Naruto-kun to be broken." Hinata's eyes were downcast.

_Is she sad because she still thinks Naruto has feelings for me? _"Hinata no matter how much you think Naruto likes me we could never be together." Sakura giggled.

Hinata looked up to gaze at Sakura startled by what she said. "Why?"

"Because I'm not the one who understands him the most. You however, Hinata, are the one I think who understands Naruto the most… and the one who believes in him the most." Sakura gave her a warm smile.

"I told him that there was someone out there who would love him more than anyone. He's already looking for you now, but I guess he hasn't found you yet, hasn't he?" She snickered.

Hinata's heart warmed. So there was still a chance—there was still a chance for the feelings of unrequited love to be requited. She didn't need to give up hope—not yet. There was still a chance.

"Oh, I just realized I don't hear you stammer anymore, Hinata. It was since the Sound attacked Konoha, wasn't it? If I knew all you needed was a little scare so that I could hear you talk straight then I would've done it long time ago." Sakura teased.

Hinata flushed. "T-that-that is… um—"

Sakura giggled. "I was just teasing you. Besides, I like it more when you don't stammer. You sound really… cute. I'm sure that's what Naruto would also say… if he does notice it."

"S-sakura-san," Hinata laughed nervously.

"Please don't call me that. Just call me 'Sakura'. Calling me 'Sakura-san' makes me feel strange. Besides, I'm not **that** a stranger am I?" Sakura frowned. "Hinata-_chan_." Sakura teased adding the suffix '-chan' after Hinata's name.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_!" Hinata smiled back to her. Maybe this was a start of a new friendship.

* * *

Naruto was ready to leave the hospital room when the door suddenly swung open and revealed the Uchiha prodigy. He frowned when he saw no one in the room except for the blonde haired loud mouth. "You're the only one here?" 

"What does it look like, teme?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "What did you come here for anyway?"

"I came here to tell you that from here on out I am responsible for your safety. No matter what, I can't let the Akatsuki abduct you." Sasuke said, hiding all the emotions he felt from his voice.

"Don't they mean from being abducted by you?" Naruto snarled.

Sasuke faked a laugh. "Very funny, dobe." Sasuke decided to step out of the room. He turned around and walked towards the doorway, but Naruto's voice abruptly stopped him from going any further.

"Is that what you really came back here for? Why would you even bother to protect your own rival? You're planning something aren't you, Sasuke!" Naruto glared at him. He just couldn't trust Sasuke like he did years ago.

"From what I've heard, the Akatsuki is after you, aren't they? With my brother as part of the Akatsuki, who do you think would be the best person for me to stick close to? Besides, if I was planning something like abducting you then shouldn't I have done it now that you're at your most vulnerable state." Sasuke snorted.

"You don't need to worry about me guarding you because an ANBU will be watching my every single move, so I suggest you stop glaring at me and get used to it. You're going to see me every day now." Sasuke smirked watching Naruto's reaction.

"One last thing. If you hurt Sakura-chan in any way, I would personally see to your demise." Naruto threatened.

"With you in that condition, your threat seems meaningless." Sasuke taunted. Getting tired of insulting Naruto, Sasuke walked out of the door ignoring all the threats Naruto cast upon him as he went.

* * *

He walked along the roads of Konoha, ignoring all the suspicious looks and murmurs that were cast his way. He kept on walking until the people in the streets kept on decreasing and decreasing. He walked until there was absolutely nobody else outside in the streets to look at him and to gasp and murmur things about him. 

He stopped walking when he saw his old teammate leaning on the wall with her head down. It was most likely that she was waiting for him. When she noticed that he stopped, her head lifted to reveal her emerald eyes. She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Waiting for you."

"Even though eight years had passed you still have the patience to wait for me."

"Yes." She answered faintly.

"Don't you even remember that I threatened you at least three times yesterday?"

"Yes, I remember that, but so what? Didn't you come back?"

"I didn't come back because of you."

"I know you didn't." Sakura said giving him a faint and pained smile.

"Just give up will you? No matter how much you wait, I'll never return any feelings for you." He said being quite sure of himself.

"Like I said eight years ago, 'I love you with all my heart.'" She said with great confidence in her voice.

"Most people who get rejected just give up. You should do the same thing. Your determination in loving me will only get you nowhere." Sasuke said, walking away from her.

When he was a great distance from her, she spoke while watching his retreating back. "Because my feelings are mine and mine alone, no one would be able to change that… even you."

_You'll just make all the people who are dear to you suffer in front of your eyes._

She reached out and clenched her necklace tightly. Her face was full of pain. This voice… this voice that had caused her great pain.

_We know that we're going to die, but before we die we would like to see your face full of smiles instead of your face covered with tears._

Live a life where you would see a person you hold dear die twice before your eyes, making you feel useless that there was nothing you could do to stop it.

All she wanted to do was fall on her knees and cry, but she stayed strong and walked away keeping all of her pain inside her.

* * *

"Asuka-sama, it is confirmed that she is indeed in Konoha." 

A smirk crawled upon her lips. "She is indeed amazing. Who would've thought she would be hiding in a place like **Konoha**?" She spat out the word 'Konoha' like it was the most hateful and disgusting thing in the world. "Those despicable bastards who tried to annihilate us years ago! How dare they! We may have not completed our revenge 20 years ago, but this time we will have our revenge." She swirled around to face her servant. "First we should bring back our long lost friend. Shouldn't we?" She smiled maliciously, stroking her servant's chin that didn't complain. "Ninjas are despicable, aren't they?"

"Seiji!" She called out, pulling her hand away from her servants face.

A figure came up and stood before her. "I want you to bring our little cherry blossom back… dead or alive." She smirked.

"Hai." He bowed, disappearing from her sight.

"You might have escaped 20 years ago, but this time you'll never escape again… my dear Sakura."

* * *

**A/N:** I have one thing to say before you all flame me. I intended to make Neji reject Tenten for a reason. I just don't like fast relationships. There should be conflicts such as this before they could even realize their feelings for one another. They should be suspense to spark up the two's relationship. So don't you worry NejiTen fans, this fic would end up with Neji and Tenten together. I'll bring them together… somehow. 

The precise couples in this fic are NejiTen and NaruHina. Sakura, however, heh, keep on reading. There will be some moments that you would think that Sakura would be paired with Sasuke, and there might be moments that you would think Sakura would be paired with Yuki my OC. Don't worry though; when you read the final chappie, I think you would like the ending… I think.

Hope you guys liked this chapter that was a bit longer. Hey, at least it was.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim the ownership of the anime, Naruto.

**

* * *

A/N: **Sorry for not being able to reply your questions or comments. The site seems to have a tinsy binsy problem for the moment, so I kinda updated late. I tried and tried to log in but heck this annoying 'Error Page' kept on popping up. Argh! This stinks! Arigatou for my new reviewers! You guys rock! Also, thank you **Shinobi Darkbeak** for supporting my fic until now. You rock! Also, I thank my 'beta reader' **Ichikoo** for putting up with my bad grammar. On with the chappie.

**

* * *

Chapter 14—The Beginning Of The End**

Naruto woke up with his previous cheerful state all gone. He thought that having Sasuke back in Konoha was a good thing, but having the Uchiha serve as your personal bodyguard… NOT cool at all. They were treating him like a child who couldn't do anything to protect himself. Who did they think they were kidding? He was Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!

Naruto sighed. He was not in the mood to think about his own long-term goals right now because his mind was still preoccupied about having Uchiha Sasuke keeping a close eye on him all day. The most irritating thing was that his own bodyguard was still a stuck up bossy bastard like always. His bodyguard even ordered him to meet him at the bridge exactly at 8 in the morning.

From his own intellect, bodyguards were supposed to be the ones who followed the orders of the one they're guarding. Well this was **Uchiha Sasuke** he was talking about and Uchiha Sasuke **never** gets orders from anyone… most importantly from his own rival, Uzumaki Naruto.

He got out of bed, getting ready for the day ahead, with complaints coming out of his mouth.

* * *

In Sakura's own house, things also weren't turning out the way she expected. 

"Where's Yuki?" Sakura asked her three friends from the living room. Tsubasa was seated at the dining table eating some of Kimiko's home cooked bacon and eggs. Kimiko was right beside her doing the same thing.

"He went out." Tsubasa said, replaying all the things that happened earlier that morning.

"Where did he go?"

"Walking around the place to get a closer look at Konoha. He said he wanted to be familiar with the place." Kimiko informed her, taking a bite out of her bacon with her eyes closed.

"I was supposed to be with him."

"Who cares?" Another voice joined into the conversation.

Sakura turned around and saw Yukino jump on the couch. "He probably went out to flirt with some more girls. He didn't want to go with us because he knew what would happen if he did that in front of us." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"He would seriously get beaten up bad." Tsubasa snickered imagining Yuki getting beaten up by Sakura and Yukino.

Sakura sighed.

"So… we're leaving tomorrow, right?" Kimiko asked in confirmation.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded.

"Did you tell them yet?"

Sakura turned to gaze at Yukino, and then dropped on the couch beside her. "No…" she sighed, "… but I'm planning to tell them today though."

"It's a good thing that we're finally getting out of this place… before it even gets involved." Yukino said.

"But isn't it already involved?" Tsubasa asked innocently.

"No—what I mean is before **they** find out that you're here. Remember what Sumire told us before we left. We can't involve this place any more than it is already. Staying here will not only invite **them** to find us, but they (Konoha) would get very suspicious too." Yukino said.

Kimiko snorted. "They're already suspicious."

"We can't afford them to find out about Amaterasu, no matter what. They have already adapted peace here, they don't need any more wars and such." Yukino said seriously.

Suddenly, Sakura got up from the couch and started to walk away from the living room.

"Sakura?" Yukino called out to her making her stop before she could completely leave the room. Sakura turned her head to look at Yukino who had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay? I noticed you were kind of down yesterday." Yukino said worriedly.

"I'm fine—really!" She gave her a cheerful yet fake smile.

Yukino just sighed. "There you go again…"

"…hiding all of your problems inside you." Kimiko finished for her.

"You know that were always here for you, right." Tsubasa came up to her and gently put her hand to Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura nodded slowly. She turned around and gave them a warm smile. "Thank you… thanks… for caring."

* * *

…_no matter what Neji says, stick to your feelings no matter what…_

Tenten had been sitting on a bench near the park, trying to straighten out her feelings and her worries. Even though she was still hung up on Neji rejecting her the other day, her mind was off thinking about Sakura's words of advice. Of all the things she could have said—why did she have to put it in that way! Why couldn't she have told her what she should do straight on? Tenten sighed. Oh well, she just had to figure it out by herself.

_Neji…_ she thought with tears starting to form in her eyes. She restrained herself from making her tears fall fearing that she wouldn't stop if it started. She didn't want to remember the incident yesterday, but the scene of him rejecting her kept on playing in her mind over and over again.

She suddenly recalled her conversation with Sakura and Ino days before.

I knew you would give up on Sasuke-kun sooner or later.

I don't like Sasuke.

I love him.

How could she have done that? Sakura told them that she still loved Sasuke after all this… eight years perhaps.

Before he left, I told him my feelings for him. I tried really hard to persuade him to stay, but to no avail. He still left.

Even though he rejected her eight years ago, she still felt the same way for him now. So… she didn't care about what Sasuke felt for her eh? She'll love him all the same. "I can't be like you…" She muttered.

"Can't be like who?"

Tenten looked up, startled out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw her old blonde friend. "Ino."

"Can't be like who?" She repeated. "Who are you talking about?" She asked, taking a seat beside the weapon master.

"Uh…er-uh…" Tenten didn't know what to say. She was too embarrassed and hurt to talk about the incident yesterday.

Figuring out that her friend didn't want to talk about it, Ino decided to drop the topic. "If you don't want to talk about it, its okay. If you want a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you." Ino grinned, teasing the girl beside her.

Suddenly Tenten's chocolate orbs were filled with tears and soon she was sobbing. She leaned on Ino's shoulder and let all of her sadness out right then and there.

Ino, who didn't expect this to happen, blinked slightly, confused by her friend's actions. Looking at the girl crying on her shoulder, Ino's eyes softened. She just kept quiet and let the girl beside her cry all she wanted.

* * *

Yuki was walking on the streets of Konoha. All he wanted was to roam around the place peacefully, but people kept on whispering about him while he was walking. They kept on gossiping about him being an outsider who cannot be trusted, and some also whispered to others about how handsome and hot he is. It seemed like he wasn't even affected by the gossip going on because he acted as calm and cool as ever. 

Getting tired and bored of seeing the same houses and structures and getting tired of listening to the people talking about him, he walked towards the forest.

When he arrived at a place surrounded by bamboo trees, he decided to stop there and relax. He took a deep breath, taking as much fresh air as he could hold. He was enjoying his relaxation when he felt a familiar aura near him.

He looked around the whole place to see where the familiar aura was coming from. He got irritated when he couldn't find where the owner's exact location was. "Argh! Come out, whoever you are."

He heard the stranger emit a cold chuckle. He blinked in recognition of the voice. No way… I know this voice. It can't be him.

Detecting the source of the aura precisely, Yuki turned around quickly and saw the person who he did and didn't want to see. He stared at him wide eyed, but his eyes suddenly narrowed in confusion.

"Seiji…"

* * *

Kimiko had been boiling the kettle full of water. Somehow she was irritated by the fact, which they had just been staying indoors with boring house chores to do. Good thing the Sound had invaded Konoha days before. Not that she enjoyed them killing the citizens of Konoha mercilessly. She just liked fighting a lot. She would rather do that all day than stay inside the house. 

Suddenly she heard footsteps nearby. She turned her head and saw Tsubasa running out of the door. "I'm going out, okay." Tsubasa said, waving to her.

Kimiko nodded, not really caring.

Instead of hearing the bang of the door, Kimiko heard a grunt of pain coming from the aquamarine haired girl. She ignored it, thinking that the girl only banged her head on something by accident.

"What!"

Again she heard it, but somehow this made her curious. She went to the doorway and found Tsubasa in a state of panic. She rushed to her side and saw Tsubasa looking at her reddish palm, which was almost burned to a crisp. "Ugh, what happened?" She said, somehow disgusted with her now burned palm.

Tsubasa walked away and got a chopstick from the kitchen and went back to her. She turned to face her and coaxed her to watch. She brought the chopstick closer until it was really close to the door. When the chopstick touched the door, a blue light suddenly emerged and burned it to a crisp. Ashes where left in her hand, dust falling towards the floor. "See. We're locked in."

Kimiko cursed. "This can only mean one thing…"

Both turned around and rushed towards where Sakura was, feeling that she was in danger. They ran up the stairs as fast as their legs could carry them.

Rushing towards the direction of Sakura's room, Tsubasa suddenly collided with another figure running towards the same direction they were going. Tsubasa stumbled backwards, but gripped at the railing of the stairs to regain her balance. Both looked at the figure that Tsubasa crashed into and saw a groaning Yukino who was rubbing her head in pain.

No words of apology or retorts were said, as they all decided to go towards the direction of Sakura's room wasting no more time.

Slamming the door open, they saw Sakura sitting on her bed with her eyes closed. It looked like she was meditating.

They rushed to her side to see if she was fine. Tsubasa shook her a bit. "Sakura."

Sakura's eyelids slowly started to open. She looked at them with a blank expression that made them feel very uneasy.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'bang'. Looking back, they saw the door slammed shut. They were locked inside, but that wasn't what they were worried about. Their minds were much too occupied by the woman with waist length raven hair and golden eyes, who had slammed the door shut.

The woman stared at them with a malicious glint in her eyes and greeted them with a smug look. "I see that we have some unexpected guests, huh?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Yuki growled. 

Seiji shrugged. "How's your sister? Is she well, or do you still tick her off as always."

"Don't avoid the question!"

"Why are you so mad? Weren't we friends—"

"We are **not** friends. We stopped being friends right after you betrayed us." Yuki said, his anger becoming more vital.

"How do you even know if I betrayed you? I just left Mystic Valley a couple of days before you took Sakura back, but then when I came back days before you were all gone. You didn't even bother to wait for me." Seiji smirked.

"Why would we wait for you, traitor?" Yuki balled his hands tightly into a fist.

"How could you even suspect me to be a traitor?"

"The time you left two years ago not bothering to wait for Sakura. Who wouldn't think that was not suspicious?"

"Your sister maybe."

"Don't you insult my sister, bastard!" Yuki glared at him with looks that could kill. He drew his staff and positioned himself for combat.

Seiji blinked and chuckled at his actions. "You think you could beat me—dream on, Yuki! You know there is only one person who could beat me, right…?" He smirked.

"Besides, I didn't come here to fight you. It would be a waste of my time. I've only come here to deliver a message to Sakura, but then since you are the one I've met up with then I'll tell you instead."

* * *

"… You're…" 

"You didn't think you could hide forever, did you?" She smiled maliciously.

"What are you doing here?" Yukino glared at her.

"I came here to deliver something." She said walking towards the window.

Tsubasa frowned. Deliver something…

Beads of sweat started to form on Yukino's face. I'm getting a bad feeling.

"So you didn't come here to fight?" Kimiko stepped forward.

The woman snorted. "Fight you? I would want that, but that isn't what my mission is. All I need is to deliver one simple thing before we can start killing each other." She licked her lips, liking the thought of killing others.

"If you wanted to deliver something, you could've done it long before they came here." Sakura looked at her seriously.

"But where's the fun in that. It's rather more fun with everybody seeing you suffer, Sakura. I enjoy seeing you suffer, but I would like to share that enjoyment with other people." She ran her hand through her raven hair.

"Shut up… Reya." Kimiko threatened.

Instead of being scared, Reya just gave her a taunting smile, angering her more.

"If you want to see my present for you Sakura, then go to your old parents' bedroom. I think that is the place where your present lies."

Sakura looked at her with a calm expression. Not wasting any more time, she went toward the door and grasped the doorknob, ready to turn it. She looked back to Reya's smirking face suspiciously, then she opened the door. She went out of the room and turned to her left, towards the direction of her adopted parents room.

Tsubasa ran to go with her, but the door suddenly slammed right before she got out. She swiftly turned around and saw Reya right beside her. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere."

Tsubasa balled her hands into a fist, wanting to punch that smirk right of her face badly. She raised her arm, ready to punch her, but someone lifted Reya up by her neck before Tsubasa could've punched her.

Tsubasa averted her gaze to the pissed off blonde beside her who held Reya up by the neck, choking her. Kimiko lifted her higher and gripped her neck tighter in anger. "Open it." She ordered.

Reya just smirked. "Sorry. No can do."

Yukino growled and punched Reya in the face as hard as she could. Reya turned her head back to look at them with a smug look on her face. "No matter how much you punch, hit, torture or threaten me, I won't open the door. I don't want you to ruin the fun."

Tsubasa gripped her fists tighter, turning her knuckles white. "Why you…"

Suddenly a scream was heard outside the door. This only made the smirk on Reya's face become more visible now that it turned into an evil grin. By the look on her face it seemed like she was delighted to hear the scream.

Tsubasa, Yukino and Kimiko however, became even more worried than before. They knew from whom that voice came from. Sakura… Something must have happened to her.

Yukino glared at Reya ordering her to open the door.

Reya shrugged. With one sweeping motion of her hand the door swung open. Kimiko released Reya's neck, and she fell to the ground on her feet softly. Before they could run out of the door to come to Sakura's aid, Reya spoke. "She must have taken it quite hard."

Ignoring her, they ran out of Sakura's room towards Sumire and Sora's former room. They saw that the door of Sumire and Sora's room was open wide. There they saw Sakura's side facing them with a shock and terrified expression written all over her face.

They arrived at inside of the room and looked at where Sakura's gaze was fixed and the image before them made them gasp and turn their head away in disgust.

* * *

"What message?" 

"Don't be too hasty, Yuki. Do you want me to go away that badly?" Seiji said coolly.

"Now you're the one wasting my time." Yuki snarled.

"Relax, will you?" Yuki gave him a cold glare, which made Seiji stop annoying him. "Tell her this." Seiji paused, creating a tensing in the air. "This is only the beginning."

Yuki frowned, confused of what he said. "I don't understand."

"Just tell her that. She'll understand it." He said, turning around to leave Yuki alone. He was walking away when Yuki's voice stopped him.

"What are you exactly here for? Why are you doing this?" He couldn't believe that Seiji would do this. He usually didn't act like this.

Seiji turned around and gave Yuki a cold stare, then his mouth quirked into an evil smirk.

* * *

In front of them was a big mirror, and a drawer below it. It wasn't the mirror nor the drawer that was bothering them, but what was on the drawer and what was written on the mirror that sickened them. 

Sitting on the top of the drawer were two heads. One was a man's head and the other was a woman's head. What made them look really alive was the blood oozing from the place where they were cut. For them (Yukino and Kimiko), it would be quite normal seeing dead bodies being cut of to pieces because that was what their job was mostly like. However, if it was a person they knew—it was a whole different issue.

The two heads belonged to none other than… Sumire and Sora. Both of their eyes were closed with blood dripping from the corner of their eyes. It looked like they were crying. However, their bodies were nowhere in sight. The only thing that indicated of their presence was their heads sitting on the drawer.

Tsubasa turned away from the sight and groaned in disgust.

Kimiko and Yukino kept on staring at what was left of their bodies in utter disbelief.

Sakura who was still on the ground stared at her adopted parents' heads in shock.

But something else was there. There was a message written on the mirror, and the most terrifying thing was that it was written in blood. In big bold letters, the message said…

Welcome to hell.

* * *

"Revenge," and with that said, Seiji disappeared from Yuki's sight. 

Yuki, who was mystified about their entire meeting, shook his head to snap himself out of his trance. He swiftly turned around and sprinted towards Sakura's house as fast as he could. He had to make sure that she was not in any danger, but what he didn't know was that she was in more danger than he thought she was.

* * *

**A/N:** Woah, I'm scared of myself. Was it really me who wrote this? I hope you guys liked this chapter, um… er, I hope you did. Considering that this is quite a scary chapter. 

REVIEW!


	15. Deaths

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim in ownership of the anime, Naruto.

**

* * *

A/N:** Mostly everyone thought that the last chapter was **pretty** scary. Good thing I reached what my goal was suppose to be last chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 15—Deaths**

It couldn't be. She refused to believe it. She didn't want this to happen. Why now of all times? Why now—when she wasn't able to do anything to prevent it… again?

At the door, Reya looked at them with a delighted smirk on her face. She really was enjoying their reactions. Enjoying how a simple thing could make them vulnerable. She walked towards them with her smirk still visible on her face.

She stopped when she reached Sakura. She kneeled, so that she would be the same level as her. "Does it hurt? Do you blame yourself for not being able to do anything to stop it… to prevent it?" She whispered into Sakura's ear.

She watched Sakura's eyes open wide. She watched as Sakura mentally blamed herself for the death of Sumire and Sora. She was delighted that her words were affecting her target. Her mission was just going on smoothly as planned… just as planned.

Suddenly, someone grabbed onto the collar of her shirt, lifting her up. She looked at the culprit and saw a very pissed off Yukino, looking at her with a death glare. Before she could taunt her, someone else punched her right on her face, forcing Yukino to loosen her grip onto Reya's collar thus making her fall to the solid ground.

She spit the blood that was in her mouth and she looked at Tsubasa, amused. Tsubasa still had her fist up from the punch she gave Reya. "It's not really my style to kill people but in your case, I'll make an exception."

"You talk big, but I think that's all you can do," mocked Reya.

Tsubasa kept glaring at her, saying nothing to defend herself.

"You ran away from Amaterasu, living a peaceful and innocent life. What? Were you afraid of killing people like everybody else or you just couldn't do it?" Reya's eyes narrowed. "See. Look at you now. All you do is glare at me like you want to kill me. Why don't you do it already?"

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew past the side of Tsubasa's face, making her hair sway towards where the winds direction. Before she knew it, Reya was down on the floor, with a hole right through her forehead. Her eyes were wide open; a pool of blood was surrounding her head.

A gasp broke the silence. It all happened so fast. One moment Reya was smirking, taunting Tsubasa and then suddenly—she was lying on the floor dead.

The three surprised girls turned around to where the shot came from and was shocked when they saw Sakura, her hand raised and looking at Reya's dead corpse blankly. So, she was the one who killed her? The question wasn't how she did it, but why?

Sakura slowly lowered her hand back to her side, and she turned around to face her parents' heads once more. It pained her so much. Just looking at what was left of them made her want to cry, but she refused to cry. It wasn't that she didn't want to cry in front of Tsubasa, Yukino and Kimiko, but she promised them…

_We know that we're going to die, but before we die we would like to see your face full of smiles instead of your face covered with tears._

They said that right before they left Mystic Valley. They knew that they were going to die. They knew that when they saved Sakura from the darkness of Amaterasu 20 years ago, they would pay the price. They were risking their lives for her, and they didn't care what consequences would be given to them. They just wanted to give her a life that would make her happy.

Slowly, she walked towards the drawer to where her parent's heads laid. When she reached her destination, she brought her hand up and slowly touched their cold and lifeless faces. While she was caressing their faces softly, the blood on their faces was smeared on her fingertips.

Balling her hands to a fist, she punched the mirror above the drawer, making the shards of the broken glass fly everywhere.

* * *

Kimiko suddenly felt pity coming into her. They were so cruel to her. They even took the time just to show her that her parents were dead. She really hated this feeling. 

"Sakura," Yukino called out from beside her.

Sakura turned her head around to look at them. She didn't hold that blank expression she had right when she killed Reya. Now she held an angry and hurt expression on her face. Her emerald orbs were filled with tears, falling down her face.

* * *

He was running as fast as his legs could carry him until he arrived towards his destination. Without any hesitation, he slammed the door open, creating a loud 'bang' that could be heard all over the house. He went inside the house, looking for Sakura, but all that was there was his twin sister, Yukino, who was waiting for him. 

He went towards her and gripped her shoulders, shaking her. "Where is she?"

Breaking from her twin's eye contact, Yukino tilted her head to the side, saying nothing.

Realizing that something really bad had happened, he became more determined to find what had occurred. "What happened?"

"Yuki."

The twins turned to the source of the voice and saw a depressed looking Sakura behind them. She was a mess. Her hair was all over her face. Blood stained her clothes and her hands. Drops of blood were also all over her face. She wasn't just a mess; she looked like she just murdered someone.

Yuki released his hold on his sister and approached Sakura. He stopped when he was 3 feet away from her. He didn't want to invade her personal space. He stood there, waiting for her to talk to him.

She averted her gaze to the floor not being able to bear his intense gaze. It took her a while to continue what she was saying. "They're dead…" she whispered.

Yuki remained still. His eyes went wide from realization, but his brown orbs suddenly softened.

Sakura looked up to gaze at Yuki. Tears started to come out of her emerald orbs, but she managed to stop them from falling to her face.

"They're dead, Yuki." She choked out. The tears she held back before started to fall down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. She shook her head many times before she threw herself at him into an embrace. She buried her head to his chest, crying and sobbing softly.

Yuki was too surprised to do anything about it. Instead of telling her comforting words like what most people do, he encircled his arms around her, providing this as his comfort for her. His eyes softened, and he repeatedly stroked her cherry blossom hair gently and lovingly, providing her more comfort.

* * *

"Stop being such a lazy ass!" Ino screamed towards her ex-teammate's ear. She waited to get a grumble or a mumble of protest, but nothing of the sort was heard. She sighed in defeat. "Gosh, you're always like this?" It was more like a statement than a question. 

"How troublesome," Shikamaru murmured under his breath, but audible enough for the fuming blonde to hear.

"What was that!" Ino asked, glaring daggers at the lazy nin.

"Nothing." Shikamaru sighed. He cast his eyes towards the blue sky again. _It's been like eight years, and she still bother me to no end. Women. I'm never going to get married._

"Weird…" Naruto said randomly.

The timid girl turned her head to face him. "What's weird, Naruto-kun?"

"I haven't seen Sakura-chan lately." Naruto said.

Ino blinked in realization. "Now that you've mentioned it."

"I haven't seen Sakura-chan since the time we were at the hospital curing your wounds, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Hey teme, you haven't seen Sakura-chan by any chance lately, have you?" Naruto eyes were fixed on the Uchiha. Ino had her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke, however, didn't even bother to pry her off.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, crossing his arms and looking away.

Naruto scowled and decided to do the same thing as Shikamaru and looked at the sky. It was like looking at nothingness, but heck—at least it was helping him think. He decided not to bother her because she might be resting from the Sound nin's attack 2 days ago. Two days ago…

"_I don't wish to be part of this village anymore."_

"I only came back into this village to do one thing…" 

"_You should know that by now, Naruto."_

Naruto's eyes became wide. It couldn't be.

"I only came back into this village to do one thing…" 

She couldn't have left now that her purpose here has been fulfilled.

"_You should know that by now, Naruto."_

Could she?

With a serious look on his face, Naruto turned around and ran towards the direction of his female ex-teammate's house.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Hinata called out, startled at the blonde's sudden actions.

"Hey Naruto!"

Even Shikamaru averted his gaze from the clouds to look at Naruto who just suddenly ran off to 'who knows where'.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's retreating figure, but after a while he ran after him, following him to where he was going. Well, he was his bodyguard after all. _Hn, stupid dobe._

* * *

When he arrived, he didn't have any second thoughts about anything and knocked and knocked on her door repeatedly. "Sakura-chan, open up!" 

Sasuke, who watched the scenery of Naruto banging on the door like a crazy madman had an amused look on his face. "It's not like she's gonna be gone or something."

"Shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about." Naruto snapped.

Sasuke was taken aback by Naruto's sudden outburst, but just remained silent afterwards so as not to tick off the blonde even further.

Naruto continued banging on the door repeating the same thing over and over again. "Sakura-chan, open up!" He wanted to know. He needed to know… if she was still here in Konoha.

He was caught off guard when the door swung open, making him fall face first on the floor. He stood up, while groaning and mumbling in pain. "Ow… ouch… itai…" he rubbed his throbbing head. He looked up to see the person who opened the door and saw an amused Yukino with her gaze fixed at him.

Behind Naruto, Sasuke smirked at Naruto's clumsiness. For a person who was supposed to be on an ANBU level, he didn't know how to act like one.

"What are you—hey!" Yukino exclaimed as Naruto brushed past her and went inside the house without any word towards her.

Naruto went inside and looked around the place. Yukino and Sasuke followed. He went to the couch to see it empty. He moved to go up the stairs, but someone grasped his arm, stopping him. He turned around only to find Yukino staring at him intently.

"Don't."

"I need to make sure if Sakura-chan's here." Naruto said, pulling his arm to free it from Yukino's grasp.

When Naruto got his arm nearly free from Yukino's grasp, she managed to grip it tighter, restraining him. "She's here. Can you go now?"

"Not until I see her."

"Didn't I tell you that she was here? Isn't that enough to make you leave?"

"I want to make sure she's alright, if you haven't done anything to her."

Yukino released her grasp on Naruto's arm. "Fine. You want to see her. Go right ahead. But I'm warning you, it's not going to be pleasant." With that said, she climbed ahead towards the second floor.

When Yukino reached the door from the corner, she opened it and coaxed them to go right in. Naruto and Sasuke came into the room with Yukino standing right at the doorway.

Right across the room was a pink haired girl sitting on a chair beside the window while leaning on it. Naruto approached the girl while Sasuke remained still near the door. When Naruto was close to the girl, he noticed that her head was down, her cherry blossom strands the only thing visible.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said hesitantly.

However, she didn't give a sign that she noticed him because she remained unmoving.

"Sakura-chan," he repeated.

Hearing the blonde this time, she raised her head slowly. Her jade orbs were staring dully at him, making him feel worried. What happened to her?

"Naruto…" she mumbled. She looked miserable. Her eyes averted their gaze to the floor and then she looked out the window once more without any words or sounds coming out of her mouth.

Hearing no more words other than his name said, Naruto turned around and walked towards the door, while glaring at Yukino. "What did you do to her!" He growled.

"Didn't I tell you it wouldn't be pleasant?"

"Shut up! I want to know why she's like this!" Naruto yelled.

Yukino remained silent and glanced at Sakura for a minute, studying her. She couldn't tell them that Sumire and Sora were dead. It would create suspicion on them, even though they didn't do it. Besides, even if they did investigate it, it's not likely they would be able to catch the killer because… because…

"It would be better if we would all leave her alone for now. She need to have some time for herself." Her twin suddenly said out of nowhere.

Yukino gazed at her twin brother who suddenly appeared beside her with a serious expression on his face. He coaxed them to leave the room, and left Sakura by herself. They followed him until they reached the stairwell.

"I want to know what made her that way." Naruto said in stubbornness. He glared at Sasuke, assuming that he was the reason why she was like that. Sasuke, however, remained to be the same stoic Uchiha as usual.

"I don't think it's what you might assume. The best thing for you to do is to ask Sakura yourselves. It would be better if it came from her own mouth." He climbed down the stairs, but stopped. "That is… if she will tell you."

* * *

Right outside the borders of Konoha, a woman was sitting on a big boulder, gazing at the stream below, another woman was sitting on the warm grass beside the boulder and leaning on it, and a man was sitting on a trunk of a tree nearby the stream. 

"So… Reya's is dead, eh?" The woman started who was gazing on the water.

"Who cares? Her mission was finished; therefore, she wasn't needed any longer. It was good that they disposed of her already. No more excess baggage left to carry." The other woman said in a soft, but creepy voice.

"She must have taken it quite hard for her to do that to Reya." The woman on the boulder giggled in delight. "Are you delighted about that?"

The other woman snorted, "Damn right I am! She deserved to suffer for what she did to me… for what she took away from me." She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Don't worry we're all going to have our revenge. Right Seiji?" She glanced at the man on the tree.

"Hn," he sounded. He looked at the sky in silence. _You might think that that was bad Sakura. Well, soon I will show you things much worse. I will make you feel all the suffering I've felt over the past 20 years that you were gone. Soon I'll have my revenge, and then shall I be contented._

* * *

"Otou-san… okaa-san," Sakura mumbled, her jade orbs getting blurred once again from the tears that were forming from it. _**

* * *

Flashback**_

"How can you say that! You'll just accept it just like that!" Sakura yelled while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Of course we'll accept it. Its our destiny." Sumire said calmly.

"Destiny! Destiny! Shut up about that! You'll just accept the fact that you would die—soon. No! No! I won't allow it!"

Sora sighed. "It was our own choice to bring you to Konoha. It wasn't your decision. We knew that someday we **would** pay the price for our actions."

"Besides, no matter how much you might want to change the future it'll all conclude to that anyway." Sumire said.

Sakura shook her head once more. "Why though? Why do you have to die!" She said, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want you to die…"

"We appreciate that you're shedding tears for us even before our time has come, but we're not dead yet. We know that we're going to die, but before we die we would like to see your face full of smiles instead of your face covered with tears. If you really love us then make us happy." Sumire said comfortingly, touching Sakura's face gently.

She slowly wrapped her arms around the girl before her, giving Sakura a warm and loving hug. "Make our last days memorable for you… and for us." Sumire released her arms from her daughter's back and brought her hands up to her daughter's face. She wiped the tear that streamed from Sakura's emerald orbs and gave her a warm smile.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Mother…" Sakura said as tears continued to flow. Sumire and Sora weren't her real parents. She knew that… but they were the ones who took care of her for 18 years while she was at Konoha. They cared for her like she was their own child. Somehow, she felt really attached to them and accepted them as her parents. I'm so sorry…

* * *

**A/N:** I'm getting so excited. KYAA! From here on, I am so excited writing it. It's so full of emotion. (sigh) I may not be—I repeat—MAY not be able to update in a while 'cause… let's just say that I'm kinda addicted into playing games right now. However, since this fic is quite long—that was the reason why I update every week—I might be more restrictive with my pathetic schedule and update every Friday like the usual. 

I would appreciate it if you would review.


	16. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim in ownership of the anime, Naruto.

**

* * *

Responses:**

**SaLiMa-HaRuNo-gIrL**—So, are you a fan of SakuraOC then, or is it just this particular Sakura X Yuki pairing.

**crazyhorse**—You're still staying, reading and reviewing my fic. Arigatou (Tears streaming). Do you hate Sasuke in this fic or do you just generally hate him? I can't believe lots of people want Sakura X Yuki. I haven't even elaborated their relationship yet. (sigh) Oh well…

**jem08**—Most of you guys seem to like Sakura in this fic. Thank goodness. I was afraid that you guys would flame me for something as making Sakura kinda OOC. Well, I did keep some of her character.

**XStrawberryCream**—Yay! You finally reviewed my fic. I'm glad you did. You'll just see who will die in later chapters. (whoops, I shouldn't have said that!)

**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Arrival**

Yukino, Yuki, Tsubasa and Kimiko were walking on the streets of Konoha in silence. The noise of the people on the streets was very evident since it was the daytime. The kids on the streets were playing around with other children and the women on the streets gossiping with their friends made the place even noisier.

The four were walking, ignoring every single resident around them. The place was peaceful, yes; however, no matter how much they wanted to enjoy the peaceful air around them, they just couldn't. Now that the people from Amaterasu had found them, they couldn't afford to leave this place. If they escaped, the people from Amaterasu would destroy Konoha. If they wanted to see Sakura suffer they would do it. They would show her, somehow, the destruction of Konoha.

Besides, **they** had already sent those messages indicating that they can't hide or run anymore.

* * *

'_Welcome to hell.'_

That message was still stuck in Tsubasa's head. Being the nicest and most innocent person in the group, the message was messing through her brain process. She couldn't believe that they would go that far just to make her friend suffer. Also, being a religious person, Tsubasa didn't like the fact that they used the word 'hell'. She didn't like it at all.

* * *

"_I've only come here to deliver a message to Sakura, but then since you are the one I've met up with then I'll tell you instead."_

"_Tell her this."_

"_This is only the beginning."_

Yuki's conversation with Seiji days before kept in repeating on his head over and over again. He couldn't bring himself to tell Sakura because her current condition was making him feel angry.

Yuki balled his hands to a fist, trying to suppress his anger. The time when they showed Sakura what was left of Sumire and Sora just wasn't fair. That meant that there was more to come. They would push Sakura over the edge just to make her go back to them. Weren't they desperate?

There was still something that bugged him other than the message that Seiji left for him to give to Sakura. Their parting words—the parting words that both Seiji and him gave to each other before Seiji left.

"_What are you exactly here for? Why are you doing this?"_

"_Revenge."_

No matter how many times he thought about it, he was still confused. _For what reason would you want revenge for, Seiji?_

* * *

Because Yuki and Tsubasa were dozing off, they didn't notice that Yukino suddenly stopped and ran off to the opposite direction they were going. 

"Oy, Yukino!" Kimiko called out, getting the two's attention.

The two turned around and saw Yukino running off with her retreating back the only thing that was visible to them.

"Were is she running off to?" Yuki asked, most likely to himself.

His brown eyes made contact with Kimiko's emerald ones. After a quick glance, Kimiko left and ran, and following the direction Yukino went off to.

* * *

She needed to know. She needed to know if it was true. When she sensed his presence nearby, she just turned to where she felt the source of the aura came from, and she started running without even noticing it. She wanted to make sure if it was really _him_. There were lots of things she wanted to ask and tell him. She wanted everything to be back like before. 

_It can't be. Are you really here? Seiji._

* * *

He didn't know why, but somehow he didn't feel right when he saw her look so depressed. She was more of a cheerful and perky person, but she suddenly became a person he never knew before. 

Seeing Sakura yesterday sitting and sulking there in that one corner without doing anything was not her, but he knew that something must have happened because he also was once like that.

Sasuke leaned on the bridge railing while gazing up at the blue sky. He was also like that when his parents died 13 years ago. Wow, how time passed by. When his parents died, he also wasn't able to talk or do anything straight without dozing off. He couldn't focus on anything. He remained locked up inside himself until he decided to take revenge on what his brother did to his family.

Seeing Sakura having the same reaction yesterday made him worried that something must have happened to her. He didn't say anything because, well, what was he suppose to say. Nothing he said would change the situation. Besides, he didn't even know if he could understand the situation.

_Something's wrong with you, but what could you be hiding from me, Sakura? _

* * *

Naruto was on the bridge, squatting while waiting for Team 10 to arrive. Hinata and Sasuke were already there on the bridge being silent as usual. Sasuke was off on his own vengeful world, killing and torturing Itachi while Hinata would be going through her mind trying to figure out what to say, but Naruto wouldn't know that. 

The reason why Team 10 would come to meet them at the bridge was because Ino suggested it. She would just want to spend more time flirting with Sasuke and asking him out for a date while leaving them there on their own doing something less troublesome like Shikamaru always says. Naruto just had to say 'yes' to Ino's request and make everything worse. You know what Naruto always says. "The more the merrier."

* * *

While squatting, Naruto's mind was also off someplace else, thinking about what had happened weeks before that confused him more about Sakura's behavior. He stared blankly at the wooden bridge, not even seeing the wooden bridge at all.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

They were walking in silence towards Sakura's house after they had talked to the Gondaime about Sakura's return. Footsteps echoed in the dark and silent night. That was all you could hear. Two pairs of footsteps are heard throughout the night… that is until one of the pair of footsteps stopped.

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura a couple of feet behind him. She was holding an unreadable expression; her head was facing down, hiding her eyes behind her pastel locks.

_What the…? Is she dead or somethin'?_

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Her eyes remained downcast for a while and she remained silent. "Naruto…"

Naruto waited patiently for her to continue by remaining still and facing her.

"…tell me something. Do you hate me?"

Naruto was caught off guard by her question. He wasn't expecting something like that. He was expecting more of, "Good to see you, Naruto," or, "How are you?" But her actions told him otherwise.

He didn't know what to say. Well, he knew what to say, but the words won't come out of his mouth. He knew she was serious about the question. It was very evident in her voice, but another question ringed in his mind. _Why is she asking me this?_

"No matter what you learn about me, or whatever happens in the future, or whatever you find out about me that was in the past… would you **hate** me." She said emphasizing the word 'hate'.

Naruto sighed. He didn't want to remain silent. He wanted to take all of Sakura's doubts even though he didn't know what she's talking about. "No, because you're Sakura-chan. No matter who you are in the past or no matter what I learn about you, you will always be Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up, revealing her emerald eyes to him. She smiled at him indicating that she understood and heard what he was saying. But her smile wasn't like it was eight years ago. It wasn't full of happiness and warmth like years before. When she smiled at him, her eyes looked at him sadly like she still wasn't sure of his reply.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Even now that smile… that sad smile on her face days ago still won't get out of his mind. She just made him even more and more confused the longer he was with her. First, she disappears, and then she comes back telling him that she would leave again after she had fulfilled her promise to him. Now that she did, she's suddenly all down and depressed. She was keeping something from him—and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Hinata gazed at the squatting blonde. He seemed so serious. He wasn't usually like this. He would only be like this when he was thinking about something important. _He's worried about, Sakura-chan._

Casting one worried glance at the blonde she averted her gaze towards the lake below the bridge. She wasn't really jealous of Sakura any more. She told her that she didn't have any feelings for Naruto, and she knew that Naruto somehow treats her like a precious sister in his life. She would wait. She would wait for the right time to confess her feelings for Naruto. It might not be now, but at the right time she will.

Curious about what the Uchiha was doing, she averted her gaze from the waters and looked at Sasuke leaning on the bridge's railing. Being the same as always, Sasuke held the same stoic expression he always held. Somehow in that expression Hinata was able to catch a tint of worry. Maybe he was also thinking about Sakura. Maybe…

_Everyone's worried about you, Sakura-chan._

* * *

Hinata was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a strong aura pass right by her. She looked around for the owner of the aura. She became confused when her pearl like orbs stopped at a 20 year old man right at the foot of the bridge. 

His hairstyle was the same as Yuki's, layered but in a color of flaming red. His orbs had the same color like Sakura's emerald eyes. His top was in a style of a kimono in red with a dragon circling around it as its design. The clothing extended behind him, making it look like a cape. He was wearing loose bluish pants, and leather boots. Leather guards surrounded his wrists. Two sheaths of long swords were tied on either sides of his waist. His face was awfully familiar… it was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Hinata felt uneasy when his gaze was turned to her. When he was looking at her with his intense emerald eyes, she couldn't help but get drawn to it. She was so drawn into them that she couldn't break eye contact. They continued to stare at each other until the man finally broke eye contact from her and chuckled.

Hinata continued to gaze at him intently, curious at what he was going to do. "Wh-who are you?" She wouldn't normally ask this question to just anybody, but there was something about this man that was different.

"Pearl-like orbs… you must be a Hyuuga. I've heard so much about your clan with their ability to close the chakra hole of their opponent." He said to the timid woman.

Hinata took a step backwards. _How does he…_

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto snarled at the man. It seemed like Naruto and Sasuke were snapped out of their thoughts right when Hinata spoke to the man. Like Hinata, they also didn't trust this man, not when he had **that** smirk on his face.

"You're not from here. Who are you and where did you come from?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice.

"Who I am and where I came from doesn't concern you."

"What is your business here?"

"Now that is a question I can answer." The man chuckled sarcastically.

His response only earned a growl from the Uchiha.

Suddenly two women appeared behind the man. "Seiji, so you decided to ask them eh?"

Seiji averted his gaze towards the two women. "Fuyuko—" (Fuyuko had sea blue hair and blue orbs. She was wearing a black cheongsam and matching black tight pants. Her arms were tied with shinning silver wire, but it was tied with a distinctive style.) "—Hatsuko, impatient are we." (Hatsuko was the weirdest in the group. She had shinning silver tresses and a black cloth was tied around her eyes, hiding her orbs under it. Her whole body was covered with a black cloak.)

"The people here are so peaceful it makes me sick." Hatsuko said coldly.

"Why you?"

The three's attention were all turned towards the fuming blonde who was ready to pound them right then and there.

Seiji quirked an eyebrow and he stared at Naruto for a moment looking like he was examining him. After a minute of looking at him, he spoke. "The Kyuubi eh…"

Hearing this, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and drew out a kunai from his pouch.

Fuyuko blinked at sudden actions.

"Don't worry, we don't care about the Kyuubi or any of the special bloodline limits like the Byakugan or the Sharingan… for now that is." Hatsuko snickered.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the three people before them in disbelief. In their minds, they were only thinking of one thing. _Who are these people?_

"Hatsuko," Seiji called out. "Just kill them won't you."

Hatsuko ignored him and remained unmoving from her spot. Instead Fuyuko stepped forward with a smirk on her face. She raised both of her arms up, and the wires surrounding her arms loosened. Slowly, she brought her hand up, so that her palm would be facing them. She balled her hands to a fist and quickly opened them again.

Before Naruto knew it, blood started dripping from his cheek. He didn't even feel any pain nor did he notice that he was hit until the wound was already inflicted on him. He touched the tiny wound on the side of his face and winced in pain. Whatever it was the cut him was very sharp. Really sharp that even a tiny wound hurt.

A cracking sound was heard faintly behind them. Naruto looked around trying to determine where the peculiar sound came from. His heartbeat quickened when he saw an oak tree starting to fall right in the direction of the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata turned around curious of what was the peculiar sound that she heard from behind. She gasped and gaped when she saw an oak tree falling towards her direction.

Before he knew it, the oak tree had already touched the ground. With his eyes wide, Naruto tried to see through the smoke and dust that emitted from the force that the oak tree had when it fell.

When all became clear and the smoke had subsided, Naruto ran over to the tree trying to find the Hyuuga anywhere near the tree. _No, Hinata-chan!_

Sasuke disappeared in a blur and appeared beside the oak tree that was cut down. He noticed that the trunk was cut very, very smoothly. Whatever it was that cut this was very sharp… and deadly.

Sasuke averted his gaze towards the sea-blue woman who was holding the narrow wire before her, while smirking. "One down, two to go."

* * *

**Beta-note:** I only beta'd until before the oak tree fell! Yuki X Sakura! 

**A/N:** She asked me to put that or she'll clobber me. Anyways I hope I'm not boring you yet. I know everyone is waiting for some romance well there would be at least one more chapter until romance goes in. Well, only some of it. I'm very sorry if the chapter is short. I was just getting back for my marks that were pretty low in school. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Much longer.


	17. A Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**A/N: I updated only for the people who like this fic. If you don't like this fic, then ****don't read it. Go away! That way you're happy, I'm happy, we're all happy. If you got a problem with the idea or the OCs of my fic, then that's your problem. Not mine. So screw you and go read another fic!**

**P.S: I don't mean to be rude to you readers. I just wanted to let off some steam from that flame from the last chapter. It doesn't apply to you readers who like this fic. Well, one with the chapter!**

**P.P.S: There is no beta-reader for this chapter, so gomen for the mistakes.**

**Chapter 17—A Secret Revealed**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, glaring at Fuyuko. Swiftly snatching five kunais from his pouch, Sasuke quickly threw it towards her. Fuyuko, however, dogged the kunais with ease by jumping before they even hit her.

She landed on the railing of the bridge softly. Sasuke closed his eyelids only to reopen them again now with his Sharingan activated.

Fuyuko blinked, amused by the sudden color change of Sasuke's eye. "An Uchiha, eh?"

Sasuke smirked at the reaction he received from Fuyuko.

* * *

Naruto searched below the tree branch trying to find any signs of the Hyuuga heiress. He was shocked when he couldn't find even one trace of the Hyuuga anywhere nearby. Swiftly turning around, Naruto glared daggers at Fuyuko. "You…" Naruto growled, gritting his teeth. "… I'll kill you!" His nails suddenly grew in length, his teeth growing fangs and his eyes turning into the eyes of the vicious Kyuubi. 

He was about to charge towards sea blue haired woman when a gust of wind blew past him, making him stop to hold his ground. He covered his view by putting his arm before his face.

When the wind ceased, he took his arm away from his face and looked around for the source of wind. He looked from Sasuke and Fuyuko who were fighting with their bare fists in close combat, and to Hatsuko who was just standing there, amusing herself. When his gaze turned towards the only man from their enemy's side, he was shocked when he saw the Hyuuga heiress unharmed in a fighting stance before Seiji.

* * *

Seiji watched as Hinata positioned herself in a fighting stance that only the Hyuuga's use. "So, you're alive, I see." 

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "I'm the heir for the Hyuuga clan and a Kunoichi. I won't be easily killed by a simple tree falling down towards me."

A smirk quirked on Seiji's lips, "Shouldn't you be helping your friend over there." Seiji averted his gaze towards Fuyuko and Sasuke for a second, and then he averted his gaze back to Hinata again.

"He wouldn't let me even if I want to. Besides it looks like you're the leader of this group, ne? If you take out the head then the body won't be able to move anymore, right?"

Seiji continued to smirk.

Hinata closed her eyes, concentrating Chakra on her eyes. She knew that this man would be very dangerous, but the funny thing was that she didn't even stutter like she always did when she was with the people she felt safe with.

"_I like it more when you don't stammer."_

"You sound really… cute. I'm sure that's what Naruto would also say… if he does notice it."

_I do sound stronger, don't I?_ Hinata thought. She didn't know the consequences of challenging this man before her, but no matter what it was she was ready for it.

Opening her eyelids to reveal her pearl like orbs again, she activated her clan's blood limit, the Byakugan. Veins suddenly appeared near her eyes.

I don't want to feel weak and sit on the sidelines anymore. I want to prove myself to everyone… most importantly to you, Naruto-kun. I want you to see me and only me even just once.

With that thought repeating in her head over and over again, Hinata ran towards Seiji. Seiji was also in a fighting stance, ready for any of her attacks. Hinata tried to make contact with Seiji's body when Seiji blocked it with his arm.

Seiji became confused when he noticed that the Hyuuga didn't use a fist to make contact with his body, but her bare palm. Before he knew it, Hinata quickly poked him in different parts of his body. He didn't even see her do it; he just felt the force of her hands making contact with his body.

After poking sealed the last and final Chakra hole in Seiji's body, Hinata backed away panting. Seiji slide a couple of feet away from her because of the force that she inflicted on the last Chakra hole.

_That was a too easy. He didn't even try to dodge any of my attacks._ Hinata thought while panting.

Blood dripped from the corner of Seiji's lips; however, he paid no heed to the pain that Hinata inflicted towards him. Instead, he smirked at her triumphantly. Wiping the blood from the corner of his lips by his thumb, Seiji chuckled. "Sorry but I don't use Chakra."

Grasping the sheaths of his weapon near his waist (his arms formed an X shape), he drew out two swords. The swords was shinny and as reflective as a mirror. They didn't look like how a katana was suppose to look like, but they were more wider in shape, looking like one of a pirate's swords.

She had a puzzled look on her face when she saw Seiji's swords glow. All of a sudden, Seiji started running towards her. He swung his swords towards her, but Hinata evaded it. Putting the sword from left hand to his right, so that his right hand is holding both swords, Seiji swiftly grabbed Hinata's neck before she could have gotten away.

The hand that held Hinata's neck started to glow. Right at that instant, Hinata started to struggle and squirm to get free. Seiji snorted as he watched the Hyuuga struggle with all her might to get free. He gripped her neck even tighter. When he saw someone coming towards him from the corner of his eye, he threw the weak Hyuuga towards the person.

* * *

As he watched the Hyuuga heiress squirming in pain, Naruto's rage kept on increasing until he couldn't take the sight of seeing the Hyuuga in pain anymore and ran towards them. As he got nearer and nearer towards the two, Naruto planned on striking Seiji as brutal and as hard as possible when Seiji threw Hinata towards his direction, planning them to hit each other. 

Because of his reflexes, Naruto was able to catch Hinata before she even hit the solid ground. After catching her, Naruto brought the woman lower slowly to the ground, so she could lie down. He refused to let go of her. He shook her trying to bring her awake. "Hinata-chan, onegai, please wake up."

Hinata groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "N-naruto-kun…" she said weakly and then fainting again once more.

Naruto gently laid Hinata down on the ground with a blank expression on his face. When he turned to face Seiji, however, he was glaring at him like he wanted to kill him. "What did you do to her!"

"I tried to kill her." Seiji said calmly. "I almost succeeded until you came to interfere. Now that she has fallen asleep, she has a 50 percent chance of waking up. Too bad, ne?"

"That's it! You're dead!"

* * *

Sasuke dodged all of Fuyuko's attacks. No matter how many times she tried to slice the Uchiha, she always failed. Instead trees kept on falling down, grasses and leaves kept getting cut into half. 

Fuyuko still had a smirk on her face even though she couldn't inflict a wound deep enough to slow down Sasuke's speed.

Even though Sasuke dodged every single one of Fuyuko's attacks, he didn't get out without having little scratches in different parts of his body. Even though he was just rarely scratched, the sharpness of the wire made him feel the pain enormously.

"You might have the Sharingan to predict my attacks, but I think that's all you have." Fuyuko said as she stopped attacking.

"Hn," Sasuke sounded. _If I ever want to kill Itachi, I need to be able to beat her._

"All ninjas are all the same. Cowardice, lying, untrustworthy bastards." Fuyuko said, gritting her teeth in anger. "I can see why how you influenced her."

Her? Who was she talking about? Are they here for someone? What is this about their grudge towards ninjas?

* * *

Suddenly a melody was heard throughout the bridge, making everyone stop to look for the source of it. All eyes were fixed towards the tree near the bridge. On it was a woman sitting on a branch of the tree. Her eyes were closed, and her index and middle finger was holding a leaf that was on her mouth. The melody came from her, but the peculiar thing is that she was using the leaf like a flute. She played and played the same sweet and soothing melody, making everyone look at her. What is she doing here? Naruto thought. 

_Wasn't her name… Yukino? _Sasuke thought.

All at once, the melody had stopped, bringing an uncomfortable silence to everyone's ears. Slowly, Yukino opened her eyes and brought the leaf down to her lap. Immediately, Yukino's gaze turned towards Seiji's direction. "Seiji…" she mumbled.

She jumped off the tree and landed softly on the ground without setting her eyes off Seiji. "I knew that it was you Seiji."

"How long has it been eh Yukino?"

"Is this why you left Mystic Valley? You left to join Amaterasu. Don't you even care about **her**?" Yukino said, trying to reason with him.

"Why would I care about someone I want to kill?" Seiji's eyes narrowed.

"What!" Yukino said in disbelief.

"So, Yuki didn't tell you? Well, let me enlighten you. All I am here for is to claim revenge, and that's all." Seiji said coldly.

"You're an idiot and a fool, you know that." She said weakly.

Seiji took two steps closing their distance. "For you I'll make an exception, and bring you with me. However, if you wish to stay with them, then I'll have to kill you too." He said without any hesitation evident in his voice.

Yukino gasped.

"So, what's it going to be?"

* * *

Fuyuko turned all her attention back towards the Uchiha. "Care to get back to our battle? I hate watching those two in their lovers quarrel." She brought her hand up with the wires circling around and around her arms repeatedly. "Amaterasu will have its revenge." 

_Amaterasu?_ Sasuke thought in confusion.

* * *

Sakura immediately stood up from her chair and fixed her gaze on a certain spot outside the window. She felt it. She felt them… and him. "No way… they're here… with you too." 

Bringing her left leg on the railing of the window, she jumped out of the building, landing on a nearby roof. She jumped again and again to the next roof, rushing to get to the location of the bridge.

* * *

"I… I… I—don't know." Yukino stuttered out. 

"You should choose quickly before your desire gets blinded by doubt." Seiji came up to her and put his finger below her chin, tilting it upward. Her chocolate orbs made contact with his emerald ones. "Do you want to be with me… or… do you want to be with them?"

"Yukino!"

Both turned their heads to the right, to where the voice was heard from and saw the pink haired woman looking at them. Her gaze was more focused on Seiji's direction.

"Seiji… so you're with them now?"

Seiji stared at her blankly.

"Don't tell me you knew about what happened days before. You knew about that."

Seiji abruptly snorted. "Knew about it? Of course I knew that. I was the one who did it. I was the one who killed them to be precise."

Sakura gaped in disbelief. Tears started to pour down of her pale cheeks. "Why? How could you do that to them? They didn't do anything." She sobbed out.

"Weren't they the ones who escaped you out of Amaterasu? Consider that as their punishment." Seiji said coolly.

Tears continued to pour down of Sakura's cheeks. "They were only trying to protect me—" ("Protect you?" Seiji murmured.) "—can't you understand that!"

"Understand? What's to understand? You know what I understand. Why were you the only one who they saved! Why were you the only one they took away from Amaterasu!" Seiji yelled at her. "Tell me that!"

Sakura took a step back, taken aback by his outburst.

"You know I've been waiting for a long time for this moment that we would meet again, Sakura." A cold, soft and feminine voice said.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "H-hatsuko…" she stared at the blindfolded woman, wide eyed.

"How long has it been since the time you ruined my life?" Hatsuko asked coolly, slowly taking off the black cloth that was covering her eyes. She released her hold of the cloth, making it drop to the ground. "Seiji is not the only one who came here for revenge." She opened her eyelids. Most people would think that she has such beautiful eyes under that cloth that covered it; however, her eyes weren't eyes at all.

Instead of having normal colored orbs that normal people have, her eyes were replaced with what looked like a mirror. It reflected what Hatsuko was staring at, making Sakura think that she was staring at her own self when she was looking back into Hatsuko.

Hatsuko brought her hand to her face covering her eyes in disgust. "You took away my eyesight, and for that I'll kill you!"

Before Sakura could react, a voice called out to her. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tilted her head to the side, and looked at Naruto with a disbelieving look on his face. "W-what she says isn't true, ne? Sakura-chan?" His said with his voice shaking.

Sakura's face quirked and she turned away from him, refusing to neither answer nor look at him.

"Are you ashamed, Sakura?" Seiji snorted. "Why don't you tell him?" Seiji waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he continued talking. "Afraid to tell him that you were the one at fault who ruined his life."

"What are you talking about!" Naruto asked, interrupting Seiji from talking further.

Seiji turned to face the baffled Naruto. "Haven't you asked yourself the question of who was the one who released the Kyuubi in the first place? Haven't you asked that question even once?"

"How would you know who did it? The Kyuubi just came out of nowhere and attacked Konoha. No one knew where it came from, so how would you know!" Naruto yelled at him.

"How?" Seiji smirked. "Simple. I witnessed the Kyuubi being summoned to this world… by none other than Haruno Sakura."

"What! You're lying!" Naruto yelled, shaking his head.

"The one who summoned the Kyuubi into this world and ruined your life was Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**A/N:** I know that I promised that this chapter would be longer. Well, I thought this was a good place to leave you guys hanging again. Gomen. I was sick and needed rest. That's the reason why I hate winter! Arg! 

Review!


	18. Deaths and Developing Relationships

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Sorry that I didn't update for like… uh… um… let me guess… three weeks at the least. For that I present you at least 3 chapters combined in a whole chapter. So, I hope you'll be contented with a long chapter this time. It's the least I could do for making you readers wait.

If you want to blame something, blame school. School has always been a drag—always. Like what my History teacher tells me about always giving students homework every single day, 'it keeps you out of the streets'. Since, Christmas is coming, all my teachers have been giving me tests to study and homework and essays to do. It's just driving me nuts! At least now its vacation time! More time to think of what to write—scratch that—ARRG! Teachers are so cruel giving, us, students Holiday homework. (grumble, grumble)

Thanks for all of you reviews last chapter! It proves to me that there's at least someone reading this… uh… ya.

Chapter 1 has been edited! YAY!

**

* * *

WARNING! I must warn you that this chapter will decide who the official pairings in this fic are. It will be finalized because of one of the character's death in this chapter. If you want to find out whom it is then read on. I must tell you that it's not who you think… I think.**

**

* * *

Chapter 18—Deaths and Developing Relationships**

Seiji turned his attention back towards the pink haired woman standing near him. "Where you afraid to tell him that?"

Sakura's hands balled into a fist. "Leave him out of this! He's not the one you want revenge with!"

"True," shrugged Seiji. He turned his gaze towards his sword, inspecting it. After gazing at it, Seiji abruptly pointed the sword he held in his left hand right in front of Sakura's face, causing her to gasp. "Die." He swung the sword that he held in his right hand right at Sakura's neck, but Sakura evaded the swing in time.

He swung the swords in his hands again and again trying to bring it contact with her body, but he kept on missing every time. "What's wrong? Too scared to fight me."

Sakura kept silent and dodged the sword that was aimed for her stomach. She noticed too late when Seiji's other sword was aimed for her shoulder. Not having enough time to dodge it, the sword succeeded on inflicting its first wound on Sakura's left shoulder.

Seiji smirked when he saw Sakura grunt in pain.

Grasping the blade, Sakura forced the sword out of her body, making blood ooze out of the fresh and open wound.

Ignoring the blood that stained his sword, Seiji frowned. "Get up! You can do better than that, or did this place just turn you like this."

Sakura shook her head again and again. "I-I can't. I can't fight you. Because—because..."

"So, you would rather die."

Sakura remained silent.

He clutched the hilt of his sword tighter. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He swung the sword to behead her and kill her once and for all. She looked up and gasped at the sword coming right at her. Before the sword even made contact with her neck, her legs felt weak and she plopped to the ground. The sword just swung inches right above her head.

However, possessing two swords could be an advantage. With Seiji's other sword still positioned to strike, he drew the sword back, positioned it to stab Sakura right on the heart.

He plunged the sword, staining the sword even more blood. He was expecting to see the lifeless body of Haruno Sakura. Instead, he saw Sakura still alive and unharmed; however, the expression on her face wasn't one of pain, but one of horror. It was right then he noticed that the one who he stabbed wasn't Sakura but it was…

* * *

Sasuke grabbed two Kunais from his pouch and threw them at Fuyuko. She jumped up, managing to dodge them in the process. "Is this all the infamous clan can do?" 

Another wire flung towards the Uchiha. Before the wire became successful at cutting him in half, Sasuke dropped his body to the ground. Because of this, the wire just successfully attempted to chop down another tree. "Throw kunais, shurikens and use the your bloodline limit, the Sharingan, to predict my attacks." Fuyuko turned, expecting to see a pissed off Uchiha; however, Sasuke remained as calm as he was right when their battle started.

Right then did she saw the Uchiha before her putting bringing his hands together, swiftly making different hand seals. Expecting it to be another lame trick, Fuyuko thought that this was the best time to finish him off, while he was still preoccupied in who-knows-what.

She ran and then sprinted towards him with the wire at her hand. She didn't know why, but she wanted to kill the Uchiha in close combat just to feel to and get soaked in his blood afterwards. She was delighted in the sight of blood, and she enjoyed her battles more if her opponent's blood was stained all over her body.

Suddenly, she felt the tinge of pain. It was like she was going to die from that pain. She couldn't breathe all of a sudden. Why? She looked down and saw that a hand was thrust through her heart.

"A… ah… a…" she couldn't even breathe anymore.

"The Sharingan is not my only talent." Sasuke said coolly beside her. Pulling his blood stained hand back out of Fuyuko's body, Fuyuko immediately fell on her knees and her body collapsed on the ground. She remained on the ground lifeless and dead.

Sasuke stared at her lifeless body and then turned towards where Naruto and Sakura were. His eyes became wide on what he saw.

* * *

Barely managing to stand before her was Yuki with Seiji's sword thrust in his body. Gritting his teeth, Seiji grasped the blade of the sword and forced it out of his body. Not having anything supporting his body up, Yuki collapsed to the ground below him. Blood started to pool around of his body from the wound on his chest. 

Seeing Sakura's worried and shocked expression above him made him smile. "D-didn't I… say I… would p-protect y-you."

No! No! This isn't happening.

"Yuki," Sakura sobbed with tears streaming down her face.

"B-be happy… for me… do that… for me." Yuki said weakly reaching his hand out to touch Sakura's pale and wet cheeks.

Please no! Yuki, don't do this.

Sakura brought her hand up, clasping her hand within his. Receiving one last smile from him, Yuki's hand dropped down to the ground right beside him.

Sakura gasped when she felt his hand on her face slowly slide down from her grip. She watched as his eyelids slowly shut closed. Forever closed and never to open again. "Yuki! Yuki!"

_Why did you leave me!_

"It was his fault. He was in my way. For that, it caused him his own pathetic life." Seiji said nonchalantly.

Those words stung Sakura's heart. She couldn't believe that he did that. She couldn't believe that Seiji would just kill Yuki without feeling remorse afterwards. She couldn't believe that 20 years of time could change him that much. She wouldn't allow it. Even though he was an important person to her. She wouldn't allow him to hurt anyone else. Not anymore.

Touching Yuki's cold face one last time, Sakura slowly stood up, glaring at Seiji murderously. "Seiji! I'll kill you!"

Seiji smirked. "So this is what caused you to snap. Then I should've killed all your friends earlier. Now, show me your true power. The power that you tried to hide to everyone of your so-called friends here in Konoha."

Sakura balled her hands into fists because of the rage that was still building up inside her. "I'm going to kill you... Seiji." She murmured.

* * *

Sasuke ran towards the blonde who was carrying the Hyuuga heiress, bridal style. She looked like she was sleeping so soundly, not even aware of all the baffling incidents that had happened. 

Sasuke averted his gaze towards the blonde with a solemn expression on his face. _He doesn't usually act like this. What happened_?

Sasuke was shaken off of his thoughts when he saw the blonde turn his gaze towards the Hyuuga heiress, still keeping his solemn expression.

* * *

Yukino stared at his twin brother's dead and still figure on the ground. "B-brother…" her eyes were wide and tears started forming on her shocked eyes. By instinct, she ran towards her brother's side only to be blocked by Hatsuko. 

"Pathetic isn't she. Dying from a mere shinobi." Hatsuko said gazing at the corpse of Fuyuko. "A disgrace towards us."

"Shut up and let me through Hatsuko!" Yukino yelled in irritation.

"He's dead. There's nothing you can do. Crying over his dead body won't change a single thing." Hatsuko taunted.

Grabbing and snapping the jewelry on her neck, the jewelry illuminated green light. The jewelry in her hand expanded and turned into a sword. Her sword wasn't like any other swords for its blade had the color of green.

Trusting the sword into the ground below, the sword was buried deep within the ground. Vines started sprouting out of the ground and grew as tall as 50 feet high. This included the ground that Hatsuko was standing on.

Ice shards started to grow around Hatsuko, destroying the vines into bits. After protecting herself from Yukino's attack, Hatsuko only smirked, excited about the battle that commenced.

* * *

In Naruto's mind, he was trying to convince to himself that all of what that man said wasn't true; however, Sakura's actions told him otherwise. 

_"No matter what you learn about me, or whatever happens in the future, or whatever you find out about me that was in the past…"_

Why didn't she say anything? Was it true?

_"The one who summoned the Kyuubi into this world and ruined your life was, Haruno Sakura."_

Was everything Seiji told him all true? No, no, it couldn't be. She was his friend.

_"I came back to keep my promise to you."_

She wouldn't do anything like that. Then again, no one really knew about her past after all.

* * *

Clutching the necklace that Sumire gave her while she was at Amaterasu, she yanked the chain of off her by pulling it. Gazing at Seiji (who had an amused expression on his face) seriously, she clutched the necklace tightly in a closed fist. Her arm was straight, pointed at Seiji's direction. 

Suddenly, the necklace inside her closed fist started illuminating a bright red light. Slowly, the necklace expanded and expanded until it formed a shape of a halberd (two ended tip sword with the hilt located in between the long blade that was as tall as a normal person's height).

Her weapon wasn't like any kind of weapon. The hilt of the blade wasn't made of steal, but of something else. Seeing the blade of the sword in the color red, her weapon looked very much alive.

Seiji positioned his swords into a fighting stance.

Sakura ran swiftly towards him. She brought her lance up and slashed it towards Seiji's figure. He easily blocked it by bringing up his sword to make contact with Sakura's lance. Sakura tried slashing him again and again, but every single blow she cast upon him was blocked with ease.

She growled in annoyance. She tried to slice Seiji one last time, which like her last attacks were easily blocked. Jumping a great distance from Seiji, she brought her weapon right above her head. Suddenly, the weapon that she was holding started to reform itself. It wasn't a long staff-like weapon anymore, but an enormous human sized boomerang. It formed the peculiar shape of a crescent moon.

Wasting no more time, Sakura threw the weapon towards Seiji's direction. It didn't shock her that Seiji was able to block her weapon by putting his two swords in an X-shape. He charged towards her only to stagger back when the boomerang collided with his sword in a flash. _It just keeps coming back, eh?_

The boomerang came towards him again. Deciding to do something else, he jumped out of the boomerang's way. Right before he was able to land to the ground, Sakura disappeared only to reappear in front of him. Kicking him right at the abdomen, he came crashing towards the ground.

He staggered a bit to hold his ground while standing up, but somehow he managed to get back on his feet. Deciding to even things up a bit, Seiji ran towards her and tried to stab her at the face. Sakura was able to evade the blade by sidestepping to her right.

It was too late for her to notice the kick that Seiji sent towards her. His kick wasn't just any ordinary kick. His kick sent her flying towards the building… which was the Hokage tower.

* * *

She gazed sternly at Team 8, Team 10 and Team Gai. 

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Lee said saluting towards the Godaime.

"What's so important to bring our teams together again?" Neji inquired.

A few minutes passed, which brought tension to everyone. Well, with the exception of Neji, Shino and Shikamaru. The tension was broken when a new voice spoke.

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata still aren't here yet." Tsunade's colleague said.

"Very well then." With that said, the colleague bowed as a sign of respect towards the Hokage and turned to leave.

The Godaime sighed before she spoke. "You have all been brought together for a special mission. You won't be traveling to assassinate anyone, participate in a war or anything of the matter. You mission is fairly simple. You are to investigate the deaths of two of our ANBU members who were patrolling Konoha about three days ago."

"Investigation? Is this some kind of joke?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"I agree Hokage-sama! Investigating a mere death won't take all of us shinobis to do it." Lee said.

Shikamaru who sensed that something was up spoke in a solemn voice. "How did they die, Hokage-sama?"

"I was getting into that before Kiba decided to interrupt me." Tsunade growled with veins throbbing on her forehead.

"Please continue." Shino said, speaking for the first time.

"They died unusual deaths. There was no way a mere kunai could've killed them." Tsunade said with her eyes focused on the ground.

"How did they die?" Tenten spoke up, more focused on the mission at hand than Neji's painful rejection days before. She would try doing something about that; however, now wasn't the time.

"One of the bodies that we've found was hacked into two pieces and the other one was frozen solid."

"That's terrible!" Ino gasped.

"Couldn't it be the work of the Jinchuuriki?" Shikamaru asked for the possibilities. "After all, they are the ones who can do such a thing."

"We need decent proof. I think you will be able to handle this all by yourselves. This has to be a top secret mission that no one else will know about… even you former senseis."

"Why though? We can trust them."

"I don't want to take any chances. Dismiss—"

Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard throughout the room. Before they knew it, the only female member of Team 7 was lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Dust trailed from her location towards the newfound hole at the side of the building.

Ino gaped to say something, but she immediately closed it when she saw from the corner of her eyes a handsome figure, standing inches away from the wall.

_Who is this guy?_ Neji asked himself in caution.

"Sakura-san," Lee called out of concern.

Ignoring the Taijutsu master, Sakura slowly stood up, using her crescent moon boomerang as support. "Damn you… Seiji."

Twirling the sword in his left hand, Seiji held the sword upside down. He held it in a way like how you hold a dagger. Reappearing before Sakura, he positioned one final strike to end their battle ones and for all. He brought his weapon down to Sakura's figure only to stop half way in his strike when he was stabbed on his left shoulder.

He didn't even grunt or wince in pain. He didn't even seem to care about the wound that was inflicted to him. He merely averted his gaze to his left to look at Sakura's furious expression.

Sakura gritted her teeth in anger. She was clutching the transformed lance in her hand. Why was she doing this again? Her rage just suddenly got the best of her and she just snapped. Why is she fighting him anyway? What resulted that brought the decision of her fighting him? She didn't know.

Loosening the grip on her weapon, she blinked when Seiji grasped her arm lightly. He slowly pulled her arm out of his body. When the weapon was completely separated from his body, Seiji slowly slid his hands towards her hands.

Sakura gaped with a baffled and shocked expression when Seiji put her hands towards his chest, where his heart lies. "Why did you hit me there for? This is where my heart is. One move and you could kill me instantly. Doshute, what are you waiting for?"

He lowered his head down, leaning towards her ear. "You can't do it, can't you?" He whispered.

Sakura was too shocked to reply. Next thing she knew, Seiji tightened his hold on Sakura's arm. Suddenly, pain rushed through her body. Sparks appeared from Seiji's hand, transmitting them towards Sakura's body, electrocuting her. "AHHH!"

It felt like hours until the pain subsided and Seiji's grip loosened on her arm. Feeling limp, her body fell down to the ground instantly. However, before she even hit the ground, Seiji grabbed her neck, lifting her upwards so that she would be facing him at the same level. He walked towards the edge of the building where the whole was made moments before.

"Remember this… I will be the only one who will kill you." With that said, he released his hold from her neck, making her figure drop down at least 40 feet high towards the ground.

With his task done, he disappeared from everyone's view.

* * *

Jumping a safe distance from Yukino, Hatsuko bid farewell. "Sorry, I have to go now Yukino-chan. It was fun fighting you, but it would have even been better if it were Sakura who was fighting me. Oh well. Ja." 

Yukino tightened her grip on her weapon and gritted her teeth. "Kuso!"

_

* * *

So, this is it?_

_I'm going to die here._

She closed her eyes, accepting death with open arms

_I don't have the strength to move my body anymore._

Suddenly, she felt her body being carried by a pair of strong arms. She opened her arms to peer at her savior face. She was dumbfounded when she gazed at the sight of none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

When Sasuke felt someone staring at him, he turned towards Sakura's direction, looking at her blankly. However, his blank gaze was mixed with relief and worry. It wasn't that noticeable though.

Plopping to the ground with the pink haired girl in his arms, he stared at the destroyed surroundings of Konoha. He saw shocked and depressed looks that people gave to each other. They didn't even seem to care when those people were still here. It was like no one even noticed that Konoha was getting destroyed until it almost happened. Now, with Konoha halfway destroyed, they will have to start restoring things back to normal again like what they had to do during the Sound Village's attack.

He turned his gaze back towards the woman in his arms and blinked when he felt her slip out of his arms and kneels down beside Yuki's dead corpse.

* * *

Bringing her bloodied hand towards Yuki's pale face, she caressed it with regret. Right then and there, tears flowed down her rosy but blood stained cheeks. "I didn't ask you to die for me… and yet you were so stupid enough to do it." She sobbed trying to control her tears but failed. 

She encircled her arms around his neck, hugging his cold figure. "Y… you think I w… would be happy to see you dead." She sobbed. "Y…you id… idiot. Yuki!" She yelled with great pain and sorrow.

Why couldn't she do anything right? Why couldn't she even save the people she cared for? She never succeeded in saving anyone not even once. She was blessed with a gift that enables her to foresee the future. Blessed? Gift? What was she saying? It wasn't a gift or a blessing; it was more like a curse. A curse that only enables her to foresee the deaths of the people she loved.

"W… why…?"

_"Just cry."_

"Why… c… couldn't I s… save you…?"

_"From now on…"_

She couldn't hold the feelings of regret and pain anymore. She sobbed loudly, screaming his name. "Yuki!"

"_… I'll always be here for you._"

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

Seeing the sight of him was painful. She couldn't even look at him with a smile on her face. Who was she kidding? She just foresaw his death yesterday while relaxing at the bridge. Why was she blessed with it? If she couldn't even do a thing to change it, then what was the point of possessing it?

She ran and ran. Running away from where their training grounds where in the castle located in Mystic Valley, she stopped when she came face to face with the Sakura Cherry Blossom Tree at the other side of the bridge. Collapsing on the grass, she gazed at the beautiful Cherry Blossoms. Even just a little bit, the Cherry Blossoms were able to relieve her of the pain in her heart.

When she heard footsteps coming towards her, she immediately knew whom it was. "Leave me alone, Yuki. Can't you give me some time alone?"

Ignoring her statement, Yuki continued to make his way towards her. When he was near her, he kneeled down and brought his hand to her chin, slowly turning her towards him. His chestnut orbs stared at her tear filled emerald ones.

"You're crying again aren't you?" He smiled softly. "Does it have anything to do with me?"

"No!" She said annoyed and turned away from him.

Yuki chuckled, "Of course not. From what I recall, you disliked me the first time you came here."

"I don't hate you." She whispered, barely audible, but was still heard clearly by the man before her.

A smile graced on his lips, "Maybe, I won't die in vain after all."

Sakura looked up and stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

"When I die, I want to die protecting you. At least that way, I would be with you until I breathe my last breath." He paused, smiling to himself.

_Great job, Yuki! You've showed her how amazing you are._

When he didn't hear any sound coming out of the pink haired woman's mouth, he laughed nervously. "I'm just kidding! Don't take it too harsh." He said, waving his right hand up and down. He stopped when he noticed something wrong with the delicate woman he was talking to.

Before he knew it, tears flowed down her cheeks uncontrollably. "You idiot. That's the reason why everybody's dying—because you keep trying to protect me! Stop trying to! I don't need it!"

Realization came into Yuki's mind and he chuckled to himself. "I understand now." He sighed, refusing to continue, but still did anyway. "You've seen it didn't you? You've seen me… die."

Sakura's tear stained face confirmed his thoughts.

"I see." He turned around, walking away from her. He stopped when he was a step before the bridge that connected the mansion and the Cherry Blossom Tree together. "I meant what I've said before. If I would die, I chose to die protecting you." He said solemnly, without turning to look back.

He walked away, deciding to give her some alone time.

"Yuki!"

Responding to the sound of her voice, he turned around, facing her.

"Please… just don't. I… I don't want you to die."

With the desire to comfort her overpowering him, he walked back until he was at least 2 feet away from her. He touched her wet cheeks, wiping away her tears. "If it will happen, it **will** happen. I just have to accept that. The question is… when will that be." He tried to wipe away the tear that streamed down her face. He brought his hand away from her face. With the tears that are still on his hand, the tears started forming into a shape of a flower. When finished, a crystal Yuri flower was made on his hand.

With his left hand, Yuki brushed her hair that covered her ear with his fingers. With his other hand, he tucked the Yuki to her ear.

"A… a Yuri? Why a Yuri?"

Yuki gave her a smile. "No matter what people say about how you're evil, cruel and dangerous. You'll always be innocent and delicate in my eyes. Just like the meaning of its name… Yuri." He leaned forward, bringing his lips to her ear. "This way, you'll always remember me… always."

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

He was sitting down on a chair, watching Hyuuga Hinata sleeping soundly on the bed. He was thinking about the things that had happened this day. Yes, **lots** of thing did happen. Lots of terrible things. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door behind him swung open, revealing the blonde woman named Yamanaka Ino.

Gazing sadly at him, she spoke. "Naruto, the Godaime wants to see us in her office right now. Will it be alright if you came or should I just tell her that you're too busy?"

Naruto shook his head. "Iye, I'll go."

Standing up from his chair, Naruto turned to look at Hinata one last time. _I promise I'll find a way to bring you back… Hinata-chan._

* * *

The Godaime watched every single person in the room carefully. She would start the meeting when Naruto and Ino comes. She watched the right corner of the room where Tsubasa was leaning on the wall, Kimiko was standing still with her arms crossed and Yukino was also leaning on the wall, but with her eyes closed, deep in thought. Afterwards, her gaze turned towards the left corner of the room where Sasuke was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets, Shikamaru was standing in a slouchy position, muttering things about being 'troublesome' under his breath and Sakura was also standing with her eyes cast downwards. 

Everyone in the room stayed silent. No one said a word. Not even a peep was heard. That is… until a knock on the door was heard throughout the room.

Tsunade sighed. "Come in."

The door swung open with a creek and two blondes came in from the door.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm back with Uzumaki Naruto with me." The blonde woman said.

"Okay, let's start this. I want explanations. Who were those people?" She stated, gazing at the right corner of the room where Yukino, Tsubasa and Kimiko were.

"Why are you looking at us for?"

"Don't try to hide anything from me. Uchiha Sasuke already reported to me that you knew those people." Tsunade said calmly.

Tsubasa gapped, unable to say anything about the matter. Giving up, she leaned back down on the wall like moments before.

"Now, answer my question. Who are those people and what are they after?" Tsunade said, banging her desk.

"Do you know about Amaterasu?" Kimiko spoke with a serious expression on her face.

"What?"

"By any chance, do you know about Amaterasu?" Kimiko repeated.

"…"

"Thought so," Kimiko snorted. "You wouldn't understand about it anyway. Those people had nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with us!" Tsunade said, slowly losing her temper. "Two ANBU nins were killed—and you're saying it has nothing to do with us!"

Somehow when Naruto rose up his head to look at the Tsunade, he instead locked eyes with Sakura. They only locked eyes for a second when Sakura immediately turned her head away from him. Her eyes were full of pain.

"Look, I know that one of your friend died at the hands of those people."

"That's my brother you're talking about." Yukino interrupted, frowning at Tsunade.

"If you cooperate then we might be able to figure out why they came here and then figure out how to eliminate them."

Sakura's head suddenly perked up after hearing the word 'eliminate'.

Ino's head tilted to the side, curious about her best friend's expression. Well, it wasn't only Ino, but all gazes turned towards her. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Don't…"

"Don't what? See if they cooperate then we could finally avenge Yuki. We could kick that guys ass who hurt him." Ino said in confidence, trying to lighten her best friend's spirits up.

"You don't understand. You don't understand anything." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Why are you so against it? He killed Yuki didn't he?"

"It doesn't matter if he did." Sakura muttered painfully.

"Sakura," Tsunade said in concern for her ex-student. "Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because… because…" Sakura sighed in defeat. "He… he's my… he's my brother."

"…"

"Twin brother to be exact." She leaned her head down in shame.

* * *

"You haven't brought her back with you yet Seiji." Asuka sighed. "No matter, we'll just go to Plan B. You do know what to do, ne?" 

"Hai," Seiji nodded. He bowed before Asuka in respect. After that, he turned around and started walking away only to be stopped with Asuka's voice.

"Tell me… do you enjoy what you're doing to your sister?"

A pause was heard. It took quite a while before Seiji spoke. "Very much so."

Pleased with his answer, Asuka smirked. "Good. You may leave now."

Hatsuko watched until Seiji disappeared from their sight before speaking. "Can you really trust a guy like him?"

"You'll see… you'll see."

* * *

Everything became silent in the room. No one could say anything. They didn't know what to say. What was there to say? There was nothing that could be said to be able to comfort her of what happened. 

Sasuke stared at Sakura in shock. It was ironic. He couldn't believe it. Somehow he could relate to that. Having your own brother betray you all of a sudden without warning was just too much for one person to handle. Mostly if you were really close.

* * *

"Sure, he is selfish and can be easily jealous sometimes, but still… he's my brother… so…" 

"So, what will you do now?" Tsubasa asked.

"I've made up my mind. No matter what he does, I can never hate him… so I'll bring him back. Not for me but for you Yukino." Sakura turned towards Yukino's direction. Yukino's head rose up, looking at her with confused eyes. "I promise I'll bring him back."

"Sakura—" Yukino said her name too late when Sakura already ran out of the room. She sighed.

Tsubasa came up to her and put her hands to on Yukino's shoulder's in comfort. "Come on, let's go back to Sakura's house. We'll wait for her there."

With that said, Tsubasa and Yukino made their way to the door. Soon afterwards, Naruto and Sasuke left the room without a word being spoken. Seeing Sasuke like this wasn't a surprise, but Naruto… well really is something wrong with him.

Kimiko slowly made her way to the door until she stopped when she was facing the door. She turned around and faced the Hokage. "Pathetic you don't even remember Amaterasu. Well, what more could I expect. Who would want to remember a place like that?" Kimiko spat angrily. "If you want to know something of who you're up against, don't bother asking us. No matter how much you ask, we won't tell you anything at all. So, I suggest you try and find out for yourselves."

Satisfied with what she said, she opened the door and walked out of the Hokage's office.

* * *

She ran and ran away from the Hokage tower until a familiar place stopped her in her tracks. She immediately halted and gazed at the landmark of her childhood here in Konoha. It was the bridge. The bridge that Team 7 used as a waiting place for their always delayed sensei. That year from eight years ago was the most irreplaceable times of her life. But now… those times are only memories. Unforgettable memories. 

She forgot… that she used to pass by this bridge to go to her home eight years ago. Home… home… did she even have a home? Would she even have a home to return to once they found out all about her? About her sole existence… her sole purpose in living in this world. Would they accept her like they did eight years ago?

She continued walking until she was in the middle of the bridge. Feeling a presence before her, Sakura looked up and blinked at whom she saw before her. Standing right at the far end side of the bridge was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The person she fell in love with during her time living in Konoha… and the person she still loved.

"Sa…suke…"

"Why do you look so glum? It's not like you to be glum. You're usually full of life and cheerful." He asked.

Sakura blinked, baffled. She wasn't expecting Uchiha Sasuke to notice her actions. She was actually expecting him to ask her question about the information that she spilled during their meeting in the Hokage's office.

She walked towards him until she was beside him. She turned towards him and smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"…"

"Hm, I see. Well then." She walked away from Sasuke like what he did to her when he left, seeking for power. She only made two steps away from him until he spoke, making her frozen on her spot.

"Sakura…"

She slowly turned her head towards Sasuke. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her hand and pulled it. Before she knew it, arms encircled around her petite form. She gasped when she saw that it was Sasuke who was hugging her. Hugging her… what for?

"Sasuke…?" Suddenly, tears formed on Sakura's emerald orbs.

_Why?_

The tears kept on flowing down her rosy cheeks.

_Why do you easily make me cry?_

She couldn't help it that she started burying her head on Sasuke chest.

_You never wanted to know anything about me and yet at the same time you knew everything about me._

She sobbed and sobbed, trying to release all of her pain.

_You know when I'm sad… and when I'm happy._

She didn't know why.

_How can you affect me so easily… Sasuke?_

Why her tears just came right when he held her.

_Why now?_

She grasped his shirt tightly, afraid that he would let her go if she didn't held him.

_Maybe…it wasn't that you never cared…_

He knew how she felt after seeing Yuki died right before her. He knew.

_… you just didn't want to show that you did care_

Yes, he was cold to her at times, but he knew when she needed him most.

_… somehow._

And he was there when she needed him most.

**

* * *

A/N: **(sigh) Done another chapter. I just know that someone is gonna hate me for this. (nervous laugh) There would be some readers who would want to kill me right now. I'm sorry to say but I decided that this would happen right when I was doing chapter one. Gomen!

Now, all of you know that the **official** pairings in this fic are _SasukeXSakura_, _NarutoXHinata_ and _NejiXTenten_. I just know that there would be some readers who would stop reading for this decision of mine… well let's cross our fingers, ne?

Yuki fans (points to Ichikoo), even though Yuki is dead there will still be some YukiXSakura moments, but they will only be in the flashbacks… which I should tell you is quite a lot considering that this fic is about Sakura's past life after all.

If you have any questions about this chapter then e-mail me.

REVIEW!


	19. The Legends of Amaterasu

**Disclaimer: **Hm, if I own Naruto then my ass would be glued on a chair, drawing the next chapter of the manga. (In my dreams.) I wouldn't be making a fanfiction, mind you.

**A/N: **I just read the recent chapters of this fic, and I said to myself, "Shit! What kind of crap was I writing?" (Boo hoo!) I had lots of typos, grammar and spelling mistakes. Most of all, I realized that I had a lame sense of humor. (crying!) I only have a good sense of humor when I'm with my friends. The oddest thing is that when my sister insults me (she says she does it because she loooves me), I'm able to make a come back that is actually funny. What is wrong with me! That's why I decided to edit the recent chapters, but I know it'll still suck. Well, I'll do it when I have time.

I would like to thank my sister Ruru Kitsuneko and Ichikoo for beta-reading my fic. Well, they took turns.

**Chapter 19—The Legends of Amaterasu**

"_If you want to know something of who you're up against, don't bother asking us. No matter how much you ask, we won't tell you anything at all. So, I suggest you try and find out for yourselves."_

Kimiko's words towards the Godaime troubled her greatly. _Find out for ourselves, huh?_ Tsunade sighed. _I've been running through all of these books for hours now and I haven't found anything that goes by 'Amaterasu'._

Tsunade picked up a book called the 'Information About Shinobi Around The World'. She flipped through the pages, trying to find out any detail about the people in Amaterasu. So far, nothing was coming up about anything regarding 'Amaterasu'.

Suddenly, a newfound thought ran through the Godaime's head, making her slam the book shut in an instant. How could have she been so dense! Those people who accompanied her apprentice back here in Konoha. Judging from the clothes they wore, and their ways of fighting, they weren't ninjas… they were something else. She shouldn't have been looking through any books concerning other Hidden Villages around the world; she should have been looking for places that didn't have ninjas! Maybe, that was a key to finding out what she had been looking for, for hours.

She dropped the books she had been looking into and she went to the aisle that contained nothing, whatsoever, about ninjas. She went through the titles around the aisle until something caught her eye. She squinted her eyes, looking at a book hidden behind the back of the books, at the very back of the shelves.

"What is that?" She grabbed the book hidden at the back of the books and held it before her. She ran her hands through it, dusting it off. _Now, why would anyone want a book to be hidden? _She continued to do that until the title of the book became visible.

She gasped. _It can't be. All the answers are in this book._ "The Legends Of Amaterasu," she said in a whisper. She opened the book and read it not knowing that the information that it held hidden in its pages would only make things more complicated.

* * *

"Sakura," a feminine voice called out in a whisper that was barely audible. 

Sakura raised her head to see who had called her name. She was strolling around in Konoha, planning to go to the burial site of her adoptive parents and another close friend who she lost in just in a week. She wanted to go and pay her respects for them… and maybe, to visit them one last time.

It never occurred to her that she would run to Yukino like this… and for all her efforts just to avoid her. "Yukino," she responded in a whisper.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. You're trying to avoid me, aren't you?" Yukino gazed at Sakura who remained silent. She gave out a deep sigh. "I see."

A pause. "Yukino… I'm sorry." Sakura said with tears blurring her vision. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault that Yuki had died. For that—I really am… sorry." She sobbed out as tears kept streaming down her face.

"I'm not angry at you." Yukino said. A painful smile crept on her lips. "Why would I be?"

"But it was my fault. It was because of me that Yuki died!" Sakura continue to sob out.

"Really now?" Yukino forced a chuckle. "In my opinion, it was his choice to protect you. Thus, dying for his own selfish desires." It wasn't long before tears also formed into Yukino's chocolate orbs. "He was a selfish idiot, but I love him that way…

"… so please don't blame yourself. He wouldn't want that… you blaming yourself for his death." She said painfully. "And as for me—I don't blame you… not one bit."

Sakura wiped off the tears from her face before deciding to talk once more. "You know, I'd been arguing with myself about bringing Yuki back to life."

"With that ability that only you and Seiji possess." Yukino replied in incredulity.

"Yeah, and you know what I've decided…" Sakura forced a smile while looking at Yukino, creating more tension for the chestnut haired woman more than ever.

"… I won't do it."

* * *

Tsunade had returned to her office sitting on her chair, while gazing on the old book that she had found in the Konoha Library hours ago. Hands clasped, elbows resting on her desk and her mouth resting on her clasped hands, the Godaime stared at the book warily. She had just told Shizune to fetch the other member of the Legendary Sanins, Jiraiya. 

From what she found out from made her worried—more worried than when Orochimaru had taken Uchiha Sasuke. This matter was far worse than Orochimaru because it wasn't about just one person—but about a whole nation.

* * *

"Won't do it? Demo—nande!" 

"Because…"

"Because what? If you bring him back, then you could see him again. We could all be together like old times."

_Like old times…_

"I could picture him in my memories. In my memories, he would always be there. Besides, bringing back to life would just cause him to suffer again, and I refuse to let him feel that again.

"I don't want to inflict on him more pain that he's already felt loving me." Sakura gave Yukino a smile.

Yukino smiled painfully. _It's painful, but I hope you're happy with your decision, brother. _She turned around and walked away from Sakura, feeling that their conversation should end. "He's lucky to have fallen for an idiot like you because an idiot only falls in love with another idiot."

Sakura smiled at Yukino's retreating back. "Yeah."

* * *

"I still can't believe this." Ino muttered shitting her head off. 

"Yeah… me neither." Shikamaru murmured watching the streets around him in boredom.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" Ino asked, while she furrowed her brows. Knowing her teammate beside her, he would be thinking about something else.

_If you are talking about Sasuke ignoring you again, and now you're putting all your anger to me then, yes, I know what you're talking about._

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled right into his left ear, making the lazy nin flinch.

_Yup, I was right._ Shikamaru thought, holding his left ear, while still hearing Ino's voice echo in his vulnerable eardrums.

"Are you even listening to me!" Ino asked, placing her hands to her hips.

"Yes, you troublesome woman." Shikamaru said, gritting his teeth.

"Don't you realize that Konoha is in such a tight situation?"

"Eh? Why is that?" Shikamaru stared at her in boredom, which became evident that he still wasn't taking her very seriously.

"Because! First, Konoha gets attacked by Sound nins, and then a week afterwards these weirdoes that we don't even know pops out of nowhere. Sasuke-kun said that there were only three of them and they destroyed at least a quarter of Konoha. Don't you think that's bad?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "They could just fix all the things that were damaged. No big deal."

"No big deal. Weren't you listening during this mornings meeting at the Hokage tower? Two ANBU nins were dead, a friend of Sakura's friends died—" (Ino's expression suddenly softened sadly that didn't slipped unnoticed by the lazy genius.) "—and… the Sakura I know is slowly slipping away."

"You're worried?"

Ino could only nod.

"It's her decision if she wants to tell us what could be bothering her. All you can do for her now is just support her along the way and be there for her when she needs you."

Ino was shocked by Shikamaru's word of advice to her. He would only be like this at such times, but still… she couldn't help but smile at his comforting words. "Yeah." She whispered.

Getting back from her usual composure, she smirked at him. "You know… you could be a pain sometimes."

Shikamaru only snorted and glanced away from her in response.

* * *

Naruto had been walking through the streets of Konoha until he spotted his female ex-teammate. "Sakura-chan." 

Looking up to find the source of the voice that called her, she found herself staring at her blonde teammate. Alas, another person she definitely didn't want to see. "Naruto."

Feeling uneasy of seeing her blonde ex-teammate, she immediately turned around, making her leave.

However, she halted when someone grabbed her arm gently. "Why are you running away from me? So, does that mean that all that guy said was true?" He was hoping that she would start denying it, but her silence proved otherwise.

"I see…" feeling somehow betrayed, his grip on her arm loosened, making both their arms fall to their sides.

Naruto just stood there, with his gaze fixed on the ground. He couldn't believe it, nor could he bring himself to believe it. All of the suffering that being a Jinchuuriki had caused him, it was all because of the one he vowed to protect eight years ago. He wanted to hate her. Hate her for all the suffering that she had caused him. He wanted to hate her so much… but he would be lying to himself.

_"Naruto you idiot!" She said as she threw him a painful punch. _

_"I won't let you hurt Naruto."_

"_Naruto…" She said, stunned of his sudden actions of hugging her.  
_

He could never hate her no matter how much he tried to. It was because she was one of the people who first acknowledge him for being a person—and not a monster. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his female friend talk.

"I know that you'll start hating me now. That was why I asked you to wait. At first I didn't want to tell you anything about **that **because I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want to lose the friendship that we've had." Even though her back was facing him, she tried to fight back the tears that were starting to blur her sight. She didn't want him to see her crying. "But then, I couldn't bring myself to lie to you. I didn't know how to lie to you. I'm so sorry! It was my fault that you've suffered such a terrible life. It was my fault that the villagers started detesting you for no particular reason. I didn't have the right to do that! You deserved better."

Naruto knew that the woman before him was crying. Even though her back was facing him, the sound of her voice as she talked and her head down was enough for him to realize that she was crying. How could he hate a woman like her if she was like this?

Naruto grinned. "What are you talking about? I'm not mad at you. I'm just shocked that's all." He rubbed the back of his hair.

_You're tying to comfort me aren't you, Naruto?_ A small smile was brought to her lips.

"I'm happy though. I'm happy that you do care about something like that."

She wiped the tears with the back of her hand. _I'm such an idiot for ever thinking that you would hate me Naruto. You're an idiot after all… a very understanding idiot._

* * *

A knock on the door was heard at the Hokage's office. 

"Come in," a voice from the other side of the door said.

The door was opened slowly creating a creaking sound. A man stepped into the Hokage's office, facing the Godaime with slight interest. "What's this? You're suddenly asking me to come to your office. I can see that you've finally fallen for me, eh?"

Tsunade twitched. "Cut the crap Jiraiya. I would never fall for a perverted guy like you even if you were the last man on earth. Not like that'll happen, but still."

"Seems like you're still the same after all." Jiraiya grinned.

"Recognize this book?" Tsunade said sliding an old book towards Jiraiya's direction.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"I found this book hidden in the library." She watched as the perverted Sanin took the book, opened it and skimmed through the pages.

"'Legends Of Amaterasu'?" Jiraiya asked with a cocked eyebrow.

_It seems like even he doesn't know about it,_ Tsunade thought. "You don't know anything about the place called Amaterasu?"

Jiraiya brought his hand to his chin, thinking. _Amaterasu? Amaterasu? Where have I heard that before?_ "Nope, not a clue."

"I see." Tsunade stood up and walked towards the window, gazing at the busy but peaceful streets.

"What's wrong?"

"We may seem to have a problem."

"What problem? Is it about Orochimaru or the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked cautiously.

"No. It's much worse than that." Tsunade said solemnly.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura just parted a while ago. Naruto couldn't help but think that he may have forgotten something. When he realized what it was, he cursed himself for forgetting. 

"Damn, I forgot to ask her about that. How could I forget about that?"

* * *

She arrived at a familiar Cherry Blossom Tree where both her foster parents and Yuki were buried. She knelt down before the tree tombstones that were located below the Cherry Blossom Tree. Clasping both her hands together, she closed her eyes and started to pay her respects for the precious people that she'd lost. 

The Godaime had tried convincing her to bury them were the Konoha nins were buried, but she declined her offer. Why? Maybe, it was because her family didn't belong there, nor would they be allowed to belong there. They weren't Shinobis, nor were they part of Konoha, since, they were enemies many years ago.

She stood up. She walked closer to the tree and brought her smooth hand down the bark where the kunai marks were. Even a pretty tree like this would be used by Shinobis to train. It got beaten up and ended looking like this. _All these scars. It must've hurt you, hasn't it? You must've been hurt inside too… just like me._

"My, my, my, so there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." A masculine voice said behind her.

She wanted to have a time alone. Why won't these people stop bothering her? She gritted her teeth in annoyance. She wanted so bad to tell the person behind her to beat it. She turned around, planning to ask the person to leave only to say the name of the intruder.

Instead she gazed at the form of a handsome man with flaming red hair and piercing emerald eyes. She stared at her twin brother's face with horror. "Seiji…"

* * *

"Much worse? What could be much worse than Orochimaru or the Akatsuki?" 

"That's what I thought too… until I read that book. I forgot something that my grandfather used to tell me when I was a child."

"And that is?"

"I thought he was just telling me a story. I didn't know that it was real. There was once this powerful place located at the other end of the world called, Amaterasu. The people who lived in it all had different special abilities. They were very different from the people in the countries here." Tsunade said still looking at the streets of Konoha with mild interest.

"Why is that?" Jiraiya asked, who didn't seem to care that Tsunade wasn't looking at him.

"They can use about anything to kill people. They use the powers of nature—the helpful nature to kill people. Even seemingly harmless objects could be turned into killing weapons. They didn't have any alliances with anybody. They were just an independent country, even though they lived in such a small island.

"With the Hidden Villages becoming afraid of their powers, all of them reunited—Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure and the other Hidden Villages all reunited to destroy the Village of Amaterasu.

"All the nins were afraid that someday, the people of Amaterasu would start a war to control their countries. They decided to exterminate every single resident of Amaterasu and destroy that place for the sake of their future.

"It was one hell of a battle. Bloodshed was everywhere. Everywhere you look, there would be dead corpses of men, women and even children. The nins caught the people of Amaterasu off guard, and their numbers gave them a slight advantage; however, considering the skills of the people of Amaterasu, they didn't go down without a fight. Many nins were still sacrificed at the battle.

"The battle had gone on for three days and three nights. Everyone was exhausted and Amaterasu, who had very few numbers left, still didn't give up. With one last plan to kill the remaining people of Amaterasu, the nins gave their all for the final battle. As they were about to approach the Village of Amaterasu, it vanished, never to be seen ever again.

"All was gone, it was like the village called Amaterasu never existed. Vanished… just like that." Tsunade closed her eyes, sighing in worry. "Maybe, he told me that to be cautious of the future. He might have been worried that Amaterasu would be back for revenge."

"So, this book…" Jiraiya said indicating the book in his hands.

"In it are all the incidents that had happened during the time the Hidden Villages tried to destroy Amaterasu and erase it from the world, written by my grandfather, the Shodaime."

"Why name the book 'Legends Of Amaterasu' though?"

"Maybe, because he didn't want to bring back the memories that people had about Amaterasu. He didn't want the people of Konoha to think of any of it as if it were true, but a mere story. Just another story to be told from generation to generation, so that people would be aware when the time comes of Amaterasu taking revenge." She said as she turned her attention towards the ground.

"Have you talked about it with the Retired Counsel?"

"No, but I will soon." Tsunade sighed. She couldn't deny that she was horrified of the future… of Konoha. "How are we going to get out of this one?"

"How…? Why are you here?" She asked in a soft yet scared voice.

"Why the glum face? Can't I visit my one and only sister anymore?" He shrugged, making Sakura annoyed of his actions.

"I asked you, 'Why are you here'?" Sakura asked again in a higher tone. She wanted an answer—a straight answer.

Seiji ignored her question and walked towards the tombstones where Yuki and Sakura's foster parents were buried underneath. "So, you buried them already? That was fast."

Sakura held her hands to a fist; annoyed with how Seiji could talk uncaringly about the people he just killed. However, she showed no signs of being annoyed, she just continued to stare at him blankly.

She watched as Seiji touched the names that were carved on the tombstones. He traced his fingers on the names of the owners of each tombstone. "How much did it hurt, seeing the people you care so much about die in front of your eyes?" He stood up, and looked at his sister's face. "It amazes me that you're still sane with all the murderous killings that you've seen throughout your life."

She wanted to say something so bad, but she bit her bottom lip to restrain herself from saying a word.

He smirked at the expression he saw on her face. "You know, you're making things a bit difficult for yourself. If you keep resisting coming back, then all of the people you care about will really **die**. That Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi that you became so attached to—you know what will happen to him." He said, stressing the word 'die'. His smirk grew bigger as he saw Sakura's scared expression.

Her eyes could only turn wide as she heard the threat that her brother made.

"But, if you want everyone to live, then come back with me to Amaterasu. I'll give you until tomorrow to think things through. I'll meet you at this exact place tomorrow evening. I'll see you then." Contented with everything that he had said, he disappeared without a trace.

Sakura could only remain there, speechless, scared and confused.

* * *

From a distance, he leaned on the bark of a tree and gazed at his ex-teammate. Seiji nor Sakura didn't know nor realize this, but Uchiha Sasuke had watched and heard everything that had happened. 

**

* * *

A/N: **(tears streaming down face) It's done! Alleluia! I'm sorry for the delay. It was because last week I was really busy. (Well, it was Christmas and New Years, and most of my friends had their birthdays at the end of the year, yes, I didn't have time to go on the computer!) I had no time to finish it—I was halfway the chapter though.

About the ShikaIno moment there, I didn't intend to make it like that. It was just in the right moment, so I decided to put that in. Truth is, I'm not very fond of the pairing, and I like ShikaTem better. Well, it's because I read the manga more than I watch the anime. Blame YTV for airing Naruto once a week—ONCE! It'll take forever before they finish Naruto in time. Ugh!

I know, no action or fluff in this chapter. Forgive me for that!


	20. Are You or Are You Not—Leaving?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

A/N: **Um, **G.G.**, to answer your question whether Sakura and Seiji were siblings, well, yes they are. Twins in fact. Ironic that the people that loved them are also twins. Heh, I don't know how the heck everything resulted to that, but I had a reason.

**

* * *

Chapter 20—Are You or Are You Not—Leaving?**

"Kakashi, my rival!" Gai said cheerfully at the silver haired masked Jounin that was sitting on a rock boulder while reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

However, Kakashi didn't utter any sound of response to confirm that he heard the other Jounin who was wearing the same green spandex.

"Today's the day! The day that I will win or I would do 1,000 push ups and run around Konoha!" Gai said not really caring that the other Jounin wasn't paying any attention to him.

_If that's possible,_ Kurenai thought dryly.

_I hope Kakashi would get the picture already and let Gai win if he doesn't want him pestering him around for a fight every time they meet,_ Asuma though mentally shaking his head.

Suddenly, the three Jounins heard a girlish giggle from the masked Jounin.

Thinking that it was a giggle of excitement, Gai said, "Yosh, I know how much you're excited about our fight, but this time I will prove to you my worth, Kakashi! My youthfulness is screaming with excitement!"

Suddenly, the silver haired Jounin turned towards the hyperactive Gai. Kakashi looked at him with great boredom, "Did you say something, Gai? I was just on the good part, and I wouldn't want to be bothered."

The three Jounins just stared at him in disbelief.

"Why, why do you do this to me Kakashi?" Gai sobbed out. He just realized that the person that he considered his rival wasn't giving him any attention whatsoever, no matter how much he tried.

_Pervert,_ Kurenai thought.

_This will never end,_ Asuma thought, sighing.

"Why, why do you do this to me, Kakashi? I run around Konoha 100 times a day, do 200 push-ups and sit-ups and you still don't pay a single attention when I'm challenging you. Have some youthful pride!" Gai said as tears were streaming down his face.

Kurenai sighed in defeat.

Asuma, however, noticed someone walking towards them from the corner of his eye. He turned to his left to better see the person who turned out to be none other than the Hokage's apprentice. "Ah, what are you doing here, Shizune?"

Everyone, even Kakashi, turned towards the Hokage's apprentice, interested. Kurenai noticed this and thought, _'Is it me or is he just ignoring Gai on purpose?'_

"My, my, what brings you here, Shizune?" Kakashi asked with a smile that was only slightly visible because of the mask that was covering his mouth.

Kurenai noticed that the woman that Kakashi was referring to had an odd expression on her face. "Is something bothering you, Shizune?"

Shizune blinked, and said waving her hands in denial. "It's nothing—nothing at all." She sighed, "I just came here to tell you that Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

"Now?" Asuma asked.

Shizune shook her head, "Not now. Later, after its sunset; she's in a meeting with the Retired Council during this time, and I don't think it will end anytime soon."

"Did something happen?" Kurenai asked Shizune before she could have left. Shizune had already turned around, feeling that she had finished her duty of seeing them.

"I would want to know the same thing." Shizune said in obvious worry, not bothering to turn around. "I'll see you there." She smiled to hide away her anxiety and waved goodbye as she walked away to the direction that she came from.

"She's worried, isn't she?" Asuma asked, looking at the place where he saw Shizune before she was disappeared from his line of sight.

Kurenai could only nod.

Someone chuckled, "Maybe, the Godaime has somehow gotten pregnant and is resigning to be Hokage because she isn't fit with a premature fetus in her uterus."

The Jounins turned and frowned at Kakashi who had a smile on his face. "I wonder if this was her first time, but at this old age, hm?" Kakashi continued, rubbing his masked chin in thought.

Kurenai twitched in irritation. "Kakashi, if you want to be perverted, do it in a time that I'm not here!"

"Can't I be perverted in peace?"

Kurenai balled her fists in anger. "That's not my point! Be perverted when you're with a guy! Don't do it when a woman is with you! Besides, that's the lamest excuse to retire, and you know it's not true!"

"What's not true?" Kakashi asked, pretending to be clueless.

"The fact that Tsunade-sama is pregnant with Jiraiya-sama's child!" She stopped realizing something. _Oh, shit!_

Kakashi chuckled, "I guess I'm not the only one who thinks very perverted things, ne, Kurenai?"

Kurenai flushed in embarrassment. _I didn't mean—oh shit he got me!_

"Ah, I can see it now. Even at the age of the Hokage, she still has the ounce of youthfulness within her." Gai said looking at clouds.

Kurenai stared at her fellow Jounin in disbelief. _Not him too!_

"Kakashi, don't you think that you're overdoing it a bit?" Asuma whispered in the ear of the silver haired Jounin.

"No, I just love teasing her." Kakashi whispered back, chuckling with joy.

"I'm not perverted like you Kakashi! I don't read those perverted books that Jiraiya-sama published!" Kurenai retorted.

"Of coarse not, you're a woman. You should make a new version of Icha Icha Paradise though. I can see it now, 'Icha Icha Paradise: Female Version'. With your own intellect with the opposite sex, you'll be able to be a successful Icha Icha Paradise writer. Just don't forget to write **that **part, people like to see two people of the opposite sex in action." Kakashi grinned under his mask, waiting for Kurenai's priceless reaction.

Kurenai balled her hands into fists as she blushed with pure embarrassment and anger. _This guy…just loves pissing me off._

Kurenai was about to retort back when a foreign voice spoke. "Am I interrupting something?"

All eyes turned towards the only female member of Team 7. "Ah, what could bring my student here?" Kakashi said.

Sakura laughed nervously, "I'm very sorry, was I interrupting you?"

"No, you weren't." Kurenai said kindly. She wanted to thank this woman before her, for saving her from being embarrassed more than she was. She definitely wouldn't want to be caught in that situation again.

"So, what brings you here?" Asuma asked.

"Well, I was just looking for you, Kakashi-sensei. I—"

"Do you want us to leave?" Kurenai offered.

"No, no, that's fine. It's not that important. It would be better if you listen actually." She looked at the ground with mild interest. "I just thought that maybe we could all have a get together at my house this evening—all the rookie teams eight years ago and also your team, Gai-sensei."

Asuma crooked an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Nothing. I just thought we should take a break from everything and have a time together, that's all." She said nervously.

Suddenly, she felt someone pat her head. She glanced up and saw her silver haired sensei. "We might not be there. Sorry Sakura, we have a meeting with the Hokage at that time."

"I see," she gazed at the ground once more. When she felt her sensei's hand leave her head, she said, "That's fine, it's not like I'm forcing you to come." Without giving any glance of farewell, she turned around to leave. "Ne, sensei? I never got a chance to say this, but—" (She crooked her head and gave an honest smile.) "—thanks for everything that you've done for me. I'm grateful!" She grinned, and with that she left without another word said.

Kakashi gazed at the palm of his hand that made contact with his student's head right after he couldn't see her leaving figure anymore. _Was she just saying goodbye?_

"Kakashi, being her teacher, you should know why she's acting so strangely these days." Kurenai said.

Kakashi's lips twisted into a small smile, "Since she got back it was like I never knew her anymore. I don't know anything about that girl anymore."

_But I wish I would know. As your sensei I want to be there to help you._

* * *

Yamanaka Ino had just finished eating her lunch. Now, she was just roaming around, wasting her time until she had to go back to her team's training grounds. Until then, she wanted to make use of her time before she could experience one **hell** of a training that would sure deplete her of all her energy for the rest of the day. _Damn Asuma-sensei for giving one heck of a beating for a training!_ She balled her hands into fists in anger. 

Suddenly, the sight of pink from the corner of her snapped her out of her thoughts. Immediately, she recognized who it was. "Oi, forehead girl! What are you doing here?" Ino called after her pink haired friend while running after her.

The pink haired turned around in recognition of the voice. "Ino-pig," she called back. Some things never change.

As soon as Ino at a fair distance from her, she said. "I never see you in this place before. Why would you be in a place like this?" They decided to walk together without even knowing their destination.

"Nothing really, just passing by." Sakura said, shrugging. "What are you doing here?"

"Wasting time." Ino simply said.

Knowing that the topic was going nowhere, Sakura decided to change it. "So, are you coming?"

Ino blinked in inquiry. It took her a while before she realized what the woman next to her meant. "Oh, you mean that get together at your place. Yeah, I'm going. Chouji can't come because he's away for a mission today. Shikamaru, with the lazy ass that he is he'd say no, but don't worry, I'll force him to go!" Right then, Ino started laughing maniacally, thinking of possible ways to torture the lazy nin.

Sakura could just sweat drop at her actions. "Ino, aren't you at least a bit worried that you might kill him?"

Ino just laughed. "No, I've done lots of things to make him agree to everything I say and he had never croaked yet, so I think he'll be able to handle this one!"

_I'm scared to ask her what she does. I'm afraid of what she might say._

"Ino-pig, you really amaze me sometimes." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Wait." Ino said abruptly making Sakura flinch. "Is Sasuke-kun coming?"

Sakura sighed in relief. She was thought she was referring to something else. "Yes, he's coming." She gazed at her best friend's expression. She knew exactly what she was thinking. "No Ino, you will not cause a havoc in my house."

"What? Afraid that I might take Sasuke-kun away from you because he likes me better than you?" Ino teased with a glint of determination on her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Sakura asked with great determination matching Ino's.

"Oh, it certainly is." Ino smirked.

Suddenly, breaking the tension, Sakura laughed earning a baffled look from Ino. "Oh Ino, you really know how to make me feel like a kid again don't you." Sakura giggled.

Ino blinked. _For a second there, I was hoping that things have gone back to how they used to be._

Sakura abruptly stopped. "Wait. Isn't this your stop?" Sakura inquired, pointing her index finger towards something behind Ino.

"What?" She turned around and realized that they were now at the training grounds of Team 10. Realizing this, she sighed. "I guess this is where we part, ne? See you later." Ino ran towards her team's training grounds, stopping when she heard Sakura's voice again.

"Ne, Ino? No matter how bad things get, we could still talk to each other like this, ne?" She asked, solemnly.

Ino blinked at her question. "Of course we will! No matter what, you'll always be the forehead girl and crybaby Sakura I know." She smiled.

"And you'll always be Ino-pig." Sakura concluded, giving a small smile.

* * *

Naruto was at the hospital, inside Hyuuga Hinata's room. He gazed at her face. She looked like she had been only sleeping soundly, but she wasn't. She had been in this state for three straight days… just sleeping. _I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to protect you, Hinata-chan. _He thought, stroking her face gently.

* * *

Slowly, the sound of the clock kept ticking and ticking, making it the only sound that was heard in the Haruno residence. Well, not likely. The sound of fingers tapping along a hard surface within the house and yes, it could be quite irritating. 

"Stop that! You're ruining my thinking?" A feminine voice shot out, quite irritated.

Still, the tapping continued. "What? It's five o'clock and they're still not here yet." Another feminine voice said, but this time the voice seemed younger.

"It was planned that they would come here in the evening. They could come at any hour that they would please to! Now, stop it! It's like you're nervous that **they're** coming!"

"But, I am nervous. It just so proves that they don't like us. Heck, they don't even trust us."

A new but familiar voice joined into the conversation. "Tsubasa, what are you talking about? Of course they're not—"

"Yeah, right." The feminine voice snorted.

"Kimiko…"

"Well, every time I pass or even stroll around the streets of Konoha, those people give me weird looks and even sometimes glances of pure detest. They don't trust us, not one bit." Tsubasa explained.

"Maybe, it was a mistake coming here in the first place. Even you've changed in their opinion, Sakura, they don't see you as the same person anymore." Kimiko opened her eyes and gazed towards the thinking Sakura. "No matter how long time had passed, we still aren't welcomed by any shinobi villages."

"It's like they have a distant and odd feeling about us." Tsubasa said, gazing at the ground, paying no interest towards it, whatsoever.

"Sakura…" Kimiko began, earning Sakura's full attention. "I don't think this get together will make things any different from what they are."

"Well, this get together isn't supposed to do that." Sakura said, giving them a secretive smile.

Kimiko frowned. "Then, what is it suppose to be for?"

"You'll see."

Tsubasa gaped, trying to say something but was cut short when the doorbell suddenly rang.

It was 5: 30 p.m. and both girls couldn't find any other information that would lead to the main purpose of get together that Sakura planned out.

* * *

The first people who came were Lee, Tenten and miraculously, Neji. Sakura would definitely want to know how Lee and Tenten managed to drag the Hyuuga to come. How could they have persuaded Neji to come? Well, Lee, Tenten and Neji had been teammates after all. They would obviously know each other very well enough to be able to convince one another without first achieving a few fatal wounds or two. 

The next people who came were Ino, Kiba and a mumbling Shikamaru under his breath. His attitude and laziness and Ino's brutality was evident enough that he was **forced** to come. Kiba explained that Shino had also been on a mission, and he was here for both Shino and Hinata as well—who couldn't also make it.

Last, but not least were Naruto and Sasuke. Well, people would think that it was odd to see both Naruto and Sasuke together, but, it was well, a duty. Sasuke would act as Naruto's bodyguard as from now since he went back to Konoha. It served as his punishment. Naruto had suddenly reverted back to his old hyperactive self, which brought relief to everyone's senses.

It wasn't something extravagant. It was just a normal celebration. Naruto and Kiba had an argument that later on decided to have a match to determine the winner. Sasuke just sat on the corner getting away from Ino as much as possible or if he had any chance had a glaring contest with Neji if they were up to it. Lee was either proclaiming his love for Sakura or watching Naruto and Kiba's brawl with pure insults. Ino was there to have a conversation with Tenten or sometimes Sakura or either bothering Sasuke. Shikamaru just sat there, watching Ino gat shoved away by Sasuke, while he laughed at her mentally, thinking it as his revenge. It was enough entertainment for him.

They were served food like how a normal celebration would, but Naruto protested not having Ramen in the menu, which only earned him a few bonks on the head. This was a time for them to have fun together and at least for the night, forget all their worries and problems. This night served one purpose for all of them—spend time with each other.

What they didn't know that this get together had a much different purpose than they expected.

* * *

It had been 9 o'clock, and that was when everything changed. 

"Ino, get off me!" Sasuke bellowed at the girl and pried her off, succeeding.

"Demo—Sasuke-kun," Ino called out.

"I want to go outside for a while to have a time for myself." Sasuke said, walking out of the house. Everyone knew that he wouldn't go that far: he was after all, appointed to be Naruto's bodyguard.

Sakura trailed her eyes towards his walking figure. After a slam on the door was heard, she set down a foreign object on the center table. Everyone gazed at it with slight interest.

"Sakura, what is that?" Tsubasa asked, eyeing the object closely.

"Ah, nothing really. Its just there to refresh the room." Sakura remarked easily.

Believing every word she had said, everyone set back towards his or her former activities.

Ino blinked in confusion. "Was it something I did?"

"It's everything you do, Ino." Shikamaru remarked sarcastically.

Her eyebrow twitched right then and there. "What did you say!" Ino said violently, holding her fists up.

Ignoring the couple arguing, Kimiko was fixated with the object by the table. It was a round object with the fragrance of cherry blossoms oozing from it. It was like just an ordinary freshener, but it was still odd to put it at this time.

"You know, if Chouji were hear, he would have devoured everything from your table, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Good thing he's not here, or we wouldn't have anything left to eat." Ino added.

"This was a great idea to put up a get together, Sakura." Tenten complimented.

Sakura replied with a smile.

"That reminds me. It's still a mystery to me why you planned this thing out of no where, Sakura." Ino said.

"Well, it wasn't supposed to be a get together." Sakura said simply.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked inquisitively. Like everyone, he was eyeing her oddly.

"This thing's supposed to be really a farewell party."

"Farewell party?" Kimiko frowned.

"Why? Who's leaving?" Tenten asked with great curiosity.

Sakura flashed them a small smile. "Me."

"WHAT!" Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba and Lee said simultaneously. The others just deepened their frowns.

"You don't seriously thing that I'll allow you to go, don't you?" Naruto glared.

"You're not leaving this village no matter what you say!" Ino scowled.

"You're not serious!" Tsubasa retorted.

"Sakura-san, you have left us once, but this time we won't let you get pass even through the Konoha gates." Lee said.

Sakura just continued to smile. "I know all of you won't, that's why—"

Suddenly, everyone's vision started to become blurry. Their knees were becoming weak. It was like all their energy had left them making them unable to move. One by one, each of them collapsed to the ground with a 'thud'.

"W…w-what's happening?" Ino said groggily. She collapsed to the sofa, asleep.

"—I put **that** there. A drug that if you smell it, you would fall asleep for a whole day without being able to do anything about it." Sakura continued.

"S… sa… saku… ra… cha… n…" Naruto said lastly before he was starting to lose all of his energy left him. "Do… shute…?" he asked, half awake now.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you. It's the least I could do for leaving you without a word last time." She explained as she watched Naruto fainted. He had been the one last left standing when Sakura clarified her purpose. When he fell to the ground, she gazed each of their sleeping figures, checking if they were really down.

Feeling satisfied she walked towards the front door. She glanced at them one last time before opening the door. As she opened it, the light illuminating from the moon struck the side of her face. Taking a deep breath, she slowly closed the door and too off to her destination.

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Gai asked, wide eyed. 

"You don't seriously mean that we also have to capture **her**?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes, I do." Tsunade said.

"I see. Fine then." Asuma sighed.

"Asuma!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Whatever the Hokage says goes, and if she wants us to capture the outsiders from Konoha along with Haruno Sakura then we have to do it." Asuma said easily.

Kakashi narrowed his eye and glared in return. He didn't like that idea, not one bit.

* * *

She thought that she would be able to get to her destination without any obstacles; alas she was wrong. She stopped on her tracks when the figure of Uchiha Sasuke stood before her. They were standing at the same place he comforted her two days ago—the Konoha bridge. 

Even now, she could still feel it. His warm arms encircled around her body. She still remembered it. He didn't need to say anything. His actions spoke for itself. She smiled mentally.

"Sasuke, so there you are. Everyone's been looking for you."

"Why are you here, Sakura?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"They wanted you back there." Sakura lied.

"I'm perfectly fine here, thank you." Sasuke said flatly.

Noticing that he wouldn't budge, Sakura sighed. She went to the side of the bridge and leaned on it using her elbows, while resting her chin on the palms of her hands. She gazed at the moon that was the last source of light, and admired its peculiar beauty.

Sasuke just stood there in silence, keeping a close eye on her. It took quite a while before Sakura spoke, breaking the silence.

"Kirei, ne?" Sakura thought aloud. "Ne, Sasuke-kun? Do you remember what happened two days ago at this same place?" She turned around, watching his expression with a smile… a sad smile.

Sasuke just stood there, silent.

"I just wanted to say thank you—for being there to comfort me. Maybe, Orochimaru wasn't able to change you completely after all. Even now, you're still the same Uchiha Sasuke I knew eight years ago. The Uchiha Sasuke that cared a lot about his friends."

When he remained unmoving and still, she decided to cut to the chase.

"And, you're here, trying to stop me from leaving. Am I right?"

Sasuke stared at her in surprise. After a while, he regained his composure. "How did you know?"

"I figured it out when I saw you keeping a close eye on me during this evening. You weren't a very good actor, you know."

"I didn't come here to stop you. I came here to see what you're going to do." Sasuke replied frigidly.

Sakura gave a small smile. _You always deny yourself._ "I see. In that case, will you listen to what I have to say before I leave?"

Sasuke gave a faint nod that made Sakura smile.

"Do you know the time you tried to abduct Naruto with the Sound?"

"What about it?"

"I think now, I understand even a little of what you're feeling. Since, I've also lost the family that I've had in Konoha. Days before Yuki died, my parents died." Her voice darkened.

They were dead. So that was the reason she was so down and refused to talk to anyone at that time. He couldn't believe it. He was snapped out of his reverie when he saw his female ex-teammate walking away from him—away from Konoha.

"Sakura? Tell me why did you choose to leave?"

Without turning around, she answered his question. "Because I don't anyone else to die or get hurt because of me. That's my only reason."

"Ma—"

She turned around and gave him one last smile, stopping him in mid-sentence. "Sayonara, Sasuke-kun."

_She called me like what she does eight years ago._ She never did call him with the suffix 'kun' anymore, since he came back. Why now? Suddenly, he fell instantly on his knees. His entire strength was depleting. His vision was getting blurry.

"So, the drug has started to effect, I see."

"Na… ni…?" Sasuke stared at her, his vision getting blurry more and more.

"The drug that I put in the food that you ate." She paused. "Arigatou for everything, Sasuke-kun."

That was the last thing he heard before consciousness left him.

When she saw him collapse to the wooden bridge, she strolled over to his sleeping figure and kneeled down. She caressed his face gently as tears fell from her cheeks. Drops of her tears fell on the side of Sasuke face, but he remained still and unconscious. She gave a forced sad smile.

"Thank you, for trying to stop me."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know I'm a day late. Please excuse my delay in updating. Editing problems… School problems… You know how it is… I know everyone might have thought that Sasuke would be able to stop her, eh? Or maybe not? I assure you that you might not expect the next thing that will happen, and that is, uh, something you just have to find out for yourselves. Hope you guys keep reading 'till the end! 

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed last chapter! Every single one matters! So, review!


	21. Kidnapped!

**Disclaimer:** If I **owned** Naruto, I would personally kill Kabuto off in the most painful way ever possible. Ugh, that traitor!

**

* * *

A/N: **Gomenasai! I am terribly sorry for the latest update. I forgot to write it in my last chapter, but I had to put the fic on-hold because my final exams came up and I had to do some projects in the past weeks. I couldn't afford to slack off, considering that my grades were going down.

I'm also sorry that the last chapters were considered **uneventful** like what a reviewer said. Well, I hope from this chapter onward, things could be considered more—eventful. I know—I know, it was kind of boring, but I needed to sort out each character's dilemma first before going into a new one.

I would like to thank the reviewers in the last chapter: **Angel449**, **Shinobi Darkbeak**, **AznIllusion**, **Kurenai Chinoumi**, krista, Ichikoo, **sweet cherryblossom1**, **Ruriko89**, crazyhorse, **neu chi no nai u**, jem08, inuyashagirl22, **Reiyuka Yukimoto**, **Princess Ren**, sw33tn38, **'uniquegirl'**, and **anime-lover93**. Your reviews help me to keep going with this fic 'till the end. D If you're looking for replies, then check your e-mails folks! P I would also like to thank my sister for being able to stand my horrible grammar—or so she says.

**

* * *

Chapter 21—Kidnapped!**

Her gaze wondered around the room. Walking inside, she saw that the place was a mess—a complete mess. Glasses that were both empty and full of beverages were on the table in the living room. Dirty plates and plates with food still on them were also scattered on the table. There were also broken glasses that caused its shards to be scattered along the carpet, which she had to keep a close eye on for caution.

Strolling towards the kitchen, she only saw more of the same mess. Filthy dishes were on the sink pilling up. The kitchen table was full of food. The only sound she could hear was the running water from the kitchen faucet. Turning the knob, the water ceased from dripping, causing the room to fall into an eerie silence.

Weird. Everything was very disorderly. It was like there was a riot here—or maybe someone left in a hurry. What Yukino didn't like the most was that she sensed no one residing in the house at the moment.

_So, they took them already, huh?_

* * *

Moaning, she slowly opened her bleary chocolate orbs. It took her a while before her eyes adjusted from the light that illuminated the room. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around cautiously when she realized that they were in a cellar. 

The cellar didn't have any bars, though. The bars that would supposedly have locked them in were replaced by a force field. _Made of chakra, I suppose?_

Her chocolate orbs trailed off the room once more until it ceased on a Shinobi frowning at her.

"You're awake, I see."

"What's the meaning of this? Where are we?" She asked averting her gaze towards Tsubasa, who was still unconscious and was lying on the floor.

The man snorted, "Isn't it obvious. You're in jail."

"Jail? For what reason, we didn't do anything wrong." Her eyes narrowed.

"That may be true, but there is a whole different reason why you are here."

"And that is…?"

"You being a former resident of the place called 'Amaterasu'. Or are you going to argue with me that I'm wrong?"

Kimiko balled her hands into fists and frowned. "So… what of it?"

"I suggest that you tell us what you know if you don't want to be tortured in the most painful way ever possible." He said impassively.

His comment made her smirk. "Really now? You don't know a thing about torture. My whole life had been a torture, so I don't see how your threat could be able to make me any more frightened."

_This woman,_ he frowned.

* * *

"Hm," she sounded. She gazed at the Hokage tower blankly and headed towards the front door. Two guards that were holding their arms up to block her way stopped her. "Get out of my way. I don't have time to deal with you." She glared with pure hatred as she pushed their arms out of her way and forced the door open, alerting everyone inside of her presence. 

"Hey you! Stop right there!" One of the guards shouted as they ran after her.

She stopped only to grab a Kunoichi inside the building, bringing the Kunoichi's terrified face to her view. "Where's the Hokage's office?"

With a shaking hand, the Kunoichi brought her hand up and pointed her index finger to the right.

"Hm, I see." She mumbled as she dropped the Kunoichi when two Shurikens flew past her from behind. She turned around to look at the guards behind her nonchalantly.

"Who are you and what do you want with the Hokage?" Inquired one of the guards.

"Why don't you ask that to her yourself… after I talk to her." She whirled around and walked away.

"Take one more step and you're dead!" Shouted one guard.

She continued walking towards the Hokage's office, pretending like she didn't hear anything.

"Why—you!" His hand went to his pouch, only to hear a voice, stopping him.

"What in the world!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice to find the Hokage's assistant and student, Shizune.

"Shizune-sama—she—" One of the guards pointed out only to hear Shizune sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with her. You can go back to what you were doing." She said calmly.

"Hai, Shizune-sama. If that's what you want." The guard said doubtfully, going back to their posts.

Shizune sighed as she walked towards the intruder who stayed in her spot, as if waiting for her. When Shizune was beside her, she spoke, "Um, Yukino I presume."

Yukino nodded silently.

"I'm sorry but the Hokage is at an important meeting right now. It would be better if you come back some other time." She said, smiling.

Yukino smirked. "You know damn well that you don't want me to leave seeing that you already captured them."

Shizune's orbs narrowed. "So you know." She closed her eyes and sighed. "You can't possibly be here to turn yourself in, now, would you? I assume you have a reasonable purpose."

Yukino walked away from her without saying a word, but that didn't stop Shizune from coming after her.

When they arrived at the door leading to the Hokage's office, Yukino opened the door without Shizune making a move to stop her.

All eyes were on her. The Godaime was there, having the company of Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, former member of Team 7. She didn't care if she interrupted their meeting—not that it mattered to her.

"How did you get it?" Tsunade inquired with an arched blonde eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. She was so eager to see you, so…" Shizune trailed off beside her.

"No matter. What is it that you want that you had to bother my meeting?" Tsunade asked.

"So, you've found out, haven't you?" Yukino asked amusingly.

"Found out about what?" Tsunade frowned.

"Don't play coy with me. That was the reason why you arrested them, didn't you?" Yukino glared at Tsunade.

"Whom are you talking about?" Tsunade asked, trying to avoid answering her question.

Yukino growled. "You've taken Tsubasa, Kimiko and Sakura, didn't you?"

Tsunade sighed in defeat. "Fine. Since you're so eager to know, then yes, I did." Yukino gaped, trying to say something, only to be cut off by Tsunade. "However, Sakura disappeared before that even happened."

Yukino gasped. "So she's gone." She whispered in disbelief. She balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth in anger. "Fine then. Let's make a deal. Release Tsubasa and Kimiko and I'll tell you what you want to know about Amaterasu."

Tsunade narrowed her chestnut orbs in interest.

* * *

'_Neji,'_ Tenten thought as she watched the Hyuuga's back. 

"Tenten!" An enthusiastic Lee popped up before her.

"GYAA!" Tenten screamed in fright. She fell down on the ground on her bottom in the process. She panted and panted until she was able to talk. "Lee! What did you do that for!"

"You were so lost in space. Are you okay?" Lee said sheepishly.

"Yeah. Will you tell Neji that I'll be going home?" Tenten asked.

"Ah—sure! You're leaving now though." Lee gave a quizzical gaze.

Tenten nodded meekly. "Ja ne." She waved and she disappeared leaving a puff of smoke.

'_I know Neji did something_.' Lee thought. He walked towards the stoic Hyuuga who had just finished his training and was sitting on a log of a dead tree, trying to catch his breath.

"Ei, Neji!" Lee called out.

The said Hyuuga whirled his head around, looking at Lee with his pearl like orbs. When he realized who it was, he looked away from him and stood up, walking away.

"Hey Neji wait—I have something to tell you." Lee said.

"Did Tenten already leave?" Neji suddenly asked.

"Yeah." Lee added. '_Did he pry into our conversation? Neji you naughyt, naughty boy.'_

"Then, I'm leaving too." Neji said nonchalantly.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lee asked, trying to stop him from leaving.

"None of your business." Neji remarked placidly.

* * *

Tenten shut the door of her apartment, leaning on it. She felt like she needed to get out of there. Since she confessed her feeling for Neji and got rejected, she couldn't look at him nor talk with him the same anymore. Whenever she saw him, the incident where he rejected her kept on playing in her mind over and over. It was too much for her to handle. 

She sighed and walked further inside her apartment only to find the place completely silent. She halted as she found herself in the living room.

Wait. It had always **been** silent. She lived alone and no one else would be home except for her. Why was she worried? Today, she felt like there was something wrong. Her chestnut orbs observed the room cautiously, waiting for something unexpected to happen.

And she got what she wished for.

A long blade was abruptly held at her neck, threatening to slit her throat if she made any sudden movements. "Don't move. If you value your life I suggest you come with me."

Sweat dripped down Tenten's face. _'Shit. How could I been so careless.'_

* * *

"Isn't that what you wanted—to know more about your enemy. Wasn't that the reason you arrested Tsubasa and Kimiko suddenly?" Yukino said. 

"How will I know the you're telling the truth? For all I know you could be lying." Tsunade asked.

Yukino smirked. "Even if you torture both Kimiko and Tsubasa you won't get a single word out of them. One, Tsubasa doesn't know much about Amaterasu than Kimiko and me. Two, Kimiko is used to torture. Torture that's far worse than what you Shinobi would do."

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan! What is this Amaterasu-thingy she's talking about? Huh?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Not now Naruto." A vein throbbed on Tsunade's forehead.

"And what is this about you trying to capture Sakura-chan? Don't tell me that after locating her, you'll lock her up!" Naruto glared at Tsunade.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi also stared at the Godaime waiting for her answer.

"Fine then. Tell me… what you know." Tsunade said silently, ignoring what Naruto had asked her earlier.

Yukino nodded. "What do you know?"

"Hey—!" Naruto's mouth was instantly covered by Sasuke's hand.

"Shut up and just listen." Sasuke said coolly without even bothering to look at him.

When he felt his teammate nod, he freed Naruto's mouth only to wipe his hand on his clothes.

"Teme." Naruto glared.

Sasuke just smirked in response, taunting Naruto even more.

After explaining what she knew from the book that the Shodaime had written, practically everyone in the room: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Shizune were interested in the Godaime and Yukino's conversation.

"Hm, you did get the basics of it, but that's all. You don't even know half of it. Ask me a question and it'll be my decision whether I would answer you or not. That's the way we're going to do it." Yukino said.

"Fine. Did Amaterasu really disappear?"

"Yes, to a place where no one else can harm them."

"And where is that?"

Yukino smirked. "You'll find soon enough."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, not at all pleased with her answer. Still, she wanted to get as much information as she could from woman.

"Are they coming back for revenge?"

Silence.

Everyone was now curious on what Yukino had to say. They were hoping she wouldn't say what they didn't want to hear her say.

"On the contrary, Amaterasu started getting its revenge 28 years ago."

Tsunade stared at her wide-eyed. "But, how can that be?"

"An example is the Kyuubi inside his body." Yukino said calmly, pointing to Naruto. "Did you know the Kyuubi terrorizing your village was a cause of Amaterasu's revenge?"

"What!"

* * *

A groan came out of her mouth and she slowly opened her eyes only to be greeted by unknown surroundings. Her chocolate orbs trailed around the place and she realized that she was in the forest—maybe outside the boundaries of Konoha. 

She tried moving her body only to find herself paralyzed.

"Hm, so, you're awake."

Being paralyzed, it took quite a lot of her strength to be even able to lift her head to see the one who was talking to her. Shinning silver hair. Mirror like orbs—or more like her eyes were mirrors. Weird clothing. First impression—this person was dangerous considering the smirk plastered on her face.

The woman crouched to her level and said while smirking. "I wonder why she took you of all people."

"Wh-who?" Tenten's voice was weak.

"No matter. You'll prove very useful." The woman said, standing up. "Isn't that right…?" She said behind her.

Tenten look further away, to the place where the woman was staring. A weak gasp escaped her lips. She didn't want to believe it. She was hoping that she was dreaming, but the pain she was feeling in her entire body told her otherwise. It just couldn't be.

_No…_

"… Sakura…"

* * *

"What are you talking about? The Kyuubi is too powerful for one nation to control!" Tsunade exclaimed, standing up and slamming her hands on her desk. 

"On the contrary, Amaterasu has one secret weapon…and that is the Summoner that was hidden from the world for centuries. As revenge, Amaterasu tried using that Summoner for the summoning of the Bijuus, hoping that the world of Shinobi would be at last destroyed." Yukino explained solemnly.

Tsunade frowned at the information that she learned as well as everyone in the room. "Who is that Summoner?"

Yukino turned to the side, gazing at the blonde with a sad look. "Don't you know the answer to that, Naruto?"

Naruto in turn balled his hands into fists and growled. It wasn't in anger, but it was in fear. Fear of what everyone would think when they found out, but they needed an answer, which he had to give them.

"Naruto?" His sensei asked.

"The… one… that person… is someone everyone in this room… knows…" Naruto stammered.

"And that is?" Sasuke asked, gazing at Naruto from the corner of his onyx orbs.

"… that person… is…" Naruto stammered again, unable to bring himself to continue.

Yukino sighed unable to take the tension any longer. She then decided to say it for him.

"The only female member of your Team 7, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**A/N:** First, let me rant out some of my feelings about the last Chapter of Naruto, which was Chapter 292. It wasn't really the chapter, but the character popularity; decided by votes. It goes as follows. 

**#1**—Uchiha Sasuke

**#2**—Hatake Kakashi

**#3**—Deidara

**#4**—Uzumaki Naruto

**#5**—Umuino Iruka

**#6**—Sasori

**#7**—Subaku no Gaara

**#8**—Hyuuga Neji

**#9**—Yondaime (4th Hokage)

**#10**—Nara Shikamaru

**#11**—Uchiha Itachi

**#12**—Haruno Sakura

**Opinion: **Ugh! I cannot believe that a character in Naruto who appeared in less than five chapters is considered one of the top three. Sorry Deidara fans but I just can't believe that he would beat the main character of the story, which is Naruto. It still amazes me how people's tastes could be so darn weird! At least there is one girl in the top 15. Sakura in 12th place, YAY!

Okay, just wanted to rant about that. Well, maybe to a whole bunch of you who already know about this, but I just wanted to share it to the people who **don't **know.

Okay it is time to REVIEW people! Review away!


	22. Confusions of Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** **No, no, I don't own Naruto if you're asking.**

**Summary: **Now that Sakura's 18, her past resurfaces. She didn't come from Konoha, but where did she come from? How would everybody cope when Sakura's painful past is revealed? Her past that she didn't even know about.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Angst, Romance

**Pairings (official):** SasuSaku; NaruHina; NejiTen and some of SakuOC (Yes, even though my OC's dead, there are still some moments that he has with Sakura. How's that going to happen? Read on and find out.)

**A/N:** Arigatou! Thank you for your wonderful reviews in the last chapter. I'm glad many of you are still with me even though there isn't romance in this fic…**yet**. There will be—soon enough. So, I hope you'll stick with me 'till the end.

Oh ya! Read my sister **Ruru Kitsuneko**'s new Naruto fic called '**Missy, I'll Make a Girl Out of You**'. It focuses on Sasuke going into an all girls' school as because of his sadistic brother Itachi. It's a SasuSaku fic, but she didn't announce it yet, but I know that it is—trust me. She keeps me updated.

Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers: **mitsuhime**, crazyhorse, **Shinobi Darkbeak**, G.G., **Kurenai Chinoumi**, **AznIllusion**, **neu chi no nai u**, **Sakura's Hope**, Ichikoo, **katory**, **Reiyuka Yukimoto**, **Hao's Anjul**, **Akkirako Chikuro**, **Suicidal Butterfly** and krista.

**

* * *

Chapter 22—Confusions of Kidnapping**

Silence filled the whole room. It was just too much of a shock for all of them. The weak Haruno Sakura that they had all known her to be was… a Summoner. Not just any Summoner, but the one who summoned the Bijuus to destroy the world of Shinobi.

At long last, one decided to speak.

"That can't be! It's impossible! How can Sakura summon a—a… demon from 28 years ago? She wasn't even born at that time!" The Godaime said to Yukino, getting blinded by the rage of confusion.

Yukino wasn't at all affected by her actions and remained calm. "Yes, Amaterasu took revenge 28 years ago, but the Summoning of the Bijuus wasn't done at that exact time. And for your other question, Amaterasu was combined with people who have extraordinary abilities of being able to do things out of the ordinary without using what Shinobis call Chakra. Therefore, playing with time isn't quite difficult."

"Out of the ordinary?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"Shinobis are able to climb trees by only using their feet, punch the ground, creating a huge crater in the process, form deadly weapons on their hands, create clones and perform Jutsus by channeling their energy into Chakra, am I right?" She saw everyone in the room nod.

"The citizens in Amaterasu are different. We don't need to combine our stamina with our spiritual energy to be able to perform tasks that are supposed to be impossible. We need to only plainly use our minds and nothing else. Each individual in Amaterasu is blessed with his or her own special abilities and we could use this if just _think_ about doing it—and that's all. You can say that that was one of the reasons why the world of Shinobi was afraid of us." Yukino smiled bitterly. "Just because of that…"

So Sakura could do those things, eh? Nobody knew about that. In every mission, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi would always go infront of Sakura during battles just to protect her from any harm. They were so careful with her. For them, if she were involved in the middle of a battle, she would easily get hurt. They underestimated her a bit—no, a lot.

Suddenly, incidents where his female teammate was trying to persuade him to return to Konoha flashed in Sasuke's mind. At that time, she only used the techniques that the Godaime taught her and her perfect Chakra control—there was nothing else. Why didn't she use any of her special abilities then? Even though he hated to admit it, but if she had used her special abilities, then she could have beaten him easily. Why did she have to make things harder for herself? Was she taunting him in that way?

He needed to know—even if it was from this stranger.

"That time that I attacked Konoha with the Sound nins, why didn't she use any of the special abilities that you were talking about? She pretended like she didn't even have those abilities but only the knowledge of what the Godaime taught her." Sasuke said frigidly.

Yukino sighed. "Sakura's the type of person who doesn't brag about her abilities out front and center."

Sasuke's onyx orbs only narrowed at her answer.

Kakashi blinked in commemoration. He remembered saying that. He remembered saying that when the Chuunin Exam was underway. It was during the Preliminaries when it was Haruno Sakura of Team 7 VS Yamanaka Ino of Team 10.

The memory brought an unnoticed smile on his lips.

"Where's Amaterasu now?" Tsunade asked suddenly.

Yukino gave her a blank stare, causing tension in the small room. "It's true that I'm a traitor to Amaterasu. However, that doesn't mean that I would suddenly turn my back against them and help one of Amaterasu's worst enemies. I can't just forget the brutality that you showed them many years ago."

Yukino paused as she closed her eyes. When she opened her jade orbs once again, she spoke. "I guess I've already given you all the information that you needed. Well then—" she turned around, making her leave when the Godaime's voice stopped her.

"Wait!"

Yukino stopped acknowledging that she heard the Hokage without bothering to turn around.

Tsunade abruptly averted her gaze towards her apprentice. "Shizune, will you escort Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke out of the room please. I believe our meeting had already ended."

"Hai." Shizune bowed towards the Hokage and nodded towards Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke coaxing them to follow her out of the room. The three Shinobis followed her reluctantly.

As soon as the door was closed shut, Tsunade spoke. "Tell me… why would such a loyal individual like you become a traitor so suddenly?"

Because of the Godaime's question, Yukino whirled around and faced her once more. She merely stared at the Godaime as if she didn't hear the question. The Godaime, however, was willing to wait until the young woman before her would finally answer. Alas, it seemed like fate was on her side.

"If betraying Amaterasu was needed to save an important friend, I would do it." Yukino said.

* * *

Rage started to build up inside her. She'd just found out something that made her snap, and she didn't snap very often. Gritting her teeth, she spoke with rage. "What the heck is this! Don't tell me it was you who brought me here!" Tenten snapped at Sakura who stared blankly at her. 

Silence.

This only raised Tenten's anger up to the next level—if that was even possible. She stared at the stoic Sakura with a piercing glare. "Answer me—DAMN IT!"

"She won't answer you. You can scream and screech at her all you want. You'll just waste your time." The mirror-eyed woman said.

Tenten stared at the woman's mirror eyes only to see herself reflected in them. "What's the point of abducting me? I'm not someone in Konoha who has a special bloodline. Too bad—I was the wrong person to abduct."

A smile crept on her pale lips. "Oh, I think you'll prove quite useful. Trust me." She smirked.

Before Tenten could reply, a sharp object flew right past her, slicing the elastic that held her chestnut shaded tresses. Her mahogany locks fell down her face, long enough to reach her waist.

She averted her gaze towards Sakura, staring at her in confusion and fear. _What did she just do?_

Sakura walked towards the confused Tenten, while the mirror-eyed and dark clothed woman named Hatsuko trailed Sakura's movements as she moved towards the puzzled Kunoichi.

Sakura stopped when she was 2 feet away from her. Kneeling down, she clutched her necklace dangling on her neck. The red glow emitted within her hand, and the necklace formed into a dagger. She ran her hand through Tenten's mahogany locks. Suddenly, gripping Tenten's hair tightly, she brought her dagger, cutting the chestnut locks in one swift motion.

As she did that, Sakura got hold of her own pastel locks and cut her hair with a small length. With her own hair, she tied it around the locks that she hacked of from Tenten. As she tied one more knot around Tenten's locks, securing it in place. Satisfied with her work she handed it to Hatsuko, who in turn took it reluctantly.

Hatsuko cursed under her breath. "Just because you're back doesn't mean that you can just order me around," she said grudgingly. Satisfied that she had said her piece, she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Sakura stood up, remaining stoic. She looked at Tenten with her cold and lifeless jade orbs. Tenten stared at Sakura's jade orbs with fear rising during every second that passed.

_She looks so lifeless… like a rag doll._

* * *

As their sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke without even bidding them farewell after the Godaime kicked them out. Naruto and Sasuke strolled around Konoha in silence, not bothering to have a specific destination. 

They halted when they met up with two people who they least expected… Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji. Something else was different. It was like the two of them were waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to come.

"Eh, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Took you long enough to come," Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

"Hn, like why do we need to?" Sasuke asked arrogantly, not at all amused with Shikamaru's tone.

"Because we need to talk to you—especially you, Sasuke." Neji said turning towards the Uchiha.

"What do we need to talk about?" Sasuke sneered.

"That night when Sakura left the village." Shikamaru said.

"So… what of it?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"You took off before Sakura departed. It would be possible that you met her along her way, didn't you?" Neji asked.

"How can you be so sure I did?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't try to change the subject and answer the question." Neji glared at the stoic Uchiha.

Sasuke suddenly smirked. "Don't tell me… it was you two. You were the ANBU that the Hokage sent to watch me?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Neji just crooked an eyebrow. "So what if we are."

"Did you meet up with Sakura that night that she left?" Shikamaru asked again.

Turning around, Sasuke answered with his usual word. "Hn."

"So you **did** meet up with Sakura-chan." It was now Naruto's turn to speak. He knew this for a fact because for all the years of being teammates with Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto knew for a fact that Sasuke's 'hn' always meant 'yes'.

Sasuke merely looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Why didn't you stop her? You could have done something!" Naruto retorted.

_I did try to stop her but… _"It wasn't any of my business. If she wanted to leave then, she can leave for all I care. It doesn't concern me." Sasuke said frigidly.

Hearing his insensitive words, Naruto's eyes became downcast while Neji and Shikamaru continued to stare at him in silence.

As soon as he realized that no one was asking him any more questions, Sasuke decided to take his leave and abruptly disappeared.

* * *

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Sasuke thought about the things that he said at his confrontation with Shikamaru and Neji. Did he really mean what he said: about the fact that he didn't care about Haruno Sakura? Or was it all a lie? 

Sasuke frowned.

It wasn't a lie. His purpose in life was to kill Itachi and avenge his clan. Having a close relationship with other people would just get in the way of his revenge. That's right. He didn't need those useless feelings… and guilt was one of them.

He landed on a particular place that held many memories in Team 7's hearts… the bridge. Why did he have to be in this place again? Just being here would mess up his mind. His mind would be messed up with what: with all the precious and warm memories that he shared with Sakura, Naruto and their sensei, Kakashi? Yeah, like that was new.

Damn it! Stupid feelings were making him weak. Maybe going back was a bad idea. Why did he decide to go back again? What was the point of it?

He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt someone jump on him. He tilted his head to look behind him and saw another person he didn't hope to see—nor did he want to see.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?"

Ino merely gave him a smile in return. "What are you doing here all alone, Sasuke-kun?" She said, letting go of the pissed off Uchiha.

"Why don't you tell me what **you're** doing?" Sasuke said, glaring at the blonde Kunoichi.

"I came to see you of course." Ino said, giving him an innocent smile. "You left in such a hurry at Sakura's place that I didn't get to see you."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Ino gave him a small smile and averted her gaze towards the water. "Did you know that Sakura decided to leave Konoha after you left?"

Sasuke didn't reply nor move.

Ino sighed. "Eight years ago, I found out that Sakura tried to convince you to stay even though she knew your mind was made up." A small smile grazed her lips. "She even cried while doing so, didn't she?" Ino looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye.

Sasuke, however, continued being silent.

Realizing that she wouldn't get a word out of the Uchiha, she sighed once again. "It makes me wonder. If you were in her position, what would you do?"

This, at last, earned a reaction from the Uchiha.

Sasuke blinked at her question. Had she known? No, she couldn't have. From the tone of her voice, it was just a thought. Funny, he didn't expect that from her.

Suddenly, his attention was focused on a blur that flew past them just now. Feeling the familiar aura, his entire conversation with Ino was forgotten.

Noticing that the Uchiha wasn't paying attention to her anymore, Ino frowned. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

Sasuke abruptly took off, leaving a very confused Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, chotto matte yo!" Ino said, taking off after the Uchiha, following him.

They sprinted, trying to catch up to the figure only to end up towards the Hokage Tower. At the entrance, they met up with Rock Lee, who was gazing up at the window were the Hokage's office was at. When Sasuke and Ino arrived, Lee averted his gaze towards them immediately.

"Sasuke, I see you noticed it as well." Lee started.

"Hn, where did it go?" Sasuke inquired the Taijutsu master before him.

"It went inside that window where the Hokage's office lies." Lee said, pointing his index finger towards a specific window above them.

"Saw what? What's going on?" Ino asked, baffled about the situation (and their conversation confusing her even more).

"I'm going in." Sasuke said finally, making his way towards the entrance of the Hokage tower.

Lee followed suit.

"Hey, wait! I'm coming too." Ino said, tailing after the two Shinobis.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

"Stop being so cocky. Look where it got you—in a jail cell. So, I suggest you shut up and stay quiet," the guard said impatiently. He was getting annoyed with this woman. Her stubbornness was getting him _extremely_ annoyed. 

Tsubasa gazed at the guard carefully with her pastel orbs. She had just awoken a couple of minutes ago only to find Kimiko and herself locked up in a jail cell.

Kimiko smirked and stared at the guard with mockery. "To make you feel better, how about Tsubasa and I just get out of here, so you don't have any problems?"

The guard smirked back. "You think you can get out of here. The bars of your cell are made of chakra. One touch of it and you would be burned to a crisp." He closed his eyes, but continued talking. "So I suggest you stop being so arrogant and—"

A loud and eerie sound interrupted the guard before he could have finished with his sentence.

BAM!

The guard snapped his eyes open and saw the blonde haired woman smirking at him. It wasn't her smirk that bemused him. It was the big hole that the blonde woman made on the wall opposite her. He watched the woman's hand as it slowly went back down to her side. Her arm had something attached to it. It seemed like it was a blue, polished shield with a gold rim, having an unusual design on it. There was only one thought running through his mind:

_Where did that came from?_

"Now you see that there could be another way out." Kimiko gave him a sly smirk. "Let's go, Tsubasa."

With that, both women jumped out of the hole to their freedom, disappearing before the guard's eyes.

He was too bewildered to notice that the two people that he was guarding already left. He blinked after a few minutes of being in a daze, realizing how careless he had been. Well, that's just bad luck for him. Now, how will he be able to get out of this one?

_Oh—shit! I can't believe I was stupid enough to let them leave just like that!_

* * *

"A friend you say? You're betraying your village for the sake of one person." Tsunade said in question. 

"Did you know that because of your surprise attack many years ago, Amaterasu had changed completely? It had never been the same for everyone." Yukino suddenly altered her calm expression and glared at the Hokage intently. "And what do you do? Go back to your old pitiful peaceful lives, pretending like nothing happened." She tsked.

"My now, isn't this just peachy?" A soft and cold voice said.

The two women became alert and immediately turned around to where they heard the voice, wanting to find out who disrupted their conversation.

There leaning on the window ledge was a beautiful woman clothed in all black with long shining silver hair with freaky mirror eyes, smirking at them.

"Oh don't mind me. I was just passing by." She smiled suspiciously.

"Passing by. I don't think so, Hatsuko." Yukino said glaring at her.

"You saw through me didn't you? How smart of you." Hatsuko said as she continued smiling.

"You don't want to end up like Fuyuko now do you. So I suggest you start talking if you value your life." Yukino threatened.

"My, my, aren't we violent, ne Yukino?" Hatsuko smirked. She walked towards Tsunade, ignoring Yukino.

"You must be Tsunade, the Godaime of Konoha." Hatsuko bowed before Tsunade as a sign of her mockery.

Hatsuko held up her fist and brought it towards the Hokage's view. "I was sent here to bring something to you. I think you might find it very interesting." She opened her fist and revealed two locks of hair tied together, each having a different color.

Tsunade stretched her hand and took the peculiar gift without any complaints. That didn't mean, thought, that she would be dumb enough to lower her guard towards this person.

After completing her job, Hatsuko walked towards the window again, revealing that she was leaving. "We're at the outskirts of Konoha at least 10 miles away. See you there." Hatsuko concluded, giving them a wicked smile. With the blink of an eye, she disappeared… just like that.

The two women stood there in silence, still registering in their brains what just happened.

"I don't understand. What is this for?" Tsunade asked, puzzled at the situation. She gazed at the two locks of hair she was holding in her hand.

Yukino walked towards her. "May I see that?" She asked. Tsunade in turn, handed her the object in her hand.

When Yukino realized what the object was, her eyes widened in recognition. "This is…" Yukino held the mahogany lock in front of Tsunade's view and asked. "Do you know of anyone who this lock of hair might belong to?"

Tsunade thought carefully. "There are lots of people here in this village who possesses the same color of hair as that. Why? Did something happen?"

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade turned towards the door and saw Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino dashing in her office.

"Lee-san, Sasuke-san, Ino-san, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked the trio.

"We saw someone or something coming in here. Are you both alright?" Lee asked.

"Yes, we're both fine. A woman just came in and gave this to me." Tsunade said, showing them the gift that Hatsuko left for her.

"What is it?" Ino asked curiously.

"Care to enlighten us?" Tsunade asked Yukino.

Yukino nodded. "Hm, I don't know who there mahogany locks belong to, but I'm sure about one thing… that person has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Ino asked. "Who would they want to kidnap?"

"What could be their purpose?" Tsunade thought out loud.

"What would you do? From the looks of it, it seems like the person that these mahogany locks belonged to is one of your Shinobis." Yukino said, looking at the Hokage carefully.

"Is there a possibility that that hair belonged to Tenten?" Lee asked suddenly.

"Tenten-chan?" Ino asked baffled. "You can't be serious."

"There is a possibility. If it is her, what would you do?" Yukino asked the Hokage again.

There was silence in the room. Apparently, everyone was curious on what the Hokage will say.

At long last, she made a decision.

"Sasuke, Lee, Ino." Tsunade said, earning a 'hai' and a 'hn' from the three. "I want you to recruit Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto immediately and come back as soon as possible."

"Hai." Lee and Ino said simultaneously while Sasuke just nodded. As soon as that was said, all of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, doing what they were told to do.

As soon as the three Shinobis disappeared, Yukino decided to speak. "So, her name is Tenten, huh?"

This earned Yukino the Hokage's attention once again.

"There was something that I didn't tell you. There was a tradition in Amaterasu. If I abduct a person, I have to cut off a lock of that person's hair and a lock of my own hair and tie it together—the abductor's around the kidnapped one—to indicate that I was the one who abducted that person. That was how we let our enemies know that we just abducted someone from their side." Yukino explained.

"So, you mean that this lock of pink hair belonged to the abductor?" Tsunade asked, looking at the pink locks tied around the mahogany ones.

Yukino nodded. "And judging from the color of that hair tied around your abducted Kunoichi's, that could only belong to one particular person."

Tsunade blinked, realizing what Yukino meant. "No, it can't be her. It's not possible."

"She's the only one who has this type of hair color. It is possible that it was Sakura who abducted your Kunoichi." Yukino said.

"Then why did you have to tell me that now?" Tsunade asked incredulously.

"Because I didn't want those three to know, so I hope you won't tell them either."

"What makes you think that I won't?"

"You should know that if they knew that it was Sakura who abducted Tenten then their minds would be flooded by confusion and anger, which in turn would lower their guard. That way, there would be at least a 99 chance that they'll fail the mission completely. Thus, also getting themselves killed." Yukino paused, watching the Hokage as her reaction changed.

"It would be better if they found about it themselves, once they see Sakura again."

**

* * *

A/N:** I would like to give thanks to my sister; **Ruru Kitsuneko** once again for giving me the idea where Sakura cut her own hair and Tenten's to make the people in Konoha realize that Tenten had been abducted and also to **Ichikoo** for beta reading.

**NOTE:** Does anyone know where I can download Naruto episodes? YTV is too slow! One episode per week. I'll grow old first before I see the episode where Sasuke left. Please, please inform me! I'm desperate!

Yes, yes, I know. There wasn't any action in this chapter. But still…

**Next Chapter Summary—**What would be Neji's reaction once he finds out that Tenten has been kidnapped? What would be everyone's reaction when they find out that it was Sakura who kidnapped Tenten? How did she suddenly change like that anyway? Will they succeed in rescuing Tenten without hurting Sakura in the process?

Find out next time!

Review!


	23. Journey On A Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto properly owns Naruto. Telling the whole world that I own Naruto would be a lie. A complete lie.

**Summary: **Now that Sakura's 18, her past resurfaces. She didn't come from Konoha, but where did she come from? How would everybody cope when Sakura's painful past is revealed? Her past that she didn't even know about.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Angst, Romance

**Pairings (official):** SasuSaku; NaruHina; NejiTen and some of SakuOC (Yes, even though my OC's dead, there are still some moments that he has with Sakura. How's that going to happen? Read on and find out.)

**A/N:** Chapter 23! Wow, I can't believe this fic has reached this chapter. Oh man, I'm not even on the reminiscing of Sakura's past life yet—and I know that will take lots of space. This chapter is only one of the side plots that would help me bring Neji and Tenten together with a _moment_ of another pairing. Guess who?

My sister asked me why my fic is so darn long! Well, when I started writing this fic, the whole plot was already planned in my head—the side plots were only added momentarily.

Shesh, got… to stop—delaying… readers! I hope I'm not the writer who takes too long to get to the point. Well, I'm just a novice after all. I'm training—for my literacy test in March. Ngek! What a stupid reason, I know.

**

* * *

Chapter 23—Journey On A Rescue**

"You didn't have to do that you know." Tsubasa reprimanded softly.

"Do what?" Kimiko's mahogany orbs watched her from the corner of her eyes.

"That wasn't necessary. You know that we aren't supposed to let anyone know about our abilities." Tsubasa continued with her reprimanding.

Kimiko's eyes narrowed. "They were getting close to knowing anyway even when we haven't shown our special abilities. So, I don't see what the point is on hiding it any longer."

"I'm just glad that they didn't catch Sakura." Tsubasa said, sighing in relief.

Kimiko reverted back her gaze towards the pathway as they jumped from one rooftop to the next without a specific destination in mind.

"I think it might have hurt her quite a lot to see her own friends trying to capture her." Tsubasa said dejectedly.

Kimiko kept her eyes ahead, thinking of the times when she had been together with the pink haired woman Tsubasa was referring to. Overtime, Sakura had turned from a complete stranger that she despised with her life to a very special friend.

"A very special friend..." Kimiko whispered softly.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

* * *

Immediately as Sasuke, Lee and Ino left the Hokage's office; they split to recruit the three needed Shinobis—Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji. It was decided like this. 

Sasuke would look for Naruto.

Ino would search for Shikamaru.

Lee would seek out Neji.

Let's just hope that they'll be able to locate the three Shinobis as soon as possible. For all they know, Tenten might be already dead.

* * *

At last Sasuke, Ino and Lee were able to arrive back at the Hokage's office with the puzzled Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. There was one thing that they forgot though. They hadn't explained anything about the current situation to any of the three Shinobis, making things even more complicated. 

As the Hokage explained the mission that she would be assigning, the three new Shinobis just stared at her with complete shock. As soon as the Hokage was finished explaining the current situation, she was showered by a couple of questions.

"Nani!" Naruto shouted.

"Tenten's been kidnapped? Are you sure about that?" Shikamaru asked, making sure that they possessed the right information. He, after all, didn't like to be played with.

"I checked her home. It would seem that there had been some kind of a fight in there considering that her house was a mess—a complete mess." Lee explained.

"Something bugs me though. Why her? Why would anyone want to kidnap Tenten?" Neji abruptly asked.

* * *

They had finally decided at last… where they wanted to go. They would go and get out of this place—once and for all. 

They landed on the place where they first arrived at Konoha… the top of the Hokage monument. As soon as they landed, Kimiko stated:

"The only choice is to get out of here. Staying at Konoha isn't going to help anymore."

"But, what about Yukino? Are we just going to leave her?" Tsubasa asked, gazing at Konoha worriedly.

Kimiko shook her head. "Let's go." Kimiko walked ahead towards the woods only to be stopped as the tree before her bent its branches downwards, blocking her path.

_Wait a minute. Did that tree just move? _Tsubasa thought in bewilderment.

"What are you saying—I'm wasting time here!" Kimiko asked impatiently. She was talking to no one in particular—if a normal person would look at it. She was talking to air—and nothing else.

"It's saying that you should wait for me and not just ditch me." Someone said behind the two women.

Both women turned around to find an amused looking Yukino. She had her hand on her waist.

"So, you'll leave me behind just like that? How rude." Yukino stated, glaring at Kimiko.

"Where have you been anyway?" Kimiko asked, returning the glare back at Yukino.

Yukino shrugged. "Well, some places."

Kimiko turned around, away from Yukino, unconcerned with her reason. "Now that you're here, we can go then."

But Yukino's words told her otherwise. "No, you go. I'll stay here."

"Stay here? Why? Do you want to be caught?" Tsubasa asked worriedly.

Yukino shook her head. "Don't worry. I suggest you go on and try to find Sakura. She's at least 10 miles at the outskirts of Konoha. I'll catch up with you later."

"What are you going to do?" Tsubasa asked inquisitively.

"I'll help those Shinobis of Konoha. I'll help them get to their fellow Kunoichi faster." Yukino half smirked and half smiled.

"I'm not sure about that." Kimiko stated.

"Oh, trust me, I know what I'm doing." Yukino closed her jade orbs, smirking. "Go on." She waved her hands, coaxing them to leave.

Tsubasa and Kimiko nodded and they jumped towards the woods away from Konoha and closer to where Sakura could possibly be.

Yukino opened her jade orbs as she turned around to gaze at the peaceful streets of Konoha high above. She had always been jealous of the residents and Shinobis of Konoha who could be so carefree and so relaxed even for just a short while. Everything was different in Amaterasu. They hadn't got any individual lives. Everything they've had—even their own lives where devoted to Amaterasu.

If only that could change.

Yukino continued to watch Konoha as she waited for the Shinobis of Konoha to arrive.

* * *

"Neji, do you even care that your teammate is missing?" Naruto asked almost glaring at the Hyuuga. 

"I'm not that cold." Neji answered, snorting.

"From this group, pick your team based on who will partake in this mission." Tsunade said, interrupting the two. "As a requirement of a strategist, Shikamaru will definitely partake in this mission."

Shikamaru merely nodded in return.

"Only five people may partake in this mission." Tsunade informed.

"I'm going!" Lee announced.

"I'm going too!" Ino said. "Tenten's my friend and I won't let anything happen to her."

"Neji?" Lee asked hopefully.

"Che. Fine, I'll go." Neji stated.

Naruto stroked his blonde locks. "Count me in!"

"Yosh, now that we have all of our members, we can now go and save Tenten from that devil who abducted her." Lee said with great enthusiasm.

Tsunade flinched at Lee's choice of words, 'from that devil who abducted her'. If he only knew—if he only knew who he was referring to…

"Che, it's none of my business anyway. I'll leave it to you guys." Sasuke said, turning around to leave. The others just watched him warily as he made his way towards the door. As he clutched the doorknob, Tsunade's voice rang around the silent room, stopping him.

"I want you to come with them." Tsunade suggested—well, ordered to be exact.

"Come with them?" Sasuke asked, turning around with a quirked eyebrow.

Tsunade nodded in confirmation.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked eyeing the Hokage warily.

"I want Sasuke to come with you." The Hokage said turning her gaze towards him.

"Why should I go? The five of them are enough." Sasuke reasoned out without losing his façade.

"I suggest you go. The more there are of you, the better the chance of you achieving success in your mission; that's my final decision and you will not argue with me." The Hokage replied. "You may all go now."

Sasuke glared at Tsunade in irritation before he stomped out of her office, mumbling curses along the way. The others went right behind him exchanging words of worry with each other along the way.

When she heard the door close shut at last, she sighed. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on her clasped hands.

"When you find out that it was Sakura who kidnapped Tenten, what would you do? Especially you Sasuke and Naruto, what would you do?" Tsunade mumbled.

_Would you kill her without mercy like what you would do to a complete stranger?_

_Or would you try to…?_

* * *

"Now that everybody's ready—let's go." Shikamaru commanded. 

Hearing his command, the six Shinobis went on their way—on their quest to save their friend, Tenten.

* * *

She slowly opened her jade orbs, sensing someone coming. At last they've come. 

"Hm," Yukino sounded. "Here they come."

As if on cue, six Shinobis jumped down before her. There were five men and one woman. She wasn't really familiar with three of them because she only saw them once or twice. But, she knew the two men who were Sakura's teammates years ago.

"Hm," she sounded and smirked. "I knew you would come."

"Wait, aren't you… Yukino-san that Sakura-chan introduced to us?" Naruto asked hiding the twinge of pain he felt as he spoke his female teammate's name.

Yukino nodded silently.

"Sorry but we don't have time to deal with you. We're on a mission and we don't have time for introductions." Neji replied coldly.

"Tch, just get out of the way and let us through. We don't have time for you. Our situation is as troublesome as it is already." Shikamaru said impatiently.

"I can't believe you people could be so careless." Yukino commented.

"What was that?" Ino asked, irritated.

Yukino ran her hand through her hair. "Do you people even know where to go to find your friend—you know, the one who was abducted?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone became silent, realizing that she was right. They wouldn't tell her that though—through particular reasons.

"Just as I thought. You're really that desperate to save your friend that you'll go without knowing her exact location. Wow, aren't you guys just desperate." Yukino taunted.

"Well take our chances. We'll find a way to get there no matter what." Shikamaru said.

"I admire your determination. Its quite intriguing." Yukino commented.

"Are we done yet? Are you just babbling to stall us?" Sasuke asked frigidly.

Yukino stared at him blankly. She then spoke as if she didn't even hear him. "Fine then, I'll come with you."

"What?" Ino forced a laugh.

"You **cannot **be serious." Shikamaru said as shock struck him.

"Give us a reason why we should let you come." Neji said emotionlessly as if he wasn't even affected by Yukino's shocking suggestion.

"Easy. I think I know where your friend's location may be." Yukino said thoughtfully.

"How can we even trust that you'll direct us there and not lead us into a trap?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"Why is it that people tend to trust the people who shouldn't be trusted so easily while getting suspicious of the people who could most likely be innocent?" Yukino replied to him through another question.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ They all thought in unison.

"Why would I lie to you when I know that Sakura would be most likely where your friend has been abducted?" She asked another question, now giving them an appropriate answer.

That did it. That hit a spot. Now there was no way that they could reject her offer now… is there?

Everyone stared at her in utter silence as all their faces had shocked expressions plastered on them.

With that, the seven of them went on their way to rescue Tenten and if possibly Sakura too.

* * *

While they were on their way to their unknown and unseen destination, everyone had their own sets of thoughts that were occupying their minds. 

_Why would she want me to come to this blasted mission anyway? I don't even know that female teammate of Neji's. In fact, I don't even talk to her. Wait a minute—_

The incidents earlier at the Hokage's office when she explained the mission to them abruptly flashed in his mind. From what he recalled, Yukino was there beside the Hokage when she was explaining the mission to them.

—_don't tell me that the Hokage knew about the possibility that Sakura might be with Tenten. Why didn't she tell us then? The situation is getting even more confusing by the minute._

_

* * *

So… there's a possibility that Sakura is with Tenten then? _Ino sighed inwardly. _Why did Sakura even leave in the first place? Everything was so perfect. All of us are back in Konoha like old times. You've changed so much—haven't you… Sakura?_

_

* * *

Still… I don't trust that woman at all. I have a feeling that she's up to something. We can't afford to drop our guard in any way. There are just too many things at risk in this mission._ Shikamaru thought.

_I can't deny the fact that there could be a possibility that Tenten is with Sakura. Still…_

_

* * *

Damn it—how could I be so careless! Because of that—Tenten's been kidnapped and I didn't even notice it._ Neji balled his hands into fists.He growled inwardly. _Arg, damn it! That lock of hair that the Hokage showed us meant something? Something bad must have happened to her. I'm sorry… Tenten. _

_I'm sorry for hurting you._

_

* * *

Just you wait… Tenten-san, we will save you. _Lee thought in fortitude. _Just hold on a bit longer. I just hope we'll be able to get there in time._

_Sakura-san… I hope you're safe as well. I hope both of you are safe._

_

* * *

Sakura-chan…_

A flash of the incident where Naruto met the man who Sakura proclaimed was her brother replayed in his mind. With that memory, he also saw the last time he ever saw Hyuuga Hinata conscious again.

Not this time. I won't let the people that are precious to me get hurt any more. Hinata-chan's already—

Naruto gasped.

… _which reminds me…_

* * *

Naruto increased his speed to be able to get near Yukino, so that he could engage her in a conversation. Yukino, noticing this, glanced at him briefly from the corner of her eye before she averted her gaze back again to the road. 

"Something you want to ask of me?" Yukino asked, keeping her gaze on the road.

Naruto didn't bother to look at her while he talked. "You have a connection with that guy named Seiji, am I right?"

Yukino nodded. "Is your question related to that woman that Seiji almost killed? ... She's still alive?" She asked, getting a second thought whether it was a good idea to remind him. Maybe, it would have been better if she didn't ask him about it in the first place.

Naruto reluctantly nodded painfully.

"Hm," Yukino sounded. "Gomen. But, it's a relief that she's still alive." She apologized sincerely.

"Is there a way to get her to awaken once again?" Naruto inquired.

Yukino turned her gaze towards him and blinked. "Awaken?"

"Since that time when we encountered him, Hinata-chan hasn't been able to wake up. She's just asleep and unmoving." Naruto explained painfully with his cerulean orbs trailing the ground.

"So, you're trying to find a way to help her to wake up again, aren't you?" Yukino asked, keeping her jade orbs on his face as they kept on jumping from tree to tree.

Naruto nodded.

Yukino turned her gaze back once again on the road. "There's nothing you can do to help her—" (As Yukino saw the pained look that Naruto gave her, she continued.) "—but, that doesn't mean that she won't be able to wake up.

"It'll be all up to her if she still wants to wake up and live again. All you can do now is pray that she will do so in the future."

A pause was heard, and the only sounds that could be heard were the swift collision of their feet on the branches of the trees.

"You know… she's very lucky to have someone like you." Yukino commented towards Naruto out of the blue.

* * *

As Tsubasa noticed that her companion landing on a clearing, she mimicked her companion and stopped as well. After watching Kimiko examining the place, Tsubasa then realized that they weren't alone. 

_Fujin, help me find where the intruder is. Show me and guide me where they are._ Tsubasa concentrated on the wind and only the wind. She felt the wind's direction abruptly changing as she felt the blow of the wind going behind her.

She turned around and saw a cloaked and hooded figure landing softly on the ground close to them. Kimiko also turned towards the stranger's direction as she realized the stranger's presence.

"I wasn't expecting you of all people to come, Kimiko. Isn't this such a pleasant surprise?" The figure chuckled in a tone of mockery.

"Where's Sakura, Hatsuko?" Kimiko asked, glaring at the hooded woman.

"Sakura's located somewhere farther from here. I just wanted to warn the people who intend to go further that they would be risking their lives, coming near her. She's not your sweet and caring Sakura anymore. We've changed all that." Hatsuko said as she removed the hood that was covering her head, only revealing her smug smirk.

"Changed?" Tsubasa asked in confusion and worry. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh Tsubasa, I'm sure **you** wouldn't want to know. It would be too much for you. People work in the most unusual ways—am I right, Kimiko?" Hatsuko gaze Kimiko a cocky smile.

Kimiko in turn flinched slightly and balled her hands into fists, retraining herself.

"Are you going or not?" Hatsuko asked, stepping aside to make way for the both of them.

"No. We'll wait for Yukino to arrive with the Konoha Shinobis before we'll proceed." Kimiko decided, with her mahogany orbs trailing around the clearing solemnly.

"Why?" Tsubasa asked. "We could go now and bring Sakura back."

"No. We'll wait." Kimiko said obstinately.

Besides, I can't deny the fact that I'm afraid to go with just the two of us.

* * *

"They're here." Kimiko said after a long wait in silence. 

A smirk grazed Hatsuko's lips as seven figures appeared before them. The one leading them was Yukino, but Tsubasa couldn't help but notice that the Konoha Shinobis were watching Yukino cautiously, looking for any signs of suspicious actions.

"Hatsuko…" Yukino glared as she walked towards them.

"I see you've come—also with some Konoha Shinobis. How nice. I'm sure she'll find that quite delightful." Hatsuko gave a sly smile.

"Where have you hidden Tenten-san and Sakura-san?" Lee asked accusingly.

"Why don't you guide the way, Kimiko?" Hatsuko suggested towards the blonde woman.

"If something happens to Tenten, I'll be your funeral." Neji threatened in anger. He was already as pissed off as he could possibly be and her sly remarks were just making things worse. Watching her give those triumphant smirks just frustrated him more and more.

Hatsuko gave no sign of fear at his threat as she continued to smirk in silence.

"Oh ya, before I forget, your destination is beside a lake. You won't miss it. I'll see you there." Hatsuko waved and disappeared into the darkness.

Yukino suddenly turned around with a solemn expression on her face. "Do you still think I'm leading you into a trap?"

She didn't expect an answer because she turned around and followed Kimiko and Tsubasa after she asked them her question.

"Ne, do you guys believe her?" Naruto asked in curiosity and in confusion at the odd situation.

"Um," Ino thought.

"Let's just go. We're wasting time standing here." Neji commanded impatiently.

With their conversation ended, the followed Yukino as swiftly as they could to make sure they weren't left behind.

_

* * *

Please don't come. Please don't come. Please don't come._ Tenten chanted in her mind. She was afraid of her. She was afraid of what she might do to them if they came. She didn't want them to come—and risk all their lives just to bring her back.

How will they be able to beat an enemy that was their friend before? It would prove very difficult—a very close to impossible of a task. For now all she could do was to pray that they wouldn't come for her. But deep in her mind, she did want to be rescued. Rescued from this one hell of a nightmare.

_Please don't come. Please don't come. Please don't come. _She chanted in her mind once more, but all her efforts were proved in vain when a familiar voice called for her name.

"Tenten!"

Lifting her head up, she saw someone she definitely wanted to see. **He** suddenly emerged from the woods, startling her.

"Neji!"

She called out his name as the tears she was trying to control fell down uncontrollably on her dirtied face. He came for her. He actually came for her. How could he be so stupid—coming here to save her, risking his life just for her safety. She couldn't deny the fact, however, that she was glad that he did.

"Neji!" Tenten gasped out in relief.

"Tenten-san, daijobou?" Lee asked as he tried to catch his breath, as he appeared beside the Hyuuga.

"Tenten!" Ino called out as she appeared beside Lee.

Soon, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and the three women whom she saw when she had first seen Haruno Sakura after many years, arrived a few moments afterwards. She wasn't very familiar with them, so she became quite confused that these people came.

"Minna," Tenten sobbed out in relief.

Relieved at seeing her friend, Ino ran up to her carelessly, wanting to check if her friend was in good condition. "Tenten!"

"Stop."

Hatsuko said coolly as she abruptly appeared before Ino, startling her and making her jump.

"Ahhh!" Ino gave out a startled cry as she jumped back. As soon as she calmed down, she replaced her startled expression with an annoyed look.

"Get out of my way." Ino snapped impatiently after she regained her composure.

"I suggest you don't come near her right now… if you value your life that is." Hatsuko said nonchalantly.

"Are you mocking me?" Ino asked, glaring at her.

Hatsuko gave a sly smirk. "I'll be the judge of that." Giving up in trying to stop the Kunoichi before her, she walked towards Ino and bent down to whisper in her ear when she was beside her. "Good luck… you'll need it."

Ino whipped around to retort back when she realized that she only faced thin air.

* * *

"Where is she?" Tsubasa asked anxiously to no one in particular. She was just talking to herself out loud. Her pastel orbs were trailing around the clearing trying to find the person she was looking for. Yukino, Kimiko and her were behind the Konoha Shinobis, trying to maintain their distance as much as possible. 

"She's not here… is she?" Tsubasa mumbled despondently.

Yukino and Kimiko merely glanced at her dejectedly and kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

_No—she's here._ Yukino thought cautiously as her jade orbs narrowed.

* * *

"Odd." Sasuke muttered to himself, but audible enough for Shikamaru and Naruto to hear. 

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

"There's no one guarding her. She's all alone there, but she's bound like a hostage. Isn't that quite odd?" Sasuke explained, suspiciously.

"Then that means—" Shikamaru immediately brought his gaze towards his female teammate. "Ino! Get out of there!"

Ino whipped around and gave him a confused glance. "Eh?"

"Neji, you too!" Shikamaru turned towards the Hyuuga.

Neji ignored him as he ran towards Tenten instead with Lee trailing behind him. It was like both Shinobis didn't even hear Shikamaru's warning. Both of them made their way towards their teammate carelessly without caring about any traps that might be laid out for them.

* * *

Tenten gasped as she saw both of her teammates hastily sprinting towards her. Fear suddenly struck her as she anticipated the outcome of their careless actions. She clutched the ground underneath her, digging her nails in the dirt. 

"NO! STOP!" Tenten yelled at her teammates, trying to stop them from approaching her, but to no avail, they still sprinted towards her. They didn't care about what she said; they only cared about saving her.

Suddenly, she felt **her** presence behind her making terror run through her entire body. _No, not now._ She closed her eyes as fear struck her full force. _Onegai! Please no…_

* * *

As she saw their sudden change of expression and hearing the gasps that escaped their mouths she averted her gaze towards the scenery behind her where the abducted weapons master was location along with her teammates. 

Her ocean blue orbs became wide. It was her. So it was true. What that woman, Yukino said was true. **She **was here. But then… why did she feel so differently? Instead of feeling relief, she felt something else. An eerie feeling. There, came an eerie feeling as everything was engulfed in silence.

As she saw her stoic face emerge from the darkness behind the weapons master, Ino knew that this person that she was staring at wasn't the best friend that she had known. She felt different. It was like staring at a stranger. The proof of that was the dreary and lifeless gaze that she was giving them. She was staring at a complete stranger.

_Is that her?_

"Sa… sakura?"

_No… it can't be her._

**

* * *

A/N:** Oh my, I finished this chapter this weekend. Oh yes! I hope you guys are proud of me for being able to update this soon… well, not that soon. Well, I had to finish this chapter during this weekend because I know that when the weekday comes, I'll be bombarded with quizzes that the teachers informed us about the week before.

I know. There wasn't action as of yet, but there would be action next chappy. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this tedious and uneventful chapter… actually I really hope it wasn't tedious. REVIEW!


	24. Sakura VS Konoha Shinobis

**Disclaimer:** I am merely a fan girl who is a crazy about Naruto (not obsessed, mind you); therefore, it would be impossible for me to own it.

**A/N: **I would like to give my thanks to my reviewers of last chapter. I wouldn't want to disappoint you now, **crazyhorse**, so here's an update—and a long one I might add.

**

* * *

Chapter 24—Sakura VS Konoha Shinobis**

Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. How could this be the Haruno Sakura that they all knew? The aura that they felt around her was quite similar, but somehow… different. Her aura wasn't the only thing that was different. There was one more thing… her eyes. Her eyes looked dull—and lifeless, giving her the image of a stoic woman, devoid of concern or sympathy about the world.

But…

… was she really like that?

Back in the academy she used to be bossy and obnoxious. She was weak and pathetic when it came to being in the battlefield. She couldn't fight anyone on her own, but that slowly changed in time. As time passed, she decided to train under the Godaime about being her apprentice to become stronger in the future—for what reason? Let's just say it was for selfish reasons. She wanted to bring back the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan: Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha—back to his home.

And then, she left. Leaving without even a word of farewell to them. She came back only to have changed. Her personality, her expressions, and—heck—even her clothing changed as well. But somehow, behind the changed Haruno Sakura, there was still something about her that was still… the same.

Now, just by looking at the Haruno Sakura standing a few feet away from them, it didn't feel like she was still the same. They didn't even know if she was still a friend… or… a foe.

Shikamaru frowned. _Is she the one that woman was referring to watch out for? I don't get it. Why only her?_

* * *

"Sakura-san?" Lee stated, forgetting about everything that he was supposed to do and focusing all his attention to the said woman. 

His destination changed as he slowly trailed off towards her, keeping his gaze on her. Her departure still struck him, and seeing her so different wasn't easing his worries one bit.

"Sakura-san?" Lee repeated.

He watched her as her dull emerald orbs slowly narrowed, and before he knew it, he felt pain on his cheekbone and he was flying backwards. He hit the ground, dragging dirt and dirtying his green spandex in the process.

Feeling the pain for the first time, it took him a while to get back up in a standing position. When he was finally up, he grunted in pain as he wiped the dirt and blood that was dripping from the corner of his lips. He gazed at Sakura cautiously.

He didn't even see her move. How could she have done it? That fast? That was impossible… or was it?

How did he know it was her? Simple. Before she was standing behind his teammate—now, she was in front of Tenten as if guarding her.

Suddenly, Neji said frigidly. "Get out of the way, Haruno."

Sakura kept silent as she merely tilted her head to the side to look at him; however, she remained in her place.

"I don't know how you did that—to Lee no less, but you won't be able to do that to me." Neji stated arrogantly.

Sakura's mouth twitched as a small smirk slowly appeared.

He taunted her back as he returned her cocky smirk with one of his own. _Fine then. Let's see what you can do._ Slowly, he positioned himself in his battle stance. _One thing's for sure…_

He closed his eyes and reopened them, activating his advanced bloodline trait, the Byakugan. Veins abruptly appeared beside his eyes.

… _I won't lose to you._

Neji remained in his spot, narrowing his pearl colored orbs as he watched Sakura intently and analyzed her. He studied the flow of her Chakra swiftly and carefully, trying to discover the limit of her Chakra—how much Chakra she had in her body. Only, he wasn't satisfied with his findings.

_Why is her Chakra similar to an ordinary Shinobi? There's nothing special about her… but then, how was she able to kidnap Tenten so easily?_

Getting tired of waiting, Neji ran and sprinted towards her. He positioned his hand horizontally, so that his fingers were pointing towards his opponent's direction, in this case—Sakura's.

He launched his hand towards the direction of her body, planning to make contact on one of her Chakra points when her body disappeared and reappeared a few meters away from him. Again, he tried to direct an attack towards her only to have her disappear again and reappear somewhere that was a good distance from him. They continued this process until Neji got fed up and stopped, realizing that his attacks were going nowhere.

Neji growled as he balled his hands into fists. _Damn it, if that doesn't work then…_

Opening his pouch and clutching two pairs of Kunais, he threw a pair of them swiftly towards Sakura direction. He wasn't at all surprised when he saw Sakura dodge them with ease. A smirk grazed on his lips.

As Sakura jumped up to evade the Kunais that he threw towards her direction, she saw him swiftly move at the ground below her, so he was standing on the place where she was going to land. Instead of waiting for her to land, Neji kicked off the ground and jumped up so that he was at her level.

While airborne, he tried slashing the two Kunais in his hand towards her direction only to have her kick him under his chin, thus preventing his attack before it even occurred.

Before landing on the ground, he did a somersault, helping him to land on his feet. With his Byakugan still activated, he scanned a whole 360° angle around him, trying to locate his opponent. The problem was, she was nowhere in sight. He did this for a whole five minutes until he spotted a shiny red object flying towards him.

_It's coming from behind._

He made a side step, barely able to dodge the object as it inflicted a small cut on his arm. As it got closer, he realized what the object was. It was a giant boomerang. There was one thing about boomerangs that he needed to keep in mind. It tended to come back again towards the direction where it came from.

It came back towards his direction with great speed. His brows furrowed into a frown. He knew that it was going to come back, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was, how would he know which direction it was coming from. Will it be from in front? Or will it be from behind?

Because of his quick reflexes, his body evaded the boomerang as it came contact with his body. Even though it didn't inflict a serious wound that would damage his vital organs, the boomerang was still able to inflict a wound on him—that would surely slow his movements down. Now that he was wounded, there would be less chance that he could win this fight.

It disappeared into the forest once again, and before he had time to get his bearings, the boomerang came flying towards him once again. It was never ending. It just kept going on and on. The boomerang would just reappear in a random place to catch him off guard, trying to wound him more. His disadvantage was that he couldn't locate where his enemy's specific location was. All he could do was dodge all her attacks until she decided to appear before him.

Neji was pretty beaten up by the time Sakura decided to stop attacking and show herself again. She landed before him gracefully, gazing at him with blank emerald orbs. Soon, she brought her hand up slowly and caught the heavy and swift boomerang with ease.

_She makes it look so easy._ Neji thought while gritting his teeth. He watched as Sakura positioned her crescent moon boomerang for another attack. Right now, he didn't stand a chance of evading her attack. He was practically on his knees right now, trying to catch his breath. He was tired with only her first stunt, though he hated to admit it.

Suddenly, Sakura came to a sudden halt from throwing her weapon towards him and averted her gaze somewhere to the side. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed something that interested her from the corner of her eye. That was when Neji knew that his opponent had just been caught in his teammate's Jutsu, which then rendered her immobile.

_Kagemane No Jutsu… that means…_

Neji turned his gaze to where Sakura was looking at and saw his teammate… the laziest Shinobi—Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

"Why Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked desperately. 

"What happened to you, Sakura?" Ino inquired.

Sasuke remained silent, but that didn't mean he didn't care at all—in fact, maybe he cared more about it than even he knew.

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino came trailing off after Shikamaru at the instant that he noticed that Neji was in trouble. He persuaded them to come, but they were too much in shock to comply with his command immediately. Now that they had come face to face with Sakura, they were desperate to receive answers from her.

Naruto gnashed his teeth in anger as he noticed she was going to keep silent. "Why are you doing this, Sakura-chan? Don't tell me you're the one who kidnapped Tenten?"

Ino gasped at his question. No—that couldn't be. She wouldn't do that. Before she left, Ino knew that something was wrong with her best friend. She couldn't deny the fact that Sakura did change quite a lot. For the last few days, she noticed that Sakura was somehow… sad. She had been down a couple of days ago. There was also that incident.

**_

* * *

Flashback_**

_Ino ran towards her team's training grounds, stopping when she heard Sakura's voice again._

"_Ne, Ino? No matter how bad things get, we could still talk to each other like this, ne?" She asked, solemnly._

_Ino blinked at her question. "Of course we will! No matter what, you'll always be the forehead girl and crybaby Sakura I know." She smiled._

"_And you'll always be Ino-pig." Sakura concluded, giving a small smile._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Then, why did she kidnap Tenten and wounded Neji with merely a blank expression plastered on her face? Did she even care? 

"Ino," Shikamaru called releasing Ino out of her reverie. "Use your Jutsu." He commanded.

Ino blinked, her solid expression mixed with a confused one. "Huh? W-why?"

"Maybe, you could read her mind. If she won't talk to us physically, then you can just figure it out mentally." Shikamaru said, as he kept his gaze at the expressionless Sakura. He couldn't afford to release her from his Jutsu. There was no telling what she would do if she used that weapon of hers again.

Ino reluctantly nodded and formed a series of hand seals. She took a deep breath and said, "Shinranshin no Jut—AHHH!" She screamed suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

Shikamaru whipped his head to the side, checking if his teammate was fine. "Ino—"

He was cut short when he saw an enormous bark of a tree flying towards him with great speed. He didn't have time to evade it because as soon as he noticed it, it hit and dragged him to the side. He fell to the ground beaten up and unconscious, feeling the enormous weight of the bark of the tree above him. In the process, he had no choice but to release his Jutsu, freeing Sakura from it.

Ino flew at the opposite side of the clearing, also unconscious. It seemed like the same thing happened to her when she lay on the solid ground with a different bark of a tree beside her.

_Those tree barks—that weapon that was flying around before had cut those, it seems… How did those things move? Does she have an accomplice somewhere?_ Sasuke thought trailing his onyx orbs cautiously around the clearing. 

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_"I suggest you don't come near her right now… if you value your life that is." Hatsuko said nonchalantly._

_**End of Flashback**_

_

* * *

That woman! Is it her? If it's her, then she's got to be around here somewhere._ Sasuke continued his trail of thoughts, scanning the place.

"What-what was that?" Naruto said quickly, still trying to recover from the sudden things that happened.

"**It was me."** A new voice said softly and darkly at the same time.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately averted their gaze towards the speaker, only to realize that it was their female ex- teammate that spoke.

She gazed at them blankly, insensible of what had happened.

Naruto gaped, as he was engulfed with blind rage; before he could utter a furious retort another voice spoke.

"Wait! Don't fight her." Yukino warned as she ran towards them with Tsubasa trailing behind. "No matter how much she tempts you, don't fight her. You'll just make **her** delighted even more." She continued as she stopped running and was now beside them.

"Make who delighted? Sakura?" Sasuke asked her, gazing at her from the corner of his eye.

Yukino shook her head. "No, someone else." Yukino said bitterly with her jade orbs reflecting hatred.

"Well, I don't care who would be delighted or whatever. If I have to beat Sakura-chan up for her to realize what she's doing then I'll just do that." Naruto yelled as he ran blindly towards the said Kunoichi.

"Ah—" Yukino gaped at Naruto's stubbornness.

_That idiot!_ Sasuke thought, cursing.

As he closed his distance with Sakura, Naruto formed a series of hand seals and shouted. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Clones started appearing one after another. Making at least a hundred clones, the horde of Naruto clones charged blindly towards Sakura. However, Sakura wasn't at all afraid of Naruto's attack. She just stood there, staring at on particular clone blankly.

Suddenly, a small smirk grazed her lips. She lifted her right palm up and positioned her bare palm before the charging clones. Sparks abruptly appeared on her bare palm, and the sparks swiftly turned into a bluish burning flame surrounding her whole hand.

_Blue flames?_ Sasuke thought questioningly.

"You two jump now." Yukino ordered immediately.

As her emerald orbs abruptly narrowed, the blue flames suddenly engulfed the horde of clones with a part of the forest within a meter. Tsubasa gasped as she saw the part of the forest that had been engulfed by flames burning into oblivion.

The three landed on a safe location in the clearing still holding their wide-eyed expressions. It was a relief that Sakura did that in the part where Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Lee and Tenten weren't located. The problem was now Naruto. Did the blue flames also engulf him, burning into crisp?

The flames slowly subsided, only to leave the charred remains of the forest… and maybe Naruto.

_Damn it, what the hell is going on!_ Sasuke thought, cursing under his breath. He balled his hands into fists, trying his best to contain his anger.

"Oof!" Naruto sounded as he suddenly fell down before the three. He slowly stood up after his painful fall, his knees wobbling in the process. "Damn that! I thought I was a goner."

Yukino and Tsubasa blinked in awe at Naruto's enthusiastic attitude. He still had energy from wasting that much Chakra to make clones and surviving a powerful attack by his opponent.

"Damn git!" He gritted his teeth, making his own word for cursing.

"What was that?" Naruto suddenly asked, changing his subject. "Those flames. They're blue?"

"What was that?" This time it was Tsubasa who asked the same question again, trying to drag the answer out of Yukino by gazing at the auburn haired woman intently.

"It's simply as you call it. Flames, but burning in the color blue. Do you know when you look at a small candle? There are four colors in a flame. The outside is red, followed by the color orange, then yellow and lastly the color blue. It may seem that blue isn't a color of a flame but that color is at the very base of the flame. It's very difficult to recognize it." Yukino explained.

"And your point is?" Sasuke growled impatiently.

"In Amaterasu, there are people who can create fire. How powerful they are is classified by the color of the flame they create. Red is the weakest. Next is orange with yellow following after that. And blue is the strongest. Therefore, even if we were at least 12 feet away from the flames that she casts, we'll get burned instantly to oblivion. That's how powerful that flame is." Yukino continued explaining as calmly as she could, but inside her, fear welled up engulfing her entire being.

* * *

"Everything's going according to plan. She'll be **so** proud of you…" Hatsuko said giving a sly smirk towards the direction of the person she was speaking to. 

"Why so serious? You should be glad. Isn't this what you've always wanted?" Hatsuko continued, transforming her smirk into a smug look. When she noticed that the person she was speaking to continued to glare at her, she concluded, "I think you better decide where your loyalties lie… Kimiko."

* * *

"I see you're enjoying it." 

"Of course I am. It's fun watching those Konoha Shinobis writhe in pain and tremble in fear." She gave out a malicious smirk and gracefully put her right hand to where her mouth lay. If someone were to look at her right now, they would have the wrong idea, thinking that she was an innocent person.

"Seiji, we should leave soon—for the grand finale."

Seiji gazed at her suspiciously, but then nodded reluctantly.

"Hai… Asuka-sama."

* * *

"I don't understand… she wasn't as strong as this when we were young." Naruto shook his head in confusion. 

"That could be arranged—to be explained later; however, now's not the time. Maybe, I'll just explain everything to you… if we survive this." Yukino gave an uneasy smile. She wasn't sure if it would even be possible for them to survive this battle. There was no one there to help them. They were all alone. And the worst thing was that their opponent was someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill them even for a moment—not when she was like this.

"Ne, Yukino." Tsubasa said succeeding in hiding the fear in her voice as it merely came as a soft statement.

Yukino tilted her head to the side, giving her full attention to the aquamarine haired woman.

"If they can't beat Sakura… is it possible that we could? After all, we did all come from the same village." Tsubasa stated with great determination.

"Maybe… but if she summons a Bijuu, we may not last long though." Yukino answered her skeptically.

_Then again, why hasn't she summoned a Bijuu yet? _Yukino thought in suspicion. _It doesn't make sense. If she wanted to kill us long before, she should've just summoned a Bijuu in the first place._

"Damn it!" Tsubasa exclaimed as she, too, charged blindly towards Sakura.

"Tsubasa!" Yukino called out, trying to stop the said woman.

* * *

As she swiftly ran towards her target, the bracelets surrounding her hands glowed the color of light blue. While it glowed, it slowly became bigger until it formed the shape of an unknown weapon. Two shoulder blades and short forearm-length knives with a curved single-blade at the hilt. A smooth handle extended perpendicularly to both blades, providing grip and allowing the knives to he held along the arm and quickly and easily flicked out to attack. The blades had a see through image of light blue. It was like the weapon itself was made of an unknown source of materials that made the blades seem crystal like. 

She drew her hands back while clutching her weapons tightly and slashed violently through the air, creating a massive invisible air current. The trees nearby instantly were obliterated to shreds. Before that happened though, Sakura positioned her human sized crescent moon boomerang before her, shielding herself from the air current's power. Her head was hidden behind her weapon to shield her face.

Sakura looked up and saw Tsubasa emerge from mid-air and slash through the air, trying to hit her. Taking immediate action, Sakura blocked her attack only to find themselves be caught up in a battle. Their weapons clashed with each other dozens of times before they had a chance to distance themselves from one another, preventing them from getting caught in another close range battle.

After distancing herself from her opponent, Tsubasa drew in deep breaths, trying to catch her breath. She watched as Sakura blankly gazed at her at the opposite side of the clearing. She observed her, hoping that Sakura's facial expression would soon change, only to see her lift her crystal like crescent moon boomerang and watch it glow in the bright red light. Tsubasa expected it to form itself into another kind of weapon, but she was wrong. Sakura drew the hand that clutched her human sized weapon and sliced through the air, only to see the red light devouring and slicing through the solid ground while it moved swiftly towards her direction. Whatever her attack was—it was directed towards her.

"Shit!"

She was able to jump in time before the red light devoured her and maybe even tear her in half. She jumped to the side and decided to direct her gaze towards the place where Sakura was standing—only to find no one there. _What? _Tsubasa flinched in shock.

She averted her gaze to the front only be greeted by a kick that sent her crashing heavily to the ground. Tsubasa groaned as she slowly sat up, rubbing her throbbing head.

As she noticed a familiar object held up in front of her face, Tsubasa looked up only to have Sakura gazing at her intently and mercilessly, while holding her crescent moon boomerang right in front of Tsubasa's face. Tsubasa could only stare at her with utter shock. One move and it could be her end.

Gulping down her nervousness and fear, Tsubasa spoke with slight nervousness evident on her voice. It seemed she hadn't succeed in keeping herself calm after all. "Déjà vu." Hope slowly flooded back when Tsubasa noticed Sakura's expression quirked slightly, softening. "It's like that time, when you attacked the village that I was staying at. The position that we're in right now is quite the same."

Tsubasa took a deep breath, "Will you finish off what you started 26 years ago?"

Tsubasa expected a reply from the pastel haired woman, but all she received was a punch, dragging consciousness out of her.

* * *

"Where to, Asuka-sama?" 

"You very well know where. Now, let's go." Asuka ordered.

"You're going too?" Seiji asked nonchalantly.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss this opportunity." Asuka gave a smug look.

* * *

"Tsubasa!" Yukino exclaimed.

Her shocked expression abruptly altered into hatred. That does it! She had enough of this. It was time to finish this off once and for all. 

"Hey…" she paused until she noticed Sasuke and Naruto looking at her, indicating that he was listening to what she had to say. "… I'll try to stop her, but if I fail—get your team and run. There's no point for you to linger here any longer. You're lucky that none of you has died yet, and it would be better if it stays that way."

Yukino disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone not waiting for his reply.

"No," Sasuke replied stubbornly to himself.

"No way will we leave. We can't leave Sakura-chan alone." Naruto said determined.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's determination.

* * *

Her chocolate orbs watched silently as she saw her companion and friend, Yukino battling hopelessly against Sakura. Guilt suddenly welled up her entire being. She had always hoped for this moment… to watch her suffering like this. She had hoped that her revenge would break **_her_** heart to pieces. She didn't like what she was feeling right now. 

As her mahogany orbs trailed slowly around the clearing, she saw the woman named Tenten as still as a statue, too afraid to try to escape. The man whose name was… Nara Shikamaru was lying unconscious on the ground. Right at the opposite side of the clearing was Yamanaka Ino, who was also unconscious with her own crimson blood trailing down her pale lips. And Sakura's former teammates—from what she knew, running towards Neji Hyuuga was Uchiha Sasuke, and running to Rock Lee was Uzumaki Naruto. It seemed like they were trying to help them in any way possible, as they were the only ones that were still conscious.

Her eyes averted back towards the battle going on and saw Yukino receive a final painful hit, sending her flying towards the direction where Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee were. She gasped when she saw Yukino's fall get cushioned by Naruto when Yukino slammed into him, sending them both flying and crashing to the ground painfully. That was another person down, and one was left… Uchiha Sasuke. He was the only one left who was still fit to fight, but then again… him alone wasn't fit enough to be able to beat Sakura. The situation was definitely not good.

"Funny, look at them risking their lives, thinking that Sakura had suddenly turned against them." Hatsuko stated, earning an odd and curious gaze from Kimiko. "Their doubts of her turning against them would then deepen to hatred. They would hate this mirror image of Sakura, not knowing that deep inside her is a person who's being slowly torn apart. After all, we didn't threaten her to come back, having no use for her at all." She said as a sly smirk slowly quirked onto her lips.

Kimiko's expression immediately changed to a puzzled one. "What? Don't tell me…" Kimiko's voice shook as she exclaimed, "… that… you didn't?"

"Why are you so surprised? You know all along that that would happen if she were to return to Amaterasu. She would be too soft to have the guts to kill someone _again_; therefore, that had to be altered." Hatsuko said calmly.

"You didn't," Kimiko repeated her voice altering to an angry tone.

"Torturing her mentally over and over again until she breaks making it easier to turn her evil. It didn't take that long considering that she was told her that the person who was the cause of her foster parents' death was one of her trusted companions. I believe that would be you… Kimiko." Hatsuko stated as her sly smirk returning to her face.

Kimiko's expression immediately reverted towards a shocked one as guilt again replaced her livid one.

"Don't worry, we didn't tell her that it was you who betrayed her… yet. It would be best if you tell her yourself after this mission is done. After that, we could all go back to Amaterasu, happily annihilating the world of Shinobi ever after." Hatsuko giggled maliciously.

_She's nuts,_ Kimiko thought honestly.

"But the real question is… are you coming back with us?" Hatsuko suddenly asked, catching Kimiko off guard.

* * *

She watched in fear as she saw one more person fall unconscious to the ground. What was she doing? Here she was tied in a rope that a skilled Kunoichi like her could easily get out of. All she did was watch helplessly as her comrades fell one by one. They came all this way for her and it would be fair if she helped them out by making their job easier. 

She wriggled her hands, trying to loosen the tight ropes around her wrists. If she could just loosen the ropes a bit, then she could…

Suddenly, a kunai flew past her inches above her head, making her scream in fear and shock. "AHHH!" By instinct, Tenten dropped her head down to the ground, trying to shield herself from any other upcoming attacks.

Tilting her head up a bit, she looked up and saw Sakura looking down at her from a few feet away. She gasped as she thought: _Help me!_

* * *

Sasuke watched as one of his rivals, Hyuuga Neji stood up weakly, clutching his shoulder tightly to prevent blood from gushing out. He just came to check up on the Hyuuga if he was still in any state to stand—then again, he didn't need to ask. Sasuke continued observing silently until the Hyuuga suddenly blurted out a curse, "Damn it!" 

Before Sasuke had a chance to ask the Hyuuga about his sudden outburst, Neji left him running towards the direction where his female teammate was located. "What the hell?"

* * *

She was expecting to feel excruciating pain when Sakura's sharp weapon would slice her body into two, only to wait at least 2 minutes before feeling very much alive and well. Having the courage to see what had happened at the delay of her possible death, Tenten slowly opened her eyes to find out what was going on only to notice that Sakura wasn't in front of her anymore, but was being led away from her by her own teammate, Hyuuga Neji. 

She watched Neji and Sakura's sudden match. Miraculously, Neji was able to inflict more wounds on Sakura than when he was fighting her before. How was he able to do that when the wounds on his body were slowing him down?

_Neji…_

Maybe, there was a chance that they could beat her after all. Maybe…

But all her hopes were proved to be in vain when the battle took a sudden turn. She gasped as she saw something that she wished she didn't see. She watched hopelessly as she saw Neji falling on a cliff nearby with an unusual arrow fired at his chest. Slowly and painfully, Tenten averted her gaze towards Sakura, seeing her in the stance when she fired the arrow towards her teammate.

She turned back towards Neji's figure as she saw him lose his balance and fall off of the cliff, falling towards the depths of the blue lake below. All hope was drained out of her as she slumped immediately to the ground. Her mouth and body was quivering in shock. This couldn't be happening. It just can't be happening. No, it isn't true. She was hoping that this was all a dream—that, she would wake up soon to find herself back in Konoha, spending time with everyone… just like before.

But the pain from her bruised wrists told her otherwise. That was the instant that she lost all hope. Even though the pain of his rejection had torn her apart inside in a million pieces, it couldn't compare to anything that she was feeling right at this moment. All that she wanted was to be able to stay by his side just like before… and now… he was gone. Gone from her life.

* * *

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he saw his rival fall into the depths of the lake. Why didn't he do anything? He was right there, and he was fast enough to do something to help. 

He was snapped out of his reverie when he noticed a movement from the corner of his eye, which Sakura bringing her weapon down. It glowed once again, only to reform itself back to a crescent moon boomerang. All thought was lost when Sakura decided to face him for the first time.

The wind blew from the east, blowing Sakura's pink tresses to the side of her face. This was when Sasuke noticed that her expression wasn't at all impassive. Deep inside of her dull emerald orbs, there was a tint of sadness evident in them. It wasn't that noticeable, but being the loner that he is, he knew that she was somehow… maybe, feeling guilt for what she has done during this day.

After a minute of silence, they became engaged in a new battle. Drawing out a kunai from his pouch, Sasuke threw them towards Sakura's direction. She jumped to the side not knowing that Sasuke had something else planned. Before she knew it, the kunai changed it course, following her again. As the light of the sun flashed on the kunai, it was then that Sakura noticed wire strings attached to the rear end of the kunais. Noticing this, Sakura brought her weapon towards the wire strings and cut them, snapping the wire strings in two. Right after her attention from the kunais decreased, it was then that she realized that the kunais were all but a diversion.

Shifting her crescent moon boomerang to the side, she blocked an unexpected attack that was thrown at her by Sasuke. Deciding to make a turn of the battle, Sakura brought her heavy crescent moon boomerang and threw it towards Sasuke's direction. He managed to dodge it in the nick of time without getting himself injured. He turned back towards Sakura only to find her gone. He turned around expecting the boomerang to attack him again only to see Sakura behind him. She threw the boomerang again towards his direction. The sequence continued: Sakura threw her boomerang towards Sasuke's direction. When he managed to dodge it, she would catch it from behind without waiting for it to come back to her and throw it again.

This continued until Sakura decided to alter her attacks. Catching her crescent moon boomerang again after Sasuke managed to dodge it with some difficulty, Sakura charged towards him in a one on one combat. Noticing her altered attack, Sasuke snatched a kunai from his pouch and clashed his kunai with Sakura's attack. They didn't drew their weapons back but continued to have their weapons connected together, trying to apply more force than the other.

Sasuke managed to make Sakura blink for the first time when he brought his free hand up and formed hand signs. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" flames erupted from his mouth only to have Sakura dodge it in a few second before he even finished performing his Jutsu.

Realizing that it wasn't safe for her to have a close combat, Sakura decided to do something else. Making a bright red light erupt from her crescent moon boomerang, it reformed itself instantly into a shiny, crimson and crystal like bow and arrow. Taking her time to position herself to fire her bow, her jade orbs squinted, adjusting her accuracy.

Obviously, Sasuke wouldn't be stupid enough to just stand there waiting for her to fire her arrow at him. She did it so gradually that it was irritating him. Was she mocking him for being weak? He disappeared from his spot, only to reappear in front of Sakura. He was expecting her to stepping back in confusion, but all he received was a sudden full wheel kick from Sakura, sending him crashing to the ground.

Despite the pain that he felt from his back, Sasuke attempted to stand up only to feel a sudden pain on his left hand. After the pain decreased, it was then that he realized that Sakura has stabbed him, pinned to the dirty ground. His gazed turned towards his hand only to see a kunai pierced through his hand. He winced in pain as he made a motion to take off the kunai, only to have a shiny boomerang positioned on his neck.

He knew who it was. He knew who it was that was threatening him right at this moment. He couldn't believe that a woman like her who had seemed so weak would be a very skilled fighter. Whatever the reason was for her trying to live a normal life, she did a great job at it. No one suspected her of having a hidden power. All this time no one even knew until someone told them…

But that wasn't what was occupying his mind at the moment. Seeing that she had inflicted unbearable pain towards her own friends: that was when he knew that this person wasn't her. Maybe physically it was her, but he knew that the real Sakura was in there somewhere. Then, why? Why did he have a distant feeling of wanting to… bring her back? He wasn't supposed to feel like this. He was an avenger. His sole purpose in life is to kill his brother and nothing else.

The Sakura that he knew was a very caring and innocent girl, not a cold and insensitive woman. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He felt as if he needed to bring her back… somehow. He just needed to.

But… how? He didn't know what to say or do in this kind of situation, but he needed something.

Ignoring the pain on his hand, he gazed at her with a cocky smirk on his face. "You're afraid aren't you?"

He continued even as he noticed that she wouldn't lower her weapon. "You had always been a scaredy cat. When we did missions, when Team 7 hadn't disbanded, you had been always so weak. You continued to stay in the sidelines, while Naruto and I had to risk our lives just to be able to complete our mission safely. You never did anything. You had always been a burden. Even now, you're still a burden." He abruptly stopped when she brought her boomerang back, preparing for an attack. This was it. It didn't look like she would hesitate to kill him.

He narrowed his onyx orbs as his gaze focused on Sakura's own jade orbs. After bringing her weapon to a good distance, she decided to finish her task. She brought her boomerang to make contact with Sasuke's neck, killing him.

As he saw the weapon draw closer, a set of thoughts flooded in his mind. He wasn't about to give up now, was he? He might be crazy, but this was all he could do. Smirking, he decided to continue, trying to stop her one last time before the boomerang made contact with his body.

"You're the same as ever. You're so annoying." The words unconsciously flew out of his mouth. He felt as if he needed to say that. He needed her to know… who she was. The annoying Haruno Sakura that he knew long ago.

His eyes became downcast, somehow disappointed inside when he saw her making no motion to stop. He was stupid for thinking that he could stop her. He could have escaped before, but he chose not to. It was his own fault in the first place, and he had to pay the price because of it. This was it. He was going to die here. Die at his teammate's hands.

* * *

His eyes narrowed behind his moon shaped sunglasses when he noticed her hand—or rather finger twitch again. Was she…? 

He saw his teammate whirl around as they heard a groan coming from her mouth. Slowly, her eyes opened, revealing her pearl like orbs to see the world once more.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba gasped, utterly shocked.

She moaned once more, her eyes squinting as she tried adjusting her eyes to the light for the first time since she the battle between the strangers who infiltrated Konoha. After all, she had been in a coma for a while now. Her pearl like orbs trailed off around the room slowly before her eyes landed again on one of her teammates.

"Ki… Kiba… kun…" she replied groggily.

"So, you're finally awake." Shino said.

Hinata nodded, making an effort to sit up. "How long was I…"

"Two weeks," Kiba answered her unfinished question.

"That… long," Hinata replied who was still half awake.

Silence filled the room until Hinata decided to speak again. "Um… where's Naruto-kun?"

* * *

Suddenly, her weapon stopped inches away from his neck. He blinked in confusion as he saw her weapon drop heavily on the ground with Sakura collapsing on her knees afterwards. She wasn't blanked and emotionless anymore, but the compassionate Haruno Sakura that he knew. 

She collapsed on the ground, feeling her strength being drained out of her when she realized that she had almost killed Sasuke. It was a relief—no, she was relieved that she stopped in time. She sobbed as tears came flowing from her jade orbs, making them glisten in sadness. Now that they were both at eye level, she had no trouble looking at him face to face. He just stayed his silence with a shocked expression written on his face.

"I… I'm… I'm so sorry… Sasuke… kun…" she abruptly sobbed out as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

He took this time to take out the kunai imbedded on his hand without breaking eye contact with Sakura.

Her eyes squinted until she spoke with her voice wrenching her as she spoke each word, "… gomen… ne." She fainted, collapsing towards the ground, only to be caught just in time by Sasuke before she even hit the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her unconsciously, getting a better hold of her body. He didn't know what he was doing, but he just felt like doing it. It felt like the right thing to do. He brought his hand towards the back of her head, making contact with her pastel tresses and bringing her head closer towards him. He then buried his head in the crook of her shoulder as he brought her head closer.

He was relieved. He didn't like her being so impassive. It wasn't like her. It could never be her. "I'm glad… you're back." He whispered unconsciously.

He knew at the back of his mind that he shouldn't be feeling these kinds of feelings. But, right now being a strong cold Uchiha wasn't his priority right now. All that mattered was that she was back. Suddenly, Ino's question replayed in his head.

_"It makes me wonder: if you were in her position, what would you do?"_

Maybe now he knew the answer. He now knew what he would do because he just did it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like it. Hehe, it was very romantic for me. I could just imagine it in my head, and it was very romantic, but hey, that's just me. I didn't have the patience to leave a cliffhanger, but I hope you guys will still keep reading. Well, review then and tell me what you think! Ja ne!  



	25. Goodbye, Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto—but that doesn't stop me from dreaming about some fluff between Sasuke and Sakura. SQUEE!

**

* * *

Chapter 25—Goodbye, Sakura **

_**Flashback**_

Her jade orbs watched pitifully as Uchiha Sasuke embraced Sakura protectively from afar. She always heard from Sakura that Uchiha Sasuke didn't return her feelings—that it was a one sided love… an unrequited love. Looking at him and seeing him sighing in relief made her realize that Sakura was greatly mistaken. She wasn't supposed to judge things, but maybe this man… Uchiha Sasuke… maybe he was just denying his feelings… that he just might feel more for the woman in his arms than as a mere teammate.

Suddenly, two figures appeared at the shore of the lake. One with a smug expression plastered on her face and one with a blank expression on his face. The strangers' attentions were soon focused towards Uchiha Sasuke and the unconscious Sakura in his arms.

Kimiko unconsciously walked closer to the four with Hatsuko trailing slowly behind her with an amused expression on her face. When Kimiko and Hatsuko were close enough to hear and understand what everyone was going to say, the woman who just arrived spoke.

"Ah, I see we're all here." Asuka stated amused.

Kimiko balled her hands into fists that weren't left unnoticed by Hatsuko.

"She failed, huh, judging by the looks of things." Asuka said to herself, audible enough to be heard by everyone around her. Asuka's attention immediately focused on Sasuke's figure, which was holding Sakura's unconscious frame. _So he managed to break through her, and bring her back… interesting._ She thought, smirking in amusement.

"Was it you?" Sasuke asked abruptly in a low voice.

Asuka merely gazed at him blankly before replying. "If you were able to get through to her, maybe we should have tortured her more."

_Torture?_ Sasuke thought in disbelief.

Asuka smirked at the reaction she received from the Uchiha.

Sasuke's facial expression darkened. _She's playing with me… somehow._

"If that method doesn't work, then we can't drag it all out, now, can we?" Asuka stated calmly. "We'll just go to the next phase. You see it don't you—how one single person easily beat all of you Konoha Shinobis. This was just the beginning. A test run to be exact." A sly smirk grazed her lips. Her smug expression only grew as she noticed Sasuke glaring at her intently. "Don't worry, there's no need for us to abduct her and turn her against you anymore. We've got other plans in store for you anyway if she had failed."

_Other plans?_ Seiji thought suspiciously.

Asuka turned around to leave with Seiji following right behind until she stopped, not bothering to turn around. "Let's go Hatsuko… Kimiko."

_Kimiko? You mean that woman was a part of this!_ Sasuke thought, as his anger started becoming uncontrollable and his onyx orbs altered into his Sharingan, burning with pure hatred.

Hatsuko followed with no questions asked; however, Kimiko was quite different. She… hesitated. She didn't move from her spot, nor made her way towards the three residents of Amaterasu.

"No…" Kimiko said with her voice breaking.

"No?" Asuka parroted. "You mean you're staying here—with these vile creatures?" She scoffed. "Suit yourself. But remember, this decision of yours will affect your entire future. Staying with them would mean that you're now a traitor in Amaterasu. There will be no turning back."

"I'm sure." Kimiko stated with confidence brimming in her.

"I see." Asuka said simply before disappearing without a trace. Seiji left without exchanging another word.

"I'll see you in the battlefield. Enjoy your precious life while you can." Hatsuko taunted concluding their conversation as she too disappeared from their sight.

A moment of silence engulfed Kimiko and Sasuke as they tried to adjust from what had just happened. After a couple of minutes, Kimiko said. "I'll help you… go back to Konoha, that is."

But Kimiko knew that right at that time, Uchiha Sasuke had been glaring at her intently, observing her every move.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Relief washed over each of them as they first arrived at Konoha. It took a few days before all the team members involved in the mission regained their consciousness. 

When Naruto had found out that Hyuuga Hinata had finally regained consciousness, he was extremely glad. He even used this emotion as an excuse to hide the pain and sorrow that he felt in the last battle.

Shikamaru hadn't changed much. It was like his 'troublesome' mission didn't happen at all. He acted like nothing ever happened. He was still the same, lazy Shinobi as ever. Then again, who knows what goes through his head.

Ino had also tried to act as normal as possible; however, she failed miserably. She seemed to be glum for the past few days. It was very difficult to talk to her, since she would always daze off.

Tenten had somewhat changed. She had been depressed since she got back to Konoha. She would only step out of her house if it were really necessary. She stayed home as much as possible, making people wonder with curiosity what had happened during the mission to retrieve her.

Sasuke had also been the same as ever. He pretended like nothing happened—not even the incidents that had happened when Sakura fainted. But still, nobody couldn't help but notice that he had been more distant than before.

All of the sudden changes in their actions proved that something must have happened, and everyone was sure that it wasn't a **good** thing either. Things were much easier for them that the public didn't know… yet… that Hyuuga Neji had been KIA or in other words 'Killed in Action'. It would cause a great riot if the public knew, knowing that Hyuuga Neji had been quite popular with the—female population.

They didn't need to know that…

… not yet.

The problem became worse when the team members that the Hokage picked to go on the mission of rescuing their fellow Shinobi were called into her office one day. Not only that, but Tsunade also invited the three women who were the residents of Amaterasu to join them. She needed to get things cleared out, and she wouldn't be able to if she didn't have her Shinobis and the residents of Amaterasu in the same room.

However, things didn't turn out as planned for it only ruined a couple of friendships for each of them.

As Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Tenten and Lee came in the Hokage's office; confusion was plastered on their faces. They didn't know why they were here, or why she called for them in her office.

"Ah—baa-chan! Why did you call us all of the sudden!" Naruto asked, trying to act as cheerfully as possible.

"Can you shut up even for just a moment, Naruto?" Tsunade asked with her temple throbbing in irritation.

Naruto gaped to respond only to get cut off by the sudden knock on the door, earning everybody's attention.

"Come in," Tsunade said, allowing the person from the other side of the door to enter.

The wooden door creaked open to reveal the three strangers from Amaterasu. As Tsubasa, Yukino and Kimiko entered, the Konoha Shinobis puzzled expressions disappeared and immediately altered into cold, piercing glares.

"Why are they here?" Ino asked with her voice becoming louder than before.

"Hey, what are you talking about? Is it so bad for us to be here?" Tsubasa asked ignorantly.

"You can stop being so ignorant." Shikamaru started.

"It was your entire fault that all these things happened!" Ino yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Tsubasa asked unknowingly.

"Konoha was almost destroyed. Since you people came to our village, disaster struck one after another. It was all your fault!" Ino shot towards the three women furiously.

Tsubasa took a step backwards, taken aback by Ino's rage.

"Its not only the three of them… there's one more person who is to blame for all this." Tenten's unusual cold voice interrupted Ino from her ranting.

_One more? I'm getting a bad feeling that I know who she's referring to._ Sasuke thought warily.

"There's no one else to blame except these three. Their other companion died, right? So, they're the only ones left." Naruto reasoned.

Yukino's hand twitched as she heard Naruto mention her brother without any sense of respect. It irritated her quite frankly.

"Then… whom might you be referring to… Tenten?" Tsunade inquired carefully watching the said Kunoichi.

Tenten's mahogany orbs pierced through them with a cold gaze. Her mouth twitched as she slowly said, "…Sakura…"

* * *

She didn't know why or how she got back in Konoha. Suspicion rose through her when she realized that she was at the Hokage tower. Shouldn't she be in a hospital or something? Why was she here in a place like this? This wasn't the best place for a weak and injured person to be—not that she was injured or anything. 

Getting rather impatient with the eerie silence around the room, Sakura decided to go out of the room. She turned the knob of the wooden door slightly, checking if the door might have been locked. Luckily for her it wasn't.

She opened the door slightly and poked her head out, trailing her emerald orbs through the horizontal corridor, checking if anyone might be outside. Finding and sensing no one outside the corridor at the moment, Sakura decided to leave the room.

She slowly shut the door closed and made her way to the Hokage's office. Fear and doubts flooded within her as she recalled all the things that she had done for the past days. She was afraid of what they might think about her, now that they witnessed a very horrible side of herself. She didn't want that. Her heart wouldn't be able to take the pressure… but that wasn't the issue right now. She needed to talk to her former sensei, the Godaime first.

She decided that it was time for her to reveal who she was. She wanted the Godaime to know. Now that all her friends might hate her, the last option left was to tell the Hokage everything. She couldn't keep it hidden any longer. She had been a part of this village for almost 20 years, and she couldn't help but love the place. If she wanted to save Konoha, she had to make a few sacrifices… even if it meant risking her relationship with the people she cared so much about by revealing her deepest and darkest secrets.

* * *

"Sakura is a Kunoichi in Konoha. She wouldn't betray us as simple as that. And how can your accusations be true?" Tsunade asked solemnly. As Hokage, it was her responsibility to make sure that the information that she was given was true. 

"You're defending her just because she's your precious student." Tenten taunted coldly with dry humor.

"This has nothing to do with my own relationship with Sakura!" Tsunade retorted as she slammed her fists angrily on her desk.

Tenten gave a pained look as she slightly gritted her teeth. "You want proof. I'll give you proof."

_Proof?_ Shikamaru thought.

_What proof?_ Ino thought, puzzled about what she said.

_What is she talking about?_ Naruto thought baffled about what she said.

She balled her hands into fists, unable to control her rising anger. She had tried to keep all of the negative feelings inside of her, but these feelings just wanted to burst out. Thus, she did. "She killed Neji—that's why!" Tenten screamed, with pure depression. "She killed him without even hesitating. She killed him without even having any doubts about it." Tenten continued with tears forming on her chestnut orbs as she sobbed the words out.

_Tenten,_ Ino thought with great concern and sympathy.

"She didn't care at all. She struck him with her arrow with that blank expression on her face." Tenten continued ranting her overwhelming feelings inside, as she cried her heart out. Uncontrollable tears streamed down her face as she spoke each word into a sob. She didn't care if she looked bad or mean. The only thing that she wanted was to tell them—let them know what she felt.

_Ten… Tenten-san_, Lee thought miserably.

The room was silent with Tenten's sobs of sadness the only thing heard around the room. Maybe it was because they didn't want to say anything… or they just didn't know what to say.

The baffling thing was that Yukino, Tsubasa and Kimiko didn't take any offense for Tenten speaking badly about Sakura. After all, they also hated her once before.

The Godaime sighed, breaking the eerie silence. "Did you just say that… Sakura… killed Hyuuga Neji?" She needed to know if it was true. She didn't want to make a reckless decision without even confirming that what she heard was true.

Nobody in the room could speak. Even though some of them knew about the depressing incident already, it was still a shock for them to hear about the news again. The ones who didn't know about it just stared in space in utter disbelief.

"He's… dead?" Ino reluctantly asked. When their team got back from the mission, her teammates didn't tell her anything that had happened after she was knocked out during the mission. It was like they were refusing to tell her something that she** should** know. It seems that there was no exception for her other teammates who were also knocked out… or anyone—even the Hokage for the matter. There was something that Naruto, Sasuke and Tenten were keeping from them, and she just couldn't believe that this was it.

She nodded slowly with her sobs also dying down. As her sobs faded, she murmured something that she shouldn't have. "I… hate… her. I wish she was dead." She forced laughter as tears still kept streaming down her mahogany orbs. "That… liar."

The Godaime's chocolate orbs gazed at the ground sadly. She didn't want to do this, but she was left with no other choice. It has to be done. "It can't be helped. It seems that the Retired Counsel was right all along." A deep sigh escaped her lips, cutting herself off for a brief moment.

"From this day forth, Haruno Sakura is banished from Konoha. If she is found in the borders of Konoha again, she will be killed at that very spot."

Little did they know that there was someone outside the Hokage's office door that heard their entire conversation. The conversation that would have been best left unheard by that person.

* * *

Jade orbs stared at the concrete ground, a tint of sorrow and hopelessness evident in them. She was too shocked to move. It pained her heart when they said that. **They hate her.** They really hate her. Even though she knew that they had all the right to because of all the dreadful things she did to them… still, she couldn't dismiss the feelings of rejection and sorrow that she was feeling right now. 

She thought that no matter what or who she was, they would still accept her with open arms. She had faith in them… that they wouldn't hate her. Then again… maybe, she was wrong. Did she not deserve friends—true friends that would always be there for her? She didn't want them to hate her… but there was nothing else she could do to change their minds now. Their minds were set, and that was it. What was left for her to do now was to leave this place.

After all, she was banished anyway. The least she could do was to make their job easier by leaving of her own accord.

Leaning her head on the wooden door and trying to hold back her upcoming tears, she drew in a deep breath.

"_I… hate… her. I wish she was dead."_

She heard that from many people in the past; however, it didn't hurt as much as it did now. Why did it hurt so much? Maybe, because she had become awfully close to them, and hearing the word "hate" coming out of their mouths was too much for her. The friendships that they managed to build up—easily shattered just like that. Maybe… by leaving… at least she might take even a bit of their pain away.

Pushing herself away from the door, she straightened herself. With her jade orbs gazing sadly on the ground, she shook her head and ran away. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she was able to get out of the Hokage tower.

She needed to get out of here. She had heard enough, and she didn't want to hear anything else. There was nothing left to do. They wouldn't listen to her explanation even if she tried anyway.

_It's hopeless._

* * *

After hearing the Hokage's announcement, a low growl escaped Kimiko's lips, earning Yukino and Tsubasa's undivided attention. Ignoring the puzzled looks the two gave her, she made her way towards the door. Her sudden action earned her sets of questions from the Konoha Shinobis in the room, but she paid no attention to them. She opened the door and left the room without any word 

"Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to get permission from the Hokage to go after Kimiko.

Tsunade averted her gaze from Naruto towards where Yukino and Tsubasa were standing with Tsubasa still having the same puzzled expression while Yukino had a blank expression. "Care to explain?"

"Don't worry, she'll be back. She just has some unfinished business that needs to be attended to." Yukino said coolly, still having the same blank expression.

* * *

She was snapped out of her reverie when a timid voice called out to her. 

"Sakura-chan," the voice said.

She immediately came to a stop to turn around and glance at the person who called her name. All her thoughts were washed away when she realized who it was, "Hinata..."

The said Hyuuga ran towards her, closing their distance before speaking again. "Sakura-chan, what's the matter? You seem pretty down."

Sakura shook her head, trying to dismiss the subject. "Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"Thinking," she merely said as she averted her gaze from Sakura to the blue sky above. A sigh escaped her lips before she spoke again. "I've been asking Naruto-kun since he came back where Neji-niisan is, but all he did was smile at me and dismiss the subject. Then, yesterday, I tried again, and what I found out struck me. Naruto-kun told me that he was dead.

"Now, I don't even know how I'm going to tell Otou-san and the rest of the Hyuugas. They're still waiting for a report from the Hokage to what happened to Neji-niisan because they said that Neji-niisan's team wouldn't even say a word about anything considering their mission." Hinata said with her pearl like orbs downcast.

"Hinata…" Sakura said sadly. "… why are you telling me this?"

Hinata remained silent for a while before she decided to reply. "It felt right to tell you. Did I… offend you or anything?"

"Uh…" Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't want to torment Hinata more than she already was, so she just reluctantly shook her head.

Hinata merely give a smile. "That's good to hear." She said softly.

Guilt struck Sakura as she saw Hinata's soft smile.

_If she only knew…_

As soon as she thought of this, she lowered her head, hiding her jade orbs behind her bangs in the process. It was then that she decided that she was **definitely** leaving. There was nothing left for her to linger here any longer.

"Hinata…" Sakura said softly, her jade orbs still hiding behind her bangs. Hinata perked her head up, gazing at Sakura carefully as she brought her hand up to her pink tresses and took the crystallized flower that was tucked behind her ear. With her petite hand holding the crystallized Yuri flower, she handed it to Hyuuga's own petite pale hands.

Hinata merely blinked in confusion as she gazed at Sakura. "Why… are you giving me this?"

Sakura lifted her head up, so that her face would be once more visible. She gave Hinata a small smile. "Can you give that to a woman named Yukino? She's one of the people I traveled with when I disappeared."

Hinata continued to look at her, waiting for her to finish what she wanted to say.

"… Can you do at least that… for me?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

Hinata lowered her head to gaze at the crystallized Yuri, staring at it closely. Slowly, she nodded her head, complying with her request. "I will," she said softly. When she looked up again, she found out that she was once again alone. That Sakura had left without even saying a word.

_I don't understand her… these days._

* * *

"Sakura!" A person exclaimed, stopping her from her tracks. She was just about to leave completely, now that she was at the forest outside the gates of Konoha. She knew whom that voice came from; therefore, she didn't bother to turn around. She just stopped, facing the trees of the forest. 

"Sakura," the voice repeated, "wait". The voice was pleading.

Sakura only kept silent. She knew well enough who the voice was from and she knew that that person would never plead for anyone in her life. Kimiko was never like this. She was stronger than this.

"So… they told you didn't they? They told you about me… and my mission." Kimiko said reluctantly.

Sakura refused to talk. There was nothing to say… really.

"Now you know how Sumire and Sora died. It was my fault! You know why I did it—because you killed my sister! You killed my older sister and took her away from me! It was my revenge to take something precious away from you.

"Asuka-sama told me—no promised me—that if I follow her orders and become a spy, she would bring my sister back to me. She would be brought back to life and things could go back to the way they were before. Asuka-sama wanted me to become close to you and break your heart, but you know something…" Kimiko's voice was breaking and tears were starting to form on her jade orbs.

"The more I got to know you, the easier it was for my hatred to subside. I didn't know why, but the more I got to know you, the more easier it was for me to realize that I couldn't hate you. I just couldn't hate you, but I still wanted to get revenge for what you've done. So, when we left Mystic Valley, I told Seiji about Mystic Valley and about Konoha. It was too late when I realized that what I did was wrong." Kimiko said as tears kept flowing down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" Kimiko drew in a breath as she sobbed out another apology. "I'm… so… sorry." She was guilty. She never thought that she would become guilty after all the things that she'd done… but she was. She was guilty.

Kimiko stopped sobbing when she heard the woman before her speak for the first time after her confession.

"You know… when Asuka-sama promised you about bringing your sister back to life, you know who she was referring to? She was referring to Seiji and me. Ironic isn't it? The person you accused of killing your sister is supposed to be the one who has the power to bring her back to life." Sakura gave a fake laugh. She wanted to cry. This day had been its worst. She wanted to cry and release all the pain she felt, but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't time to cry. She didn't have time to cry.

Turning around and looking at Kimiko for the first time, Sakura glanced at her and gave her a pained smile. "Sayonara, Kimiko," she said as a tear formed in her eye and fell down her cheek. She couldn't help but shed at least a tear.

Kimiko could only stare guiltily at Sakura as she saw her jump towards the trees in the forest, leaving Kimiko by herself… to sort out all her feelings. What she didn't know was that the feelings of regret would consume her even more for what will happen... soon.

* * *

"Seiji," Asuka called out vacantly towards the man standing before her. "Are you ready for the next step of the plan?" 

Seiji nodded.

Asuka smirked, "Good, then go and eliminate Sakura once and for all. If she can't be of any good use to us, then she'll never become of good use to anyone."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I was delayed by a week. Well, I can't help it if at least 3 people in my family use the computer. We have to take turns, (sigh), oh well. 

Kimiko was a spy! (Gasp) Yes, I knew that from the very beginning. I'm just messing with you people. Hey, don't hate her for that. At least she felt guilty in the end. Yay! That proves that she's human. Each of my OCs have a significant relationship with Sakura, but let's leave that for the explanation in her past… er—reminiscing of her past life. Yeah, that's it! Sakura's leaving—again! I don't know why I have a thing for Sakura leaving Konoha. Don't worry; this will be the last time 'cause the matter concerning Amaterasu will be resolved… soon.

I have a new fic called '**Engagement On Hold**'. It's a SasuSaku fic, and a school fic. I hope you guys will have the time to check it out. I decided to cut out from Angst and wrote something that has Humor in it. I hope it's good enough for your tastes.

Well, enough with my ranting. Review please!


	26. Hello, Goodbye, and an Unwelcome

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto—but that doesn't stop me from dreaming about some fluff between Sasuke and Sakura. SQUEE!

**A/N:** Hehe, I'm a day late, but hey, enjoy the chapter no less. To those people who were wondering how this will be a NejiTen fic, well, you'll find out in this chapter how it is. Sorry for the late update. The chapter had been done in time, but the site wouldn't let me upload the document. Now (at long last), it finally did. Well, on with the chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 26—Hello, Goodbye, and an Unwelcome Intrusion**

Small pieces of rock fell down from the cliff towards the blue body of water below, creating a splashing sound. Steady footsteps now echoed throughout as a person emerged from the forest near the lake. The footsteps were still heard throughout the clearing until the person decided to stop by the cliff with the emerald orbs gazing carefully at the ripples of waves in the lake below.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, daijobou?" Hinata asked worriedly. He hadn't been himself since he left the meeting with the Hokage. 

It seems that Naruto didn't hear a word that Hinata said because he was still the same. His cerulean orbs still kept on gazing at the ground like there was something interesting about it.

Hinata sighed and decided not to pin her question any farther. If he needed to be left alone, she would gladly leave… if it could help him go back to his same old self. _What could you be thinking, Naruto-kun?_

A sigh escaped from Hinata's lips once again as her mind wandered off at the time Naruto came back from his mission. Supposedly, from a rescue mission regarding Tenten.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

"Hinata-chan!" A familiar blonde busted from the opened door swiftly, earning a blink from Hinata. Her teammates had just left and she was all alone in the hospital bed once again… until he came in so suddenly.

"Naruto… kun," Hinata said stupefied. She couldn't help but be glad that Naruto came just to visit her, but seeing all the bruises and cuts from his wounds made her wish that he didn't.

As he approached her bed, Hinata's anxiety increased. "Naruto-kun, you should see a Medic Nin first. I'll still be here anyway." Hinata said softly.

As Naruto's hand brushed her cheek softly, Hinata couldn't help but flush a tint of crimson at the sudden contact. She blushed even more when a pair of arms was on her back, pulling her towards the figure before her. She couldn't help but gape at his sudden actions. Was she dreaming, or was he just… hugging her?

"Naruto… kun?" She repeated as her pearl like orbs softened. The feeling of his arms encircled around her own figure made her decide that this wasn't a fantasy, but reality.

"I'm glad… I'm glad that you're okay, Hinata-chan." Hinata heard him say softly by her ear, making the Hyuuga's lavender orbs gather tears… tears of joy. He cared. He actually cared about her. She was glad that he cared about her this much. With that thought, her petite arms encircled around the figure of her childhood crush, savoring the moment that she had him in her arms.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Her pearl like orbs trailed off towards the people passing by as her mind started wandering off in her own world. She hoped that they could go back to that time again. However, Naruto had been very disturbed since he returned from the meeting with the Hokage. She didn't know what could possibly be wrong with him, but one thing was for sure… Hinata didn't like this Naruto. He was more of an easygoing person. She didn't like seeing him falling apart like this. 

Suddenly, she heard a soft murmuring from the blonde beside her. She watched him from the corner of her eye as she tried to focus all her attention to the words he was saying. It was then that she heard the bits and pieces that he was saying and her lavender orbs narrowed sadly, realizing what he was saying.

"After all this time, she was just playing with all of us. She was just trying to deceive us into believing that she was still one of us. And I was so stupid and believed her… that traitor." Naruto murmured as he ruffled his calloused hand to his blonde spikes. He continued to stare at the concrete ground, still preoccupied with his thoughts. "I can't believe I trusted you… Sakura-chan."

Hinata's lavender orbs widened from shock. In a swift motion, she stood up, positioning herself before the preoccupied blonde. She grabbed his hands, making him gaze at her with a blinking stare of confusion. She wanted him to know something. She wanted him to realize something. For that to happen, she needed to do this first. She needed to do the errand that Sakura entrusted to her.

"Naruto-kun, will you come with me to find this girl named Yukino? There is something I have to give her." Hinata gave him a small smile.

"Uh… okay…" Naruto said reluctantly. There was nothing for him to do, so it was okay for him to come with her, but why does she need him?

Hinata smiled, contented with his answer. Pulling him up to his feet, she let go of his left hand as she dragged him through the streets of Konoha to find the woman named Yukino.

_I hope he realizes what I want him to realize after this._

* * *

"Why make such a rash decision like that? Banishing Sakura from Konoha without even—" 

"Sasuke, it was the Retired Counsel's decision to banish Sakura if she ever does anything that threatens Konoha or its Shinobis, and she even killed Hyuuga Neji. What do you suggest I do?" Tsunade gave out an exasperated sigh.

Sasuke merely growled from his spot and balled his hands into tight fists, trying to control his anger, which was increasing with every passing second.

Tsunade walked towards her open window and trailed her eyes toward the random residents below that were going walking by the streets of Konoha with peaceful smiles on their faces. They were all still ignorant of the situation, after all. "There's nothing I can do. I may be the Hokage of this village, but even I am under rules that need to be followed. I still have faith in her. She is my student after all." Tsunade stated softly, her dark orbs still gazing at the streets below.

"Hn," Sasuke sounded with irritation as he stormed out of the Godaime's office, and slammed the door loudly behind him.

Tsunade whirled her head around and gazed at the closed door carefully. "I wonder. Why are you, a traitor of Konoha, the only one who seems to be on Sakura's side when the people who she's much closer to all doubt her?" She murmured to herself. She blinked as she laughed softly when realization struck her.

"Ah… love… it's so strange sometimes."

* * *

Slowly, his eyelids groggily opened, his vision blurred from being unconscious for quite some time. As his vision slowly became clearer, his eyes met amused emerald ones. 

"So, you're awake." The pink haired woman said before him.

Realizing whom it was, he immediately bolted upward and positioned himself into a fighting stance, glaring at the woman before him. His body was still stiff as his muscles were in desperate straits from having remained immobile for so long.

The woman before him merely blinked in confusion as a laugh abruptly escaped her pale lips. "Why are you so eager to fight so suddenly?"

He only met her with a piercing cold gaze. "Even if you have the power to kill me instantly, I wouldn't give up without a fight."

The woman only continued to laugh. "Don't tell me that you actually admit that I'm stronger than you. Wow, Neji, I can't believe that **you** would say a thing such as that!"

Neji's lavender orbs shot her a cold glare. "Tell me… why are you here? Did you come here to finish your task?"

She stopped laughing as she blinked at him with utter disbelief. "Cold. How can you honestly think that when I healed you, eh?"

With his shoulders slumping back down, he sat down at the log behind him and eyed the pink haired woman before him. "First, you shoot an arrow at me with the intent of killing me, and now you come back to save me—and then heal me. Now, you pretend that nothing happened by laughing at me every now and then. What's your intention, Sakura?"

"Intention? You don't have to be that suspicious Neji. Can't you just give thanks to the person who saved you without being so stubborn?" Sakura teased.

"Why would I give gratitude to the person who nearly killed me?" Neji asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. At least your soul's not floating around in the water for all eternity." Sakura gave him a smile.

Neji merely snorted at her remark. "Yeah, but it hurt like hell, mind you." He stated truthfully.

Sakura laughed nervously, and apologized. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Neji replied with another snort coming out of his lips, "Yeah right. It would have been better if Naruto were the one who had the intent to kill me. That way I could be reassured that I would still be alive the next day."

"I know." Sakura giggled, but soon crystal tears were starting to fall down on her pale face. She tried to cover it up with her giggling, but failed miserably.

Neji watched her from the corner of his eye and noticed the tears streaming down on her pale features. Immediately, he became nervous. "Hey, it's either you laugh or you cry. You are so complicated. Make up your mind."

Sakura laughed at his remark as she wiped her wet tears with her fingers. "Don't worry. It's nothing really. I'm alright."

Deciding that he didn't want to talk to the woman in front of him anymore, he averted his gaze towards the full moon in the sky, trying to forget all the anxiety.

Silence engulfed them as only the sound of the crackling fire in the middle (which was their only source of light) was heard. They were both preoccupied with their own sets of thoughts… that is until a sigh was heard.

Neji cocked his head back towards Sakura, watching her as he saw her eyes were closed and she seemed to be bothered by something. As her emerald orbs were seen again, she spoke with anxiousness evident in her voice.

"Neji… do you hate me?"

Neji merely stared at her, holding the same stoic expression that he had before. Where the hell did this come from? As he saw her troubled and worried expression he decided that even though her question was quite uncalled for, he would give her his honest answer.

"I don't like you…" he watched her face grow more saddened and he continued, "… but I don't hate you."

Sakura's saddened features softened at his words. She wasn't really close to him and they didn't talk much, but she was relieved and gladdened to know that he didn't hate her. Her lips curled into a small smile unconsciously. "Why?"

Neji smirked arrogantly, "If I hated you, I would have killed you, and you're still alive aren't you?"

Sakura laughed as her emerald orbs became watery once again, but this time, tears didn't fall down. She smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

_"I'm so sorry… my only mission was to separate you and Seiji. I thought that you were that cold-hearted bitch everyone was talking about. I never knew… I never considered how you must have felt. I judged you without even getting to know you. I… I'm so sorry…"_

Yukino balled her hands into fists, recalling the words that she told Sakura many years ago when they were all still living in Amaterasu. Somehow she felt guilty about what became of Sakura and Seiji's relationship since she came into their lives. She ruined their close bond as brother and sister. She was also at fault for making Sakura suffer so much. She felt guilty for what she had done when she got to know more about the pink haired girl. For that, her guilt drove her so far that made her confess her sins to the two siblings. Even now, Yukino still couldn't get herself to forget Sakura's understanding response.

"_Do you love him?"_

"… _Yes."_

"_Then… I know that you'll never do anything to hurt him."_

"I don't understand what goes through your head… Sakura." Yukino murmured silently, making the aquamarine haired woman beside her blink in confusion.

Tsubasa emerged before her and eyed her carefully, "Did you say something, Yukino?"

Yukino was startled and merely smiled, dismissing the subject. Realizing this, Tsubasa returned the smile and turned around and walked closer towards the Haruno compound. The smile on Tsubasa's lips didn't seem to waver, making Yukino curious at Tsubasa's cheerful attitude.

"Aren't you at all bothered by Sakura nearly killing us back there? Don't you at least feel a bit furious and irritated for what she almost did?" Yukino asked, curiosity evident in her voice as she spoke.

Tsubasa shook her head, the smile on her face not vanishing. "No, why should I?" She whirled around and gave Yukino a grin. "If she did want to kill us, why are we still here? I think she hesitated—that's what I believe."

Yukino's head lowered in shame. "I wish I have the same faith as you." She whispered with a deep sigh.

"Yukino-san? Is that you?" A voice said from behind.

Yukino turned around and saw a shoulder length indigo haired woman with matching pearl orbs, staring at them softly. Tsubasa peeked over Yukino's shoulder, trying to have a look at their sudden visitor.

"… You are… Hyuuga Hinata… are you not?" Yukino asked, trying to get the words right.

Hinata nodded as Naruto emerged beside her. The two women noticed this, and greeted him warmly.

"Naruto-san," Tsubasa nodded in greeting. Naruto only nodded back silently, still feeling awkward in their presence.

"Ano, Yukino-san…" Hinata started, her eyes focused on the floor below. It was as if she didn't want to look at Yukino straight in the eye. When she felt Yukino's gaze and attention focused towards her, she continued, "… may I ask… what you think of Sakura-san?"

Yukino stayed silent after hearing the timid woman's question. Her chestnut orbs narrowing in response, "I don't think it's any of your business."

Hinata tensed at Yukino's cold response. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Yukino beat her to it.

"As of now, I don't know anymore. I don't know whether I should hate her for nearly killing us, or whether I should still be the same loyal companion that stayed with her before." She scoffed, "In fact, I don't even know her anymore." She growled, as she was swamped with even more confusion.

Sighing in disappointment, Hinata took the crystallized flower tucked behind her back that she was twiddling with the hand that was clutching it, and brought it towards everyone's view. Yukino could only blink in utter shock as she gazed at the flower in Hinata's hand.

"Wh—where did you get that?" She asked, her chestnut orbs not leaving the crystal flower.

"She wanted you to have this. I don't know what she wants to say, but before she left, she was awfully… sad." Hinata said softly. "Please… don't give up on her. I don't know exactly what she's feeling, but she's trying very hard."

Yukino's orbs softened at Hinata's comforting words. She didn't even know Sakura very well, and she's doing this much for her. How noble. Taking the flower from Hinata's hands, Yukino couldn't help but smile at the woman's kindness.

"Thank you… for believing in her."

Returning the smile back with one of her own, Hinata merely nodded in reply.

From behind, Naruto could only watch the Hyuuga's mouth quirk into a smile as he admired her generosity for his female teammate. He never knew that the timid girl, Hyuuga Hinata could change this much—into a strong person. She really had matured. Inspired by the words of the woman in front of him, Naruto smiled as the doubts and hatred that were lingering in his mind slowly subsided.

* * *

"Here we are." She stopped as she stared at Neji's figure beside her. At last they arrived at Konoha, standing at the hill above, gazing at the busy and peaceful streets in wonder. It was already sunrise when they reached their destination—scratch that, Hyuuga Neji's destination. Sakura was just more than happy to volunteer to come with him. 

"Hn," Neji sounded in response.

"Neji…" Sakura called out softly. "… you should know… that there's someone out there who really cares about you… so… I think… you shouldn't make her worry too much." She said with slight hesitation. Even if **she **did hate her very being, if she could at least accomplish this much, then she would do it for **her**. That would be her way of apologizing. Sakura knew that it would be close to impossible for **her **to forgive her, but she didn't want to have a memory of only hurting her. At least when she remembered the chestnut haired Kunoichi, guilt wouldn't threaten to overflow in her conscience.

Neji kept silent, not knowing what to say. Who was she talking about?

"Go, she's waiting for you. You shouldn't linger here any longer. The longer you stay here, the more time you waste." She said as she gave him a slight push, making him stumble down the hill. When he was able to maintain his balance and stand up straight again, he glared at her coldly. Sakura just laughed at his action. She seemed so carefree at that very moment.

Before he decided to comply with her wishes, he asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Sakura merely shook her head, "No. It would be better if they only see you."

Neji gave her one last glance before jumping down the hill, making his way toward Konoha that was located just below them.

As Sakura watched his retreating back carefully, she averted her gaze towards Konoha. "Besides, I don't belong there anymore." She murmured softly after he left. _It's good that I was able to do something—_

But she was snapped out of her composed reverie when someone called out behind her.

"Sakura," a deep voice said right behind her, making her head snap.

She knew whom this voice belonged to. There could be only one person whom this voice belonged to… and that was… her brother. Fear ran full force through her body as she turned around slowly to meet the same emerald orbs that she possessed. After fully facing him, she whispered, "Seiji."

* * *

She had been walking in the streets of Konoha, thinking about her last conversation with Sakura. She had been as confused as hell, since she talked to her. Now, she didn't even know anything anymore. She was so darn confused. Somehow, because she was just walking unconsciously around, she didn't notice that she had left the streets a couple of minutes ago, and was now at an empty clearing. She drew in a deep breath, trying to calm her senses. It worked, helping her relax and merely listen to the nature that she was feeling at that very moment. That was… until… a voice interrupted her decompression. 

"What are you… doing here?" A deep male voice asked frigidly.

She turned around and frowned at the sight of the person who spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at her in response. He never did like her since the day that he found out who she really was. Deceiving wench!

"You're an asshole." Kimiko pierced through him a cold gaze that Sasuke gladly ignored.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He replied offhandedly.

Kimiko growled at him. Maybe her depression about the conclusion of her conversation with Sakura was the trigger of her annoyed attitude. That conversation was just clouding her mind so much, she couldn't think straight… or maybe not. There might be a plausible explanation why she was acting like this.

She snorted in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell them?"

Sasuke arched a cold eyebrow, "Tell them what?"

"Why didn't you tell them—no, why didn't you defend Sakura? You knew what happened! You were there. You were conscious. You even brought her back to her senses and you just kept silent and let them talk about her like that. How could you!" She yelled in uncontrollable anger.

Sasuke glared at her coldly. He was staring at her like he wanted to kill her. "What I do is none of your business." He turned to leave but was stopped by Kimiko's sudden call.

"Tell me at least… why? That's all I need to know."

Why did she want to know so badly? Oh well, if that's what it would take to get rid of her then he'll tell her alright. "Why? As a traitor of Konoha, do you even think anyone would listen to me?" He answered her with his own question, which silenced Kimiko completely.

* * *

Poignant chestnut orbs gazed at the familiar training grounds silently. As the wind blew, casting an involuntary shiver within her body, she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself warm. She didn't dare move from her spot, but kept her gaze at the same place. She wanted to stay inside the house, but Lee was able to persuade her to go outside for some fresh air. He said that she shouldn't keep herself in her house too much. Here she was so early in the morning, roaming around in the memorable places where her team spent time together. 

In her opinion, the meeting with the Hokage didn't go as well as she expected. She wanted to be able to let go of the difficult emotions that she was feeling right now. She wanted to be able to get through the day without recalling the tragic incident that she witnessed… but she couldn't. She still couldn't get **him** out of her mind.

_Neji…_

She stared at the empty training area, thinking of all the good and bad times that her team shared. It all changed in just one day—only one day to ruin it all.

* * *

He didn't realize where he was going. He was too preoccupied by his thoughts he never realized that he arrived at a familiar place. But that wasn't why he stopped. It was just the same old training grounds that his team used years ago, but that didn't have to stop him from notifying the Hokage of his arrival. What brought him to a halt was seeing his familiar teammate standing in the middle, staring blankly at the place. 

_"… you should know… that there's someone out there who really cares about you… so… I think… you shouldn't make her worry too much."_

Why was her voice ringing through his brain? It wasn't the time now. He didn't have time to waste right now. However, his body didn't obey his thoughts as he unconsciously walked towards her stealthily. She didn't even notice him approach even though he was a few feet behind her. Her expression only changed when he called her name.

"Tenten," Neji said softly.

She blinked a couple of times in disbelief. But she immediately shook her head and said, "Stop hallucinating. Neji's not going to come back. He's not here anymore."

"Tenten, turn around." Neji said impassively. He wasn't really the romantic type.

Being the stubborn woman she was, Tenten merely shook her head and stubbornly closed her eyes tightly, refusing to budge. She thought that if she ignored it, her hallucinations would go away and disappear.

Growling with increasing irritation because of her stubbornness, he retorted. "Just turn around, damn it!"

"Iye, ignore, ignore, ignore..." She chanted continuously, bringing her hands to cover her ears shut to block out the noise.

Neji just sighed in disbelief. If she wasn't going to turn around and get done being stubborn, then he was definitely out of here. "If you don't turn around, I'm leaving."

Even though she had her hands over her ears, it seemed like she heard him perfectly. "Go then—and leave me alone!" She shouted.

When he heard her response, he didn't say a word but just walked away from her silently. It was impossible for him to talk to her—not with her in that state. He'll just talk to her when she was in a more stable condition.

She didn't hear anything else after that. She didn't hear her so-called hallucinations tricking her anymore. Deciding that her hallucinations were gone, she brought her hands back down to her lap. She opened her eyes to give one more glance at the training zone and turned around, only to see her seemingly dead teammate with his back turned away from her.

She gasped when she saw her teammate's retreating back. When she hallucinates about him, she could only hear his voice calling out to her. She never did see him—see him as an illusion. Could this be… real?

"Ne… N… Neji…?" She called out to him with owlish chestnut orbs. When he didn't bother to turn around, it came to her mind that he might be indeed an illusion. But, she was still hoping that he was indeed real, so she was willing to try once more just to make sure that she was right.

She gulped, trying to make her voice sound audible. Maybe, his sudden appearance made her momentarily unable to talk from the shock. She took a deep breath and said in a more audible tone, "Neji…"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Did she just… call him? He thought she didn't want to see him or something. Now what's happening? He didn't think about it, but he unconsciously turned around slowly to stare at his female teammate looking at him in utter shock.

When she noticed him turn around, she couldn't help the tears as they fell down from her eyes. She was crying from the happiness that she felt at seeing him again—if he was indeed there. She drew in a breath as she ran towards him blindly, tears streaming down her face.

She needed to know if he was real. No, it wasn't because she needed to know. She **wanted **him to be real. She wanted this to be a reality, and not some fantasy of hers that Neji was indeed alive.

As her body collided with his and her arms immediately wrapped around him, it was then that she **knew** that he was there. He was really here. Her eyes gleamed with happiness as droplets of wet tears fell down her face. She buried her face towards her neck, inhaling his scent and making his shirt wet by the tears that steamed down her face. She tightened her arms around him, afraid that if she let go, he would disappear on her again.

He could only blink at her sudden actions. First, she yells at him to go away. Now, she's all happy and crying, hugging him tightly. Women are such complex creatures. Sighing and letting the woman that wrapped her arms around him do what she wanted, he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, hugging her back.

_"Go, she's waiting for you."_

Was this what she was talking about? Was Tenten the woman she was referring to? Maybe… maybe not. But as he heard her crying onto his shoulder, guilt stuck him when he remembered the time he rejected her. Since that day, they didn't even utter a word to each other. They pretended like the other wasn't there. They pretended that nothing ever happened. But still, even though he broke her heart into pieces when he rejected her, here she was with her hands wrapped around him, glad of his return. He hated to admit it, but deep inside him, he was glad that she hadn't given up on him.

Bringing his hand to her mahogany tied tresses; he pushed her head softly to help her bury her head in his neck even further. This was all he could give her for making her sad. Letting her cherish the moment of having him in her arms with him comforting her with no words spoken until she was able to stop crying.

"You're alright—you're still alive." She muttered in great relief with her head still buried on the crook of his neck.

"Yeah… I'm back." He whispered softly in her ear in response.

A small smile grazed her lips that were unnoticed by anyone other than herself. Right at that moment, all her worries were gone, and all she could think about was him—and him alone. No one else.

* * *

"Hinata-chan?" He said softly breaking the silence that engulfed them while they were walking to who knew where. Home… maybe? To their own respective homes. 

She stopped and turned around after hearing his voice.

"Why… why would you…?" Naruto stammered, unable to think of what to say, or maybe he wasn't able to make up the words to whatever it was he wanted to say.

Hinata gave him a warm smile, before giving him the answer to his unasked question. "Don't doubt her Naruto-kun even though it's hard not to—not in the way you're doing. If she were to find out, she would definitely be heartbroken."

He brought his head down, figuring out his thoughts. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know anymore. Would he still doubt her and think of her as an enemy, or would he…?

His eye caught something from the sky, which made him unable to continue to sort out his thoughts. Hinata, noticing that his expression had changed into a more cautious one, turned to where he was looking—to the sky above.

"What is that?" Naruto thought out loud, squinting at the object his cerulean orbs saw in the sky.

Forming a couple of hand seals, Hyuuga Hinata closed her lavender orbs and opened them once again, activating her—"Byakugan." Veins formed beside her eyes as her sense of vision changed completely. She stared at the object hovering above the ground. She gasped as she gazed owlishly at the object she saw in the sky.

"What is it?" Naruto repeated his question, taking a glance at the wide-eyed Hyuuga.

Hinata gaped in disbelief and gasped. "It's… it's a…" she stopped in mid-sentence. She wasn't able to get the words out. She was too shocked to say it. How can something like that—float in the sky?

"It's a… village in the sky." A voice informed behind them.

Naruto and Hinata averted their gaze from the floating object in the sky and turned to the source of the voice. They came face to face with a solemn reddish brown haired woman named Yukino, and gaping aquamarine haired woman named Tsubasa. Where did they come from?

"Amaterasu," Tsubasa gasped unconsciously, saying it out loud.

"What?" Naruto frowned in confusion. _Why did she look so afraid?_ He thought, as he watched Tsubasa's fear stricken expression.

"Why is that here? What are they doing here?" Yukino muttered out loud, confusing Naruto and Hinata even more. Now, they really wanted to know what was going on.

_Something's not right._

Naruto was desperate to know what was going on. "Hey, what's going—?"

"Let's go," Yukino ordered, cutting him off and completely ignoring his question.

"Where are we going?" It was now Hinata's turn to ask a question.

"It's Amaterasu's personal intention to destroy the world of Shinobi. What do you think they're here for? But I got to admit… they're doing this pretty recklessly." Yukino said sternly with a solemn expression on her face.

"But—how can…?" Naruto asked quickly, still confused at the things happening.

"Right now, all you should worry about is if you'll still be alive by tomorrow." Yukino replied, holding the same tone as before.

"Why are you so eager to help us?" Naruto asked, frowning.

His question made Yukino and Tsubasa glance at each other. They both turned to him but it was Tsubasa's turn to reply. "Honestly… we don't know either." She replied softly.

* * *

She didn't keep quiet for long before she asked him a question that made him lose his composure for a second. 

"It seems like you came here looking for someone judging by the look on your face. Are you by any chance—looking for Sakura?" She asked with narrowed jade orbs.

Sasuke whirled around and glared at her, annoyed by her question. However, he didn't say anything to deny her claim in any way at all. Not when she was looking at him with a cunning gleam in her eyes.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She smirked. Her smirk immediately faded, turning into a solemn expression. "You won't find her here anymore. She left… yesterday." She watched him, waiting for a reaction that was never present when their conversation was cut short.

Sasuke opened his mouth to respond, but their surroundings suddenly became dark. His onyx orbs immediately trailed around the clearing, trying to see if he was imagining it. When his eyes averted towards the woman beside him, he noticed her staring up the sky. Maybe, to where their source of light was blocked.

Slowly tilting his head up to gaze above, his eyes went wide at the sight he saw. What was that? Was that a floating piece of land by any chance? It couldn't be.

He heard a sudden grunt beside him, snapping him out of his trance. His head came down only to find Kimiko running towards the borders of Konoha—from the looks of it. Getting suspicious by her actions, he swiftly ran after her. In his mind, he knew that she knew something about that—thing floating above Konoha. He wouldn't let her escape until he found out what that was.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune whispered out of concern. Her gaze averted back and forth from the Hokage right at the window and the unknown object floating in the sky. Fear was written all over her face, not liking what was happening one bit. 

"Shizune… call Kakashi. Make him report here in my office immediately." Tsunade ordered, hiding the fear that she felt in her voice.

"H-hai!" Shizune bowed, and exited the Hokage's office immediately, desperate to find the Copycat Nin as soon as possible.

When she heard the closing of the door, Tsunade shook her head and sighed. "It can't be. It just can't be Amaterasu. It just can't…"

* * *

Every citizen in Konoha gasped at the sight that they saw in the sky. Some became afraid, making hysterical cries and running around, trying to find some place safe. They influenced others, making everyone run frantically around Konoha begging for help. They sought to find shelter just to make themselves feel safe at any conflict that might occur. 

The Shinobis stood more ground as they summoned all their courage to keep themselves from running away with the civilians. Some were darn right afraid, and some… confused at what was happening.

A familiar blonde woman with cerulean orbs gazed at the unknown object blocking the light of the sun above. "What is that thing?" She asked out loud.

"Ino, I think we should go and check it out." Akimichi Chouji said to his female teammate.

Ino nodded and the two ran in the crowded streets of Konoha. Their destination was unknown. They would just follow were that floating object led them to… or maybe until they could find a way to climb aboard it.

* * *

While everyone's destination was towards the floating village called Amaterasu in the sky. Naruto, Hinata, Yukino and Tsubasa couldn't help but meet Sasuke and Kimiko along the way. They miraculously met somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha. What a coincidence. 

"Kimiko?" Tsubasa said, blinking in disbelief. She never knew that she was with Uchiha Sasuke. She had been wondering where Kimiko had been. To see her now under these complex circumstances was such a coincidence.

Kimiko didn't even give her a glance of recognition as she merely kept her gaze at the floating village, eyeing it closely. "It stopped." She said frigidly.

"Huh?"

Everyone turned and saw the floating village stopped a few more miles away. There was nothing left to say. They all just disappeared, with their minds all focused on the new conflict up ahead. They were all determined to know what was going on. They jumped from tree to tree, closing their distance from the floating village. They were almost there. Amaterasu had finally shown itself. It was time to finish this. This would be the last time Amaterasu would ever hurt anyone ever again. They'll make sure of that.

Landing gracefully at the solid ground below, Naruto ran closer towards the floating village even though he was 100 feet below it… maybe it was out of curiosity.

"Naruto-kun, matte!" Hinata yelled, running after him. "It's too dangerous to get too close!"

"That idiot," Sasuke commented dryly. He was left with no choice. He jumped down to the ground after his ex-teammate with Yukino, Tsubasa and Kimiko trailing after him. After all, he still had a job to do… to guard Uzumaki Naruto from any harm. It wasn't like didn't Naruto need one, and Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

As he ran closer to Naruto who was dead in his tracks, he noticed Naruto was trembling. _What the hell? What's wrong with him now?_ Sasuke became baffled even more when he saw Hyuuga Hinata collapse to her knees right beside Naruto, trembling… maybe from shock.

He decided that he would talk to them about that, but when he was beside them, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the scenery before him wide eyed. It was like time stopped. It may have only been seconds but it felt like hours as he stared at the shocking scenery before him.

Blood was everywhere. It stained the nearby trees as if a professional artist had painted them with remarkable talent. The only time in his life he had ever seen this much amount of blood was since the massacre of the Uchiha clan, but something was different. When he saw his family dead right before his eyes, he felt an uncontrollable sadness and anger running through him. But this time, he felt regret. He was struck with regret for being such a jerk.

He couldn't move. He could only keep his gaze at the two people in the middle of the clearing and right below the floating village. One was a man, and one was a woman. The man was covered in blood except for his face, which was with only a few droplets of blood, but he wasn't the one Sasuke was worried about. It was the woman in his arms, staring at him weakly with her chest bloody. Blood kept on gushing out of her back down to the ground below, creating a pool of blood around them. Why couldn't he move? He wanted to do something and not just stand there. Why wasn't he moving?

The only thing he could do was stand there and whisper her name. The name of the woman who loved him. The once annoying pink haired girl who chased him around all the time. The person he had hurt more than anyone else… but now, he regretted that.

"Sa… sakura…"

* * *

_I've known about this moment. I knew that this moment would come. I always hoped that this moment would never come… that we would always be together as brother and sister. Just like the old times. I wanted our lives to be the same… but as time passed everything changed. You changed… making our close relationship change. You left me… and they left me. There's nothing else I can do. No matter how eager I am to change everything that has happened… it would just get worse. I'm glad that I was given a time to redeem myself and live a normal life. I met so many wonderful people and I met the second man that I have ever loved more than anyone. Still, I'm nothing more than a burden. Therefore, there's nothing left for me to do… but welcome death with open arms. I love you, Seiji… In the end… I'm glad it was you._

**

* * *

A/N: **Oh my, what do you guys think happened? Ohohoho, sorry for the late update though. I won't be able to update for a while now that the Literacy test is coming up this Wednesday. If you guys don't know about it, it's a test Grade 10's take in Toronto, Canada. If I don't pass the darn test, then I won't be able to graduate, so you know now why I can't afford to slack off. I never knew that this chapter would be this long, but what could I do. I wanted it to end here in a cliffhanger. Hehe, kill me if you want, but you guys would just have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter to be updated.

So, how was the NejiTen moment. It was fine in my opinion. I'm not a fan of the pairing, so I did the best that I could do.

**Beta-Reader's (Ruru Kitsuneko's) Notes:** Just to let you guys know: I love my sister and I love her fic, even if she has lousy grammar, which is way better than more than half the other writers in that I read, which is not much, but still… I was all aflutter over the NejiTen scene, and I'm not even a fan. I was so aflutter that I kicked my sissy out of the room, because I was too busy getting all aflutter over them, which I wasn't that much over SasuSaku. But then again, since a lot of guys must've been in aflutter, I didn't any fluttering on my part would be redundant—I thought it was sweet, by the way. And another thing: the last 3 sentences in this chappie are mine… Mweheheh…

**A/N: **She's nuts! How can she possibly like that moment? Hey, it's not to insult you guys. It's just weird 'cause she's also a SasuSaku fan and she was more afluttered in the NejiTen scene. Weird.


	27. Cherry Blossom Falls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—but that doesn't stop me from dreaming about some fluff between Sasuke and Sakura. SQUEE!

**A/N: **I'm alive! Yes, I'm alive. No, this fic is far from over yet. I'm very sorry. I haven't updated in… four months. I'm really, really sorry. When I saw a new review for this fic, I felt guilty, and when I read your reviews, I felt even guiltier! I really am sorry. Most of you might probably think that this fic is over, but it isn't. I just had a hard time making this chapter. No, I finished this chapter at least 2 months ago, but my editor ––glares at Ruru Kitsuneko–– was too busy to edit it. She had work. And she ditched me when she went home to the Philippines, go figure! Well, what can I do?

I really am sorry. You can't blame me. Someone very important to me had passed away, and worst part is that I didn't get a chance to talk with him when we called at the Philippines. I was thinking that, 'Er, they'll be a next time.' Well, there wasn't a next time. So, even now, I'm overwelmed with guilt for not being the best, but maybe the worse granddaughter when he was still alive. Maybe, the guilt is what's makes it hard for me to write? I dunno!

Well, enjoy! I hope that by the length of the chapter that it was worth the wait.

**

* * *

Chapter 27—Cherry Blossom Falls**

Tsubasa gasped at the sight of the shocking scene she saw before her. No… Sakura couldn't die. She just couldn't die. Tsubasa shook her head in denial. She wouldn't let her die. No way would she let that happen.

Running towards Sakura, desperate to get to her side, while everyone merely gaped and stared at her wide eyed because of her actions. Tsubasa was determined to show Seiji, no—to beat Seiji up until he realized what he had done. She wanted him to realize the stupidity of his actions. However, it seemed that she wouldn't be able to do such a thing when she collided with an invisible force, knocking her backwards, preventing her from getting any closer to the two siblings. She landed back towards the three unmoving Shinobis' side, right back where she started.

A hand clutched her arm as it pulled her up to a standing position. She looked up and saw a familiar chestnut haired woman. "Yukino," Tsubasa choked out as tears freely flowed down her face as she gazed at her hopelessly. "I can't get through. Please… save Sakura. I don't want her to die." She pleaded.

Yukino could only give her a look of sympathy as she averted her gaze back towards the scenery before them, getting lost in her own thoughts in the process.

* * *

Why doesn't he move? As he saw that his pink haired teammate was at the very brink of death, he felt the urge to run towards her side, but something was holding him back; but what? He watched her painfully as she tried to keep her half lidded eyes open with all her strength, trying to fight death.

* * *

Kimiko shook in fear as she watched the sight that was before her. As she saw the dying girl fighting desperately for her life, her guilt became so unbearable that she collapsed on the ground, feeling all her strength disappear. She felt guilty. This was all her fault. Before she became really close to the girl, she desperately wanted to see her dead… just like this. However… now… she didn't feel any satisfaction in seeing Sakura die… but she felt extremely guilty that it was her entire fault that this incident even came to happen. **_

* * *

Flashback_**

"Why did you do that? It was our mission to annihilate the entire village. Why spare and protect that girl?" Kimiko asked, narrowing her eyes as they flew in the sky, aboard a gigantic bird. In the future will be soon called a Bijuu with a unique name of… Nanabi.

Sakura chuckled and gave a small smile beside Kimiko as she said softly, "That girl that I protected is someone who I call my best friend… that's why. I don't care if Asuka-sama punishes me for doing what I did, but if I can protect even just her, at least I can feel some satisfaction of saving someone I care about even if I am blessed with this cursed life." She gazed at the Bijuu that they were aboard on softly.

She averted her gaze to the side to look straight into Kimiko's jade orbs. "Will you tell Asuka-sama what I did?" She asked carefully in curiosity, but maybe deep inside she was really worried what Kimiko's decision would be: if she would say yes, or no.

Kimiko stared at Sakura blankly for a long moment of silence. After a couple of minutes of giving thought to Sakura's inquiry, Kimiko finally gave an answer. She sighed and averted her gaze to the world below and muttered. "No, I won't tell her."

Sakura merely blinked in disbelief at Kimiko's response. Did she just say what she thought she said? Realizing that she did say, a bright smile came to her lips as she replied with a warm and halfhearted smile. "Arigatou, Kimiko."

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

She shook her head as she recalled that incident where she first doubted about getting revenge on the pink haired girl. It was the time where she was still at Amaterasu, and under the command of their leader, Asuka. She hated herself for being such an idiot! She hated herself for contributing in hurting Sakura even more.

* * *

Yukino fell completely silent as the aquamarine haired girl's pleas beside her were completely ignored as she was contemplating on her own set of thoughts. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't happen. This was all a dream, just a stupid dream for her to forget her anger and doubt towards the pink haired girl. Why then… why were tears welling down her face in sadness if she **knew** that this was just a dream. It was because the sadness that she felt in her heart was real. This was all… real. _**

* * *

Flashback**_

She was sitting on an oak tree branch, holding a green leaf with it positioned on her lips, making a soft, eerie and nature-like sound emit from the leaf poised on her mouth. The oak tree that she was sitting on was located right in the middle of the village of Amaterasu, but no one paid attention to the wonderful sound that she made. Except for one person.

Right at the bottom of the tree was a beautiful pink haired girl, at the age of 15, passing by only to stop at the soft melodic sound that she heard. She looked up to stare at Yukino in wonder as she continued to play even though she knew the pink haired girl was watching her from below.

When she was finally done playing, she lowered the leaf from her lips to her lap and blinked at the girl who continued to watch her. A minute after they were locked in each other's gaze until the girl from below lowered hers… maybe from embarrassment at her staring. She turned around and started walking away.

When Yukino realized that the only person who took the time to listen to her play would be leaving, she jumped down without regard of the height of the tree and ran after her. She grabbed the girl's hand from behind, but the girl immediately jerked her hand from Yukino's grasp. The girl turned around, and that was the only time that Yukino was able to stare at the girl's shining emerald orbs.

As soon as she was able to get a good look on the foreign girl's face, the girl turned around once again, deciding to leave once more. This time, Yukino grabbed her shoulder gently, preventing her from moving. "Wait."

Complying with Yukino's request, the girl slowly turned around and faced her once more. She shyly looked at Yukino's chestnut orbs silently. Yukino loosened her grip on the girl's shoulders and brought her hand back to her side.

The girl averted her gaze to the side, refusing to look at Yukino. "I'm sorry if I was bothering you."

Yukino merely smiled at the girl's apology and asked. "Hey, what's your name?"

But the girl's reply wasn't what she was expecting. "You don't know me?" She asked in disbelief.

Yukino blinked in confusion, and shook her head, "No."

As soon as the girl turned to meet her chestnut orbs once again, she lowered her head to the side in realization. "I see."

Yukino became curious even more at the girl that she was talking to. "I saw you having a brawl with Hatsuko earlier. I wonder why she picks on you." She brought her index finger to her mouth in deep thought. She lowered her finger as her attitude changed. "But—you know, you looked really cool when you fought back, making her look like she was nothing. I was really amazed." She chirped enthusiastically.

"T… thank you," the girl hesitantly replied, not knowing if what Yukino said was an insult or a compliment.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Yukino." Yukino smiled, stretching out her hand towards the girl.

The girl blinked in confusion at what Yukino said and did. She averted her gaze from Yukino's face to her outstretched hand. She continued to avert her gaze back and forth until her gaze rested on Yukino's facial expression. "Uh… Sakura," she replied, stretching out her own hand reluctantly.

As Yukino got hold Sakura's hand, she gave her a warm smile. "Sakura: that's a very nice name. Will you listen to me play next time? That is… if you liked me playing?" They released their grip on each other's hands.

Sakura immediately shook her head and replied. "No—no, your melody was wonderful. It just makes me wonder why nobody pays attention to it." She said in deep speculation.

Yukino giggled and brought her index finger once again to her mouth and closed one of her eyes, making a pose. "That's because they don't know how wonderful nature is. Thanks for being the first one to listen to it… uh—I mean" —Yukino scratched her head, thinking of something— "The second person that listened to it."

Sakura crocked a curious eyebrow. "Second?"

Yukino shook her head, not wanting to give any details. "Don't mind me. It's nothing. You know… you look like you're a much nicer person than all these people." Yukino said, trailing her eyes towards the people around them. She then noticed that when people around them passed by, they tended to glare at Yukino's companion intently.

She was brought back to reality when Sakura spoke before her. "Yukino-san?"

"Eh?"

"Thank you… for recognizing me and seeing me as a real person." Sakura said humbly with her gaze pinned to the ground they were standing on.

Yukino could only blink in response.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Everything became even worse as Yukino suddenly heard a shattering of something made of glass. She lowered her gaze and her chestnut orbs widened as she gasped. _No…_ she thought, as she plopped to the ground and gazed at the crystallized flower that Sakura left her. However, this time, it wasn't whole anymore as many shards scattered on the ground near her. 

_No,_ she shook her head as tears freely flowed down her face as she realized the outcome for her pink haired friend. An omen. There was only one meaning for the crystallized Yuri to shatter so suddenly. She picked up a whole shattered petal gently as she brought it closer. She closed her hand, holding the flower, clutching it tightly to her chest.

Sakura was going to die, and there was nothing else she could do about it. Even if she did try to save her dying friend, her attempts would only have been in vain.

* * *

Seiji's emerald orbs stared at his sister in his arms wide-eyed. "Sakura… why didn't you… why didn't you dodge that?" He choked the words out, trying to find his voice. He was too shocked by what happened, by what he had done. 

Sakura merely chuckled in his arms as she gave him a smile. "This is my fate. I'm… going to die… anyway." She attempted to give her brother a small smile, and succeeded with great difficulty as the pain increased even more… if that was possible. There was a whole through her chest. The pain would be excruciating, and it was even a miracle that she was still conscious.

Seiji tightened his grip on her and gritted his teeth in anger and guilt. He couldn't believe that he did what he did. He hated seeing her dying in his arms, and he couldn't even do anything about it. However, it was too late to feel guilty now because there was nothing he could do to change what he had done.

He gasped as he felt a cold and bloodied hand gently touching his face. "I'm glad… I got you back… Seiji." Sakura said softly as she started coughing out blood, making her gasp for air.

Seiji frowned, "Shut up. Don't say that. Don't say such nonsense."

Sakura merely gave him a teary smile and repeated what she said. "I'm glad, I was able to get you back." She giggled slightly only to cough up more blood, making Seiji tense.

As he heard her words, he brought her small frame closer to himself and hugged her tight, afraid of letting go. "Shut up! Just shut up! Stop talking like you're going to die." He withdrew his hold on her, so that they were again face-to-face.

Sakura chuckled feebly. She looked at him with half lidded eyes, fighting to stay conscious even just a bit longer.

She just needed time…

She needed to tell him...

"Ne, do you remember that time that mother died?" When she saw him nod slowly, she decided to continue. "That time that you accused me of killing her. You hated me back then… I didn't know why… well… maybe I did... but I tried to ignore it.

"Do you remember what I asked you? You were so confused why I asked that question." She gazed weakly at his emerald orbs, but he was still confused. Realizing this, the dying girl decided to cut to the chase. "I knew all along that you would be the one to kill me because Sumire-kaachan told me." Tears streamed freely down her pale features because of the painful sting in her heart. "That's why I asked you if you would stay with me until I die… and here you are." She sighed in relief as tears kept streaming down her face. "You're here with me… I'm glad.

"No matter what I do, everyone would still hate me. No matter where I go, it would always be the same. Even my own twin brother started to loath me." She chuckled at the thought. "I'm so sorry if I left you… at Amaterasu… so that I could live a normal life. Gomen… ne… Seiji."

Seiji narrowed his emerald orbs, trying to suppress the tears threatening to fall down from his teary eyes. All he can do is watch… watch his twin sister die like this in his arms. He hated this!

"Demo… Konoha isn't that bad. The people of Konoha even helped me restart my life from the very beginning… so… please… Seiji… don't let it be… destroyed." She tried to clench her fist on Seiji's clothes, but her energy was far too weak to maintain her grip on his shirt for too long. "There's someone that… I love… living there… and all the people who helped me become who I am are there… please protect them… Will you do that for me? Even… just… that." Sakura asked, feeling weaker and weaker as she started to lose control of her body, now approaching death.

Seiji couldn't help but nod. "I'm sorry… I'm so… sorry." Seiji was barely able to choke the words out because he couldn't speak well.

When his twin sister saw this, she gave him a small smile. "Don't be… I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? You're here with me… even though you hate me… you're still here with me as a die. You're fulfilling my only wish. It's a selfish wish… but I'm glad it's coming true." She paused only to chuckle softly.

Seiji could only stare at her as she softly brought her hand to his cheek yet again and stroked it again and again. She gave him her best smile, making her look like she wasn't in pain at all.

"Aishiteru… Seiji." Gathering her last ounce of strength, she gently took his hand and connected it with her own. Leaning upward with great difficulty, she leaned her forehead on his chest and drew her last breath as death took her.

"Arigatou… onii… chan…"

Whispering those words, life was seeped out of her as all her energy left her body. Her grip on his hand loosened as their intertwined hands disconnected as her feel on the ground, lifeless and unmoving. She didn't say anything else, nor did she move an inch. She was lifeless, like a rag doll. A beautiful doll… in eternal sleep…

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

He watched his twin sister at a distance as she stared at the dark night sky with an innocent look on her face. He was careful so that she wouldn't recognize or notice his presence. They were not the same as before. They didn't hang out like how a brother and a sister would. In fact, they don't even treat each other as siblings anymore. They looked at each other as… strangers.

He told himself that he hated her. He hated her for becoming the favorite of the most powerful person in Amaterasu, Asuka his aunt. He told himself he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Still, he couldn't help but watch her everyday, at a distance. That was enough for him. It was like a routine. Without checking up on her, it seems like his day wouldn't be complete.

"Seiji," a voice suddenly called out from behind him.

Seiji didn't make a move, as he already knew whom the voice belonged to. He stood still, watching the side of his sister's face as she looked at the moon that illuminated light, making her face visible.

He heard the voice sigh, before speaking again. "You keep lying to yourself. I don't see the point in treating her as though you hate her so much if from the bottom of your heart… you really do love her."

His hand twitched at his words.

"More than anyone even." The voice continued.

Getting irked, Seiji whirled around to face the intruder and brought a powerful punch across the intruder's face, making him step back from the power of the punch. The intruder tilted his head back to look at Seiji with a blank expression.

"Shut up Yuki! You know nothing about me!" Seiji retorted as ran away from his spot, leaving Yuki standing there alone. He didn't want to believe it. He refused to believe it. He promised himself that he would hate her from this moment on, but she still can't bring himself to do it.

"Idiot," Yuki muttered as he stood alone with an irritated look on his face while he wiped the blood trailing down his chin with the back of his hand.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Seiji's emerald orbs widen in realization. He her head back down from his chest so that he would be able to stare at her pale features once again. As he saw her unmoving body, he unconsciously brought his hand to her cheek as tears formed on his emerald eyes. His gripped tightened around his twin sister and pulled her to another embrace while he cried on her shoulder, hoping that she would reply and tell him that she was still there with him. 

Then again… only silence came. "You're… so… stupid."

He gritted his teeth as he tried to suppress the guilt, sadness and anger welling up inside him. "How can you be so stupid…?"

* * *

A smirk grazed on Asuka's lips as she watched the scene from below, reflected by a ripple in the fountain water she was gazing at. Now it was time to put her plan into motion. 

A familiar woman appeared beside her with her eyes covered by a black blindfold. "Can we destroy Konoha now? I want to have some fun killing every single one of them."

Asuka continued to smirk and shook her head slowly. "No, we don't need to waste our energy or our people to kill vermin. I have a much better plan. It would be painless for us—but painful for them."

"Sounds like a plan." The blindfolded woman named Hatsuko smirked.

"Believe me. It's an excellent plan." Asuka gave a cocky grin.

"Will those two finally die? From what I'm seeing, those traitors and vermin are trying to save Sakura, aren't they? How pathetically amusing—they look so stupid." Hatsuko commented bluntly, gazing at the ripple on the water that Asuka was staring at, watching the reflection it was showing. "What is that odd shield blocking Tsubasa from coming closer?" A ripple came and the reflection changed to a crying Seiji over his sister's dead body.

"Ah, just right on time. If I want my plan to commence perfectly—I can't let those vermin get closer to them. Its time to show what purpose that shield signifies."

"And that is?" Hatsuko asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Asuka just smirked smugly.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama," Hatake Kakashi said, gazing cautiously towards the Hokage looking worriedly outside the window. 

"Kakashi, did you find Naruto and Sasuke anywhere?" The Hokage asked sternly, keeping her gaze towards outside the window.

"No," Kakashi shook his head momentarily.

Tsunade closed her eyes, "I see… very well." She turned around to face the Copy Nin with a solemn expression. "You saw that weird thing from the sky, didn't you?" Kakashi nodded without second thoughts.

"Let's go. There's no more time to lose. Those two might have undoubtedly went after that floating village already." Tsunade ordered.

"Floating village?" Kakashi arched a confused eyebrow.

"Amaterasu."

* * *

"We're almost there." Ino stated, her sky blue orbs narrowing in determination. 

Chouji looked up, staring closely at the foreign object floating in the sky. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw the bottom point of the floating land glowing brighter and brighter every passing second. It continued to glow and glow even brighter, confusing him even more. It was then that he decided to ask his teammate what it was.

"Ino? Look there. Do you have any idea what that is?" Chouji asked, pointing his index finger up to the light below the mysterious floating land cautiously.

Ino averted her gaze from where she was going and looked up towards the sky. After realizing what Chouji was talking about, by instinct, she felt that something bad was going to happen. Whatever it was, they had to move fast.

"Come on. We have to move quickly. There might not be much time left." The two increased their speed, jumping even faster from tree to tree, getting worried by each passing second.

* * *

They looked up when they noticed that their surrounding abruptly became brighter. The sight that was placed before them made some of them gasp and some of them become wide-eyed. Oh shit! Not good. Definitely not good. 

"Oh no," Kimiko gasped as she shook her head.

Yukino's chestnut orbs widened in realization. Immediately she turned around and was face to face with the Konoha Shinobis.

Tsubasa didn't understand what they were so worried about as she merely gave them a puzzled look.

"Run!" Yukino ordered them, making them merely blink in confusion.

"Huh?" Tsubasa became even more confused. Run? Run from what… exactly? They looked up once more only to wince and close their eyes from the blinding light above.

"Too late," Kimiko said.

In Sasuke's mind, he couldn't help but frown in confusion at the three women's peculiar actions. _What the hell?_

Ignoring Kimiko's comment, Yukino focused her attention towards the two sibling at the center of the light and shouted. "Seiji, get out of there!" She took a deep breath and tried again, hoping that he would hear her. "Seiji!"

She couldn't call him again though as the heard an eerie sound coming from above. She gasped as the light came closer to the ground—to where they were.

* * *

Naruto's eyes became wide when he realized at long last what that light was. It was a beam—and it was coming closer. It was too big for them to block. They needed to get away—fast. But how? The beam of energy was closing in on them very quick. 

With his eyes narrowing, Naruto did what his instincts would do—he would try and get away—even if it was futile. Picking up Hinata bridal style, he jumped out of the beam's way as fast as he could. He could feel Hinata's cold hands tighten its grip on his neck. She wasn't able to move from the shock of seeing one of her friends die. It was a good thing that Naruto took her away from the battlefield or else she would have been dead.

He looked back and felt relief when he saw that Sasuke followed suit. They both landed on a tree—a great distance from where the beam was directed. All of them could only watch in shock as they saw a huge crater hole dug deep because of the impact. The crater was located to where they were before. It was a good thing they took the time to get as far as they can—away from there.

The crater was at least a 100 feet wide, destroying a huge part of the forest. Dust fell from the sky like raindrops because of the great impact of the beam to the ground. They thought that they were the only ones who made it, but Yukino, Kimiko and Tsubasa landed on the tree beside them a couple of seconds afterwards.

The three women held solemn expressions on their faces. Kimiko and Tsubasa released their grip on Yukino's arms right when they landed on the tree. It seems that Yukino had been stubborn of leaving because of the twins that must have now been obliterated from the impact.

"No," Yukino wept, sobbing as she realized that the two were gone. "They're gone! They're gone!" She continued to sob as tears fell freely down her face.

Hinata who felt sorry for Yukino averted her gaze back to the crater below them, focusing her gaze on the center. They had been located at the center, right? So, she might as well make sure if they were indeed… dead.

Forming a couple of hands seals swiftly, she opened her lavender orbs and activated her bloodline limit, the Byakugan. Squinting, she locked her gaze at the center of the crater, hoping—even though she knew that it was impossible—that they were okay.

Suddenly, she saw a glint of a tiny light coming from the center of the crater. It was a red light—a small light sparkling in the middle of the crater. She looked more closely and it was then that the light looked like a form of a… a bird. A bird?

* * *

"Asuka-sama, how can this be? Nanabi, the seven tails has been summoned. But—she's dead. A dead Summoner can't summon a Bijuu." Hatsuko stated tensely. She turned towards the said leader of Amaterasu and she felt negative emotions coming from the leader. She was blind, but she was well aware on how to distinguish people's emotions without using her sense of sight. She would just feel it with instinct. And right now, their respective leader is quite pissed at the very moment. 

Asuka gritted her teeth in uncontrollable anger. She failed. How can she fail! She hoped—no, she knew that she wouldn't fail. Her plan was well though of, and it would be ruined so easily by those two siblings. She clenched her fist in anger as she growled.

No way will she lose! She will never accept it. If she can't kill them both, then she'll destroy the place that **she **cared for the most deeply—Konoha.

A malicious sly smirk formed on her lips. "Hatsuko. Forget them. Our new target is Konoha."

Hatsuko turned towards her and nodded. "Hai."

"This time, I'll destroy that precious village once and for all. It'll remain destroyed like how it should have been 20 years ago."

* * *

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, wondering what the said girl was looking at. He tried to look at the direction where she was looking at, but saw nothing. This made him really confused. What is she looking at? 

"Uh…" she sounded, but didn't turn to face him.

"What do you see, Hinata?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"A bird," she stated, keeping her gaze at the center of the crater.

"A bird?" Naruto parroted in question. What can a bird be doing there? And more importantly—why a bird?

"Nanabi," Yukino stated unconsciously.

"Nanabi?" Sasuke frowned, confused like Naruto and Hinata.

"The seven tail Bijuu," Kimiko explained.

Suddenly, the red light illuminated them from above. All of them looked up and saw a red phoenix flew past them. It was a bird in a size of a human, glowing brightly in color red, making the bird look even more mysterious. Right after that, a man carrying a woman in his arms landed on a tree near them. Noticing his presence, all eyes turned to the intruder, but they immediately recognized who it was.

"Seiji!" Yukino called, jumping towards the tree he was on.

Soon after, the rest of them followed, landing on the tree where Seiji was. Everyone was relieved that they were both still in one piece even from the impact from the unknown attack from the sky. However, the smiles on their faces were soon wiped off when the girl that they all knew now lies lifelessly on Sasuke's arms. All became silent. No one dared to speak. Because no one would want to say that she was gone… and she wasn't coming back. They wanted to deny it… but denying it would be running away.

"No…" someone murmured, making everyone's head turn to the source of the voice. Everyone's gaze turned to Naruto, who balled his hands to fists, fighting the threatening tears that wanted to fall down his face.

Hinata stared at him sadly, _Naruto-kun…_

However, by looking at the Uchiha prodigy, his expression was merely blank. Still, no one knows what he might feel. He balled his hands to fists, keeping the same blank expression that he held before, but he was failing miserably as emotions of sadnesss, guilt, regret were flashing on his facial expression.

Tsubasa knelt down beside Seiji, but he didn't make any actions that he noticed her beside him. Slowly, she brought a shaking hand on Sakura's peaceful, yet cold face. She stroked the side of her face gently over and over again as tears began forming on her pastel orbs.

"Sakura…"

A pang of guilt swept over Kimiko yet again as she watched Tsubasa's difficulty not to cry. She turned away from them and averted her gaze to the side, trying not to look at the painful scene before her.

Suddenly, they heard the eerie sound yet again that they heard right before the beam above struck the ground. They all looked up again at the location where the floating city was located, but only found air.

"Where did it go?" Kimiko gasped.

Yukino's chestnut orbs narrowed. "Amaterasu's going to attack again." She stated in an audible whisper. It seems that it was only Kimiko and her who actually cared about the matters concerning Amaterasu because the Konoha Shinobis, including Seiji and Tsubasa were still contemplating about Sakura being dead.

Their eyes wondered around the forest, trying to located the floating city anywhere near them above the sky. Where did it go? It was a good thing that they were at the highest branch of the tree giving them a slight advantage in trying to located Amaterasu in the sky.

"There," Kimiko said, pointing at the floating city that was nearing the Hidden Village of Konoha.

Yukino stared owlishly at the floating city as it closed the gap between itself and the village, overshadowing the village below in darkness. They're not going to… no—it can't be. It couldn't be true. "Damn it," Yukino cursed as she balled her hands to fist in reflexes.

Turning back towards the companions she was with, her eyes narrowed. She needed to tell them—now. They were all still out of it. How can she tell them? She sighed, _This might even be harder than I thought._ _Fine then._ However, Yukino stopped when she saw Seiji slowly releasing the girl from his arms, laying her body on the floor gently. He immediately stood up and muttered with extreme hatred.

"They won't get away with this. I'll kill them." He balled his hands to fists and whirled around, giving an intensified glare towards the direction of the floating village. Without another word said, he jumped away from them, closer to the floating village. He was seeking vengeance and that was the only thing in his mind… nothing else mattered to him at that very moment.

Gasping, Yukino's chestnut orbs stared at Seiji's retreating back sadly. It was too late for him now to redeem himself. His twin sister is now dead. There was nothing he could do anymore to make up to her for his foolishness. When they were both still alive, he tried to avoid his own sister so much and loathed her with all his might. It was too late for him to realize his mistake. It was too late for him to realize that he didn't really hate his sister, but he actually loved her most of all.

"Seiji…" she averted her gaze towards his dead sister lying peacefully on the tree branch sadly. Why must they suffer so much? Why do they have to hate each other so much until their last breath? Why do they have to kill each other? Her mind wandered with unanswered question that needed to be answered.

"Amaterasu's charging the beam—and it's aimed for Konoha!" Kimiko exclaimed, earning everyone's attention immediately and snapping them out of their trance.

Everyone turned towards the direction where their village was located and eyes became wide and gasps were heard throughout. Hinata gasped as she shook her head in shock and in denial. Their home village. It's going to be destroyed, and there was nothing they could do about it. The worse thing was that there was nothing they could do to stop it. All they can do is watching hopelessly that their village will survive the upcoming attack.

Otou-san, Hanabi, Neji-niisan, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei… no… 

She didn't want them to die. She wanted to be with them still. She was a Kunoichi and she new that Kunoichis aren't suppose to let their feelings get in their way. However, worrying and caring for someone is something that humans can't just put aside. They are human emotions that cannot be erased so easily.

* * *

"What the?" 

"What is that?"

The Godaime and Kakashi were already a great distance from the village. They might have been trying to pursue the village of Amaterasu located in the sky, but the odd bright light coming from the sky stopped them. It was no doubt that it didn't come from the sun because the sun was at the opposite direction at where the light shuns upon them. It was a blinding light, making them cover their line of vision with their hands placed before their eyes.

_Don't tell me…_ Tsunade growled as she squinted her eyes, trying to look what was causing the light. She gasped when she saw the village of Amaterasu floating about the ground just above them. Soon it passed by them, heading straight to the village. Panicking about the how the situation was turning into, Tsunade growled.

"Kakashi, we have to go back." Tsunade muttered solemnly.

"Was that the village of Amaterasu?" Kakashi asked, lifting his forehead protector from his left eye to reveal his Sharingan.

Tsunade nodded. Immediately turned back and jumped as fast as they could to Konoha. They knew that Amaterasu was heading straight for it. The question was… what were they planning. Are they planning to exterminate the Hidden Village of Konoha once and for all? Hope left Tsunade at the thought. If Amaterasu was really planning on destroying Konoha, then they might just succeed in doing so. If that was the case, they couldn't let that happen.

They stopped at the cliff that revealed the full view of Konoha. The village floating in the sky was just right above them, with a beam of light illuminating from the bottom point of the floating village. It happened very fast. Before they could even move further to the direction towards Konoha, the beam of light was released and was aimed directly towards Konoha.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw the beam zooming towards the direction of the village below. She was too late. How could she have been so naïve as to think that she would be able to stop an entire village by herself. That was impossible now that Konoha was up against was the Village of Amaterasu.

"No…" she couldn't do anything to save the village that her grandfather the Shodaime, her little brother Nawaki, and her first love Dan cherished very much. It was her turn to protect the village only to fail miserably assuming of watching the village being destroyed right in front of her eyes.

It was too late now.

* * *

Ino gasped as she saw a beam of light heading towards Konoha. Her body started quivering conspicously as she watched helplessly as the beam came nearer and nearer towards the village. 

"Oh no…"

"Ino," a familiar voice said as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Chouji… it… n-no… it not…" Ino continued to tremble as she shook her head again and again in denial. "No… Konoha… Konoha's—going to…" Ino lowered her head, refusing to witness the sight of Konoha being destroyed.

Chouji balled his hands to fists and gritted his teeth in anger. Suddenly, his anger immediately disappeared as he saw something that brought great relief and confusion to his mind. He tapped his teammate's shoulder without breaking his gaze from the scenery before him.

"Ino, look." Chouji said, tapping Ino's shoulder to make her look toawrds the same direction and place he was looking.

Ino slowly brought her head up and gazed towards the direction of Konoha once again. This time, however, the depressed and hopelessness expression on her face was replaced by a shocked, relieved and confused ones.

From afar, an enormous phoenix had its wings wrapped around Konoha, protecting it from the beam's attack from before, dealing no damage anywhere around its borders.

* * *

A soft but malicious chuckling filled the air. Soon, the chuckling turned into a crazed laugh. She was happy—no, she was delighted that Konoha would finally be destroyed. How she had longed for this moment. She had assigned her dear niece to annihilate the village with one of the most powerful Bijuu, the Kyuubi. However, it all went as a failure. She had to do the job herself. At least now, the troublesome job would be soon over. 

_Sister, look at your daughter now—your daughter that looked exactly like you. Now you see what misfortune brought her just by being your daughter. It caused her to suffer—all her life. Such is a fate of a Summoner._

An image of her older sister, Tsubaki and her older sister's husband, Sei'ichiro, gazing at each other happily and lovingly flashed in her mind.

_You took away my happiness. And now, I'm going to take your happiness and make you suffer… painfully. I hate you for taking what is mine. I always think of you with spite all long as I live._

She stared owlishly as the beam was getting closer and closer to the Village of Konoha. Almost there. It was almost there. She could taste her victory already. It was merely seconds until the big explosion that would annihilate the Hidden Village of Konoha; however…

"What!" Asuka exclaimed in shock as all the happiness that she felt had immediately dissipated.

Before she knew it, a small crimson feathered bird flew at the top of the Hidden Village of Konoha. It flapped it wings gracefully and covered itself benevolently with its long wings. Soon, the small crimson feathered bird evolved into a gigantic phoenix with it's wings wrapped around Konoha protectively. The beam of light struck the phoenix's gigantic wings. As soon as the beam hit the phoenix's wings, it was deflected as the crimson feathered phoenix opened it wings at that very moment. The beam soon dissipated into nothingness as the phoenix's wings deflected the attack with ease.

"No…" she balled her hands to a fist and struck the wall beside her with her fist in uncontrolable anger. "—NO—!"

"This aura…It can't be… It's from the seven tailed Bijuu… Nanabi." Hatsuko muttered in shock as she stood completely still with sweat dripping down her pale features.

* * *

"How can a Bijuu be summoned when the Summoner is dead?" Tsubasa muttered, keeping her gaze on the crimson feathered phoenix that shielded Konoha from annihilation. She was bewildered by all the incidents that had happened. 

Everyone kept silent as all their gazes were fixated on the location where Tsubasa was also looking. They were all confused by everything that had happened.

"What just… what just happened?" Naruto asked, still too shocked to get his mind to function properly.

Sasuke squinted, trying to get a better look at the foreign creature that protected Konoha. _What the hell is that thing?_

Yukino merely kept silent as she averted her gaze from where the new found battle had commenced towards the pale and lifeless Sakura, lying on the ground near them on the tree branch.

She observed her peaceful features closely. _Sakura… how did you…?_

Suddenly a gasp was heard, making Yukino turn back towards Konoha, where a Bijuu and a legendary village were located.

"What?"

"Look!" Tsubasa exclaimed, shocked by what she was seeing.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx orbs, puzzled by the situation. _What the hell?_

Before them, they saw the seven tailed phoenix Bijuu, Nanabi gathering a strange crimson light from it's mouth. It brought its head back as it continued to gather the enormous energy in its mouth.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Naruto commented out loud with a panic stricken expression.

"This is… it's just like what happened last time." Yukino said as she stared at the phoenix at the distance wide eyed.

Tsubasa turned towards her and gave a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"It was like when Sakura summoned a Bijuu and destroyed a Shinobi village many years ago when she was still living in Amaterasu." Kimiko said, holding a blank expression. It was like she wasn't affected by what was happening at all. No, it wasn't that. She was worried greatly by what would happen in the future—but she just didn't like showing it out in the open. She would rather keep her feelings locked up inside of her.

Yukino spoke as her attention still fixated on Konoha. "It was a mission. A mission to destroy a village full of Shinobi. There were only 3 of us that were assigned of the mission. The odds were against us. It was like 500 against 3. Obviously, it the Shinobis had the upper hand. Still, the three of us fought… until Nanabi was summoned and finished the job for us. It merely attacked once with this same attack that its going to use and…"

"And?" Tsubasa parroted in anxiety.

"It annihilated the village completely. What was left were ashed and the charred remains of the houses in the village. And everywhere there were burnt bodies, lying on the ground." Yukino continued guiltily.

"Who were the three people that were assigned that mission?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Uh… I was one of them. Also, Kimiko and Sakura were with me." Yukino said reluctanly, biting her lip.

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Tsubasa turned towards her, staring at her wide-eyed.

_What!_ They thought simultaneously.

* * *

The crimson feathered phoenix continued to gather the energy ball from its mouth. A few moments later the Bijuu flung the energy ball towards the direction of the floating village, Amaterasu. 

Everyone knew what was going to happen next. They were just too shocked to do anything more than stand there at their respective spots, utterly speechless as the energy ball that Nanabi, the seven tailed Bijuu, created, destroyed and brought the floating village of Amaterasu to the ground at last.

A huge explosion was heard and the ground rumbled as the floating village collapsed to the ground, wrecked and completely destroyed from the attack. The Village of Amaterasu stood out from the forest that surrounded it because it was much bigger that the trees surrounding it.

Trying to recover from the shock, everyone was thinking the same thing…

_T__he powerful Village of Amaterasu…was destroyed only with one shot…?_

* * *

"Oh my God," Ino mumbled, while gaping and gasping from shock in what she'd seen. 

Chouji merely kept silent, but also gaped beside her.

* * *

"Amaterasu… it's destroyed." Tsunade stood there in utter shock. 

"How can it be destroyed as simply as that?" Kakashi asked cautiously. He still didn't believe that Amaterasu was destroyed as simply as that. After all, legend has told them that it took all of the Shinobis around the world to ensure the destruction of the small village. They needed to make sure that Amaterasu was destroyed for good… but it seems that it is.

* * *

"Amaterasu's… finally destroyed." Tears unconsciously formed in Yukino's chestnut orbs as a smile formed on her lips. At long last, the suffering has finally come to an end for everyone… for her, for Seiji, for Sakura— 

She immediately wipped the tears streaming down her pale smooth face as she turned around to turn back to look at Sakura's lifeless figure once more. "Who am I kidding…" she mumbled silently with guilt.

Sure, now that Amaterasu was destroyed, everyone would have a chance to achieve happiness once more—even Seiji, Tsubasa, Kimiko and herself. They would be given a chance to find happiness nad live a normal life for once—the life that they dreamed of. However, Yukino felt like she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to be happy because she was one of the people who caused _her_ pain. _She_ who was the one who gave her—no, them a chance of happiness… one last time. It was her… her doing. Sakura's doing.

Her chestnut orbs softened with guilt. If only she had the power to bring Sakura back to life… that would be her sign of apology—to bring her back to the land of the living.

"Naruto-kun!" A female coice shouted with with great concern that snapped Yukino out of her reverie.

Yukino averted her gaze from Sakura towards Naruto and saw him grunting in pain, clutching his stomach with severe pain. Her eyes became wide when she noticed him glowing a bright color of crimson light.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsubasa asked worriedly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out.

"What… what's happening…?" Naruto squirmed as he fell on his knees on the branch of the tree, still clutching his stomach tightly.

"Na… Naruto-kun…" Hinata couldn't help the emotions surging through her as tears crept down her cheeks at the sight of the said boy in pain.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked, baffled about the situation.

**

* * *

A/N: **Bad me. I know, Sasuke didn't do anything. Not to worry though, I have something special for him to do. He's not reacting to Sakura's death **much** yet. That happens. Don't worry, there will be a great amount of SasuSaku fluff in the future. How will that happen when Sakura is now dead. Wait and see!


	28. Secrets of the Hikari

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto—but if I did… I would make Sasuke suffer so much for being such an ass!

**A/N: **I live! Yes, yes, I am passed the overdue, but you can't blame me! Well, maybe you can―but still! I was busy and work was overflooding. Not only did I have homework, but I also had a job, which in fact took most of my time. Not only do I work on weekends, which is sometimes **both** Saturday **and **Sunday, but sometimes I had work after school during weekdays. I get home at 10, and I'm left to do my homework until 2 in the morning. This happens at least two or three times during the week, which is sad. I don't get enough sleep anymore.

So please, have mercy in this poor and pitiful soul. I told you that I'm not giving up on this fic, and I gave you my word. This will be finished! On with the chapter!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 28―Secrets of the Hikari**

His eyelids fluttered open, revealing his cerulean orbs. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, the blurry image at the edge of his sight slowly became clear. Scanning the place around him, it was then that he realized that he was now alone… alone in this lonesome and hollow place.

"Sasuke! Hinata-chan!" he called out, trying to see if his fellow companions were also in this hollow place surrounding him. Sadly, no one answered him, but a empty and eerie silence.

Suddenly, he heard a girlish giggling surrounding the hollowness around him, making it the only sound that he heard around him. He looked around, trying to locate wherever the voice came from.

As he finally turned and looked behind him, the hollowness disappeared in front of him, revealing the back of a familiar figure that he had already missed so much. His eyes widened. Those waist length pink tresses… it could only belong to one person. There was only one person whom he knew possessed that distinctive hair color. The only person who cared about other people's happiness above her own… even if it meant getting hurt herself.

Feeling his throat dry from the shock of seeing her, he gulped. "Sakura… chan…" He took a deep breath, eyeing the figure in front of him. He waited patiently for her to turn around… and recognize him.

As if reading his mind, the figure slowly turned around to reveal the familiar face. The face that he had longed to see. The figure's face looked directly towards him. His gaze locked with hers. His eyes widened in shock as she looked back at him with a blank and unreadable expression in her eyes.

Naruto could only stare at her in silence. He didn't know what to say. Seeing her again, with her staring at him like she had always been alive was enough to render him speechless. No words came out. His azure orbs locked on her emerald green ones. Neither of them broke the gaze. The silence that engulfed them both finally stopped as he noticed a smile that slowly formed on her pale lips. Her eyes softened and her smile widen as she cocked her head to the side, her cherry blossom tresses following her head's movements.

"So… it's you Naruto," she said softly.

It was when she finally spoke to him that he found his voice. "Sa… Sakura… chan…"

"I never imagined that you would reach this place." Her voice was oddly changed with an underlying strain of hopelessness.

Naruto averted his gaze away from her figure and looked around their hollow surroundings. "Sakura-chan, what is this place?"

Sakura kept her gaze fixed on his figure as she watched him looking around, trying to find something―anything that was left astray in their hollow surroundings. "This place…" she replied in a murmur as she broke her gaze away from Naruto's figure and trailed her emerald eyes to their surroundings, seeing… nothing. It was then that Sakura's lips quirked into a small smile. But it was more of a _mysterious smile_ in Naruto's opinion.

_Sakura-chan…_ Naruto thought sadly as he watched her unreadable expression. Somehow, he felt as if her emerald orbs reflected sadness in them.

"This… is a place of my memories. Everything that had happened in my life is within here. During my past life as a Summoner in Amaterasu, and my current life as a Kunoichi in Konoha." Her smile faded as a solemn expression replaced it.

"Memories?" Naruto asked unconsiously.

A smile formed on her lips once more. However, this time, it seemed that it showed every ounce of sadness that was in her soul. "This is the place where I was born into… and this will also be the place where I would die… engulfed by my memories."

"I don't…" Naruto shook his head. "I don't… understand."

"You don't need to. Just… please… listen to me… even just a while longer," Sakura said softly. She sounded as if she was pleading, begging for him to stay. But why?

"Sakura-chan…" he said her name in a way that would tell her how confused he was―very confused. He didn't know what she was talking about, nor did he like the meaning that he was getting from what she was talking about.

"Before… before you… leave me. Please… just listen to me… and hear me out," she softly and vulnerably pleaded once more.

All that Naruto could do was nod and let her say what she had to say. She wouldn't answer his questions anyway, so the best thing to do now was to do what she wanted him to do. Listen.

She smiled as she saw him nod. Her eyes softened and she said, "You were the only one who was able to get here, I pressume. It must be because of the Kyuubi inside you… the Bijuu that I summoned 22 years ago," she paused as Naruto merely stare at her tensely, waiting patiently for her to continue, "I already told you this, but I want to say it again: I'm sorry."

"Saku—" Naruto started, but was immediately cut off as Sakura spoke once more.

She cocked her head to the side as she gave a soft yet sad smile. "I'm really sorry, Naruto. All I ever did… was hurt you. I always did… didn't I? I never appreciated anything that you did for me. All I did was cause you pain." Tears that shone like crystals cascaded down her cheeks, as the sadness, regret and guilt that welled up in her heart poured out along with her tears.

Naruto shook his head. "That's not true, Sakura-chan."

However, Sakura didn't seem to hear what Naruto had said, or she might have just ignored what he said completely. "My wish was to be treated like a normal person. To be treated equally like other people. And… that's―what you did. You treated me like a real person… and not some tool. You took care of me… you protected me. I owe many things to you, Naruto… but in the end, I can only do one thing for you. I can only repay you… this way…"

Naruto's cerulean orbs narrowed as he frowned in confusion. He didn't understand the last part of what Sakura said, nor would he understand it anytime soon. She was speaking in riddles, making it harder for him to understand. He was at a loss for words for a while, but at last he found the right words to tell her. Well, at least, in his opinion, it was the best thing to tell her. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura's next words struck him speechless.

"Maybe… my death will be a good thing after all." Sakura forced a smile that Naruto saw through easily.

Naruto shook his head with a frown and turned away from her, saying, "That's not true, Sakura-chan. I don't care if you do anything to repay me or not. That isn't what matters!" It was then that he locked his gaze back towards hers with a reassuring expression on his features. "What matters is that you were there with us. We were together, developing and creating more memories together. That's what matters!"

Sakura was taken aback and shocked at his words. Somehow, she wanted to just release all of her burried feelings and just run towards Naruto and cry on him. However… "It's too late for that now… Naruto. I can't go back… there anymore."

Naruto gave a soft chuckle at hearing those words. Those words that were exactly identical as his… "You know, you sounded just like Sasuke. The first time when I tried to bring him back to Konoha. It's ironic… that you said the same thing… like him."

_Sasuke…_ Sakura's eyes softened as her mind instantly drifted towards their raven haired teammate.

"You would know what my answer would be then. Sasuke said the very same thing, and I'll say the same thing to you. Sakura-chan, I'm not leaving this place without you." Naruto's eyes narrowed with a mix of determination and stubborness.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice," Sakura said as she pointed towards something behind Naruto, making him turn around curiously to find out what it was.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a bright white light before him that gave him hope of escaping this horrid and empty place. He averted his gaze from the light towards Sakura who was now smiling at him. Naruto's eyes narrowed once more, putting up a obstinate attitude. "I'm not leaving."

Sakura merely continued to smile at him, but this time it was a weary smile. "Naruto…"

"No! I'm not leaving you here all alone. No!" Naruto protested as he shook his head.

"I was born alone in this world, and I would also die alone. You shouldn't throw away your life for someone like me. I'm not worth it. If you really do care about me, then you would do this one little favor for me…" Sakura approached him, and clasped her hands around his, which startled him. "You'll live for me… that's all I'm asking. Don't try to follow me. It isn't your time yet. Besides, there's someone still out there who's waiting for you to return."

Suddenly, he heard a faint yet familiar voice that belonged to a certain person. He could hear it saying and uttering the same words over and over. As it repeated over and over, it got even louder and louder.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Please! Naruto-kun!"

_That sounded just like…_ "Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed out loud as he realized whom the voice came from. "She's calling for me."

"You should go to her then," Sakura said, nodding her head as she spoke. Her grip around his hands tightened a bit, but not enough to hurt him. "She's waiting for you."

"No, I won't leave you." He was still as stubborn as before.

Sakura shook her head as her eyes closed. When she opened them once more, she gave him a sad smile, "It's not like I'm forced to stay here. I chose to stay here. It's a decision that I made with my own free will." She averted her gaze from him towards the side, refusing to look at him. "I'm dead anyway. This is the place that I will be now that I'm dead, but you…" She turned back to face him with a hopeful smile. "You're still alive. You can still live a life around with others and enjoy their company. But me… now that I'm dead, all I can do is stay in this place."

"But… Sakura-chan…" Naruto tried to protest once more, but Sakura's placing a finger on his lips, silenced him and prevented him from saying another word.

"Don't say anything else, Naruto. Just go―now, while you still have the time." She forced him to turn around and pushed him towards the direction of the bright light, while hearing his startled cry.

Naruto stumbled, but was able to regain his blance right before he touched the light or rather―the doorway out of this sad and empty prison. He turned around to glance at Sakura one last time, frowning at her figure to make sure of her decision. She merely nodded, giving him a smile, but he knew that behind that smile was an everlasting sadness that she tried to hide from everyone.

He knew that she would be alone if he left her in this hollow prison, but what could he do. This wasn't the same situation when he was trying to bring Sasuke back. At that time, Sasuke was mocking, taunting and sneering at him, but Sakura, she smiled at him, telling him that everything was going to be fine.

But he knew… he knew… that it wasn't going to be alright. Judging by the look of this place, it would only bring her…

Eternal sorrow.

As he stepped through the light, it was the last time that he saw her. For he had already left the world of the unliving… or rather the border between the world of the dead and the world of the living. She was stuck there. Stuck inbetween those two worlds, and he could do nothing about it.

As she saw him disappear through the light, which began to fade with his presence, she was left in the hollow darkness once more. Now, there was no one with her anymore. She was all alone.

"I don't want you to die now that the Kyuubi is leaving you. I don't want you to die yet, even though that way… I'm going to have you here with me. I rather have the satisfaction of saving you, even though it mean I'll be alone in this hollow prison, rather than having the satisfaction of having you here with me because I left you to die. It might be selfish that I was only using you, so that I would feel good about myself. But… yeah… it is selfish isn't it." Tears once more cascaded down her pale features.

All she could do now… was cry. There was nothing else she could do in this place. All she could do was watch her past memories and cry in regret, sorrow and emotional pain.

Was this the only way to redeem herself from all of her sins during her past life as a Summoner? Was this the only way to redeem herself from killing hundreds of innocent people without remorse?

Maybe…

Maybe it was…

Maybe it wasn't…

Only time would tell…

What would happen next…

No one knew…

Except fate.

* * *

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" A gasp suddenly escaped Hinata's lips as she saw the crimson light surrounding Naruto's body shoot out as it left Naruto's frame and went to the side, now glowing by itself in the air. As the crimson light left Naruto's body, he immediately collapsed on the ground like all his energy had been suddenly drained out of him. His body leaned forward, and with the help of gravity, Naruto collapsed to the ground. 

A gasp escaped Hinata's lips once more as she ran to Naruto's side. She brought her index and middle finger towards the side of Naruto's neck, cheking for the sign of his pulse. Hinata's lavender orbs widen when she didn't feel something that she should have. _Oh no… there's no pulse._

Sasuke was about to run towards where Naruto's lying figure was laid when another bright scarlet light from the corner of his onyx orbs caught his attention. He planned to only look at the unusual light for a brief moment since he needed to help Naruto out. However, as soon as he focused his onyx orbs on the scarlet light, it was then that he noticed the light having a shape of a bird, but it wasn't the shape the light formed that brought Sasuke's full attention towards it. What made him curious was that the light was oddly changing its shape.

It was a faint silhouette of a human. He could see two arms, two legs and a faint thin outline of a person's head.

The scarlet light slowly descended to the ground. As it slowly went near the ground, the light suddenly dissipated and a figure landed softly on the ground. As the figure looked up, a spiky flaming red haired guy with sky blue eyes faced them. He was strong built and handsome. His clothing was an ancient style though. It wasn't modern style clothing. It was more of a ancient Japanese fighting style of clothing. He had a cloth tied around his forehead, completing his fighter image.

He was expressionless as he kept a impassive gaze on their direction as they could only look at him with bewilderment and shock.

The red haired stranger averted his gaze towards his hands as he lifted both arms up and inspected his features. He trailed his sky blue eyes down from his shoes towards his well toned body, which he smirked on, and towards his calloused hands. Slowly, he brought his gaze back to Sasuke, who merely frowned at his location, to Tsubasa, who stared at him with of confusion and shock, while Kimiko and Yukino could only blink in shock as he gave them a smirk.

"I'm finally out of that form," he said, his voice marked with content as his smirk grew wider. "It's good to be in human form again."

"Don't be so cocky, Setsuna. We won't be out in this form for too long." A foreign female voice stated curtly.

Setsuna's sky blue orbs trailled to the side as he brought everyone's attention to whatever he was staring at from the corner of his eyes. It was then that everyone brought their attention back towards the crimson light that came out of Naruto from before. The same thing happened just like when the stranger called, Setsuna, appeared. The crimson light dissipated, leaving a figure to softly land on the ground. The figure looked up, revealing a face of a beautiful pale skin tonned woman. She had a shiny long blonde hair, and her eyes shined like the sea. She was wearing a Chinese clothing of a simple tank top and lose pants.

"Ah, if it isn't the infamous Kaori." Setsuna drawled in a mocking manner. "You know, you shouldn't sound so bossy when you're talking to someone who is far more older than you." He eyed the woman beside him with sheer irritation.

The woman beside him could only scoff in reply. "Do you look any older than me?" She asked slyly. This made Setsuna's mouth shut, knowing that he was getting into an argument that he knew was inevitable who would win.

"Who are you two?"

Setsuna, who was watching Kaori's feeble attempts on comforting the petite girl beside her with a emotionless stare, and Kaori, who was snapped out of her forming thoughts, turned towards the owner of the voice that had spoken. Both Setsuna and Kaori's attention became focused on a stern faced Kimiko who was standing right inbetween Tsubasa and Yukino with Uchiha Sasuke standing in front of them. Neither of the two strangers opened their mouth to answer the question directed towards them though. Silence was the only response that they gave Kimiko, ticking the girl off in the process.

"Answer my question! Who are you people?" Kimiko's jade orbs narrowed into slits, giving the two strangers a glare.

Setsuna and Kaori didn't seem amused as their expressions didn't alter. They still had the same indifferent gaze like before. An dead panned and deafening silence was emitted around them. Kaori took this as a time for her to straighten herself up to stand right beside the stoic Setsuna, who didn't even acknowledge her actions by giving any attention towards her. He kept staring at Kimiko, refusing to break the eye contact between them.

The silence was broken easily―like how a thread can be cut by a pair of scissors with one snip―by the sound of Setsuna's soft chuckling as he finally broke his gaze from the uncomfortable Kimiko. She must have wanted to break eye contact from him long before because of how intense his gaze was directed towards her, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

With his eyes closed, Setsuna was chuckling softly. He opened his sky blue eyes once more, with a smirk on his lips as he ruffled his hand through his spiky flamming red hair. "People these days can be so naïve―and foolish," Setsuna taunted coldly.

Taking the insult to heart, Sasuke's onyx orbs suddenly changed into his blood like orbs, the Sharingan. "What was that?"

"I forgot to mention that they're also quick tempered," Setsuna added, merely provoking the Uchiha even more as he heard Sasuke growl in annoyance.

"I don't think you would be smirking anymore when I thrust my hand into your mouth and pull out your vocal cords," Sasuke replied ferociously.

"Oh, I would like to see you try," Setsuna smirked, unaffected by Sasuke's threat.

Suddenly Kaori's hand shot up before Setsuna's figure, signaling him stop talking. He obeyed the message and didn't say anything else after that.

Kaori immediately apologized on Setsuna's behalf. "I apologize. We didn't come here to have any quarrels with you. We came here because―"

"It can't be… grandmother…?"

Everyone whirled around to find Seiji's wide eyed expression, staring at Kaori in bewilderment. He was standing just behind Yukino, Tsubasa and Kimiko, and must have arrived back just a moment ago.

"Hello, Seiji," Kaori replied with a small smile.

"Seiji…" Yukino murmured unconsiously as the words just seem to flow out of her mouth.

"What do you mean by grandmother?" Kimiko asked, her brows wrinkled together in a state of confusion.

This time, she received an answer, but from an unexpected source. "She's Sakura and Seiji's grandmother," Tsubasa answered, informing the woman beside her.

"Actually, I am also **your** grandmother" ―Tsubasa blinked in shock as she heard this― "And to answer your question earlier, I was the Summoner of Amaterasu just before Sakura." Kaori stated calmly, her voice not holding any ounce of hesitation as she informed them of her identity.

All eyes merely gave her a stare that sent the same message. They were all confused and shocked by the new found information that they received. In fact, they were too shocked to even say anything as silence was the only response that they were able to give Kaori.

"What are you…" Tsubasa shook her head, her pastel orbs not leaving Kaori's figure. "I don't… understand."

"In time you will," Kaori said, giving Tsubasa a sincere yet secretive smile.

"But I don't understand," Seiji shook his head with uttermost confusion as everyone turned to face him, hearing him speak for the second time. "You're suppose to be dead. How can you be here?"

Kaori could only give grandson a smile.

Setsuna scoffed and explained the details thoroughly, not wanting to waste any more time with silly questions. So, he chose to start… to where it all began. "There was once a time when there were no such things as demons that ever existed. Demons were only created by peoples imaginations, and were mentioned in myths and tales. People lived in peace and harmony, and war was a word that no one knew of.

"There was one girl named Hikari that many people came to whenever they wanted to see someone dear to them that had already died. What made her special wasn't because that she could communicate with the dead, but it was her ability to summon the dead spirits into the realm of the living.

"Some were misled by the special abilities that Hikari possessed that no one else would be able to achieve, so the only way they could get hold of this power is to manipulate her into their bidding. Hikari wasn't easily fooled by their trickery of manipulation, but she knew that she couldn't just let them off loose.

"So, she used her abilities to manipulate the souls of the dead and took away the souls from the people that tried to control her, killing them in the process. Thus, is the creation of evil spirits. These spirits combined themselves and tried to get revenge in her and tried to possess the girl's body, but failed, when the girl sent them to the realm of the dead.

"The next time she tried to summon a spirit from the spirit realm, good and evil spirits both escaped to the land of the living and everything went out of control. Evil spirits started possessing the people who are living and tried to ruin their lives by tempting them to do terrible things. Thus, the seven deadly sins were born: lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride. This not only created the burning hatred that people felt for each other, but it managed to escalate that the word 'war' was finally created and experienced.

"People started dying pointless deaths each day, as there wasn't seem to be an end to the war in sight. With each passing day, people hatred towards each other grew stronger and stronger.

"Hikari felt great remorse for all the people that died, and pinned the blame on herself for their deaths. She thought―and knew that it was her fault that all of this happened. She protected the people that hadn't lost their ways to the burning hatred that was shed whenever a battle occurred. Hikari protected the people, who still had pure hearts and encouraged them not to be tempted by evil.

"She tried to send the evil spirits back into the realm of the dead and succeeded. However, the damage was already done, and nothing went back to normal. Hikari had no power to change a human heart, and couldn't stop the bloodshed, pointless deaths, and painful suffering.

"She tried one more, but this time, she had aid from the people who still had pure hearts and tried to cast away the deep, and growing hatred that many people were experiencing. It was tough, but she managed to succeed. However, it wasn't in the way she wanted it to.

"The positive and negative emotions that clashed against each other managed to combine and form different and demonic creatures called the Bijuu. Finally forming a distinctive shape, Hikaru was able to banish these Bijuus into another realm, bringing peace in the land of the living once more." Setsuna said as if he was a spectator during the past events that he had just told them about.

"Not quite though," Kaori interrupted wisely. "These negative emotions have already been experienced by humans, thus, making the world a balance of good and evil."

"I knew that," Setsuna snarled impatiently. "As I was saying…

"Hikari came to a decision to hide herself and not to associate herself with mortal beings again, afraid of making the same mistake over. But even through this, she was able to create a family of her own. She thought her children her abilities and passed them the knowledge of being a Summoner, but there was one huge difference. Her children weren't able to have all the abilites that she possessed. Only one was able to inherit the ability to summon a Bijuu in the realm of the living." Setsuna spoke placidly.

"And we're Hikari's descendants," Kaori concluded, refering to both Setsuna and herself.

"Even her―that girl who referred to as, Haruno Sakura, is a descendant of Hikari." Setsuna said, still keeping the same tone as his previous statement.

"So, that's the reason why I couldn't have the ability to summon a Bijuu?" Seiji asked, yearning for answers for the cause of his mind to be brimming with jealousy in the past. He wanted to know, whether it was just because he was worthless that he wasn't blessed with the abilities of being a Summoner instead of his sister.

"Every generation, there can only be one Summoner in that time. A new Summoner can only be born when the past Summoner has died. Even though you and Sakura are twins, there will only be one person who can summon a Bijuu," Setsuna snarled impatiently. He really reviled explaining things verbally. He chose to speak his mind by actions, and being engaged into a battle, but he knew that Kaori wouldn't take a second thought and stop him before he even tried to lift a single finger.

"But you should also know that being a Summoner is a great responsibility. It is not only controlled by your will alone, but also by the emotions that you are feeling inside." Kaori explained with the sound of her soothing serene voice ringing through the air. "There's one thing that I want to know: why exactly do you want to be blessed with the abilites of being the Summoner?"

Seiji couldn't help but flinch at the direct question that his grandmother has given him. Lowering his head and was now looking at the ground―he wasn't able to keep an eye contact with Kaori―he realized that he couldn't find the words to the answer to his grandmother's question. "I… it's because…" or maybe, he just didn't want to answer that, "… I don't know."

Kaori was about to open her mouth to speak to Seiji, when someone's weak and muffled voice that interrupted them.

"Why?" Hinata burried her head on Naruto's cold chest. "Why… Naruto… kun…" she sobbed, freely letting her tears flow down her cheek.

Kaori turned to her side as she saw the panic striken Hinata, fighting tears that was flowing down freely on her cheeks. Her eyes softened as a sad expression replaced her cool yet cold features. She didn't say anything. She merely trailled her sea foam orbs from the lifeless form of her container towards the tear faced Hyuuga beside him.

"Naruto-kun…! No… it's not true." Hinata shook her head swiftly in denial. "It can't be true. It just… can't be."

Kaori's sea foam orbs narrowed piteously as she heard everything that the Hyuuga heiress had said. _He's the Jinchuuriki that contained me. It's only natural that now that I left him, his life will be cut from there, _Kaori thought miserably. She didn't want to tell the Hyuuga about this for it will only make matters worse. Hinata's stiffled sobs was only making things harder for Kaori as she inwardly gave a weak sigh.

"Please… please…" Hinata clutched Naruto's shirt into a fist. "… don't leave me…" she was making Naruto's shirt moist from her tears, but that didn't matter to her right now. What mattered was that…_**  
**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I'm sorry…_

What?

… _Hinata-chan…_

Is that… Naruto-kun?

_I'm _**so** _sorry…_

Why… why did he sound so sad…?

Then, she felt a warm and moistured wet substance drop on her arm. Wait. Was Naruto… no―it couldn't be.

Opening her eyes and letting them adjust towards her surrounding for a couple of seconds, she saw Naruto sitting at the side of her bed, trying to fight back tears from coming. Her eyes softned at this. Was he just… crying for her?

Naruto still wasn't able to notice that Hinata had already regained consciousness. He was too busy blaming himself―that it was his entire fault that this happened to her.

Smiling softly, Hinata stretched her hand and reached towards Naruto's face. She placed her hand on his cheek, making Naruto immediately look at her in shock, confused at seeing her. Hinata brushed her index finger right under Naruto's eye, wiping the tear that was threatening to fall down. She gave him a small yet sincere smile.

Naruto couldn't get over the rushed emotions that he felt. He couldn't believe it, Hinata was awake. But he thought… he thought… Kiba and Shino didn't tell him anything about this, and they were the ones that were guarding her when he was away. Why didn't they tell him?

"Hinata… chan…" Naruto muttered, deeply shocked and yet glad in seeing her smiling at him.

Hinata sat up from the hospital bed she was lying on. Her smile widened as she said, "Welcome back, Naruto-kun."

That did it. Naruto's cerulean orbs widened once more before it narrowed into a gentle gaze. With his emotions getting the better of him, he enclosed her body in his arms and gave her tight and warm embrace. He tightened his grip on her, afraid that she'll disappear if he released her small form.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata blushed, taking her hands away in shock at Naruto's unexpected actions. It was taking quite a while for her to register in her mind that Naruto was actually… hugging her.

Naruto burried his head on her shoulder, taking a sniff of her unique scent. This only caused Hinata to flush an even darker shade of red. If he doesn't let go soon, she might faint in his arms.

That would be bad. Very bad.

"I'm… glad…" Naruto's voice was shaking from the intense happiness he felt. "I'm glad… that you're finally awake… Hinata-chan." He sighed in relief. "I thought… I wouldn't see you again."

He was that worried about her?

Kiba didn't tell her that Naruto ever cried though. No, he didn't. Maybe, he didn't know though. Somehow, this eased her nervousness a bit, making her tense shoulders slump back to their original state.

"Naruto-kun…" she murmured silently.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

She wanted him back. She didn't want him to die yet. He wanted to see one of his playful grins. She wanted him to be alive. "Come back… please come back…" 

"I **am** back."

Hinata's head snapped up only to see Naruto open his eyes that had always been full of life. Naruto chuckled, "Hey, Hinata-chan."

Hinata shook his head, tears cascading down her cheeks in the process, and jumped on Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto was unprepared by Hinata's outburst, making them both fall to the ground in a lying position once more. She cried on his chest, relief washing over her, glad that he was alive. He was alive! He didn't die. She almost thought that he would, but he didn't. He was back. "Naruto-kun," she sobbed happily. She repeated his name over and over again with relief and joy.

It took quite a while for Naruto's sudden resurrection to register in Sasuke's mind. After a couple of seconds of staring at his best friend's (not that he'll admit this fact out loud) grinning expression, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. In a way―his own way―he was relieved.

Naruto couldn't help but smile grateful for the Hyuuga heiress's unconditional affections. He was happy that someone cried for his sake―really glad. Placing a gentle hand on Hinata's bluish-purple tresses, he stroked her head gently, accepting the girl's affection for him.

Kaori frowned with great confusion, "How… that can't be…?" She shook her head in disbelief before she was able to form the words out of her mouth, "How can you still be alive?"

Setsuna narrowed his eyes, making him look like he was almost glaring at Naruto. He was both baffled and confused about the situation as well. This was supposed to be impossible. When the Bijuu has left the Jinchuuriki's body, the Jinchuuriki would die. How can that be possible?

Naruto waited until Hinata was able to settle down before he gave one last pat on her head. Hinata understood immediately what he wanted. With one last sniff, she wiped the excess tears on her cheeks, calming down. She got off from on top of Naruto and sat up. She took his hand and helped him sit up as well.

"You're suppose to be dead," Kaori asked with utter confusion. She didn't mean to make it sound that it would be better if Naruto was dead. She was just confused―really confused.

Hinata gave a worried glance from Kaori to Naruto. She didn't understand―why Kaori was so worked up with this. Hinata gave a momentarily glance at Kaori's companion. He also seemed that he was also taking the situation rather seriously.

What was wrong with them?

"Sakura-chan…" his face suddenly quirked into a pained expression. He had a hard time with just uttering her name. "I saw her."

"What?" Setsuna asked with a frown. He didn't understand who this boy was talking about.

"Who?" Kaori asked, wanting Naruto to clarify his last statement.

Naruto looked up and gave a curious glance at Sasuke's reaction―if he had any―and brought his gaze back down the ground, unfocused.

Sasuke narrowed his obsidian orbs when he saw Naruto gave him that curious look. How was he even related to what they were talking about?

Naruto paused, trying to get the words out but it took him a while to do so. "Sakura-chan. I saw her."

Seiji's eyes widened when he heard this. He didn't know if he was feeling a spark of hope within him or he was just plain shocked by hearing the unexpected news.

Kaori couldn't help but blink in surprise, while Setsuna frowned with utter confusion. Even with different reaction, they both thought of the same thing. _How can that be?_

Sasuke kept silent. Turning to the side to look at the unmoving Sakura, Sasuke couldn't help but feel something inside him that he couldn't seem to describe. She looked like she was only peacefully sleeping, and maybe she was. The only thing different from her now was that she would never wake up. He didn't understand. Why did he feel like this? _Sakura…_

_Sakura-san,_ Hinata thought, gasping in shock. Just like everyone, she was confused, maybe―even more confused than before.

"I was inside a dark and hollow place… until I saw her. She looked so… sad. She said that we were inside a place where her memories were located. She apologized and thanked me." His face scrunched up in a pained frown. "I asked her to come with me, but she remained there. I could've just forced her, but I didn't. I left her there."

_All alone._

Naruto gritted his teeth painfully. He was blaming himself. If he just did **that**, then maybe, Sakura would've been with them… here―right now.

"That can't be helped now, can it?" Kaori said with an understanding smile. "It was her choice to stay there. It might have been stupid and foolish of her, but you couldn't force her even if you wanted to."

"Then I'll revive her," Seiji said without any ounce of hesitation within his voice. He was determined to bring his twin sister back―no matter what.

Sasuke frowned.

Naruto narrowed his cerulean orbs.

They were both thinking the same thing.

_Revive?_

Kaori shook her head and opened her mouth to protest, but before she could even do so, Setsuna said what she wanted to say… in a more sophisticated manner.

"How can you revive someone when they aren't willing to?" Setsuna asked, with a bemused expression.

"What are you saying?" Seiji asked in an confused yet annoyed voice. He wasn't going to let this person stop him. He had the ability to bring his sister back, and he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way―even if he had been one of the Summoners in the past.

"Even though you have the ability to revive someone, it would still be impossible to revive someone who isn't willing to come back," Kaori explained, elaborating Setsuna's statement into something more understandable.

"What?" Seiji asked awestruck.

"So, Sakura… she can't come back," a stiffled sob echoed in the air.

Yukino couldn't help but give a concerned glance towards her youngest companion. "Tsubasa…" she whispered sadly. She felt the same way, but Tsubasa had been best friends with Sakura for real before, so this might affect her more than her.

"No… she can't!" Tsubasa shook her head in denial. She closed her eyes, trying to wipe away the hopelessness that she was feeling. Opening her roseate orbs ones more, she gave a pleading gaze towards Kaori's directions. Approaching her 'supposedly' grandmother that looked like they could be sisters, Tsubasa asked in a desperate and pleading manner, "You can do something, can't you? You were once a Summoner like her, that's what you said, wasn't it? You can" ―Tsubasa took a deep breath, since she had been talking too quickly― "You can summon one of the Bijuu to revive Sakura, can't you? You can do that… can't you?" She couldn't help but choke her words out because she was sniffing uncontollably with droplets of tears fell down her cheeks.

Kaori couldn't help but narrow her eyes sadly. She was hesitant, but, "That's… impossible," she shook her head nonetheless. There was nothing she could do.

"So, she's really dead, huh?" Yukino muttered sadly, lowering her gaze to the dirty ground.

Kimiko couldn't help but clench her hands into tight fists. She hated herself. She thought of herself as responsible for everything that had happened. It was her fault. She was guilty.

"You said, she was in a place where all her memories laid, didn't you?" Setsuna asked, not entirely fazed by the depressing and uncomfortable silence.

Naruto slowly nodded.

"Sakura…" Kaori started, pausing afterwards, analyzing something. Her gaze was lay unfocused on the ground with a thoughtful expression on her face. "… She's still alive."

Tsubasa couldn't help but lift her head up, shocked by the sudden news. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"Sakura-chan's still alive," Naruto said in disbelief.

Hinata couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief and confound happiness.

Yukino glanced at Seiji's direction, expecting to see a smile on his face, but his face remained black as he continued to look at the ground he was standing on. Yukino couldn't help but smile to herself. He was too shocked to even flinch, she noticed.

Kimiko's eyes widened, thinking of all the possibilities if Sakura could just come back. She knew that many people would be glad to see her alive, including her friends in Konoha. Even though it would be shameless for her to think this, but she would be one of those people that would be glad for her to be alive.

"However―" Setsuna shattered the hope that was starting to build up in them once again. "―that doesn't really matter."

_Doesn't really matter?_ "What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, even though he was very much afraid that his final hope will be completely shattered if he listened to what the impassive Setsuna had to say.

Setsuna gave him a cold and indifferent stare. "Exactly what I mean."

"Like what Sakura told you, she's trapped in a world of memories―her memories. This is possible for the people who couldn't bring themselves to move on from the past. It is either that they were guilty of what they did in the past, or they experienced something that made their lives the way it had been." Kaori spoke before Setsuna could say anything. It would be much better if she was the one who did the talking. Setsuna might only 'cause havoc when they only tried to help… in any way possible.

"I don't know the reason how you could've been there, but Sakura could've kept you there with her. In a way, you would see everything that had happened to her life." Kaori shrugged. "You were suppose to be dead. When I left your body, you supposed to have died."

"You… you're the―Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, utterly shocked.

Kaori only smiled at him sincerely.

"So the Bijuu that everyone had been so afraid of are only people?" Naruto asked, shaking his head and sighing with confusion.

"You make it sound like we're demons," Setsuna commented curtly.

"Summoning a Bijuu isn't as simple as you think," Kaori's eyes narrowed carefully. "For us to summon them, we have to give our own lives. Since we are nothing like Hikari, to be able to materialize a Bijuu in the world of the living, we have to give our own lives. One of our ancestors was foolish enough to start this process, giving us the ability to summon the Bijuus from the other realm."

It was the same. To obtain power, one must give up something important.

"However…" Kaori's smile turned sad. "This became a neverending cycle. Because one of our ancestors had already started the sacrificial ritual, the Summoner in each generation must then, give up their own lives to summon a completely different Bijuu."

A cycle that never ends.

"It's the reason why a Summoner can summon even more bijuu than from the last generation Summoner. I was only able to summon eight Bijuus until I gave up my own life to summon the Bijuu that you call as Kyuubi."

Using a living soul from the world of the living as a medium.

"That's why… Sakura isn't dead yet. She can only die if she sacrifices her own life to summon another Bijuu. She can't die by only locking herself up within her memories." Kaori turned her head to the side to look at her granddaughter's peaceful, yet pitiful state.

This triggered hope for everyone.

"However, if she can't be brought back to the world of the living within 24 hours, she's as good as dead anyway. You can leave her to die, but I know you won't, am I right?" Kaori smiled mysteriously.

"How can you say that? Of course we won't!" Tsubasa chipped in firmly.

"But if you leave her to die, then the neverending cycle of us Summoners will finally be at an end," Setsuna muttered in a more discreet manner. It might be selfish, but they just wanted the painful cycle to end.

They want it to be over.

"But… that doesn't mean that Sakura-chan doesn't deserve to live a peaceful life that she had dreamed of," Naruto concluded. When he saw her in that hollow place and when he listened to her saying that it was a place of her memories, he couldn't help but notice that she looked really sad. He wanted to help her. He wanted her to live a life together with them―in Konoha, where she belonged.

Hinata looked at Naruto, trying to search for something within his expression. When she found what she was looking for, she nodded without a doubt. "That's right." She understood now. She understood what they had to do.

Tsubasa couldn't help but sniff in happiness. "I'm going too," she smiled.

Yukino smiled as well, "Yeah."

Kimiko nodded silently.

Seiji had a determined glint in his eyes, "I'm in.**  
**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Just give up will you? No matter how much you wait, I'll never return any feelings for you." He said being quite sure of himself.

"Like I said eight years ago, 'I love you with all my heart.'" She said with great confidence in her voice.

"Most people who get rejected just give up. You should do the same thing. Your determination in loving me will only get you nowhere." Sasuke said, walking away from her.

When he was a great distance from her, she spoke while watching his retreating back. "Because my feelings are mine and mine alone, no one would be able to change that… even you."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Damn! Why was he remembering that? He didn't understand her. How could she be so dedicated to him. How can she love him―that much? Now. He knew what to do. He knew what he had to do. 

"What do we do?" Sasuke asked firmly, his gaze fixated on Kaori.

The only answer to his question is from her―from Sakura. He felt that it was the right thing. He was doing the right thing, and he's willing to stick with it.

If this was the only thing that he could do for her, he'll do it.

But… is that his real reason?

Or is there… something else.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes! Done! ―squeals in delight― I finished it! I actually finished it! I'm so proud of myself. I actually did it! Sasuke's feelings are still a mystery. No one knows what he really feels―even he doesn't have a clue. What can we do? That guy is utterly clueless. We'll let him redeem himself after a few chapters. 

Don't expect me to update anytime soon, but I will! See you in―hopefully―a month. I haven't even started the next chapter yet. Gotta put that in my 'things to do' list.

To tell you the truth, this wasn't how I planned the story would be. Even the ending that I'm picturing in my head is completely different from the ending I'm thinking now. Sorry the lameness of the chapter. Well, it seems kinda lame.

More questions will be answered in the next few chapters. Ja ne!


End file.
